Double jeu
by Nellana
Summary: Quand Alfred dépasse les bornes de la stupidité bruyante, plus personne ne le supporte. Ivan ne fait pas exception et finit par décider de donner une leçon inoubliable à son ancien adversaire devenu trop arrogant, sans se soucier de l'impact final de son plan sur l'américain... ou sur lui.
1. Chapitre 1 - Un sort spécial

Miou tout le monde !

Qui dit nouvelle année dit nouvelle fic ! Comme la dernière fois, elle est déjà quasiment entièrement écrite et sera donc publiée régulièrement (deux fois par semaine a priori). Ce premier chapitre est plus une introduction à ce qui va venir, mais j'espère qu'il vous plaira quand même.

Bonne lecture !

Disclaimer : la possibilité que je sois propriétaire d'Hetalia est à peu près identique à celle de pouvoir recevoir un prix nobel de maths.

* * *

Malgré tout son savoir-faire magique, Roumanie n'en menait pas large. Ivan avait débarqué chez lui à l'improviste, visiblement encore furieux de quelque chose qui s'était produit au dernier meeting international. Et depuis il tournait autour du pot, ou plutôt autour de la bouteille de vodka. De la troisième bouteille de vodka plus précisément.

\- Ce gamin immature et égocentrique... répéta-t-il d'ailleurs en reposant violemment le contenant sur la table. Comment peut-il juste oser se moquer de moi comme ça, moi qui pourrait le briser en une seconde !

\- Il y a eu un problème avec Alfred ? demanda Vlad le plus innocemment possible.

\- Il me défie et me méprise à la fois ! Il prétend que depuis la guerre froide je ne vaux plus rien !

Roumanie ne répondit rien, prudent. Un Ivan alcoolisé et énervé, ça devient vite très, très dangereux. Et encore, il n'avait pas son robinet avec lui... A la place, il laissa le russe se resservir et continuer à monologuer.

\- Ce sale gosse pense que je suis incapable de le tromper ou de lui faire un coup bas sans qu'il le voit venir à dix kilomètres.

\- Alfred aime fanfaronner, c'est de notoriété publique, déclara le roumain en haussant les épaules.

\- C'est pour ça qu'il faut que je le remette à sa place. Le tromper tellement bien qu'il ne se rendra compte de rien, et le briser ensuite en révélant publiquement qu'il s'est fait avoir, répliqua Ivan avec un sourire sadique.

\- C'est un... sacré projet, fit Vlad sans s'engager.

Il sentait venir l'entourloupe, ou plutôt le plan foireux ou risqué dans lequel il allait probablement être embarqué de force. Le sorcier n'avait aucune envie de se retrouver coincé dans une altercation entre Russie et Amérique. Sauf qu'Ivan n'avait vraisemblablement pas l'intention de lui laisser le choix.

\- Et pour que ce projet soit mené à bien, j'ai besoin de toi...

\- Je ne tiens pas à me retrouver entre des feux croisés, répondit Vlad en choisissant soigneusement ses mots.

\- Ce ne sera pas le cas, j'ai juste besoin d'un sort, répliqua le russe avec un sourire innocent démenti par son regard.

Roumanie était coincé. Sa seule chance de s'en tirer sans avoir à affronter la colère d'Ivan était que le sort en question ne soit pas à sa portée.

\- Quel genre de sort ? demanda-t-il en priant pour qu'il soit irréalisable.

\- Me transformer en femme à volonté.

Vlad s'étrangla à moitié sous la surprise. Il s'attendait à beaucoup de choses, mais certainement pas à ça. Sa réaction provoqua un petit rire de la part d'Ivan, visiblement très amusé de son effet.

\- Mais enfin... Pourquoi...

\- Le reste me regarde, trancha fermement le russe. Alors ?

Le roumain réfléchit une dizaine de secondes. Il savait comment faire pour changer son genre, mais pour une période définie et continue. Après, en théorie, il pouvait adapter le sort pour le rendre modifiable sur ce point. Et s'il n'avait que le sort à produire, sans avoir connaissance du reste des plans du russe, il pourrait toujours répondre avec sincérité n'être au courant de rien. Avec un soupir, il répondit.

\- Je connais un enchantement qui pourrait faire l'affaire, mais il va falloir que je le modifie si tu veux passer d'un corps à l'autre régulièrement. Ca va me prendre un peu de temps.

\- Combien de temps ?

\- Il faut que je fasse mes recherches, plus quelques tests... d'ici trois jours, ça devrait être bon si tout va bien.

\- Alors à dans trois jours ! déclara joyeusement Ivan avant de s'en aller.

Quand il eut claqué la porte, le sorcier souffla un bon coup, puis se leva pour descendre dans son laboratoire magique souterrain. Il avait du travail.

-oOo-

Quelques jours plus tard, il récitait son enchantement autour d'un Ivan qui le regardait d'un air tout sauf rassurant. Les éclairs que lançaient ses yeux garantissaient que le mage n'avait pas intérêt à faire le moindre faux-pas. Quand il eut fini, le russe observa ses bras, avant de jeter un coup d'oeil mi assassin, mi interrogateur au roumain. Il ne voyait ou ne sentait pas la moindre différence.

\- Il faut que tu prononces un mot pour faire le changement, indiqua Vlad.

\- Quel mot ?

\- Prelucrare. Ca signifie plus ou moins transformation en roumain. Comme ça tu ne risques pas de le prononcer par hasard.

\- Bien pensé, admit Ivan. Faisons un essai. Prelucrare.

Il sentit aussitôt son corps changer en profondeur. Il n'y avait pas de sensation de douleur, c'était plutôt comme si certaines zones devenaient floutées dans la façon dont il les ressentait. Cela dura une dizaine de secondes, puis il sentit de nouveau une forme de stabilité dans sa chair. En revanche, beaucoup d'autres ressentis étaient inattendus pour lui, principalement au niveau de l'entre-cuisses et du buste. Il regarda Vlad, qui lui indiqua la salle de bain avec plusieurs miroirs. Il poussa la porte, entra et poussa un petit sifflement de surprise.

\- Et bien...

Même sa voix l'étonna. Elle était plus haute et restait douce malgré le ton ironique évident. Il détailla la personne qui lui faisait face. Une jeune femme ravissante lui rendit son regard. Elle avait de longs cheveux, des traits fins, de grands yeux d'un violet presque bleu et un visage délicat. Il, ou plutôt elle ouvrit son manteau pour observer le reste des changements. Russie nota la taille plus fine, les hanches un peu plus larges, la poitrine plus développée, et sentit que malgré son apparente délicatesse et fragilité, son nouveau corps conservait une musculature plus que correcte pour le mètre soixante-dix qu'elle mesurait. La jeune femme sourit cruellement et se rhabilla rapidement, avant de revenir dans la pièce principale.

\- Prelucrare.

Aussitôt son corps se remodifia et il sentit revenir sa morphologie initiale. Il laissa échapper un autre sifflement appréciateur et se tourna vers Vlad.

\- Très bon travail.

\- Merci. Fait quand même attention à ne pas faire de changements trop rapprochés, ajouta le sorcier, ce sort a été modifié et n'est pas adapté aux transformations trop fréquentes. Deux fois par jour, c'est le maximum.

\- Ça devrait amplement suffire.

Et avec son fameux sourire de nounours, il s'en alla sans plus de manières, laissant un Vlad fatigué mais soulagé que tout soit fini. Il ne voulait plus entendre parler de conflits entre nations ou même de meeting international pendant au moins les deux prochains mois.

-oOo-

Réunion de l'ONU, à New York. Comme toujours, Ludwig tentait de garder un semblant de calme, et comme toujours, c'était peine perdue après la première demi-heure. Même s'il les rappelait à l'ordre régulièrement, ça n'était efficace que pour cinq minutes. Au maximum. Dire que tout le monde avait cru que tout se calmerait après que Francis et Arthur, puis Antonio et Lovino se soient définitivement mis ensemble. Ils n'avaient pas arrêté de se chamailler pour autant, loin de là, mais en plus maintenant ils s'éclipsaient régulièrement aux toilettes et manquaient la moitié des réunions. Ou alors ils arrivaient carrément en retard avec des cernes qui expliquaient pourquoi tout le reste de l'hôtel n'avait pas pu dormir non plus. Et c'était sans tenir compte des couples formés depuis plus longtemps mais qui agissaient de façon similaire, bien que plus modérée. Et non, il ne se comptait pas lui-même dans le lot. Féli et lui étaient parfaitement raisonnables en terme de démonstrations en public. Du moins l'italien s'était un tout petit peu calmé sur les dix dernières années. Après, il existait certains domaines dans lesquels il ne se calmerait probablement jamais, mais ce n'était pas non plus pour lui déplaire... Il se sortit de ses pensées en secouant la tête, et haussa la voix pour se faire entendre.

\- Est-ce que tout le monde pourrait se calmer ?

Un silence très relatif s'installa, et l'allemand le mit à profit pour répéter l'ordre du jour une énième fois.

\- Pour rappel, nous sommes là pour discuter du tournant environnemental auquel nous sommes confrontés. Etant donné que nous ne disposons à l'heure actuelle que d'une seule planète, ajouta-t-il avec ironie, nous n'avons pas d'autre choix que d'en prendre soin. Une transition écologique devient vitale et nous sommes censés être les premiers à l'encourager.

\- Mais y a pas besoin, suffit de trouver d'autres planètes !

Tout le monde se tourna avec plus ou moins de lassitude vers la personne à l'origine de l'énormité. Alfred avait un grand sourire, totalement inconscient d'encore déprimer tout le monde avec sa capacité hors norme à sortir des conneries à l'infini. Ce fut Francis, qui, après un soupir digne du cinéma, lui répondit en usant de toute la patience dont il était capable.

\- Mon trésor, tu as la NASA chez toi, tu es donc bien placé pour savoir qu'actuellement on en est à peine au stade où on peut voir des planètes potentiellement viables. On n'est absolument pas en mesure de les rejoindre.

\- Bah suffit de laisser le héros faire des super-héros robots qui nous y emmèneront !

Le français se pinça l'arête du nez, ne sachant que répliquer face à une réponse pareille. Finalement, il leva les yeux vers Arthur, qui comprit le message et se chargea de le faire passer.

\- Alfred, les super-héros, c'est de la fiction. Un point c'est tout.

\- La magie aussi et vous l'utilisez bien !

\- Sauf que la magie ne peut pas plus nous emmener sur d'autres planètes que faire des super-héros robots comme dans tes films. Alors maintenant tu arrêtes de faire l'idiot et tu te tais, à défaut de proposer quelque chose d'intéressant.

L'américain détourna le regard en grommelant pendant que plusieurs ricanements se faisaient entendre. Il n'aimait pas quand son daddy le considérait comme un enfant. Il avait grandi, était indépendant, fort, était la première puissance mondiale dans quasiment tous les domaines, il était le meilleur, il était un héros ! Et on le traitait quand même comme un gamin dès qu'il ouvrait la bouche. Alors que les autres proposaient des idées, il sentait le regard lourd de ses parents dès qu'il faisait mine de vouloir reprendre la parole. Il pinça les lèvres, frustré. L'américain cru un instant qu'il allait craquer quand il croisa le regard d'Ivan, triomphant et suffisant, avec son habituel faux sourire innocent scotché sur le visage. L'enfoiré de ruskof... Il ne perdait rien pour attendre. Pour se venger, il lui fit un sourire arrogant, le même qu'il avait fait quand la fin de la guerre froide avait sonné le glas de l'URSS, et avait démontré sa victoire absolue sur le russe. Il constata avec plaisir qu'il faisait toujours son effet, les yeux violets d'Ivan s'assombrissant de colère.

Finalement, la réunion s'acheva à 15h sur un comte-rendu classique, ressemblant à ceux des deux jours précédents, et probablement aussi à ceux des jours qui viendraient, semaine de l'environnement oblige. La plupart des nations retournèrent directement dans leurs chambres respectives en baillant plus ou moins fort. Alfred avait bien tenté de demander à son bro ou ses parents de venir faire un tour avec lui à Central Park, mais ils avaient décliné. Arthur et Francis avaient prévu de se faire un film avant une soirée en amoureux, et Matthew allait rejoindre Gilbert pour passer du temps avec lui. Finalement, il alla se balader seul, en disant que de toute façon le héros qu'il était était assez formidable pour passer un super moment tout seul dans son pays.

* * *

Et miou ! J'espère que ça vous donne envie de savoir la suite, n'hésitez pas à laisser une review si vous avez envie, et bisous à tous.

On ne perd pas les bonnes habitudes, plein de galettes des rois pour vous !


	2. Chapitre 2 - Rencontre providentielle

Miou tout le monde !

J'ai l'impression que le premier chapitre a émoustillé votre attention, j'en ai été très agréablement surprise. Chose promise, chose due, je poste donc le deuxième aujourd'hui.

Bonne lecture !

Disclaimer : Himaruya est toujours le boss ultime d'Hetalia

* * *

L'américain se baladait dans le plus célèbre parc de New York, profitant des couleurs de l'automne. Il adorait voir tous les arbres passer du vert à l'or puis au rouge, et se promenait ou allait beaucoup courir à cette période de l'année. En plus il n'y avait pas trop de monde vu que les premiers froids commençaient à arriver, sans compter qu'il savait où aller pour être encore plus tranquille. Il regrettait juste ne plus pouvoir marcher avec quelqu'un ces derniers temps. Ses parents passaient le plus clair de leur temps ensemble en dehors des dates clés (anniversaires et noël principalement), et Matthew était quasiment scotché à son albinos de petit-ami. Non pas qu'Alfred n'aimait pas Gilbert, bien au contraire, mais du coup il ne voyait plus grand-monde. Contrairement à l'Europe, il y avait bien moins de nations en Amérique du Nord, et en Amérique du Sud il n'était – en règle générale – pas spécialement le bienvenu. Et puis il faisait partie des dernières nations encore célibataires, et il devait bien l'admettre, ça lui pesait un peu à la longue. Le truc était qu'il ne se sentait attiré par personne dans les nations, et aucun humain ne lui avait jamais fait assez d'effet pour qu'il ressente l'envie de faire durer une relation plus d'une semaine. Il en était à ce point de ses réflexions lorsqu'il cru entendre quelque chose d'inhabituel derrière un groupe d'arbres. Il s'avança discrètement et put observer la scène.

Une jeune femme ravissante était assise sur un banc, un livre refermé dans les mains, les jambes serrées et l'air mal à l'aise. Autour d'elle se tenaient cinq ou six hommes aux intentions visiblement hostiles. Elle venait de leur dire de la laisser tranquille, et c'était sa voix qu'Alfred avait entendue. Mais la petite bande n'avait pas l'air de vouloir accéder à sa requête.

\- Pourquoi une jolie fille comme toi veut pas passer du temps avec nous ?

\- Tu verras, on te traitera bien...

\- J'suis sûre que sous tes airs de coincée t'es une vraie tigresse !

Les joues de la demoiselle s'étaient colorées sous la colère et la gêne.

\- Laissez-moi tranquille, je ne suis pas intéressée, répéta-t-elle.

\- C'est pas très sympa ça.

\- J'crois qu'on lui plait pas.

\- On devrait lui montrer ce que des hommes, des vrais, peuvent faire !

\- Tu l'as dit !

\- Allez poupée laisse-toi faire, tu le regretteras pas tu verras...

L'un d'entre eux s'approcha d'elle et fit mine de vouloir lui attraper le menton. Ce fut le moment que choisit Alfred pour intervenir. Il s'avança de quelques pas et parla distinctement.

\- Je crois qu'elle a dit non, les gars.

Ils se retournèrent comme un seul homme pour détailler celui qui venait d'entrer en scène, et parurent tous soulagés quand ils comprirent qu'il était seul. Comme d'autres avant eux, ils le sous-estimaient. Ils s'adressèrent quelques rictus entendus avant de lui répondre.

\- Tu veux ta part aussi, c'est ça ?

\- T'as qu'à attendre qu'on ait fini et on te laissera te servir...

S'ensuivit une série de rires gras qui firent frémir la jeune femme. Elle n'avait pas bougé mais restait sur la défensive. La nation lui jeta un coup d'oeil avant de déclarer d'un ton ferme.

\- Ce que je veux, c'est que vous lui foutiez la paix et que vous dégagiez.

\- Sinon quoi, petit malin ? répliqua celui qui devait être le chef.

Alfred ne répondit pas, mais il eut un regard si noir que les hommes les plus proches de lui reculèrent d'un pas sans s'en rendre compte. L'intrus dégageait une aura menaçante, mais pas assez pour qu'ils renoncent à leur proie alors qu'ils étaient largement en surnombre.

\- Je crois plutôt que c'est toi qui va partir.

\- Je vous laisse le choix, répliqua l'américain sans se démonter. Ou _vous_ partez maintenant en un seul morceau, ou c'est une ambulance qui viendra vous récupérer.

Il connaissait ce genre de types. Il en voyait souvent en marchant dans ses villes. Trop souvent. Il avait l'habitude de les comparer à une meute de loups. S'il soumettait l'alpha avant qu'une bagarre commence, il pouvait désamorcer le problème sans trop de risques. Mais là c'était mal parti, et ils étaient trop proches de leur cible pour qu'il lance les hostilités tout en garantissant la sécurité de la victime. L'option qui avait le plus de chances de réussite à l'heure actuelle était sans doute de tous les battre via une attaque par surprise, en espérant qu'ils n'aient pas le temps de s'en prendre à elle.

Sauf que leur chef avait l'air de comprendre que le mec qui s'était incrusté était fort. Cependant, il voulait sauver la fille. Avec un sourire mauvais, il attrapa d'un coup son poignet et la força à se retrouver devant son corps, face à Alfred. Celui-ci se mit en position d'attaque mais s'immobilisa en voyant l'homme sortir un couteau et le poser contre le cou de la jeune femme, avant de venir renifler ses cheveux, ce qui provoqua un air dégoûté sur la figure de celle-ci. La nation voyait de moins en moins comment sortir d'un pétrin pareil, puis il regarda la victime dans les yeux et eut une énorme surprise. Son regard n'exprimait pas spécialement de peur. Il exprimait de la colère. Elle dégagea discrètement sa main qui n'était pas retenue et lui fit comprendre qu'elle attendait son signal.

\- Alors, pauvre con, tu te barres maintenant ?

Alfred s'accroupit légèrement, prêt à bondir. Il fit un grand sourire carnassier à l'adresse des agresseurs, puis prononça une phrase.

\- Promis, j'appellerai une ambulance.

Et il sauta sur l'adversaire le plus proche, l'assommant en un coup de poing avant de se tourner vers un autre pour lui décocher un direct meurtrier. Celui-ci avait à peine fini de tomber qu'il balançait un revers du pied droit dans l'estomac du suivant. En moins de cinq secondes, il avait mis KO trois adversaires sur six. Les trois derniers s'étaient figés, et deux avaient l'air choqué des gens qui ne comprennent pas ce qui vient de se passer. Le chef se concentrait sur lui et tentait de ne pas montrer sa peur. Il indiqua à ceux qui restaient d'attaquer le mec qui venait d'assommer ses potes, et pour ce faire éloigna la lame du cou de la jeune femme.

Celle-ci réagit immédiatement, se retourna de façon à tordre la main de son agresseur pour lui faire face, et lui balança un high-kick droit dans le menton. L'homme tomba par terre, inconscient. Le temps que les deux restants comprennent que leur leader venait de se faire battre par la fille, Alfred leur avait respectivement adressé un coup de poing dans l'estomac à chacun. Ils se plièrent en deux sous la douleur et se recroquevillèrent au sol. La nation regarda la jeune femme, et leva les mains bien haut pour montrer qu'il n'avait pas d'intention hostile à son égard.

\- Ça va aller ? demanda-t-il.

\- Je... Je crois.

\- Vous devriez retourner sur les chemins plus fréquentés et vous asseoir sur un banc, expliqua-t-il doucement. Quand le contre-coup arrivera, il vaudrait mieux que vous soyez assise.

\- D'accord... fit-elle en hésitant après avoir récupéré son livre et son sac.

\- Vous me laissez vous accompagner ?

\- Pourquoi ?

La question avait fusé. Visiblement, l'adrénaline remontait vite chez elle, nota-t-il impressionné. Peu de gens étaient capables de tenir deux coups de stress d'affilé de ce niveau sans tomber dans les pommes ou au moins avoir des vertiges visibles.

\- Juste m'assurer que vous n'allez pas vous évanouir en chemin.

\- Je vais bien.

\- Je n'en doute pas, mais je préfèrerais éviter que vous fassiez une deuxième rencontre comme celle-là.

La demoiselle eut l'air surprise. Manifestement, elle n'avait pas envisagé cette possibilité. Son visage se radoucit un peu, et elle hocha la tête avant de le suivre pour retourner sur les passages plus fréquentés. Quand il lui désigna un banc, elle s'assit lentement tandis que lui restait debout, à un mètre de distance d'elle.

\- Vous ne voulez pas vous asseoir ? demanda-t-elle intriguée.

\- Je viens de mettre cinq mecs par terre sans le moindre problème, je comprendrais que ça vous fasse peur, expliqua Alfred avec un sourire.

\- Etant donné que vous l'avez fait pour moi et vu le genre d'hommes que c'était, répondit-elle avec une moue dégoûtée, ça ne me pose pas vraiment de problème. Et puis moi aussi j'en ai envoyé un au tapis.

\- C'était impressionnant d'ailleurs. Vous faites un sport de combat ?

\- J'en ai essayé quelques-uns, fit-elle en haussant les épaules. Disons que je suis capable de me défendre la plupart du temps.

\- Mais vous n'avez pas souvent subi ce genre d'agressions, pas vrai ? devina-t-il.

\- Non. Mais d'habitude...

Elle s'arrêta soudainement dans sa phrase, comme si elle allait dire quelque chose qu'il ne fallait pas dévoiler. Devant l'air étonné de l'américain, elle reprit de façon un peu maladroite.

\- D'habitude, je sais quels endroits éviter.

\- Vous n'êtes pas de New York ?

\- Pas vraiment non.

\- Je comprends. Au fait, fit-il en réalisant qu'il ne s'était pas présenté, je m'appelle Alfred.

\- Anya, répondit-elle simplement.

\- Tiens, vous êtes russe ? demanda-t-il en se rembrunissant légèrement.

\- Ca vous pose un problème ? tiqua la jeune femme devant le ton employé.

\- Non non, pas du tout, se reprit-il en agitant les bras. C'est juste que...

\- Oui ?

Il se passa la main dans les cheveux et hésita. Cette fille avait l'air sympa. Il hésita une minute, puis répondit en retravaillant la vérité.

\- Ces derniers temps, je dois travailler avec des gens de plusieurs nationalités, et mon collègue russe n'est pas vraiment... quelqu'un d'agréable. Il est même assez détestable.

\- J'ai le même souci avec un américain, répliqua-t-elle avec un sourire amusé.

\- Il ne doit pas être un héros, lui !

\- Parce que vous en êtes un peut-être ?

\- Je viens de vous sauver d'un groupe de méchants après être arrivé de façon inespérée, ça fait de moi un héros non ?

Elle laissa échapper un petit rire devant la pose qu'avait pris Alfred. Celui-ci aima son rire. Il repassa sa main dans ses cheveux et finalement la lui tendit.

\- Est-ce que ça vous dirait qu'on aille prendre un café ? Je connais une super adresse pas loin.

Anya hésita quelques instants, puis posa sa main dans la sienne avec un sourire et lui répondit.

\- Pourquoi pas.

La réponse enchanta la nation plus qu'elle n'aurait dû. Il ne savait pas pourquoi il lui avait proposé ça, mais il était heureux qu'elle ait accepté. Il l'emmena donc jusqu'à la fameuse adresse, et au passage remercia mentalement son père français de faire des minis guides gastronomiques à l'attention des nations. Une fois arrivés, ils commandèrent et se mirent à parler d'un peu de tout et de rien, des résultats sportifs comme de l'actualité cinématographique en passant par quelques sujets politiques et artistiques variés. Et les yeux bleus d'Alfred pétillaient.

* * *

Je ne vais même pas faire semblant d'avoir mis du suspense sur l'identité siiiiii mystérieuse de cette demoiselle ^^

J'espère que ça vous a plu, laissez un p'tit mot si vous avez envie, et à samedi !

Plein de tartes aux pommes pour vous !


	3. Chapitre 3 - Un autre café

Miou tout le monde !

J'ai rien de spécialement intelligent à dire, donc ben... voilà. Petit remerciement spécial à Heaven-Sama qui me laisse utiliser sa suggestion de phrase que je trouve mieux que la mienne^^

Bonne lecture !

Disclaimer : Flemme d'avoir de l'imagination aujourd'hui. Hetalia=propriété de Himaruya.

* * *

Le temps passait vite et Alfred se surprit plus d'une fois à sourire bêtement pour rien, juste en voyant qu'il réussissait à la faire rire. Discrètement, il avait entrepris de la détailler un peu plus que lorsqu'il était intervenu pour la secourir. Sous un trench beige, elle portait un chemisier blanc et un léger gilet noir, ainsi qu'un jean gris. Elle avait de long cheveux d'un blond quasiment cendré et des yeux splendides, d'un bleu presque violet assez incroyable. Et en plus elle était sympa et savait se défendre. Et elle l'écoutait. C'était peut-être ça qui lui plaisait le plus, réalisa-t-il au bout d'un moment, elle l'écoutait vraiment, et pas juste parce qu'elle n'avait rien d'autre à faire ou parce que personne d'autre ne prenait la parole.

Cependant, elle finit par regarder sa montre et fit une expression de surprise.

\- Il est déjà dix-huit heures passées ! Il va falloir que je file, dit-elle d'un air d'excuse.

\- Oh d'accord, répondit-il l'air déçu, désolé de t'avoir retenue aussi longtemps.

La jeune femme ne tiqua pas au tutoiement et répondit sur le même modèle en attrapant sa veste pendant qu'Alfred réglait leurs consommations.

\- Ce n'est rien, j'ai passé un très bon moment. Merci pour le café au fait.

\- C'est rien.

Ils sortirent du café et réalisèrent vite qu'ils prenaient des directions opposées. Ils restèrent donc quelques minutes devant une vitrine, sans trop savoir quoi se dire. Finalement, Alfred prit les devants.

\- Est-ce que ça te dirait qu'on se revoit ?

\- Ce serait avec plaisir, mais je ne reste que jusqu'à la fin de la semaine pour le travail, après je rentre en Russie et je ne sais pas quand j'aurai l'occasion de revenir.

\- Ça laisse quelques jours, fit-il en positivant avec un sourire. Demain, seize heures, dans le même café qu'aujourd'hui ?

\- Seize heure trente, je finis mon travail plus tard demain, répondit Anya en souriant également.

\- Ça marche ! Fais attention en rentrant, le héros ne peut pas toujours être partout !

\- Je serai prudente, promis, répliqua-t-elle en riant devant son air bravache.

Ils se séparèrent enfin, et se firent un petit signe de la main avant de s'éloigner. Alfred rentra directement chez lui et commanda un McDo au passage, avant de se vautrer sur son canapé devant un film de super-héros. Pourtant, pour une fois il n'avait pas la tête aux explosions et aux super-pouvoirs. Il repensait à cette fille. Elle était chouette, elle était jolie, elle savait se battre, elle l'écoutait et il était presque sûr qu'elle avait comprit qu'il n'était pas un abruti fini malgré ses blagues. Il avait hâte d'être au lendemain pour la revoir.

Anya ne retourna pas tout de suite chez elle. Elle entra d'abord dans des toilettes publiques, faisant fi de la crasse qui recouvrait tout, se changea rapidement, et ressortit. En revenant à sa chambre d'hôtel, Ivan se sourit à lui-même dans le miroir, satisfait de son oeuvre. Il avait piégé Alfred en beauté. Toutefois, il devait reconnaître que la facilité avec laquelle il avait pu se mettre dans les ennuis en tant que femme avait quelque chose de déprimant. Quelque part, il comprenait mieux pourquoi Natalya était devenue ce qu'elle était. Il avait beau savoir que le monde était plus dur pour les femmes que pour les hommes, l'expérimenter soi-même était bien différent et certaines de ses réactions n'avaient pas été feintes. Il sentait encore le dégoût et la fureur l'envahir en repensant à l'homme qui l'avait plaqué contre lui. Pour un peu, il l'aurait tué avant même qu'il finisse son action, et il ne s'était retenu que de justesse.

Le russe sortit une bouteille de vodka du minibar, et se servit un verre. Plus qu'à revoir l'américain quelques fois, faire monter son désir et le rendre amoureux, après quoi il dévoilerait la supercherie. Restait encore à décider s'il le ferait en public ou non... Il prit quelques instants pour repenser à quel point Alfred s'était montré pathétique. Il avait un tel besoin d'attention qu'il ne s'était pas méfié une seconde, n'hésitant pas à confier des informations personnelles à une parfaite inconnue. Mais il avait réussi à capter suffisamment son attention pour le pousser à vouloir le revoir dès le lendemain. Par ailleurs, Ivan devait admettre avoir ressenti une petite pointe de déplaisir quand l'américain l'avait qualifié de personne détestable. Depuis le temps qu'ils s'affrontaient et se connaissaient, il méritait quand même mieux comme description ! Il fallait également qu'il fasse attention à ses paroles. Il avait faillit se trahir en disant "D'habitude, on agresse pas les russes de deux mètres armés d'un tuyau" et devait s'assurer que cela ne se reproduirait pas.

Il descendit au restaurant de l'hôtel et croisa Matthew et Natalya justement, qui discutaient tranquillement devant un apéritif. Se joignant à eux, il leur demanda poliment comment s'était passé leur après-midi après avoir commandé leurs plats.

\- Tu avais disparu, grand-frère, accusa aussitôt la biélorusse, alors je t'ai cherché.

\- Tu sais petite soeur, tu pourrais faire autre chose que passer ton temps à me suivre... Et toi Matve ?

\- J'ai passé l'aprèm avec Gilbert, on s'est baladés un peu partout dans la ville. D'ailleurs c'est bizarre, murmura-t-il avant de s'interrompre.

\- Da ?

\- Non, rien, se reprit-il.

\- Mais si Matthew, tu allais dire quelque chose, l'encouragea Natalya.

\- C'est juste que... Normalement, Alfred trouve toujours un moyen pour nous croiser et ne pas rester seul tout le temps, et là on ne l'a pas vu du tout.

\- Tiens tiens, l'américain était occupé ? s'amusa Ivan.

\- J'imagine. Je lui demanderai demain pendant la réunion.

Leurs plats arrivèrent et les trois se mirent à discuter d'autres choses avant de retourner dans leurs chambres.

-oOo-

A la réunion du lendemain, Matthew arriva un peu en avance en espérant croiser son frère. Il avait réfléchi inconsciemment un bon moment sur le fait de ne pas l'avoir croisé la veille et en déduisait qu'il avait effectivement dû se passer quelque chose. Bien qu'il ne le montre jamais, Alfred se sentait seul depuis longtemps. Seul parce qu'il était devenu le roi de la montagne et que personne ne pouvait plus le battre, seul parce qu'il n'avait personne avec qui partager sa vie, et encore plus seul depuis que la totalité de ses proches étaient en couple et passaient fatalement de moins en moins de temps avec lui. De ce fait, quand il avait l'occasion de passer du temps avec Gilbert et lui, il passait toujours systématiquement les voir, même pour quinze ou trente minutes seulement. Qu'il ne l'ait pas fait alors qu'ils étaient en quartier libre dans la même ville relevait effectivement de l'étrange.

Alfred arriva justement, en avance de deux ou trois minutes, comme à son habitude quand il préférait dormir chez lui plutôt qu'à l'hôtel. Le canadien se planta donc en travers de sa route avec son sourire le plus naturel.

\- Salut Al', ça va ?

\- Salut Mattie ! Le héros va toujours bien ! Et toi ?

\- Très bien aussi. Dis, cet aprèm, on va aller se balader sur Ellis Island avec Gil, tu crois qu'on peut t'avoir comme awesome guide ?

\- Depuis quand tu dis awesome bro ? fit l'américain surprit.

\- Je citais le concerné, répondit Matthew en rigolant. Du coup, tu pourrais ?

\- J'aimerais bien, mais j'ai déjà un truc de prévu cet aprèm.

\- Oh... Trump fait encore des siennes ? demanda le canadien d'un air compatissant.

\- Hein ? Bah pas plus que d'habitude, pourquoi ? fit Alfred étonné.

\- Oh rien, c'est juste qu'en général... tu te joins à nous quand on te propose ce genre de visite.

\- Désolé, je tiendrai pas la chandelle cette fois ! répliqua-t-il en tirant la langue avec un air amusé.

\- C'est pas du tout le but ! se défendit son jumeau.

\- T'inquiètes bro, je plaisante.

Et ils allèrent s'installer à leurs places réservées pendant que les autres représentants arrivaient et faisaient de même. Le canadien, situé entre Gilbert et Ivan, était devenu franchement suspicieux. La réplique de son frère était très révélatrice pour lui, et pouvait signifier deux choses. Soit c'était une façon de lui dire qu'il en avait effectivement assez d'être de trop quand il sortait avec eux, soit... soit ça voulait dire qu'il allait voir quelqu'un d'autre avec qui il ne tiendrait pas la chandelle. Et vu sa tête, il y avait plus de chances pour que ce soit la deuxième option. Après, si Alfred était heureux, c'était le principal et ça ne pouvait que le faire aller mieux. Sans compter que si par le plus grand des hasard il tombait amoureux et passait par la période de papillonnage, il y avait de sérieuses chances qu'il se calme un peu en réunion.

Quatre heures de réunion plus tard, il regrettait profondément d'avoir pensé ça. Son jumeau s'était montré encore plus enthousiaste qu'à l'accoutumée, et avait sorti un nombre quasiment incalculable d'aberrations sur le climat et la science en général. Même ses parents et Ludwig avaient fini par craquer et le laisser parler dans le vide, le principal de la réunion se finissant en conversation privée et groupée sur leur réseau social. Ils en sortirent tous exténués et sur les nerfs, certains jugeant même que l'américain faisait vraiment tout son possible pour les empêcher de travailler correctement. Ledit américain partit rapidement de l'hôtel avec un grand sourire satisfait scotché sur le visage, au grand contentement de ceux qui le fusillaient du regard depuis plusieurs heures.

Il se balada un moment dans sa ville, et se rendit au café avec cinq minutes d'avances sur l'horaire prévu, juste au cas où. Bien lui en prit, car Anya arriva moins de deux minutes plus tard.

\- Je suis en retard ? demanda-t-elle en s'asseyant.

\- Pas du tout, c'est moi qui suis un peu en avance. Tu vas bien ? s'enquit-il.

\- J'ai eu une réunion absolument épuisante mais c'est tout.

\- Tiens, moi aussi !

\- Ah bon ? Je ne suis pas sûre que tu puisses faire pire que moi.

\- Raconte ? la défia-t-il avec un clin d'oeil.

\- Comme je te l'ai dit hier, je bosse en traduction pour une entreprise russe qui fait pas mal de commerce avec d'autres entreprises, notamment américaines.

\- Oui, j'avais retenu, fit Alfred en hochant la tête.

\- Et ce matin, puis tout le début d'après-midi, expliqua la jeune femme, les représentants des entreprises américaines étaient juste insupportables. Ils essayaient de prendre des données non fiables, voulaient à tout prix tout faire selon leurs conditions sans écouter personne, enfin je te passe les détails. Et il fallait que je traduise tout ça dans les deux sens de façon diplomatique. Un vrai cauchemar, résuma-t-elle, j'ai l'impression que ma tête va exploser.

\- Dur... En plus j'avoue que tu as le poste le plus compliqué. Bon je suis plus certain de te battre du coup, c'est pas très héroïque.

\- Raconte toujours ? demanda-t-elle en souriant.

A ce moment, un serveur s'approcha avec la carte. Anya prit un thé vert, Alfred un coca, et ils commandèrent quelques petits gâteaux avec. Leurs commandes passées, ils reprirent leur conversation.

\- Bon... Je te l'ai pas vraiment dit hier, mais en gros je bosse dans les relations politiques internationales.

\- Effectivement, tu ne me l'avais pas dit. Pourquoi tu as voulu le cacher ?

\- Ça aurait pu t'impressionner et je préférais qu'on reste sur un pied d'égalité, expliqua-t-il en rougissant légèrement.

\- C'est très prévenant de ta part.

A ce moment, leurs commandes arrivèrent. Quand le serveur se fut éloigné, Ils sirotèrent chacun quelques gorgées avant de se remettre à parler.

* * *

Miou ! J'ai toujours pas d'idée de quoi dire mais il me faut une excuse pour mettre des sucreries à la fin, donc je mets des bêtises. Comme d'hab, reviewez si vous voulez, moi je vous envoie des bisous jusqu'à mercredi.

Plein de brioches (au sucre ou au chocolat, comme vous préférez) pour vous !


	4. Chapitre 4 - Resto en famille

Miou tout le monde !

Aujourd'hui on repart avec un chap pour valoriser mon Alfie adoré et la FACE family parce que c'est trop bien (selon une déclaration totalement objective de l'auteure).

Bonne lecture !

Disclaimer : Je me demande si Himaruya accepterait de me céder Hetalia en échange d'une bouteille de saké.

* * *

Ce fut la jeune femme qui relança la discussion d'origine, quelques minutes plus tard.

\- Donc, tu travailles dans les relations politiques internationales. Je comprends mieux pourquoi tes collègues sont difficiles à vivre. Il paraît qu'il y a de vraies teignes dans ce milieu, déclara-t-elle avec une moue dédaigneuse.

\- C'est exagéré, la plupart des... gens avec qui je bosse sont sympas. Il y en a juste quelques-uns qui aiment trop l'affrontement.

\- Tu en fais partie ? demanda la russe avec un petit sourire en coin.

\- Oui, mais moi j'ai pas le choix.

\- C'est ce qu'ils doivent penser aussi tu sais.

\- Eux n'ont pas le président de la première puissance mondiale qui fait n'importe quoi derrière eux, répliqua Alfred avec un sourire triste.

\- Comment ça ? Vous n'êtes pas censés être un peu plus indépendants que ça ?

\- En théorie, oui. Nos décisions devraient avoir plus d'impact sur nos politiques respectives.

\- Et en pratique ? demanda Anya.

\- En pratique... Trump est un imbécile fini qui rejette en masse tout et n'importe quoi. Mon avis ou celui des proches du pouvoir en général n'ont aucun effet sur lui.

\- C'est à ce point ? fit-elle avec de grands yeux étonnés.

\- J'en suis réduit à passer pour un idiot devant tout le monde pour essayer de les ralentir, parce que je sais que si on est trop productifs, il va tout refuser en bloc.

\- C'est à la fois comique et triste.

\- C'est le rôle des vrais héros de ne jamais être reconnus à leur juste valeur, déclara-t-il avec un clin d'oeil.

\- Tout de même... Ca doit être dur à vivre pour toi à la longue, non ?

\- On s'y fait. Le seul truc vraiment dur en réalité, expliqua Alfred dont le sourire avait disparu, c'est de voir qu'ils sont tous complètement convaincus que je suis réellement un abruti.

\- J'imagine que c'est assez horrible oui... Et du coup, ta réunion aujourd'hui ?

\- Ils commençaient à être trop efficaces, du coup j'ai dû sortir connerie sur connerie pour les ralentir, et ils ont fini par tous m'ignorer et continuer la réunion sur leurs portables en pensant que je ne le remarquais pas.

\- Et bien...

Ils restèrent silencieux quelques instants. La mine sombre et triste de l'américain restait sur son visage, comme s'il s'autorisait enfin à le montrer et profitait que quelqu'un l'écoute et le comprenne pour se lâcher un peu.

\- Et bien je crois que même si ma réunion a été plus insupportable, ta vie est bien plus dure que la mienne... Zut, ça ne fait même pas un vrai match nul !

Anya avait dit ça en exagérant le ton pour le faire sourire et la tactique fonctionna. Elle continua en lui racontant quelques anecdotes de traductrices et Alfred fit de même avec des souvenirs improbables de meetings internationaux. Un peu plus tard, ils riaient aux éclats tous les deux devant les bêtises qu'ils avaient vu passer dans leur carrière. Après une histoire particulièrement croustillante concernant un des représentants allemands apportant une barbe à papa géante au représentant canadien en pleine réunion, ils se calmèrent un peu et il y eut un silence de quelques secondes, pendant lesquelles ils se regardèrent en souriant, profitant du plaisir simple de passer un bon moment. Puis Alfred vérifia soudainement une date sur son portable, eut un large sourire et reprit la parole.

\- Vendredi soir il y a un match de baseball de folie au Yankee Stadium, ça te branche d'y aller ?

\- Vendredi... demain soir donc ? demanda Anya.

\- Yep !

\- Je sais pas trop, normalement je repars samedi midi...

\- Allez s'il te plait ! Je te raccompagnerai après !

\- Il avait un tel enthousiasme et avait l'air tellement heureux à l'idée d'y assister avec elle qu'elle finit par céder, en le prévenant toutefois.

\- Je ne comprends absolument rien au baseball tu sais.

\- Pas grave, je t'expliquerai au fur et à mesure !

\- D'accord, mais je ne suis quand même pas sûre de réussir à suivre, répliqua-t-elle avec un sourire moqueur.

\- Si le héros t'explique, tu vas forcément comprendre ! En plus tu verras, c'est super facile.

\- On verra ça demain soir, mais sache que je reste sceptique.

\- Mais faut pas !

Il se laissa taquiner encore un peu jusqu'à ce qu'il se rende compte qu'il était dix-huit heures trente. Alfred avait envie que le bon moment qu'il passait continue, mais ne souhaitait pas qu'elle ait des problèmes d'horaires et le lui signala.

\- Il va falloir que j'y aille alors, fit-elle d'un air déçu.

\- Je me doute. Tiens, pour qu'on finisse de s'organiser pour demain.

Et il lui tendit un bout de papier. Anya l'ouvrit et découvrit un numéro de téléphone, de toute évidence celui de son portable personnel. Il lui laissait le choix de le contacter, et là encore, c'était très prévenant de sa part. Avec un sourire, elle lui promit de lui envoyer un message rapidement. En sortant du café, ils se retrouvèrent comme la veille à devoir prendre des chemins différents, et comme la veille ils se dirent au revoir avant de se saluer brièvement de la main puis se diriger chacun dans une direction différente.

Alfred partait pour rentrer chez lui, lorsqu'il reçut un message de son père français. Il lui proposait de manger en famille ce soir, juste eux quatre, dans un petit restaurant où on proposait aussi des hamburgers. En souriant, il répondit que le héros acceptait avec plaisir, et vu l'heure se balada un peu au hasard avant de se diriger vers l'adresse indiquée.

Il arriva devant le restaurant avec quelques minutes de retard et donna le nom de son père, suite à quoi il fut conduit à une table un peu à l'écart des salles principales. Les trois autres étaient déjà là.

\- Ah, Alfred, enfin ! Depuis le temps qu'on attend ! lança Arthur grognon.

\- Je suis à peine en retard de trois minutes daddy !

\- Ne l'écoute pas, on est arrivés il y a une minute trente maximum, fit Francis en souriant. Il montre juste qu'il aime râler.

\- Shut up, stupid frog !

\- Moi aussi je t'aime, mon lapin.

Alfred s'installa à côté de son frère qui souriait, son éternel Kumajiro sur ses genoux. Il le poserait plus tard, quand les plats seraient arrivés. Sa capacité à maintenir le blanc immaculé de sa peluche depuis des siècles avait laissé l'américain perplexe pendant longtemps, jusqu'à ce qu'il apprenne qu'Arthur n'y était pas pour rien. Ils étudièrent rapidement le menu, mais comme ils avaient tous déjà une bonne idée de ce qu'ils aimaient, leur commande fut rapidement passée. Ils avaient pris des apéritifs et papotaient de tout et de rien jusqu'à ce qu'Alfred pose une question.

\- Au fait, c'est en quel honneur cette soirée en famille ?

\- On s'est fait la remarque que la dernière commençait sérieusement à dater, expliqua Francis.

\- Ouais, c'était pour nos anniversaires... En juillet.

\- C'est pas si loin non plus, lança Arthur.

\- Quand on est en couple, j'imagine.

\- Qu'est-ce que ça veut dire, ça ? tiqua l'anglais.

\- Juste que papa, toi et Mattie avez tous une relation de couple épanouie et que donc vous vous rendez moins compte du temps qui passe.

\- Mon trésor, on est désolés si tu t'es senti laissé de côté, tu sais que ce n'est pas le cas, intervint Francis.

\- Je sais, t'en fait pas, le héros ne se sent jamais laissé de côté, j'ai toujours beaucoup trop de trucs à faire !

\- Dixit celui qui est prêt à tout pour attirer l'attention... grommela Arthur.

\- Daddy !

Matthew était intervenu à son tour et ses yeux lançaient un message d'avertissement assez clair. Depuis qu'il était avec Gilbert, il arrivait mieux à s'affirmer et le faisait savoir. En l'occurrence, le sujet de la solitude et du besoin d'attention était sensible pour son jumeau et il tenait à ce que son daddy s'en souvienne. Une légère tension s'installa, fort heureusement interrompue par un serveur qui leur apportait leurs entrées. Finalement, Francis détourna le sujet comme il savait si bien le faire. Il se mit à parler gastronomie pendant une bonne dizaine de minutes, commentant les plats de chacun, réfléchissant à haute voix à des idées qu'il pourrait cuisiner une fois rentré en France, et ainsi de suite. Il était appuyé par le canadien, réussit à emporter sur son terrain de prédilection son deuxième fils, et finalement Arthur céda et participa aussi, suite à quoi la conversation s'orienta plutôt sur les boissons. Au final, le plat principal arriva dans une bonne ambiance et ils continuèrent sur des sujets assez neutres comme le sport et les vacances, qui les occupèrent jusqu'au dessert. Quand ceux-ci arrivèrent, le portable d'Alfred vibra et il entreprit de regarder rapidement qui le contactait. L'écran afficha un numéro non répertorié. Il ouvrit le message et ne put retenir un sourire.

"C'est Anya. A demain, on verra bien si c'est si simple le baseball."

\- Qui est-ce qui te contacte pour que tu souries comme ça, mon trésor ? demanda soudain Francis taquin.

\- Hein ? Personne pourquoi ?

\- Alfred, tu n'es pas crédible une seconde, appuya Arthur.

\- Nan mais c'est vrai quoi ! protesta l'américain.

\- Alors tu nous le ou la présentes quand ? demanda son père avec un grand sourire.

\- Mais je vous dis que c'est pas du tout ça !

\- Tu sais, tant que tu te protèges, c'est l'essentiel, continua Francis.

Sa phrase eut pour effet de faire rougir son fils jusqu'aux oreilles. Celui-ci jeta un regard sur son frère qui essayait de cacher son rire naissant en toussant, et comprit qu'il n'aurait pas d'aide de ce côté-là. Quant à son daddy, il avait un air qui oscillait entre le suspicieux et l'hilarité. Finalement, il choisit un petit mensonge.

\- Je vois personne !

\- Alors c'était qui ? contrattaqua Arthur.

\- Trump part peut-être en voyage diplomatique ce weekend, déclara-t-il.

\- Point pour Al', jugea Matthew après un silence. A sa place, l'idée de deux jours sans cet abruti au centre décisionnel m'aurait fait le même effet.

\- Moi qui me réjouissait à l'idée d'enfin rencontrer un prétendant... fit semblant de se lamenter le français.

Sa phrase eut pour effet de provoquer un rire général, après quoi ils repartirent sur tout ce qu'Arthur avait fait subir à Gilbert quand Matthew et lui s'étaient mis ensemble.

* * *

J'espère que ça vous plait toujours, comme d'hab laissez un ptit message si le coeur vous en dit.

Important : pour cause d'exil temporaire à l'autre bout de la France, je risque (exceptionnellement) de ne pas poster samedi mais dimanche soir ce weekend, désolée !

Plein de roses des sables pour vous !


	5. Chapitre 5 - Soirée entre jumeaux

Miou tout le monde !

Navrée pour le retard mais j'ai été occupée ce weekend par une raclette-crémaillère à l'autre bout de la France, ce qui m'a permis de constater que la normandie, non seulement c'est loin, mais en plus c'est plat ! (comment ça tout le monde s'en fout ?)

Sans transition aucune, bonne lecture !

Disclaimer : aux dernières nouvelles Himaruya n'était pas en normandie ce weekend.

* * *

Finalement, ils sortirent du restaurant en étant tous de bonne humeur. Le couple rentra directement à l'hôtel, mais Matthew préféra aller dormir chez son frère pour passer un peu de temps juste entre jumeaux. Sur le chemin, ils discutèrent un peu de tout, et en notant une affiche, le canadien fit une remarque.

\- Il a l'air énorme le match de baseball de demain soir, on pourrait y aller ensemble, ça fait super longtemps qu'on l'a plus fait.

\- Je croyais que tu préférais le hockey ? tenta maladroitement Alfred.

\- Le hockey c'est du sérieux, je regarde pas un match pour me détendre. Le baseball ou le basket par contre, c'est plus un show qu'autre chose du coup ça peut juste être un bon moment.

\- Si tu veux samedi il y a un match de basket au Madison Square Garden.

Et l'américain continua à esquiver de plus en plus mal les demandes de plus en plus directes de son frère. Celui-ci attendit toutefois d'être arrivés dans l'appartement pour y aller franchement.

\- Bon, Al', c'est pas la peine de me prendre pour un idiot non plus.

\- Le héros ne prendrait jamais son frère pour un idiot ! protesta Alfred.

\- Ton histoire de Trump a peut-être convaincu daddy et papa, mais avec moi ça ne marche pas.

\- De quoi tu parles ? demanda l'américain en espérant vainement détourner la conversation.

\- Hier tu n'es pas venu nous voir avec Gil', aujourd'hui tu as carrément refusé une visite commune, et demain soir tu loupes la possibilité de voir un match juste avec moi. Et va pas me faire croire que les conseillers de Trump ont ton numéro perso.

\- T'es chiant bro.

Retenant un sourire face à la capitulation indirecte de son frère qui s'était mis à bouder de façon très mature, il continua avec plus de douceur.

\- Tu sais très bien que je peux garder les secrets mieux que personne.

\- Grmbl.

\- Et je pourrai plus facilement te couvrir si je sais de quoi il s'agit.

\- Grmbl.

Finalement, le canadien utilisa sa botte secrète et fourra sa peluche géante dans les bras d'Alfred. Celui-ci résista environ quatre secondes avant de craquer et de la câliner en souriant.

\- Alors ? redemanda Matthew avec un sourire.

\- J'ai ta parole que tu gardes ça pour toi ?

\- Parole de jumeau.

\- Je... vois quelqu'un.

\- Je m'en doutais. Tu veux en parler un peu ?

\- Je sais pas, c'est hyper récent, on s'est rencontré il y a même pas deux jours, je sais pas ce que ça va donner et elle repart dans pas longtemps...

\- Tiens, c'est une humaine ? releva Matthew un peu surprit.

\- Yep.

\- Et comment tu en es venu à la rencontrer ?

\- Je l'ai sauvée d'une bande d'agresseurs en me baladant à Central Park.

\- Dire que je pensais à quelque chose de banal... Mais non, mon jumeau est un héros, même quand il rencontre quelqu'un !

\- Hey, te moque pas bro ! râla Alfred en voyant son frère pouffer.

\- D'accord, désolé. Qu'est-ce qu'elle a de si spécial pour avoir réussi à attirer l'attention du célibataire le plus endurci des Etats-Unis ?

\- Bro...

\- OK, j'arrête de me moquer. Mais vu comment tu avais réagi avec Gil', comprend bien que je suis tenu d'en faire autant...

Alfred avait pris un air faussement menaçant et Matthew s'amusait beaucoup. Son frère l'avait tellement charrié quand lui et son prussien s'étaient mis ensemble, qu'il se sentait obligé de lui rendre la pareille.

\- Honnêtement, qu'est-ce qui t'a fait accrocher aussi vite ?

\- Elle m'écoute, finit par dire l'américain.

\- Tout le monde t'écoute tu sais...

\- Nope, tout le monde m'entend.

Matthew saisit rapidement la nuance et comprit. D'une certaine façon, c'était un peu comme pour lui, tout le monde voyait vite fait ce qu'était le Canada, mais quasiment personne ne le remarquait lui. Et puis Gilbert était arrivé dans sa vie et il apprenait petit à petit à s'affirmer et à se faire remarquer. Si son frère trouvait quelqu'un qui lui apportait une chose aussi précieuse, alors aucun doute qu'il était tombé sur une perle rare.

\- C'est avec elle que tu vas au match de demain ?

\- Yep. Elle repart samedi, donc j'essaie de passer un max de temps avec elle avant.

\- Elle habite dans un autre pays ?

\- Oui, mais avec un peu de chance elle devrait revenir de temps en temps aux USA.

\- Toi tu as vraiment l'air mordu... réalisa soudain Matthew. C'est pas un peu tôt pour t'emballer ?

\- Je sais, répondit Alfred avec un sourire crispé. Mais...

\- Mais... ?

\- Mais je me suis senti mieux avec elle pendant les quelques heures qu'on a passé ensemble qu'avec n'importe qui d'autre sur ces vingt dernières années, finit par avouer l'américain très gêné.

Matthew en eut le souffle coupé. Son frère s'engageait toujours à fond dans tout ce qu'il faisait, mais jamais le canadien n'avait pensé que ça pourrait aussi concerner ses sentiments. Après, ces dernières années avaient été assez éprouvantes pour lui, il le savait mieux que quiconque. Il lui posa donc simplement la main sur l'épaule avant de parler.

\- Fait attention.

\- Je compte pas brusquer les choses.

\- Je parle de toi.

Sans un mot, Alfred comprit le message. Son jumeau était heureux mais s'inquiétait pour lui. Il suffisait de regarder leurs parents pour comprendre à quel point l'amour pouvait se révéler destructeur. Il hocha la tête et posa sa main par dessus celle de son frère avant de la serrer. Il s'étira et pour changer d'ambiance proposa un petit défi jeu vidéo.

\- Et sur quoi tu veux recevoir une raclée ? le taquina Canada.

\- Si je te mets encore une misère à mario kart, ça te convient ? répliqua Alfred du tac au tac.

Et ils se chamaillèrent une bonne partie de la nuit sur la fameuse licence, chacun refusant de laisser l'avantage définitif à l'autre.

-oOo-

Le lendemain matin, les frangins américains se réveillèrent avec des cernes quand le réveil sonna, et si chacun d'eux se retint d'envoyer valser l'objet de malheur, ils espéraient quand même que l'autre le fasse.

\- Bon... P'tit déj, bro ?

Matthew bailla.

\- Si tu as du jus d'orange, du café, ou n'importe quoi qui m'aidera à me réveiller, je veux bien.

\- Le héros, brailla-t-il en baillant, a toujours tout ce qu'il faut !

\- Le héros est prié de ne pas hurler dès sept heures du matin, grogna le canadien en enfouissant sa tête sous l'oreiller.

Alfred ne disposant que d'un lit dans son appartement New Yorkais, les jumeaux l'avaient partagé. Après, les lits d'Alfred étaient aux standards américains et mesuraient donc tous environ deux mètres de large, par conséquent la différence entre dormir seul ou à quinze n'était pas énorme. Alors que l'américain se levait pour aller ouvrir les rideaux, Matthew resta enfoui sous la couette, grappillant comme il pouvait quelques minutes de repos supplémentaires. Il était à deux doigts de se rendormir complètement lorsque la couette disparu dans un mouvement brusque.

\- Allez bro, debout !

\- ... encore cinq minutes, exigea le canadien en se roulant en boule.

Il fut rejoint en moins d'une minute par Kuma, qui voyait en son humain ensommeillé une formidable opportunité de câlins. Devant le spectacle plus qu'adorable de Matthew câlinant sa peluche, peu de nations pouvaient résister et lui refuser quoi que ce soit. Malheureusement pour lui, son frère en faisait partie.

\- Bro, si dans cinq secondes tu es pas debout, je te balance hors du matelas de force.

\- C'est cruel.

\- Quatre...

\- Je suis ton frère !

\- Trois...

\- On a encore largement le temps en plus !

\- Deux...

\- Tu ferais pas ça à mon ours !

\- Un...

\- Ok c'est bon, je suis debout !

En voyant son frère à la force surhumaine aller se poster de l'autre côté du matelas, Matthew avait fini par céder et sauter du lit, sa peluche dans les bras. Les descentes de lit de son frangin étaient généralement brutales et peu agréables, il le savait pour en avoir expérimenté un certain nombre quand ils étaient enfants. L'air grognon, il se dirigea vers la cuisine et se servit un verre de jus d'orange pendant qu'Alfred remplissait son bol de lait et de céréales ultra-sucrées.

\- Tu trouves pas ça écoeurant ?

\- Hein ? Mais c'est super bon !

Renonçant au cas désespéré que son frère représentait pour la cuisine en général, le canadien secoua la tête et se repencha sur ses tartines. Ça ne valait pas ses petits-déjeuners à base de pancakes et de sirop d'érable, mais ça faisait l'affaire.

Alors qu'ils se préparaient à partir, Matthew se mordit les lèvres et osa demander quelque chose.

\- Au fait... Tu crois qu'aujourd'hui tu pourrais faire quelques efforts en réunion ?

\- Des efforts ? Le héros est toujours celui qui participe le plus ! protesta Alfred.

\- Je sais, c'est pas le problème. C'est juste que...

\- Que personne m'écoute, je sais. T'inquiète, je saurai bien les forcer à prendre en compte les idées du héros aujourd'hui !

Aucune des protestations du canadien n'y fit rien, l'américain nia en bloc toute possibilité d'admettre que ses interventions pouvaient être contre-productives pour tout le monde.

* * *

Voilà, encore un millier de plates excuses pour mon retard. J'espère que ça vous a plu, promis le baseball arrive dans pas longtemps. Laissez un message si vous voulez, et si vous voulez pas, ben... tant pis, je vous aime quand même !

Plein de beignets pommes-calvados pour vous !


	6. Chapitre 6 - Quand le BTT a une idée

Miou tout le monde !

Je sais, je retarde le baseball comme je peux, ne m'en veuillez pas sivouplé. Mais en écrivant ce chapitre, j'avais eu une idée beaucoup trop bête après une image sur fb et j'ai voulu la caser donc bon... Je vous envoie des bisous en chocolat pour me faire pardonner.

Bonne lecture !

Disclaimer : Himaruya possède Hetalia et pis c'est tout d'abord !

* * *

Fort heureusement, le sujet du jour portait sur le développement des nouvelles technologies en terme d'énergies propres, et la façon dont elles pouvaient être adaptées aux pays en voie de développement. Le but était d'aider lesdits pays à effectuer une transition énergétique qui ne passerait pas par les énergies fossiles. Alfred sortit bon nombre de bêtises, mais fut dans l'ensemble bien plus coopératif que la veille. La Silicon Valley fourmillait de chercheurs et inventeurs en tout genre, et de plus en plus de sociétés se lançaient dans le prometteur marché des énergies renouvelables. Aussi, il fournit quelques indications fiables et intéressantes sur divers projets en cours d'élaboration, ce qui permit de faire un peu avancer les débats et les planifications théoriques. En dehors de cela, il resta relativement tranquille et chacun lui en fut gré après son exténuante performance de la veille.

A midi, Ludwig décréta la pause déjeuner habituelle et la plupart des nations allèrent manger au restaurant de l'hôtel. A la simple vue d'Antonio, Gilbert et Francis assis à la même table, tout le monde comprit qu'une bêtise se préparait pour l'après-midi. La plupart des groupes habituels s'étaient formés, et Alfred embarqua Matthew de force à une table, afin de passer un peu de temps avec leur cousine Seychelles et leur cousin Australie. Ce dernier était comme toujours accompagné de son koala psychopathe, mais le marsupial semblait toutefois plutôt bien s'accommoder de la présence de Kumajiro et aucun accident notable ne fut à déclarer.

Le bad touch trio fut le premier à quitter la salle, ce que tout le monde ou presque interpréta comme un mauvais présage. Car qui disait départ préventif, disait préparation, et plus la préparation était longue, plus dangereuse était la blague. Cependant Ludwig n'en était plus à sa première surprise, ou même à sa centième, et retourna courageusement dans la salle de réunion à l'heure convenue. Il était suivit plus prudemment par les autres, notamment Féliciano qui avait l'air prêt à s'enfuir au moindre risque.

Une fois dans la pièce, il constata rapidement qu'à part les trois suspects, rien n'avait l'air d'avoir changé. Cela le rendit d'autant plus soupçonneux, mais il fit comme si de rien n'était et alla s'asseoir pendant que les autres faisaient de même, également méfiants. Tout un chacun vérifia discrètement si sa chaise ou son bureau n'avait pas subi quelque transformation, mais rien de visible n'apparaissait. Seul le grand sourire innocent des trois représentants garantissait qu'il allait se passer quelque chose.

Ce fut quand Ludwig recommença à projeter ses diaporamas qu'il comprit ce qui s'était passé. A la place d'une carte du monde toute simple, sur celle-ci était tracé en gros traits un dessin visant à faire de profil la forme d'un chat qui jouait avec une balle. L'Australie faisait figure de balle, l'Amérique du Sud et l'Afrique représentaient les pattes, la Chine était au niveau des yeux, l'Europe de l'ouest au niveau du coeur, et les Etats-Unis...

\- Tiens, on dirait qu'on a une preuve définitive qu'Alfred est bien le trou du cul du monde ! lança quelqu'un.

Le susnommé se mit à fortement protester, à hurler qu'il était un héros, que la carte était ridicule et qu'elle ne lui rendait pas hommage. Pendant que tout le monde rigolait et que l'américain accaparait l'attention, plusieurs cartons sortirent des bureaux et Alfred reçut un projectile sur le crâne, projectile qui tomba ensuite au sol et roula quelques instants sous les regards médusés. Quelqu'un venait d'agresser le représentant des Etats-Unis d'Amérique avec une pelote de laine. Une parodie de miaulement se fit entendre et tout le monde remarqua enfin que les membres du bad touch trio se tenait tous devant un énorme carton rempli des mêmes pelotes, et semblaient prêts à lancer une offensive de plus grande ampleur. Francis notamment fit mine de se préparer à lancer, en regardant fixement Arthur. Celui-ci comprit et répliqua instinctivement.

\- N'y pense même pas, bloody fr...

Le reste de sa phrase fut interrompu par un vol de pelote qui vola droit sur son épaule et qu'il fut forcer d'esquiver. En se redressant, ses yeux lancèrent des éclairs avant de remarquer un autre carton pas loin.

\- Très bien. Si tu veux la guerre, tu l'auras !

Et ainsi commença une des batailles les plus mémorables que le bâtiment de l'ONU ait jamais connu. Plusieurs diplomates entendirent d'ailleurs des cris en passant dans les couloirs, et alertèrent la sécurité. Le responsable nota le numéro de la salle, se déplaça en soupirant jusqu'à la pièce dédiée aux nations et se prit une boule de laine dans la figure moins de deux secondes après avoir ouvert la porte. Renonçant à comprendre, il se contenta de signaler par la suite que tout allait bien, que personne ne craignait rien et qu'aucune attaque n'était en cours dans le bâtiment.

A l'intérieur de la salle, quatre camps distincts s'étaient formés. Trois s'étaient retranchés derrière des bureaux avec un carton de munitions et bombardait les deux autres camps, et le dernier était constitué d'un bastion de bureaux retranchés, afin de protéger ceux qui avaient refusé de prendre part au combat. Suisse et Liestenstein étaient à l'origine de cette quatrième installation et en étaient également les seuls utilisateurs.

Au gré des premiers affrontements, les alliés et les puissances de l'axe s'étaient retrouvés face à face, mais cette fois le reste du monde se battait contre eux deux en même temps, et pas à leurs côtés. Seuls Gilbert et Matthew s'étaient ralliés à leur famille respective et se visaient joyeusement en rigolant. Résultat, des vols colorés remplissaient toute la salle sans vraiment s'arrêter puisque les munitions étaient rapidement récupérées par le camp le plus proche. On entendait également régulièrement des accusations de trahisons diverses et variées, la plus notable ayant été celle suivant l'union de la fratrie Kirkland contre leur benjamin.

\- Tu peux toujours rêver pour ton autonomie, Alistair !

\- Je la prendrai tout seul, sorcier à deux balles !

\- Roddy, comment tu oses trahir l'awesome moi !?

\- Si tu lâches pas mon chéri, je ressors ma poêle !

\- Océane, pourquoi t'es pas venue avec nous ?

\- C'est plus drôle de vous canarder d'ici !

Dans les divers camps retranchés, l'organisation et la réflexion militaire allaient bon train entre les assaillants.

\- Prusse-san, calmez-vous je vous prie et écoutez la stratégie de votre frère.

\- Veee ! Doitsu, comment je peux faire, j'ai pas de drapeau blanc !

\- L'awesome moi va leur mettre la misère !

\- Il vaut mieux d'abord définir un adversaire prioritaire...

Du côté du camp dit "le reste du monde" la stratégie mise en place consistait purement et simplement à déborder les deux autres camps grâce à la supériorité numérique.

Quant aux alliés...

\- Il faut viser les plus dangereux-aru !

\- Je vais pourrir mes traîtres de frangins !

\- Gilbert va regretter d'avoir choisi l'autre camp... prêt Kuma ?

\- Parfait mon trésor, je me charge d'Antonio !

\- I'm the hero !

\- Kolkolkol... Tu n'as encore touché personne.

\- Tu veux que je propose à ta soeur de venir, ruskof ?

\- NON !

Un hurlement général avait accueilli la proposition d'Alfred. Lui-même ne pensait pas sérieusement le faire, mais c'était une des menaces les plus efficaces qu'il avait trouvé. Dans le camp d'en face, Natalya les fusillait du regard et il était clair que si elle pouvait approcher, ils seraient probablement déjà tous morts. Elle avait très mal pris l'éloignement de son frère pendant la bataille, et les visait depuis avec une précision diabolique. Même pendant les semblant d'accalmie où chacun récupérait des pelotes dans les cartons, elle trouvait le moyen de continuer à bombarder tout ce qui bougeait en hurlant des "grand-frère, revient tout de suite !".

Dans un des rares moments où ils rechargeaient en même temps, Alfred lança un mot à Ivan.

\- Elle est complètement tarée ta soeur !

\- Tu crois vraiment que tu m'apprends quelque chose ? répliqua le russe en souriant.

\- Tu vas te décider à l'épouser un jour pour qu'elle se calme enfin ? fit l'américain en envoyant une pelote sur un de ses oncles.

\- Je suis pas fou à ce point. Et puis l'inceste franchement, c'est moyen... Enfin de mon point de vue, après je connais pas très bien les moeurs capitalistes.

\- Connard ! C'est dégueulasse !

\- Pour une fois qu'on est d'accord sur quelque chose...

Et la bataille reprit de plus belle.

Trois heures plus tard, le combat cessa faute de munitions. En effet, toutes les pelotes s'étaient complètement déroulées et il était devenu impossible de lancer quoi que ce soit, même un gros tas de fils réunis n'allait pas assez loin. D'un commun accord, ils convinrent donc de cesser les hostilités et sortirent de leurs bastions en rigolant. Du moins jusqu'à ce que Lovino s'empêtre les pieds dans les fils, se raccroche à Antonio, qui se raccrocha à la personne la plus proche de lui, qui en fit autant, et au final presque tout le monde se retrouva par terre à tenter de se démêler d'une sorte de toile d'araignée géante en laine. Ils en sortirent – définitivement cette fois – une demi-heure plus tard, et les responsables furent forcés de tout remettre dans les cartons et d'empiler ce qui restait dans un coin de la salle, avant de décider ce qu'il conviendrait d'en faire.

Ludwig avait failli râler davantage et exiger la poursuite de la réunion, mais il s'était rappelé que tout le monde avait fait preuve de bonne volonté et plutôt bien travaillé le matin. Aussi, il annonça que la réunion ne serait pas rattrapée et qu'il n'y aurait donc plus que celle du lendemain matin pour clore la semaine, et faire un résumé général de tout ce qu'ils avaient produit. La plupart ne se le firent pas dire deux fois et filèrent vers d'autres occupations, en remerciant discrètement les trois perturbateurs pour leur intervention. Ceux-ci étaient absolument ravis de leur effet et ne s'en cachaient pas, même si Francis et Antonio se firent copieusement enguirlander par leurs compagnons. Le tout sous le regard moqueur de Gilbert qui câlinait Matthew – et par conséquent Kumajiro avec – le canadien étant venu observer la scène dans ses bras.

* * *

Voilà, c'était idiot, mais j'ai pas pu résister. J'espère que ça vous aura au moins un peu fait sourire, et promis le baseball arrive rapidement ! Si vous avez de dire quelque chose, il y a la place alors sentez-vous liiiiiiiiibres !

Plein de cheesecakes aux fruits rouges pour vous !


	7. Chapitre 7 - Baseball, sport compliqué

Miou tout le monde !

Alors avant toute chose, non je n'ai pas oublié de poster ce weekend mais FF a fait des siennes et je n'ai rien pu uploader (croyez-moi j'ai essayé, grrr).

Pour le reste, le titre vous aura sans doute mit la puce à l'oreille, mais dans le doute... Je ne connais rien au baseball, je ne comprends rien au baseball, et les courtes explications présentes dans ce texte résument vaguement ce que j'ai pu comprendre (aka pas grand-chose) après une demi-heure de recherche sur trois sites différents. Donc pitié, soyez indulgent avec une française dont le courage a des limites x)

Bonne lecture !

Disclaimer : de toutes façon je suis sûre que Himaruya non plus n'y comprend rien.

* * *

Alfred en revanche était parti rapidement et marchait dans les couloirs, les yeux rivés sur son portable. Il envoyait à Anya un long message pour lui expliquer où se retrouver, et s'efforçait d'être assez clair et précis sur le lieu exact. Toute son attention focalisée sur l'appareil, il ne remarqua pas une Natalya passablement énervée qui fonçait dans le sens opposé et la percuta de plein fouet.

\- Hey, fait attention où tu vas ! fit-il après l'avoir involontairement envoyée par terre.

\- Où est mon frère ? cria-t-elle pour seule réponse.

\- Qu'est-ce que j'en ai à foutre ?

\- Il arrête pas de disparaître en ce moment et on est chez toi, donc c'est forcément de ta faute ! Je suis sûre que tu le retiens quelque part !

\- Mais t'es complètement tarée ! J'en ai rien à battre de cet enfoiré !

A ce moment-là, Ivan passa dans le couloir et se fit immédiatement remarquer par la biélorusse, qui entreprit de le courser en lui hurlant de l'épouser. Le russe prit immédiatement ses jambes à son cou et piqua un sprint digne des jeux olympiques, sous le rire moqueur de l'américain. Celui-ci reprit son message où il en était et l'envoya rapidement. Un petit quart d'heure plus tard, il avait une réponse qui lui confirmait que la jeune femme serait normalement présente en temps et en heure au lieu désigné.

-oOo-

Dans les gradins, Alfred hurlait après le home-run splendide d'un joueur new-yorkais. Comme souvent, il supportait à fond l'équipe de la ville dans laquelle il se trouvait. Assise à ses côtés, Anya se bouchait les oreilles à cause du vacarme général qui avait retenti dans le stade. Quand la clameur retomba, l'américain se rassit, piocha une grosse poignée dans le gigantesque pot de pop-corn qui se trouvait sur son accoudoir et se tourna vers la jeune femme. Il nota vite son air perdu et rigola avant de lui demander si ça allait.

\- Il s'est passé quoi là ?

\- Il a fait un home-run !

\- Traduction s'il te plait.

\- Après avoir renvoyé la balle, il a fait un tour complet de toutes les bases et il est revenu au point de départ avant que l'équipe adverse le stoppe.

\- D'accord... Et ça rapporte beaucoup de points ?

Alfred se lança dans une longue explication sur les différents types de comptage de points au baseball, en rappelant le système des neuf manches jouées en demi, ainsi que l'importance de si les bases étaient pleines ou non au moment du lancer, ainsi que des différents types de home-run qui existaient, ainsi que leurs différents noms et ce qu'ils impliquaient. À la fin, Anya avait l'air à la fois incrédule et déprimée devant la complexité de l'ensemble. Déjà qu'elle avait fait un gros effort pour comprendre et retenir les règles de base de ce sport qui n'était pratiqué qu'aux Etats-Unis, il ne fallait pas trop lui en demander non plus. Et dire que ce n'était rien par rapport au football américain, ou pire encore, au cricket ou au bridge anglais... Elle finit par hocher la tête et parla avec un grand sourire destiné à cacher le fait qu'elle n'avait rien compris aux explications du blond.

\- Je ne suis pas sûre d'avoir tout saisi mais j'ai compris que c'était super.

\- Je t'avais dit que le héros allait tout rendre clair !

\- Après ça reste un sport compliqué pour les non-initiés, nuança-t-elle.

\- Mais non, on s'y fait au bout de quelques matchs !

\- Si tu le dis...

\- La prochaine fois on ira voir un autre sport si tu veux, fit Alfred avec un clin d'oeil.

\- Parce que tu penses qu'il y aura une prochaine fois ?

La réplique, sortie naturellement, doucha l'enthousiasme de l'américain. Il n'avait pas envisagé une seconde qu'elle ne veuille pas le revoir. La jeune femme remarqua son air et se reprit rapidement.

\- Je veux dire que ce n'est pas sûr que je revienne, ou quand je reviendrai.

\- Ben... Moi j'aimerais bien te revoir quand tu reviendras.

Anya se tut et ils se reconcentrèrent sur le match, et bien qu'il y ait plusieurs belles actions qu'Alfred expliqua du mieux qu'il put, il n'était plus vraiment dedans. D'une certaine façon, il prenait conscience qu'il ne la reverrait peut-être – voire même sans doute – plus jamais. Et ça lui déplaisait. Oh que ça lui déplaisait.

Finalement, la match se termina sur une victoire nette de New-York, au grand plaisir de la majorité des spectateurs. Anya et Alfred quittèrent lentement les gradins, et se joignirent à la foule grouillante qui quittait progressivement l'immense stade. Ils marchèrent encore un moment jusqu'à rejoindre une avenue majeure où des taxis passaient régulièrement, et s'arrêtèrent sur le trottoir sans en héler un pour autant. Un léger malaise s'installa alors qu'aucun des deux ne prenait la parole. Après presque trente secondes de silence, Anya se lança.

\- Bon... j'imagine que c'est le moment où on se dit au revoir.

\- Tant que c'est au revoir et pas adieu, ça me va, répliqua Alfred en souriant.

La jeune femme ne sut quoi répondre sur l'instant. Les lumières des phares, des panneaux publicitaires et des immeubles en général illuminaient la rue, mais elle avait l'impression que la lumière la plus brillante venait des yeux de celui qui la regardait. Il y avait tellement d'espoir et d'envie sincère dans le regard d'Alfred qu'elle ne savait pas trop comment réagir. À ce moment, un couple passa dans la rue et ils entendirent une bribe de conversation.

\- ... parce que la règle, c'est de s'embrasser au troisième rendez-vous, pas au deuxième tu vois, et ...

\- Anya eut un sourire et les indiqua du coin de la tête à Alfred. Celui-ci la regarda d'un air interrogateur.

\- J'imagine qu'aujourd'hui représentait notre deuxième rendez-vous.

\- On peut dire ça, j'imagine que tu ne comptes pas le café du jour où le héros t'a sauvée des malfaiteurs.

\- On peut se dire qu'on essaie d'organiser le troisième pour quand je reviendrai ? fit la russe en ignorant l'intervention.

\- J'adorerais ! Tu as une idée de quand ce serait ?

\- Quelques semaines à quelques mois, je ne peux pas vraiment être plus précise, fit-elle en grimaçant.

\- Le héros attendra ton message alors.

\- On peut quand même se parler avant mon retour je pense...

\- Tu en aurais envie ? demanda-t-il avec des étincelles dans les yeux.

\- Disons que ça ne me déplairait pas, déclara-t-elle avec un sourire faussement innocent.

Tout en parlant, ils s'étaient légèrement rapprochés l'un de l'autre. Suffisamment pour que la main d'Alfred effleure celle d'Anya. Elle entremêla ses doigts à ceux de l'américain et posa sa main libre sur son torse avant de se blottir contre lui, qui mit instinctivement son bras dans son dos dans un geste à la fois tendre et protecteur. Le coeur de l'américain battait la chamade sans qu'il réussisse vraiment à le calmer. Il était un héros, c'était normal qu'il lui plaise, il était formidable après tout ! Concentré sur le contrôle de son rythme cardiaque, il faillit ne pas entendre la phrase que la jeune femme prononça.

\- Je pensais que c'était juste un cliché, le coup du baiser après trois rendez-vous.

\- Pas tant que ça, en tout cas aux Etats-Unis, répondit-il en haussant légèrement les épaules.

\- D'accord... mais moi...

\- Oui ?

\- Je suis russe, fit-elle en relevant son visage.

De cette façon, les lèvres de la jeune femme se situaient à quelques millimètres seulement de celles de l'américain. Celui-ci comprit immédiatement le sous-entendu et ne prit même pas la peine de réfléchir. Il baissa son visage du peu qu'il manquait pour rejoindre le sien et l'embrassa. Au début, il ne fit que poser ses lèvres contre les siennes, savourant leur douceur. Puis de chaste, il devint un peu plus entreprenant et commença à conquérir plus ardemment cette partie d'elle-même qu'elle lui offrait. La main qui était dans son dos raffermit sa prise pour la rapprocher de lui, pendant que son autre main lâchait celle d'Anya pour venir se lover sur sa nuque. La jeune femme fit glisser ses doigts de façon à les placer identiquement, et répondit au baiser avec un plaisir non dissimulé, en se laissant diriger.

Ils s'arrêtèrent seulement lorsqu'ils furent tout deux hors d'haleine, et posèrent leurs front l'un contre l'autre en attendant de retrouver leur souffle. Les yeux brillants, ils se regardaient comme s'ils refusaient que la réalité les sépare.

\- Comme ça je suis sûre que tu m'attendras, murmura Anya.

\- Ne me dis pas que tu ne l'as fait que pour ça !

Elle rit devant son air offusqué, de son rire si innocent et si adorable. Rien qu'à l'entendre, Alfred souriait.

\- Je ne l'ai pas fait que pour ça, promis.

\- Alors pour quelle raison ?

\- Parce que j'en avais envie, tout simplement. Ais-je vraiment besoin de faire tout un argumentaire pour expliquer mon désir de t'embrasser ?

\- C'est tentant de répondre oui.

\- C'était une question rhétorique, tu n'avais pas à y répondre, répliqua-t-elle en faisant la moue.

\- Dommage, le héros aurait adoré qu'on lui explique longtemps à quel point il est attirant...

\- Vantard !

En s'exclamant, elle fit semblant de lui donner une tape sur le ventre, ce qui fit rigoler l'américain.

\- Va falloir y aller un peu plus fort que ça si tu veux que je le sente !

\- Ne me tente pas...

Et ils se chamaillèrent gentiment pendant quelques minutes, jusqu'à ce qu'Anya arrête le tout en redevenant plus sérieuse.

\- Tu m'attendras vraiment ?

\- Oui.

\- Même pour plusieurs semaines alors que tu as l'air d'un dragueur invétéré ?

\- Hey, je suis pas un connard ! Si je m'engage envers quelqu'un, je tiens ma parole.

\- On verra ça. Et je note le mot que tu as employé.

\- Lequel ? demanda l'américain avec un grand sourire.

\- Tu as dit que tu t'engageais envers moi.

\- Ça c'est si tu acceptes l'idée d'être avec moi.

\- Et si je l'accepte ?

\- Tu pourras te vanter d'avoir un héros américain comme petit-ami !

Anya soupira devant la réplique improbable. Avec un léger éclair de malice dans le regard, elle répondit.

\- Très bien, je considère avoir un américain vantard comme petit-ami.

\- Tu as oublié héros, coupa le susnommé.

\- Mais si jamais tu vas voir ailleurs, je te castre avec un couteau rouillé.

L'américain déglutit difficilement devant la menace, et rigola un bon coup afin de cacher son malaise. Elle ne devait pas parler sérieusement. Pas vrai ? En voyant l'étincelle sérieuse dans les grands yeux innocents, il préféra ne pas chercher à avoir la réponse. Il n'avait qu'à espérer que tous les humains de Russie ne ressemblaient pas à leur représentant. Finalement, il la prit dans ses bras, entourant sa taille avant d'enfouir sa tête dans ses cheveux. Ils sentaient un parfum indéfinissable, quelque chose de frais mais néanmoins puissant. Avant qu'il réussisse à le définir, elle se retourna et lui vola un deuxième baiser du bout des lèvres en prenant son visage dans ses mains.

Surpris, il se laissa faire sans protester et se contenta de profiter du plaisir de goûter une seconde fois à ses lèvres. Quand elle s'éloigna doucement, il en ressentit aussitôt le manque.

\- Il faut que je rentre.

\- Je comprends... Tiens-moi au courant de quand tu pourras revenir.

\- Je n'y manquerai pas.

Elle fit un signe pour appeler un taxi, et presque aussitôt une des fameuses voitures jaunes s'arrêta à côté d'elle. Avec un dernier sourire et un petit signe de la main derrière la vitre de la portière, elle s'éloigna. Dans un soupir teinté de surprise, Alfred réalisa qu'elle lui manquait déjà. Il se força à se reprendre en appelant à son tour un taxi et se morigéna tout le long du trajet de retour. Il était impossible de s'attacher autant à quelqu'un en si peu de temps, il le savait. Il était juste un tout petit peu en manque de vraie attention ces derniers temps, ça expliquait tout. On ne devient pas accro en moins de trois jours à une quasi-inconnue rencontrée dans des circonstances pareilles.

* * *

Voilà, je vous fait plein de bisous, laisser un mot si vous voulez (voire même une phrase entière si vous êtes foufous) et encore désolée pour ce retard ! Je publierai la suite mercredi comme d'habitude.

Plein de donuts pour vous !


	8. Chapitre 8 - Retour en Russie

Miou tout le monde !

Pas de retard cette fois (ouf) et on retrouve le point de vue d'Ivan.

Bonne lecture !

Disclaimer : Himaruya-sama-boss n'a pas de retard sur Hetalia, lui.

* * *

Anya se mordit la lèvre une bonne partie du trajet, et demanda au chauffeur de la déposer devant un immeuble, à quelques centaines de mètres de l'hôtel. Autant éviter que quelqu'un fasse le lien, et une inconnue rentrant à cette heure alors que lui-même avait disparu toute la soirée ne pouvait qu'éveiller les soupçons. Elle régla la course, puis s'engagea dans une ruelle à l'écart et entreprit de se changer. Alors qu'elle avait quasiment fini de remettre les bons vêtements pour se transformer, trois hommes tournèrent soudainement à l'angle de la rue. Avec un soupir, elle termina de mettre son manteau et se tourna en ignorant les commentaires graveleux. Alors que ceux-ci se rapprochaient de plus en plus de menaces, elle murmura un mot et sembla grandir, gagner en largeur d'épaule et en muscles. Les agresseurs ne firent pas spécialement attention et continuèrent à approcher. Lorsqu'ils furent juste derrière, l'un d'eux la siffla une dernière fois en posant sa main sur son épaule, dans le but évident de forcer la jolie fille qu'ils avaient vu à se retourner.

Sauf qu'à la place d'une jolie fille mince et apparemment fragile, un géant russe se redressa complètement et les fixa avec un sourire adorable, les paupières mi-closes s'ouvrant rapidement pour dévoiler des iris mauves. Ceux-ci brillaient d'une fureur froide et d'une pointe d'amusement qui semblait proche d'une forme de folie sadique. Comprenant leur erreur et prenant rapidement la mesure du danger, les trois hommes reculèrent dans le but évident de s'éloigner. Mais Ivan Bradinsky n'avait pas pour habitude de laisser partir ses proies.

Il sortit de la ruelle quelques minutes plus tard, un grand sourire innocent et détendu sur les lèvres. New York comptait trois violeurs de moins. Laissant trois corps éparpillés et une mare de sang derrière lui, le russe se dirigea tranquillement vers l'hôtel. Le lendemain, la police conclurait à un règlement de comptes d'une rare sauvagerie et l'affaire serait rapidement classée, faute d'éléments permettant de faire avancer l'enquête.

Il constata avec soulagement que sa soeur ne l'attendait pas devant la porte de sa chambre et que la serrure n'avait pas l'air d'avoir été forcée. Elle avait dû aller le chercher dehors ou finir par s'enfermer dans sa propre chambre pour torturer une ou deux personnes afin de se calmer.

Une fois à l'intérieur et après avoir pris une douche, Ivan réfléchit posément à la situation. Son plan fonctionnait à merveille. Un peu trop même. C'en était perturbant. Il avait tellement eu l'habitude de jouer contre Alfred comme si c'était une partie d'échecs. Chacun savait que l'autre jouait contre lui, chaque coup était réfléchi, chaque action de l'autre était anticipée, et toute la tension de la compétition était palpable lorsqu'ils se croisaient. Cette fois-ci, c'était comme s'il jouait... mais seul. Et son adversaire ne voyait rien, ne savait rien, ne faisait rien. C'était à la fois passionnant et un peu ennuyant.

Après, il avait en échange la possibilité de voir Alfred comme personne d'autre – à part peut-être son frère – ne pouvait le voir. C'était intéressant et il avait plus appris sur son adversaire en quelques jours qu'en décennies d'affrontements. Par ailleurs, certaines révélations l'avaient franchement étonné. Que l'américain ne soit pas l'abruti qu'il prétendait être, Ivan le savait, mais qu'il le fasse pour les raisons qu'il avait évoquées était autrement surprenant. Pour la première fois, il entrevoyait le type de fardeau que le fier et arrogant représentant des Etats-Unis portait sans le montrer. Etre l'incarnation d'un tel peuple n'était pas un cadeau.

Tout à ses réflexions, il sentit cependant son portable vibrer. Alfred venait justement de lui envoyer un message.

"J'espère que tu es rentrée sans problème, bonne nuit et bon vol demain !"

Le russe sourit devant une telle naïveté. D'une certaine façon, il était triste de voir avec quelle facilité il arrivait à séduire l'ennemi qui lui avait donné tant de mal pendant la guerre froide. Il pianota rapidement une réponse et laissa passer une quinzaine de minutes avant de l'envoyer. Il ne pensait pas qu'un simple baiser ferait autant d'effet.

Pour être totalement honnête avec lui-même, Ivan devait reconnaître qu'il avait bien aimé l'embrasser. L'américain se débrouillait bien et il fallait bien admettre qu'il était très attirant sur le plan physique, en conséquence de quoi le russe n'avait pas vraiment eu besoin de se forcer pour initier le contact. Sauf que les nouvelles sensations qu'il avait ressenti dans son corps féminin le rendaient très curieux pour la suite des évènements. Lui qui aimait dominer avait trouvé agréable de se laisser guider en douceur. Il y avait matière à expérimentation et son cobaye américain ferait parfaitement l'affaire, surtout s'il se débrouillait aussi bien au lit que ce que sa façon d'embrasser promettait. Après tout, il était le fils de Francis. Et le français était de loin le meilleur amant qu'il connaissait. Vraiment, il avait encore beaucoup de choses à essayer avant de passer à la phase finale de son plan.

-oOo-

Le lendemain midi, alors qu'Alfred passait un moment avec Matthew et Gilbert, il passa tellement de temps à regarder le ciel qu'il s'attira une remarque moqueuse de l'albinos.

\- Tu sais, si tu as perdu un truc, il y a plus de chance qu'il soit tombé vers le bas que vers le haut !

\- Le héros ne perd jamais rien ! répliqua l'américain en arrêtant immédiatement de scruter le ciel.

\- Ben alors qu'est-ce que tu fous la tête en l'air ?

\- Il devait sûrement essayer de repérer un oiseau, pas vrai Al' ? intervint Matthew.

\- C'est ça !

Gilbert resta silencieux quelques instants, et son air de profonde suspicion inquiéta le canadien. Il voulait bien faire de son mieux pour aider son frère à garder son histoire secrète, mais s'il était aussi peu discret, ça risquait de sérieusement compliquer les choses...

\- Mais pourquoi tu voulais regarder un piaf ? demanda-t-il finalement.

\- Tu gardes bien ton poussin en non-stop, contra Alfred.

\- Hey, laisse mon awesome Gilbird en dehors de ça !

Comme pour appuyer ses dires, un cui-cui indigné se fit entendre depuis le haut de son crâne. Les piaillements attirèrent l'attention de quelques écureuils qui passaient non loin, et l'attention du petit groupe fut rapidement accaparée par les rongeurs. Les petits mammifères avaient l'air très intrigués par le poussin jaune sur la tête d'un humain, et l'énorme peluche vivante blanche dans les bras d'un autre. Quant au dernier, il les attira sur les manches de sa veste et parada avec eux quelques instants, provoquant le rire des deux autres et leurs applaudissements.

-oOo-

A la fin de la journée, le couple prit congé d'Alfred et repartit pour le Canada, où Gilbert avait prévu de passer quelques jours avant de retourner en Allemagne. L'américain retourna chez lui, seul. Il avait passé une bonne partie de la journée à penser à Anya, et ne pensait pas avoir autant regardé les avions jusqu'à ce que le prussien lui en fasse la remarque. Il avait envie de la voir et de retourner prendre un café avec elle. Ou n'importe quoi d'autre même, juste pouvoir lui parler, l'écouter, la regarder et se détendre. En soupirant, il se rappela qu'il ne la reverrait pas avant plusieurs semaines et alla faire un tour sur les réseaux sociaux pour se changer les idées. Trump avait encore dit et fait des conneries monumentales, des attentats avaient lieu partout sur la planète, le climat partait en cacahuète, bref, tout allait mal. Comme toujours, même si depuis quelques temps ça devenait plus systématique. Même ses comics et les mangas de Kiku ne suffisaient plus toujours à lui remonter le moral. Et pour ne rien arranger, son trou du cul de président était à la maison blanche ce weekend. Il allait devoir lui faire son rapport et s'arranger pour faire passer les choses en douceur. Ce qui signifiait devoir encore passer pour un abruti afin que le président ne se doute de rien. Alfred avait mal au crâne rien qu'à imaginer ce qui l'attendait.

-oOo-

Au même moment, en Russie, Ivan fournissait le rapport de Ludwig à son gouvernement. Il avait tendu la pochette à un secrétaire qui s'était empressé de le mettre dans la boîte concernée et était tout aussi vite retourné à son travail. Discrètement, il avait ensuite prévenu tout le monde que M. Bradinsky était de retour de sa semaine de réunion à New-York. Dans le jargon administratif du Kremlin, ça signifiait clairement qu'il ne fallait pas s'approcher de lui, car le risque de colère contenue était d'environ trois à quatre fois supérieur à la normale. Tout les employés, et même la plupart des ministres résolurent donc de rester dans leurs bureaux pour les prochaines heures. Cependant, l'assistant personnel de Poutine, qui n'avait pas d'autre choix que de le voir, témoigna dans la soirée avoir eut l'impression qu'il en était rentré content, ou à tout le moins satisfait de quelque chose. Personne ne se risqua à demander quoi.

Sa rentrée officielle étant finie et son rapport remis, Ivan rentra chez lui, seul également. Il avait depuis longtemps appris que mieux valait vivre seul qu'avec Natalya, et avait par conséquence investi dans un appartement à Moscou de façon officieuse. C'était moins grand que sa résidence officielle, mais plus tranquille et nettement moins déprimant. Sa grande demeure n'était plus que l'ombre de ce qu'elle avait été à l'époque de l'URSS, et la voir vidée de ses occupants lui rappelait constamment qu'il avait perdu.

D'une certaine façon, il aurait bien aimé pouvoir retourner prendre un café avec l'américain. C'était à la fois une agréable pause détente et un moyen d'en apprendre plus sur lui, d'autant plus qu'il s'était bien fait à son personnage de traductrice. Maintenant, il en avait probablement pour un mois avant de pouvoir le revoir sans que le lien puisse être établi de façon trop évidente. Un mois pendant lequel il devrait machiner pour maintenir les sentiments et le désir du petit capitaliste, sans en faire trop non plus. Il allait devoir retourner fouiller dans tous ses vieux manuels de manipulation pour réussir à toujours être dans la note.

En attendant, il avait une réunion prévue dans dix jours avec le reste des pays européens. Ça lui ferait des anecdotes à raconter à Alfred, si jamais il s'ennuyait trop. En sortant un verre et une bouteille, il sourit sincèrement. Réfléchir au prochain coup, au meilleur moyen de manipuler son adversaire... ça lui avait manqué de comploter contre l'américain.

* * *

Et miou ! J'espère que le retour des impressions d'Ivan vous a plu. J'aime toujours autant recevoir des reviews (et en plus je fais de mon mieux pour y répondre, promis) mais ne vous forcez pas non plus hein. Je vous enverrai juste les scones d'Artie si vous ne le faites pas (niark niark on sort les vraies menaces).

Plein de pancakes au sirop d'érable pour vous !


	9. Chapitre 9 - Rencontre officielle

Miou tout le monde !

Point de retard ce weekend ! Au menu, conférence de Ludwig, incompétence de Trump, et retrouvailles de nos adorables et adorés protagonistes.

Bonne lecture !

Disclaimer : Je pense pas qu'actuellement Himaruya soit sous la neige. Et même s'il l'était, ce serait toujours lui le papa de Hetalia.

* * *

Dix jours plus tard, les nations européennes s'ennuyaient à mourir à une réunion que Ludwig dirigeait, et qui traitait d'un sujet que personne d'autre que l'allemand n'avait lu ou préparé. Un nouveau record fut même établi par le BTT, qui nota les premiers bâillements imputables à l'ennui moins de quatre minutes après le début de la séance, pulvérisant l'ancien record de plus de deux minutes. Après ce qui sembla huit heures pour la grande majorité mais seulement deux en réalité, ils eurent droit à une pause. Ceux qui ne dormaient pas déjà allèrent presque tous se chercher un café, et plusieurs personnes entreprirent un concours de métaphores pour décrire la situation. Antonio fut déclaré vainqueur après avoir trouvé une formulation particulièrement appréciée.

\- Je crois que si on pouvait matérialiser mon ennui, il pleuvrait des parpaings.

Devant une telle vérité, un silence admiratif s'établit pendant quelques secondes, que Ludwig mit malheureusement à profit pour déclarer la reprise et achever d'endormir tous ceux qui avaient résisté jusque-là. Les seuls qui ne dormaient pas jouaient sur leurs portables de façon plus moins discrète, et Ivan était aussi sur le sien. Mais lui parlait avec Alfred. Ils étaient apparemment tous les deux coincés en réunion barbante et s'amusaient beaucoup à décrire les poses de leurs collègues à l'autre, puis à imaginer ce qui se passait dans leur tête. L'avantage d'Ivan était que personne ne se risquait à lui reprocher de ne pas prêter attention à ce qui se passait, ou pourquoi il pouffait.

Alfred, de son côté, avait choisi de totalement assumer son image de branleur qui n'écoutait rien. De un parce qu'avec Trump, ça ne posait aucun problème, et de deux, parce qu'en plus le suscité trouvait ça classe et donc le laissait faire ce qu'il voulait tant qu'il restait l'image parfaite du "vrai" américain. Sans compter que comme ça il pouvait quand même écouter sans être emmerdé toutes les cinq minutes par quelqu'un qui n'entendait pas, ou ne comprenait pas. Et dieu sait qu'ils étaient nombreux à ne pas comprendre l'actuel président des Etats-Unis. En fait, ça allait plus vite de compter ceux qui étaient capables de suivre son raisonnement. Il en fit la remarque à son interlocutrice, qui lui renvoya un message avec une émoticône qui riait, suivie de quelques mots de compassion.

Alors que le blond tentait tant bien que mal de se retenir de baffer celui qui dirigeait son pays, ledit dirigeant termina son discours.

\- ... et donc, je vais retourner voir Poutine la semaine prochaine !

\- Mais, monsieur le président, tenta vainement le porte-parole, une rencontre de ce type ne peut pas s'organiser en si peu de temps...

\- Je suis le président des Etats-Unis, tout le monde est prêt à me recevoir ! Et il faut rouvrir les négociations avec la Russie !

Personne n'était capable de dire à quelles négociations il faisait référence, mais après plusieurs tentatives de dissuasion, toutes inutiles, Trump décida d'appeler Poutine lui-même pour caler un rendez-vous. Etrangement, il y parvint et fut parfaitement hautain et satisfait de lui après avoir raccroché. Alfred se retint de grincer des dents en imaginant à quel point le gouvernement russe, et surtout l'enfoiré de ruskof devaient se marrer. Toutefois, il relativisa en réfléchissant au fait que s'il allait à Moscou, il avait une chance de revoir Anya rapidement. Cela lui remonta le moral, et il se dépêcha de la prévenir qu'il avait une occasion d'aller en Russie pour deux ou trois jours dans la semaine à venir. Il espérait qu'elle serait disponible pour le voir, et comptait sur le fait qu'elle lui avait dit habiter dans la capitale russe.

Ivan reçut le message d'Alfred une minute avant celui de son gouvernement l'informant de la visite officielle d'une délégation présidentielle américaine, suite à un coup de fil de Trump à Poutine. Il sourit en imaginant la déconvenue de l'américain. Vraiment, son dirigeant était pitoyable. C'était presque plus triste d'avoir un incompétent aussi ridicule que de tomber sur un dictateur ou un roi fou sanguinaire. Il réfléchit deux minutes et lui répondit qu'ils devraient pouvoir au moins se croiser pendant le cours délai. Le russe eut un sourire à la fois innocemment joyeux et sadique. Il allait laisser Alfred dans le flou quelques temps avant de lui dire précisément quand il, ou plutôt elle serait disponible. Le mystère attise la curiosité, c'était la première règle d'une longue série concernant la manipulation par les sentiments. Il reçut ensuite un autre message qui le surprit.

"Super ! Tu crois que tu pourrais me faire visiter Moscou ? J'ai jamais pris le temps de le faire et il paraît qu'il y a des trucs sympas à voir"

Depuis quand l'américain s'intéressait à la culture et au patrimoine des autres pays ? Et encore plus à son pays à lui ? Dire qu'il avait toujours refusé en bloc la moindre visite, guidée ou non, et s'enfermait dans sa chambre d'hôtel à chacune des rares fois où il avait posé les pieds en Russie... Il le faisait sans doute par simple volonté de passer plus de temps avec sa chère et tendre, dans le but de se faire bien voir. Mais quand même, c'était touchant. Et après tout, Ivan était probablement la personne qui connaissait le mieux la ville, et ce serait agréable d'avoir enfin quelqu'un à qui montrer tout ce qu'il savait dessus. Quelqu'un d'attentif qui plus est, et pas juste terrorisé.

Au final, l'intérêt serait des deux côtés, songea-t-il en souriant derechef, cette fois plus naturellement. Sourire qui disparut vite quand il constata le regard plus que soupçonneux de Natalya, assise deux chaises plus loin. Elle le collait encore plus que d'habitude, se montrait insupportable depuis sa série de mini-disparitions à New-York, et était d'autant plus énervée qu'elle n'avait pas réussi à trouver où son frère dormait la nuit lorsqu'il fuyait sa résidence officielle. Et elle avait l'air de trouver très étrange qu'il soit de plus en plus souvent de bonne humeur et aussi souvent en train de regarder son portable. Heureusement, elle n'était pas au courant que celui-ci contenait deux cartes, dont une dissimulée. Un petit jouet bien pratique qu'Ivan avait emprunté au KGB quelques mois plus tôt. Il allait devoir jouer très finement pour échapper à la biélorusse pendant les deux jours où Alfred serait là...

-oOo-

Lorsque l'avion se posa, Trump, sa femme et la petite délégation qui l'accompagnait furent accueillis par un groupe de quelques ministres et interprètes, mais ni Poutine ni Ivan n'étaient là. Autant dire que le mépris et l'insulte furent compris par tout le monde, sauf pour Trump qui trouva parfaitement plausible l'excuse quelconque que lui servit le porte-parole. Sans doute devait-il penser qu'il aurait fait la même chose pour un chef d'Etat en visite à Washington, et qu'il n'était pas indispensable de s'accueillir en personne. Le manque de connaissance de l'étiquette et du protocole du président de la première puissance mondiale était tout bonnement exaspérant pour ceux qui travaillaient avec lui. Alfred s'arma de courage et s'obligea à se répéter qu'il n'en avait que pour deux heures aujourd'hui, avant d'aller à l'hôtel. Puis le lendemain, petite réunion le matin, et après-midi de discussion entre les deux chefs d'Etat. Pour le reste de l'équipe ou presque, cela signifiait quartier libre et la nation américaine comptait bien passer le maximum de temps possible avec sa petite amie. Mais avant d'arriver à ce bon moment, il fallait passer par la case semi-humiliation et Ivan.

Comme ils arrivaient au Kremlin, Alfred prépara son plus beau et éclatant sourire d'imbécile heureux et arrogant avant de sortir de la voiture. En ouvrant la portière, son regard fut directement accroché par l'image d'Ivan, souriant et apparemment amusé, Poutine légèrement devant lui pour accueillir Trump. Le dirigeant russe arborait lui aussi un fin sourire, que son homologue interpréta à tort comme une façon de lui souhaiter la bienvenue. Après une poignée de main protocolaire, tout le monde se dirigea vers la salle de réunion prévue. Tenant son rôle à la perfection, Alfred sortit un burger d'une poche et une canette de soda d'une autre. Il fut ravi de constater la grimace de la nation russe lorsque celle-ci s'aperçut de son petit manège.

\- Un problème ? demanda-t-il entre deux gorgées.

\- Je n'aime pas beaucoup les miettes et les taches sur la moquette, répondit simplement Ivan.

\- C'est bête, personne ne m'a prévenu. Bon, ben je vais quand même finir, ça se fait pas de laisser de la nourriture entamée !

Réprimant une réplique cinglante, le russe resta silencieux, et tourna la tête vers leurs présidents respectifs qui discutaient. Ou plutôt, vers Trump qui parlait à tort et à travers à Poutine, qui ne l'écoutait vraisemblablement même pas. Il fit ensuite son fameux et charmant sourire de nounours à l'attention d'Alfred. Celui-ci se força à le regarder droit dans les yeux avec l'air de ne pas du tout comprendre ce que l'autre essayait de lui dire. Pour se venger de la moquerie à peine dissimulée, l'américain prit grand soin de déverser un maximum de miettes, bouts de salade, sauce et gouttes de soda jusqu'à ce qu'ils arrivent à la bonne pièce, tout en savourant le regard irrité de son hôte. Dans un souci de symétrie avec leurs présidents, ils furent placés l'un à côté de l'autre. Une fois les débats ouverts, ils profitèrent du bruit ambiant pour reprendre leurs habituelles joutes verbales.

\- Tu sais, initia Ivan d'un ton doucereux, si tu as peur de ne pas retrouver ton chemin, il suffit de me demander, pas la peine de jouer au petit poucet.

\- Le héros sait parfaitement s'orienter, ruskof !

\- Oh, au temps pour moi, s'excusa-t-il de façon ironique.

\- Si j'avais pu, je serais même pas venu et ça t'aurait arrangé, alors pas la peine de jouer les hypocrites.

\- Tu me fends le coeur, répliqua le russe. Moi qui attendais nos retrouvailles avec impatience...

\- Va te faire mettre, enfoiré.

\- Serait-ce une proposition ?

\- Dans tes rêves, je suis pas une tapette, moi.

\- Si ma mémoire est bonne, tu y as pourtant plus d'une fois fait allusion lors de nos échanges au téléphone rouge...

\- Je parlais de t'enculer d'un point de vue politique et je l'ai fait, fit Alfred en posant sa tête sur ses mains, ses coudes appuyés sur la table. Le reste ne concerne que tes fantasmes chelous, dude.

\- Mais bien sûr... Je te sentais bander contre moi quand on se battait, tu sais ? le provoqua Ivan.

\- On a pas les mêmes souvenirs alors, répliqua l'américain en haussant les épaules.

\- Je suis sûr que ça pourrait vite te revenir si on se remettait dans les mêmes conditions.

\- Va te faire mettre, je t'ai dit.

\- Avec ou sans toi ?

\- T'es lourd dude.

\- Si tu veux, demain j'ai tout l'après-midi de libre pour se retrouver et se taper dessus comme au bon vieux temps, le tenta le russe en dissimulant un sourire.

Alfred allait forcément mordre à l'hameçon. C'était presque trop facile.

\- Trouves-toi quelqu'un d'autre, j'ai autre chose à faire de mes journées que les passer avec un psychopathe !

\- Quelle froideur... Tu repousses rarement des avances de ma part d'habitude.

\- C'est pas intéressant de se battre quand on gagne à tous les coups, répliqua Alfred avec un sourire arrogant.

Ivan grogna. Il n'aimait ni le sourire, ni la réplique, ni le sous-entendu. En fait, toute l'attitude de son interlocuteur était détestable. Il se contenta de le fusiller du regard avant de se créer un alibi pour le lendemain.

\- Je serai chez moi tout l'aprèm. Si tu veux venir te prendre une raclée, n'hésite pas à passer... sauf si tu es trop effrayé pour sortir de ta chambre d'hôtel, comme d'habitude.

\- Fais-toi une aprèm branlette si ça te chante, je viendrai pas t'aider.

\- Mais c'est qu'il est chaud comme la braise, le petit capitaliste... S'il n'y a que ça, je peux t'aider à assouvir tes envies. Sous certaines conditions, bien évidemment.

\- T'oublies que t'as autant de sex-appeal qu'une huitre, enfoiré.

\- On verra si tu diras toujours ça quand je t'aurai enculé.

\- Tu rêves, connard. Le héros domine toujours.

\- Je serais meilleur que toi quoi qu'il arrive, même si tu avais une éternité d'expérience derrière toi... Ce qui n'est pas le cas.

\- Le héros est toujours le meilleur.

\- Frimeur.

\- Connard.

Et ils continuèrent pendant toute la durée de la réunion, se contentant de lancer un regard noir à toute personne qui semblait montrer ne serait-ce que l'intention de vouloir les interrompre.

* * *

Désolée, j'ai pas pu résister à l'idée de leur faire avoir une scène de ce genre. On retrouve Anya bientôt, ne vous en faites pas, mais je ne pouvais décemment pas les laisser se voir sans un bon échange plein de tension et d'allusions subtiles. Si si, je vous assure que c'était subtil. Enfin bon, des bisous, laissez un ptit mot si vous voulez, ça fait plaisir, et à la prochaine.

Plein de pavlova pour vous !


	10. Chapitre 10 - Bagarre et retrouvailles

Miou tout le monde !

Ah, le jour de la Saint-Valentin, fête de l'amour, du chiffre d'affaire des fleuristes et de l'hypocrisie mielleuse générale... Que du bonheur ! Mais on s'en fout parce qu'il a neigéééééééé et ça c'est trop bien ! Bref, ce n'est pas un chapitre spécial amour et petits coeurs en sucre, mais j'espère que ça vous plaira quand même^^

Bonne lecture !

Disclaimer : J'aimerais qu'Himaruya m'offre Hetalia, mais ça a l'air assez mal parti.

* * *

Au bout des deux heures, tous les voisins des nations avaient décalé leurs chaises afin de ne plus les entendre, tant la tension était palpable et les insultes fusaient. Entre ça et les deux présidents dont la discussion relevait plus du surréalisme qu'autre chose, les conseillers des deux camps étaient au bord de la crise de nerfs pour une bonne partie. Tout le monde fut soulagé lorsque le dirigeant russe se leva, imité par son homologue américain et vite suivit par le reste de l'assemblée. Les deux nations se fusillaient du regard, et une bagarre aurait très probablement éclatée sans l'intervention des politiciens des deux camps pour distraire leurs représentants respectifs. Fort heureusement, l'affrontement physique put être évité et chaque délégation s'empressa de retourner dans ses propres quartiers. Une fois rentrés, la plupart des membres étaient nombreux à penser qu'ils seraient prêts à céder beaucoup en échange d'un moyen d'éviter le même calvaire le lendemain matin.

-oOo-

Malheureusement pour les deux délégations, nulle divinité n'avait exaucé leur voeu pendant la nuit, et ils durent tous supporter trois heures supplémentaires de ce qu'ils avaient déjà subi la veille. Par une espèce de miracle, les nations tinrent sans se battre jusqu'à la fin des trois heures. Toutefois, il était évident qu'il suffisait d'une étincelle pour que cela parte en pugilat sur la moquette. Comme la veille, les deux présidents se levèrent pour annoncer la fin de la séance et furent imités par le reste de l'assistance, soulagée que tout se soit bien passé. Le reste n'était plus que simple formalité, et le lendemain les américains rentreraient chez eux sans qu'aucun incident diplomatique ne soit à déplorer.

Sauf que par une simple et regrettable coïncidence, la chaise d'Ivan se trouvait entre celle d'Alfred et la porte, et l'américain s'était levé rapidement alors que le russe restait assis, bloquant ainsi le passage.

\- Laisse-moi passer, enfoiré !

\- Tu peux faire le tour ou attendre que je me lève.

\- Je t'ai dit de te pousser, ruskof !

\- Je ne suis pas à ton service.

Les quelques personnes encore présentes se hâtèrent de sortir et de laisser en tête à tête les dangereux représentants, en sentant que tous les ingrédients étaient réunis pour aboutir à une bagarre. Personne ne se risquait jamais à tenter de les séparer ou de les interrompre.

\- Dude, dégage de mon chemin.

\- Sinon quoi ? répliqua Ivan avec une douceur froide.

\- Sinon je te dégage de force.

\- Oh, je crois que c'est le moment où je dois avoir l'air effrayé, c'est ça ? se moqua le russe.

Il croisa le regard bleu furieux, et fut un instant surpris de constater à quel point ils pouvaient exprimer une telle colère. Surtout maintenant qu'il avait pu voir les regards infiniment tendres que le blondinet était capable de lancer. Il fut distrait une seconde par cette pensée. Assez pour qu'Alfred balance un coup de pied monumental dans la chaise. Ivan s'éjecta immédiatement, et atterrit sur un genou avant de se redresser, les yeux lançant des éclairs à leur tour.

\- T'aurais dû rester par terre, siffla l'américain.

\- Je ne m'inclinerai jamais devant toi.

\- Pourtant c'est bien ce qui s'est passé en... tiens, j'ai un trou de mémoire, tu peux me rappeler la date de l'effondrement de l'URSS ? le nargua Alfred.

\- C'est sur que quand on a même pas cinq cents ans et un territoire idéal, c'est plus simple de se prendre pour le roi du monde, répliqua Ivan sur le même ton.

Piqué au vif, l'américain bondit sur son adversaire qui esquiva le gros de son attaque en s'écartant, avant de lancer un coup de poing visant l'estomac. Alfred étouffa un grognement, et répliqua aussi vite en envoyant deux coups dans les côtes du tranchant de ses mains. Ivan en attrapa une au vol mais encaissa l'autre coup en grimaçant. Même ses abdos entraînés ne suffisaient pas face à la force surhumaine de son opposant.

Dix minutes plus tard, ils étaient tous les deux par terre et en partie essoufflés, en train d'essayer de se coincer l'un sous l'autre pour immobiliser son adversaire et donc gagner le combat. Ivan ne se faisait pas d'illusions, si la lutte durait trop longtemps, il perdrait simplement parce qu'il n'avait pas la même force physique pure. Alors il fit ce qu'il avait déjà fait de nombreuses fois. Il feinta. Son bras glissa "accidentellement" et Alfred s'empressa de condamner cette erreur en le bloquant avant de retourner son adversaire pour le plaquer au sol, une main sur le biceps du russe.

\- C'est terminé ! Il n'y a rien à faire, je te domine !

\- Ivan ne put s'empêcher de soupirer.

\- Sérieusement...

En un mouvement, il se retourna brusquement, en profita pour tordre le poignet de son adversaire et lui envoyer un coup derrière les genoux avec les siens. Surpris, Alfred tomba en avant, tête face au sol, et Ivan se positionna souplement au-dessus de lui avant de le bloquer en coinçant ses bras dans son dos. Une fois qu'il se fut assis sur l'américain et certain qu'il ne pouvait plus bouger sans se déboîter une épaule, il s'autorisa un petit sourire et termina sa phrase.

\- Il faut vraiment que tu arrêtes avec les répliques de film.

\- Lâche-moi !

\- Je prend ça comme la reconnaissance de ta défaite.

Et il le lâcha avant de partir immédiatement, claquant la porte pour disparaître dans les nombreux couloirs sans que l'américain ait une chance de le rattraper. Ledit américain, furieux, se massa un peu les épaules en se relevant. L'enfoiré ne perdait rien pour attendre, mais avant de lui faire regretter ses actes, il avait un rendez-vous. Il sortit donc du bâtiment en envoyant chier son chauffeur, argant qu'il pouvait très bien se débrouiller seul dans Moscou. Cinquante mètres plus loin, il lançait une de ses applications gps et cherchait le fastfood le plus proche pour manger un morceau avant d'aller retrouver Anya.

-oOo-

Un peu avant quatorze heure, il retrouva la jeune russe devant le point de rendez-vous qu'elle lui avait donné en lui disant qu'il ne pourrait pas le rater. Et effectivement, il aurait eu du mal à louper la cathédrale Saint-Basile-le-bienheureux. Ils durent cependant s'appeler pour se retrouver parmi la foule de touristes, et mirent quelques minutes à se rejoindre. Finalement, ils se retrouvèrent et échangèrent un fougueux baiser de retrouvailles.

\- Tu m'as manquée, avoua Alfred.

\- Toi aussi. Heureusement que tu as eu l'occasion de passer ici. C'est allé tes réunions ?

\- C'était chiant mais le héros survit à tout !

\- Et moi qui me disait que travailler avec le haut du pouvoir devait être à la fois passionnant et exaltant, se moqua la jeune femme.

\- Parfois ça l'est, mais la plupart du temps maintenant, c'est beaucoup de blabla pour pas grand-chose.

\- Je vois... Donc cet après-midi, lança-t-elle pour changer de sujet, visite de ma capitale ?

\- TA capitale ? releva Alfred avec un sourire moqueur.

\- La capitale de mon pays, idiot. Mais j'ai fait des études d'histoire assez poussées, et je connais très bien la ville.

\- Dans ce cas, le héros accepte d'avoir une super visite guidée avec la plus belle guide du pays, répliqua-t-il avec un clin d'oeil.

\- Les flatteries ne fonctionnent pas avec moi, tu sais ?

\- Qui te dit que je ne le pensais pas ?

Il l'entendit marmonner quelque chose comme "Ah, les américains" en soupirant, mais elle souriait. Alfred en conclut que son compliment avait quand même dû lui plaire. En plus c'était vrai qu'elle était belle. Il l'avait pensé dès le début.

\- Bref... reprit Anya. Pour commencer, tu t'en doutes, on va faire une petite visite de la cathédrale.

\- Ça marche ! Il y a quoi à savoir dessus ?

\- Plein de choses, répondit-elle avec un sourire amusé, mais un peu trop pour que tu en retiennes ne serait-ce qu'un quart à la fin de la journée.

\- C'est pas très gentil ça.

\- Je veux dire que littéralement, il y a trop de choses à savoir dessus et sur les autres endroits que je vais te montrer pour que tu retiennes tout en une demi-journée, expliqua-t-elle devant sa mine de chien battu.

\- Mouais. Je suis pas convaincu qu'il y a tant de choses à dire sur la Russie.

\- Préjugé typique de l'américain moyen, fit Anya avec une moue désapprobatrice.

\- S'il n'y a que ça, je te laisse une chance de me faire changer d'avis, répliqua-t-il en tirant la langue.

\- Parfait. On commence tout de suite.

\- Devant son air décidé, Alfred rigola et se laissa diriger vers l'intérieur, où Anya commença à lui parler de l'histoire de la cathédrale la plus colorée et insolite d'Europe.

\- Sa construction a commencé en 1552 pour célébrer une victoire militaire, la prise de Kazan, sous l'impulsion du tsar de l'époque, Ivan IV, aussi appelé Ivan le terrible.

En entendant le nom puis le surnom, Alfred ricana. Ça collait plutôt bien au Ivan qu'il connaissait. Anya s'interrompit pour lui lancer un regard de reproche, puis poursuivit.

\- À l'origine, c'était une simple église en bois, mais en 1555 deux architectes l'ont retravaillée pour en faire une construction en briques, et les travaux complets pour lui donner la forme qu'on connait aujourd'hui ont duré plus d'un siècle...

Au fur et à mesure des explications de la jeune femme, ils s'avançaient dans le bâtiment, désormais exclusivement utilisé comme musée. De temps en temps, la jeune femme lui donnait des précisions historiques sur telle ou telle oeuvre ou pièce présente derrière une vitrine. Comme elle l'avait prédit, Alfred perdit rapidement le compte de tout ce qu'il y avait à connaître et à découvrir sur le lieu en question. En sortant, il lui fit part d'une remarque qui lui trottait dans la tête depuis un bon moment.

\- Pour un bâtiment religieux, c'est bizarre que ça serve juste de musée et pas aussi de lieu de culte.

\- Il y a une petite anecdote à ce sujet, répondit Anya avec un sourire. Tous les ans, un office y est célébré le 1er octobre.

\- Pourquoi juste ce jour-là et pas à Noël ou ce genre de date ?

\- Parce que dans l'ancien calendrier, ça correspond au jour de la prise de Kazan par Ivan le terrible.

\- C'est classe.

Alfred avait les yeux brillants et les bras croisés sur sa poitrine en imaginant à quel point les combats avaient dû être impressionnants et les empereurs russes barrés. Mais que leur nom demeure aussi longtemps après leur mort, au point qu'ils aient toujours droit à un hommage de ce type des siècles plus tard, c'était juste super cool.

\- Un peu plus convaincu par la richesse de la culture russe ? demanda Anya d'un air taquin.

\- Mouais, c'est pas mal, fit-il en haussant les épaules dans une parfaite mauvaise foi.

\- Tu n'as vu que la basilique pour l'instant. Je ne t'ai même pas parlé de la place Rouge, sur laquelle on est.

\- Parce qu'il y a des choses à dire sur une bête place ? s'étonna Alfred.

\- Dans une ville aussi ancienne, il y a des choses à dire sur chaque pierre, répondit gentiment la jeune femme.

L'américain était sur le point de sortir une réplique ironique, quand il se souvint de la passion de ses pères lorsqu'ils parlaient de leurs capitales ou de leurs plus anciennes cités. Lui-même n'avait pas vraiment de ville vieille de plus d'un demi-millénaire, et donc ne sentait pas autant de choses. Mais peut-être que pour une ville qui avait vécu bien plus d'âges, il y avait effectivement beaucoup plus à dire. Avec un sourire éclatant, il regarda droit dans les yeux sa petite amie et vit immédiatement combien ses yeux brillaient.

\- Tu n'as pas souvent l'occasion d'en parler, je me trompe ?

\- Quasiment jamais. En fait, à part les officiels en visite qui n'écoutent jamais ce qu'on leur dit, tu es le premier à qui je fais vraiment une visite guidée comme ça.

\- Pourtant c'est intéressant ce que tu m'expliques.

\- Merci. On continue ?

\- On va où ?

\- Il y a plusieurs possibilités. Le Kremlin, le mausolée de Lénine, les stations de métro décorées, le musée du KGB, la galerie Tretiakov, le parc Gorki... énuméra-t-elle. Qu'est-ce qui te branche ?

Alfred hésita quelques instants. Autant le KGB et le Kremlin, il connaissait déjà un peu (guerre froide oblige), autant le reste ne lui disait pas vraiment grand-chose en dehors du nom de Lénine. En fin de compte, il haussa les épaules avant de répondre en rigolant..

\- Ce que tu conseillerais de faire à quelqu'un qui ne connaît rien de la Russie en dehors de la guerre froide.

\- Autant dire à peu près tout... Bon, vu qu'on est pas loin, on va commencer par aller faire un petit tour au niveau du Kremlin, puis on prendra le métro pour voir les stations principales et on descendra au fur et à mesure des choses à voir. Ça te convient ?

\- Nickel, passe devant, le héros te suit !

\- Le héros peut arrêter de hurler en public, ça ne se fait pas trop ici, répliqua Anya avec un sourire moqueur.

Effectivement, plusieurs personnes regardaient le jeune couple qui parlait anglais avec étonnement ou réprobation. En soupirant devant l'incapacité de son américain de petit-ami à parler plus doucement, la jeune femme entreprit de le traîner jusqu'au fameux bâtiment.

Le reste de la journée passa très rapidement, et si Alfred eut un peu de mal à suivre les explications extrêmement complètes de sa partenaire, il n'en montra rien et continua à poser des questions de temps en temps. Quant à Anya, elle passait un excellent moment et était très heureuse de pouvoir enfin partager ses connaissances avec quelqu'un qui l'écoutait.

* * *

Bon, j'espère que le film duquel j'ai tiré la réplique est assez évident (sinon il y a un indice dans les chapitres précédents), et je sais, mon côté fleur bleue ressort vite dès que je met un couple choupi dans une situation choupi. Si vous êtes choupis aussi et que vous aimez les chatons et les licornes, n'hésitez pas à laisser une review pour me le faire savoir.

Plein de fleurs en chocolat/bonbons/ce que vous voulez pour vous !


	11. Chapitre 11 - Bons baisers de Russie

Miou tout le monde !

Me revoilà avec un chapitre plus court (parce que le découpage c'est pas facile) où on voit la fin de la journée de nos zamoureux.

Bonne lecture !

Disclaimer : je fait que piquer les persos à Himaruya parce qu'il refuse toujours de me les offrir

* * *

Vers dix-huit heures trente, ils étaient dans la grande roue du parc Gorki et Anya expliquait à Alfred quelques détails au sujet de l'écrivain russe qui avait donné son nom au parc. Voyant que celui-ci perdait un peu pied dans ses explications, elle sourit et décida de lui sortir une petite anecdote qui lui parlerait peut-être plus.

\- Sinon tu connais le groupe Scorpions ?

\- Yes ! Ils ont fait des musiques rocks vachement sympas !

\- Et bien le morceau Wind of Change fait référence à ce parc, dans le thème des changements socio-politiques post-guerre froide en Europe de l'Est.

\- Sérieux ?

L'américain ouvrait de grands yeux incrédules, au point que la russe pouff a devant la tête qu'il faisait. Toutefois, elle hocha la tête pour lui montrer qu'elle était quand même sérieuse. Puis elle lui montra de la main quelques points sur le contour du parc.

\- Quand l'hiver est un peu plus avancé, les allées sont recouvertes d'eau et gèlent assez pour qu'on puisse faire du patin à glace dessus.

\- C'est cool ça ! fit Alfred les yeux brillants.

\- Si tu as l'occasion de revenir plus tard dans la saison, on pourra en faire, proposa la jeune femme avec un sourire.

\- Pourquoi pas, répondit-il en souriant aussi.

À ce moment, un gargouillement d'estomac retentit et l'américain mit une main sur son ventre dans le but un peu inutile d'étouffer le bruit intempestif. Avec un sourire mesquin, Anya le regarda et se moqua gentiment.

\- Tiens, c'est l'heure de nourrir le fauve ?

\- J'ai juste pas mangé depuis ce midi, se défendit Alfred. D'habitude je prends au moins deux ou trois autres goûters avant de manger le soir.

\- Et tu stockes tout ça où ? demanda la russe avec les yeux écarquillés.

\- Ben... Là, fit-il en désignant l'ensemble de son corps.

\- J'appelle pas ça stocker moi, commenta-t-elle.

\- Oui ben j'élimine facilement, c'est pas de ma faute. C'est une capacité de héros, c'est tout !

\- Bon, en attendant, je connais un restaurant pas trop loin d'ici si tu veux. Il est quasiment dix-neuf heures, fit-elle en regardant sa montre. On peut commencer à y aller avant que tu fasses une crise d'hypoglycémie.

\- C'est quoi comme type de resto ?

\- Cuisine du genre brasserie un peu gastro, très sympa.

\- Ils font des burgers ?

\- Ils doivent en avoir sur leur carte oui, si tu tiens à respecter le cliché du parfait touriste américain.

\- Mais c'est bon les burgers !

\- Peut-être pas à tous les repas quand même, nuança Anya.

L'américain grommela qu'il n'avait aucun problème avec ça pourtant, mais le sourire de la jeune femme le dégela rapidement. En sortant de l'attraction, ils se dirigèrent vers l'adresse indiquée par la jeune femme en marchant tranquillement, main dans la main.

-oOo-

Environ deux heures et demie plus tard, le couple sortait du restaurant, et se dirigeait vers une station de métro.

\- Je constate en tout cas que la cuisine locale te convient aussi, déclara Anya avec un sourire en coin.

\- Le burger était bon, oui, admit Alfred. Il me rappelle ceux que mon père fait de temps en temps.

\- Il cuisine bien ?

\- Pas assez sucré et calorique à mon goût, mais sinon c'est le meilleur que je connais et de très loin.

\- Quelle chance, tu as dû très bien manger quand tu étais enfant !

\- Heu... pas exactement, grimaça l'américain. Quand j'étais petit, c'était pas lui qui avait ma garde.

\- Tes parents ont divorcé ? demanda-t-elle avec un air de sincère compassion.

\- C'est plus compliqué que ça, soupira-t-il. Je te raconterai peut-être un jour.

\- Ne te sens pas obligé.

La jeune femme avait parlé avec douceur avant de se serrer contre lui. Alfred lui rendit son étreinte avec chaleur en l'entourant de ses bras. Il se sentait bien. Juste bien.

\- Tu sais comment retourner à ton hôtel ? demanda-t-elle finalement.

\- J'ai l'adresse et un gps sur mon portable, donc oui. T'en fais pas, le héros pense toujours à tout !

\- Un jour le héros va se retrouver avec la batterie complètement déchargée et sera perdu...

\- J'ai toujours une batterie de secours et même sans ça je sais me repérer, alors t'en fait pas princesse.

\- Pardon ?

\- Ben quoi ?

\- Comment tu viens de m'appeler ?

\- C'est joli princesse... et puis ça te va bien.

Leur métro arriva, et Anya dû attendre qu'ils soient assis pour continuer à discuter.

\- Je n'ai rien d'une princesse.

\- Tu es belle, intelligente, avec du caractère, curieuse, tu sais te défendre, tu es adorable... et tu sors avec un héros, ça vaut au moins un super prince disney.

\- Tu es ridiculement cliché.

Mais sous son air légèrement réprobateur, les joues de la jeune femme s'étaient teintées de rose.

\- Ridiculement amoureux si tu veux, à la rigueur, murmura Alfred. Mais je pense ce que j'ai dit.

\- Et je suis la combientième à avoir droit à ce compliment ? fit-elle pour cacher sa gêne.

\- En toute honnêteté, tu es la première. Je n'ai jamais dit ça à personne avant toi.

En parlant, il avait posé sa main sur la joue de sa petite amie et la regardait comme si elle était la huitième merveille du monde. Anya sentit son souffle s'accélérer et son coeur s'emballer devant les yeux d'Alfred.

La voix robotique vint toutefois interrompre la magie de l'instant. L'arrêt suivant était celui de la jeune femme.

\- Quand est-ce que je pourrai te revoir ? demanda Alfred.

\- Je ne sais pas. Je ne sais vraiment pas. J'espère très vite.

\- Moi aussi.

En sentant le wagon ralentir, ils s'embrassèrent avec passion, comme pour éloigner de leur esprit l'idée qu'ils allaient être de nouveau séparés pour un long moment. Finalement, le métro s'arrêta, et après avoir serré Anya contre lui et inhalé son odeur une dernière fois, Alfred la laissa sortir. Il retourna sans encombres jusqu'à son hôtel, mais avec un étrange poids sur la poitrine.

Anya quant à elle retourna dans son appartement officieux, et s'y transforma rapidement avant de s'obliger à un examen de conscience approfondi. Ivan le sentait, quelque chose allait de travers. Il n'aurait pas dû être aussi détendu et heureux. Il n'aurait pas dû avoir la sensation de passer un des meilleurs moments de sa vie en parcourant sa chère capitale avec son ennemi de toujours. Et pire que tout, il aurait dû feindre la démonstration d'émotions dans le métro, hors il n'en était rien. La sincérité et les sentiments évidents d'Alfred étaient désarmants, et tellement touchants. Assez pour ébranler l'iceberg émotionnel que le russe avait fini par devenir ? Ivan décida que non en secouant la tête. Il se prenait juste trop au jeu et avait apprécié de pouvoir enfin parler de son histoire à quelqu'un qui l'avait réellement écouté. Rien de plus. Il se força à se rappeler tout ce que l'américain lui avait fait subir. Toutes les humiliations, toutes les tortures physiques et psychologiques, jusqu'à la moindre défaite. Après avoir terminé, ses yeux flamboyaient de nouveau de leur haine glaciale si bien connue.

* * *

Voilà, alors je suis désolée d'avance, mais les vacances étant ce qu'elles sont, le prochain chapitre ne sortira pas avant samedi prochain... je vous fait encore plus de bisous et de trucs sucrés pour me faire pardonner. Laissez un ptit mot si le coeur vous en dit, je ferai de mon mieux pour y répondre.

Plein de tiramisù pour vous !


	12. Chapitre 12 - Invitation

Miou tout le monde !

J'espère que vous ne m'en voulez pas de vous avoir fait défaut mercredi, promis c'était une exceptionnelle exception (non c'est pas redondant).

Sinon je me suis aperçue qu'une personne en guest m'avait demandé combien de chapitres il y allait y avoir en tout, et comme je ne suis (presque) pas sadique, je peux vous annoncer qu'il y en aura plus de vingt (par contre je ne dirai pas combien, ça peut être beaucoup plus comme quelques-uns, vous verrez bien :p)

Bonne lecture !

Disclaimer : Moi Nellana, pas Himaruya.

* * *

Deux mois et cinq retrouvailles plus tard, Alfred et Anya formaient un couple qui faisait se retourner bon nombre de passants à New York. La jeune russe avait en effet eu une occasion magnifique de venir aux Etats-Unis, et n'avait pas manqué d'en informer Alfred qui s'était arrangé pour s'y retrouver tout le temps où elle y séjournerait. Pour l'heure, ils se baladaient dans Times Square et Alfred lui racontait une floppée d'anecdotes sur cet endroit de sa ville au cours des cent dernières années. Elle riait souvent.

\- Pour quelqu'un qui prétend n'avoir aucune culture, glissa-t-elle, j'ai l'impression que tu es quand même sacrément calé sur l'histoire de ton pays.

\- Le pays d'un héros est forcément héroïque et ultra-intéressant !

\- Je te ferai remarquer que les Etats-Unis n'ont pas toujours été un modèle dans beaucoup de domaines, loin de là.

\- Comme quoi ?

\- Guerres diverses et variées, environnement, protection sociale, parité, racisme, ... je continue ?

\- Les autres ont fait pire que moi ! répliqua-t-il avant de se mordre la lèvre.

Il adorait sa petite amie mais clairement, il n'était pas encore question de lui avouer son statut de nation. Heureusement pour lui, elle ne releva pas sa petite bévue mais autre chose.

\- Parce que la plupart des autres pays sont beaucoup plus vieux je pense, répondit Anya. En plusieurs millénaires d'existence, on a le temps de faire beaucoup plus d'erreurs qu'en quelques siècles.

\- Même en comptant ça, les Etats-Unis restent le meilleur pays du monde ! D'ailleurs c'est ici qu'on fait les meilleurs films !

\- Il n'y a pas vraiment de lien mais je veux bien t'accorder le fait que les productions américaines peuvent être de très bonne qualité.

Et ils continuèrent à débattre jusqu'à se poser dans un café au vu du froid qu'il commençait à faire, la nuit étant tombée rapidement. Anya serrait ses mains autour de sa tasse pour les réchauffer, et Alfred remarqua le geste. Il avança donc ses propres mains et enlaça celles de la jeune femme, qui sursauta.

\- Tes mains sont brûlantes !

\- Toujours. J'ai une température corporelle plus élevée que la plupart des gens.

\- Je vois ça...

Elle prit une de ses mains et la porta jusqu'à sa joue avant de soupirer de bonheur.

\- Moi c'est plutôt l'inverse, lui expliqua-t-elle.

\- Ça doit être pratique l'été.

\- Il y a rarement des vagues de chaleur qui dépassent trente degrés à Moscou, et l'été il y a beaucoup d'orages, fit-elle avec une moue ironique. En général, c'est plus gênant l'hiver qu'autre chose.

\- Je croyais que les russes tenaient super bien le froid ? rigola-t-il.

\- C'est pas parce que je le supporte bien que j'aime ça. Et la nuit, avoir une sensation de froid intense sans rien pour le contrer est assez problématique.

\- Tu sais, il y a des trucs comme les matelas chauffants ou les bouillottes qui existent, fit Alfred en rigolant.

\- Ça ne sert pas à grand-chose, murmura Anya avec un regard sombre, quand l'origine du problème n'est pas physique.

L'américain cessa immédiatement de rire et se pinça les lèvres. Il avait visiblement gaffé et en beauté. Plus sérieux, il se pencha vers elle.

\- Désolé. Je pensais pas que c'était ce genre de problème.

\- Tu ne pouvais pas savoir.

\- C'est pas une raison. Tu veux m'en parler ? ajouta-t-il au bout de quelques secondes.

Anya hésita quelques instants, puis se décida à parler après un soupir.

\- Lorsque j'étais plus jeune, j'ai connu le froid. Le vrai froid d'hiver de Russie. Même si c'est grâce à lui que j'ai survécu à certaines choses, ça m'a laissé une empreinte indélébile, un souvenir qui ne s'effacera jamais.

\- À ce point ? souffla Alfred.

\- Certains pensent que le froid caresse ou picote. C'est faux. Le vrai froid brûle comme un fer chauffé au rouge qui se plaque sur la moindre partie du corps à laquelle il a accès. J'ai déjà eu tellement froid et tellement mal que j'ai cru que certaines parties de mon corps n'étaient plus reliées aux autres et allaient se briser comme du verre au moindre choc. Ce n'est pas quelque chose que l'on oublie.

Après cet aveu, les deux restèrent silencieux quelques instants. Anya serrait la main d'Alfred sans le regarder, les yeux perdus dans des souvenirs douloureux.

\- J'imagine qu'on vit tous avec nos cauchemars, dit finalement l'américain.

Sans un mot, la jeune femme releva les yeux, visiblement un peu dubitative devant une telle affirmation.

\- Je suis pas en train de dire que je comprend ce que tu as vécu, poursuivit-il doucement, mais avoir mal à vouloir en crever, je te jure que je sais ce que c'est.

\- Vraiment ?

\- Vraiment.

\- Raconte ?

Alfred hésita à son tour. Comment parler sincèrement de cet épisode de sa vie sans trahir ce qu'il était réellement ? Il opta pour une légère modification de la vérité.

\- Moi aussi, c'était quand j'étais plus jeune. J'avais fait en sorte d'être libre d'un coup, mais ça s'est vite retourné contre moi. À peine quelques années plus tard, j'ai failli être forcé à un choix impossible et perdre une partie de moi, tout en faisant atrocement souffrir ce que je pourrais garder. Ça a duré plusieurs années et j'ai cru que j'allais devenir fou, ce qui serait probablement arrivé si ma famille n'avait pas été là. Et puis c'est passé et je me suis relevé.

Ils restèrent tous les deux silencieux pendant une dizaine de secondes. Un ange passa et Anya le regarda dans les yeux.

\- Je ne suis pas idiote tu sais.

\- Pourquoi tu dis ça ?

\- J'ai très bien compris que tu me caches quelque chose sur toi. Je ne sais pas pourquoi tu ne veux pas ou ne peux pas m'en parler, mais je suis certaine que c'est le cas.

\- Je vois pas du tout ce qui te fait dire ça !

\- Tout un tas de petits détails. J'ai l'impression que c'est quelque chose dont tu n'as pas le droit de parler, et je peux faire avec. Du moins, nuança-t-elle en souriant, tant que tu me promets qu'il n'y a rien d'illégal là-dessous.

Alfred était stupéfait. Il pensait pourtant avoir été très attentif à tout ce qui aurait pu le trahir, il était même certain n'avoir pratiquement jamais rien dit qui puisse lui donner cette impression. En une fraction de seconde, il comprit que c'était peut-être justement ça qui lui avait donné la puce à l'oreille. L'américain avait trop flouté certaines parties de lui dans leurs conversations. Maintenant qu'il était grillé, il n'avait plus qu'à la rassurer. Il sortit donc un sourire éblouissant, un pouce en l'air façon héros et un clin d'oeil charmeur pour lui répondre.

\- Je te promet solennellement qu'il n'y a rien d'illégal dans ce que je ne suis pas autorisé à te dire.

\- Parfait, plus qu'à espérer que ce soit la vérité, répliqua Anya en lui tirant la langue.

\- Hey ! Le héros dit toujours la vérité à sa princesse !

\- Le héros vient juste d'avouer qu'il me cachait quelque chose...

\- Mais c'est pas pareil ! Et puis tu as dit que tu pourrais faire avec.

\- Pour l'instant. Mais j'espère qu'un jour tu me feras assez confiance pour m'en parler.

\- C'est pas une question de confiance, coupa Alfred un peu durement. Désolé, réflexe, s'excusa-t-il juste après.

\- C'est pas grave.

Comme pour couper court à ce moment gênant, leurs deux portables vibrèrent quasiment en même temps et ils y jetèrent un coup d'oeil. Anya resta de marbre et ne prit même pas la peine de répondre, tandis qu'Alfred prenait deux minutes pour le faire.

\- C'est qui ? demanda-t-elle avec un sourire mutin.

\- Mon frère.

\- Matthew c'est ça ?

\- Yep. Paraît que nos parents se sont encore engueulés.

\- À t'entendre, ils ne font que ça, plaisanta la jeune femme.

\- C'est leur façon d'être ensemble, ils ont une relation un peu tordue. Même si ça s'est calmé sur les dernières années, ajouta-t-il avec un sourire amusé.

\- Je vois, rigola-t-elle. Ça n'a pas dû être toujours simple avec eux.

\- Loiiiiiiiiin de là ! Mais du coup il y en a un des deux qui est venu bouder chez Matthew, et il me prévenait des fois que l'autre me demande si je savais où il est.

\- Tu as l'air d'avoir une sacrée famille...

\- Si un jour on a l'occasion, fit-il en rougissant légèrement, je pourrais te présenter mon frère. Je suis sûr que vous allez bien vous entendre.

\- Il a le même caractère que toi ? demanda Anya avec un sourire en coin.

\- Heu... Plutôt l'opposé en fait.

\- Pourtant tu m'as dit que vous étiez jumeaux ?

\- Plutôt jumeaux complémentaires qu'identiques, grimaça l'américain.

\- Je vois, répondit-elle amusée.

Le couple resta encore quelques temps à parler de tout et de rien, en savourant l'instant présent. Toutefois, Anya finit par remarquer l'heure.

\- Il est dix-huit heures trente-cinq... Il va peut-être falloir que j'y aille. Après ça va faire tard pour rentrer à l'hôtel.

Alfred prit une grande inspiration avant de se lancer.

\- Sinon... J'habite à quinze minutes d'ici si tu veux.

La jeune femme le regarda intensément, les yeux brillants mais l'air d'hésiter sur la décision à prendre.

\- Pourquoi pas, répondit-elle finalement. Mais il va falloir clarifier la nature de votre proposition, monsieur le représentant, ajouta-t-elle avec un sourire amusé.

\- Le héros propose à sa princesse de passer la nuit chez lui plutôt qu'on se retrouve seuls chacun de notre côté, répliqua Alfred sur le même ton ironique.

\- J'accepte alors. Je me demande à quoi ressemble l'appartement d'un héros américain, se moqua Anya.

\- Réponse dans quinze minutes si la princesse veut bien se donner la peine, contra l'américain avec un clin d'oeil et un large geste de la main pour lui indiquer la sortie.

Sans lui répondre, la russe se leva et il l'imita. Une fois dehors, ils refermèrent leurs vestes et se dirigèrent vers l'appartement d'Alfred.

* * *

Voilà, j'aime autant vous prévenir maintenant que le prochain chapitre sera beaucoup, beaucoup plus long que d'habitude.

Sinon, pour me faire pardonner de mon absence, je vous ai préparé un petit OS (qui n'a rien à voir avec cette fic). Je le publierai très vraisemblablement demain, j'espère qu'il vous plaira :)

Plein d'amarettis pour vous !


	13. Chapitre 12 - Première nuit

Miou tout le monde !

Bon, alors pour ceux qui ont déjà lu d'autres trucs de moi, je sais que ça va faire répétition, mais c'est comme ça.

Oui le rating M se justifie dans ce chapitre (entre autres), et non je ne suis toujours pas à l'aise pour écrire des lemons donc il se peut très fortement que ce ne soit pas parfait à tous égards. Voilà, maintenant que c'est dit, je vous laisse lire ;)

Bonne lecture !

Disclaimer : Je pense qu'Himaruya ne serait pas d'accord pour éditer ce genre de scène...

* * *

Il était presque dix-neuf heures quand ils y parvinrent, ce qu'Anya ne manqua pas de faire remarquer alors qu'ils rentraient.

\- Chez moi ça fait plus de quinze minutes.

\- Quand le héros rentre d'habitude il ne met qu'un quart d'heure ! protesta l'américain.

\- Oui mais tout le monde ne marche pas aussi vite que toi !

\- Mouais.

Entre deux grommellements, il la débarrassa de son manteau et lui indiqua où ranger ses chaussures. Ensuite, il lui fit faire rapidement le tour de l'appartement.

\- Donc là c'est le salon.

\- Jolie télé.

\- Merci. Ça c'est les toilettes, fit-il en lui désignant simplement la porte, et ça c'est la salle de bain.

\- D'accord.

\- Là c'est la cuisine.

Devant celle-là, la jeune femme marqua un instant de surprise en voyant l'équipement complet qu'il y avait.

\- Tu vas me faire croire que toi, l'accro au fast-food et aux livraisons à domicile, tu te sers vraiment de cette pièce ?

\- Hey ! Le héros sait parfaitement se faire à manger !

\- Et en vrai ? fit Anya d'un air plus que sceptique.

\- ... Mon père et mon frère ont insisté pour que j'ai au moins le minimum de leur point de vue, au cas où ils passent, admit-il d'un air boudeur. Mais je sais vraiment m'en servir !

\- Je demande à voir.

\- Maintenant ?

\- Non pas forcément maintenant, mais un jour il va falloir que tu me démontres tes compétences en cuisine. Et de préférence pour faire autre chose qu'un burger...

\- Le héros relève toujours tous les défis !

\- J'ai hâte de voir ça alors, déclara la jeune femme en rigolant.

Ils continuèrent quelques chamailleries le temps de sortir, puis traversèrent un petit couloir jusqu'à une porte sur laquelle était affichée un poster de Star Wars.

\- Et là c'est ma chambre, fit Alfred en poussant la porte.

Anya entra et marcha quelques pas, pour pouvoir embrasser l'entièreté de la pièce du regard. Un énorme lit au centre, un bureau près de la fenêtre, deux enceintes, des étagères avec quelques livres et des figurines, un ou deux posters et une penderie. Le tout dans des tons qui allaient du blanc au bleu. Elle jugea l'atmosphère apaisante, mais un peu impersonnelle, comme s'il ne passait pas tant de temps que ça sur place.

\- Tu ne passes pas beaucoup de temps ici, non ?

\- On va dire que c'est pas ma résidence principale.

Chose rare, il avait attendu en silence qu'elle finisse son petit examen et qu'elle lui dise ce qu'elle en pensait.

\- J'aime bien, déclara-t-elle simplement. C'est... apaisant.

\- C'est l'effet voulu.

\- C'est réussi.

Ils se tenaient à peine à un mètre l'un de l'autre, mais sentaient une légère tension monter, accentuée par le silence qui s'était installé. Pour la briser, Alfred lança une playlist aléatoire et une musique douce résonna dans la pièce.

\- Tu as l'air nerveux, remarqua Anya.

Elle s'assit au bord du lit et tapota sur la couette à côté d'elle pour lui faire signe de la rejoindre.

\- Le héros n'est jamais nerveux, dit-il en s'asseyant à côté d'elle.

Elle posa une main sur la sienne, et avec l'autre repoussa une des mèches folles de l'américain.

\- Tu sais, j'ai remarqué que plus tu es nerveux, plus tu t'appelles le héros.

\- Je suis pas nerveux, reprit-il en se mordant la lèvre.

Elle observa ce petit geste et lui parla avec un ton légèrement réprobateur.

\- Tu ne devrais pas faire ça.

\- Faire quoi ? demanda Alfred sans voir à quoi elle faisait allusion.

\- Te mordre la lèvre.

\- Pourquoi ?

Anya resta silencieuse, se rapprocha doucement de son petit ami et l'embrassa passionnément. Elle répondit après s'être lentement détachée de lui, en le regardant avec des yeux brûlants.

\- C'est sexy.

De son côté, Alfred avait pris un teint légèrement plus rouge au niveau des joues. La situation était terriblement tentante, mais il ne voulait pas aller plus loin sans être certain qu'elle le souhaitait aussi. Il se décida donc à entamer une conversation qui lui permettrait de détourner le sujet.

\- Si tu veux, on peut aller manger...

La jeune femme s'éloigna immédiatement et lui lança un regard à la fois déçu et contrarié.

\- Je ne te plais pas ?

\- Hein ? Pas du tout ! Enfin je veux dire si, bien sûr que tu me plait, beaucoup même, mais...

\- Alors où est le problème ? demanda Anya en croisant les bras sur sa poitrine.

\- Je veux juste pas que tu te sentes forcée ou quoi que ce soit du même genre.

Un sourire réapparut aussitôt sur le visage de la russe, qui soupira en secouant légèrement la tête. S'il n'était question que de son consentement, elle pouvait rapidement faire disparaître les doutes de son petit ami. De rassuré, son sourire devint provocateur alors qu'elle fixait les yeux bleus d'Alfred, qui semblait encore un peu hésitant sur l'attitude qu'il devait adopter. Anya se leva complètement du lit et marcha vers la porte, devinant un léger regret chez son blondinet. Jusqu'au moment où elle ferma la porte, se retourna et enleva son pull, sous lequel elle ne portait qu'un léger débardeur noir. La jeune femme se délecta de la surprise qu'elle lut sur le visage d'Alfred, avant d'avancer droit vers lui, toujours assis sur le bord du lit. La russe le poussa d'une main pour le faire tomber sur le dos, et s'installa à quatre pattes au-dessus de lui après avoir libéré ses cheveux. Elle se pencha sur lui et lui murmura quelques mots à l'oreille.

\- J'ai envie de le faire, maintenant et avec toi. C'est plus clair comme ça ?

\- Limpide.

Alfred avait répondu dans un souffle, et sa main passa naturellement dans la chevelure blond argent pour rapprocher leurs lèvres. Son autre bras s'enroula rapidement autour des hanches d'Anya pour passer sous le tissu et venir caresser son dos. Il la repoussa légèrement pour qu'elle tombe sur le lit à son tour, et enleva le léger pull qu'il avait endossé sous sa veste d'aviateur, dévoilant un T-shirt noir qui comportait comme motif des traces de griffes rouges. Incapable de résister à une provocation aussi facile, la russe se redressa et eut une moue moqueuse.

\- Envie de jouer les fauves ?

\- Pourquoi pas ?

L'américain avait répliqué avec les yeux brûlants de désir. Il retenait depuis longtemps l'envie de découvrir davantage le corps de sa chère et tendre. Goûter plus que ses lèvres, caresser plus que ses joues et honorer chaque centimètre carré de sa peau comme elle le méritait. En voyant l'air de défi de la jeune femme, qui gardait le menton relevé, il enleva aussi son T-shirt après s'être posté à genoux sur le lit, ventre légèrement contracté pour faire ressortir ses abdos. Alfred était plus que bien fichu, il le savait, et il savait aussi quelles positions mettaient le plus son corps en valeur. En voyant le nouvel air, plus admiratif, de sa petite amie, il la taquina à son tour.

\- La vue te plait ?

\- J'ai vu pire, déclara Anya en haussant les épaules.

\- Hey ! protesta Alfred très vexé.

\- Cependant...

Elle se rapprocha de lui, ôta à son tour son haut pour ne garder que son soutien-gorge, et plaqua son buste contre le sien d'un souple mouvement de bassin.

\- J'admets ne pas être sûre d'avoir vu mieux, murmura-t-elle à son oreille.

Alfred eut d'un coup l'air bien moins vexé et fondit sur elle pour un baiser passionné. Leurs langues se trouvèrent bientôt, jouèrent ensemble et ne se séparèrent plus que pour se retrouver très vite. Quand enfin leurs lèvres se séparèrent dans un soupir de plaisir en les laissant haletants, ils étaient de nouveau allongés et enlacés.

\- J'ai l'impression... que tu dois être un peu serré en bas maintenant, fit Anya.

En parlant, elle avait rivé ses yeux dans ceux d'Alfred, et caressé la bosse de son pantalon à travers le tissu. Ce simple contact, aussi léger soit-il, fut à deux doigts d'arracher un gémissement de plaisir à l'américain, qui se contint de justesse. À la place, il se débarrassa des derniers vêtements qui lui restaient, pour ne garder que son caleçon. Avec un sourire ensorceleur, il caressa du bout des doigts le ventre et le bassin de la jeune femme, fit semblant de buter sur les vêtements qu'il lui restaient et parla d'un ton ironique.

\- J'ai l'impression... que tu dois avoir un peu chaud maintenant.

Anya comprit parfaitement le message à peine déguisé et se débarrassa à son tour des vêtements qu'elle portait toujours, à l'exception de ses deux derniers sous-vêtements. Avec un faux air innocent, elle se glissa sous la couette et fit mine de ne venir vers Alfred que pour un câlin sage. Celui-ci envoya valser d'un geste la couche de tissu qui les séparaient, posa ses mains sur le bas de son dos et sa nuque pour l'obliger à être proche de lui et le regarder.

\- Ne joue pas trop avec moi... la prévint-il.

\- Sinon quoi, le héros va devenir méchant ? fit-elle d'un air provoquant.

\- A ta place, je voudrais pas connaître la réponse dès la première nuit.

\- Mmm... Intéressant. Mais moi aussi je pourrais te réserver quelques surprises tu sais ?

\- Quel genre de surprises ? demanda-t-il avec douceur en commençant à balader ses mains.

Il n'obtint qu'un rire pour seule réponse, alors qu'il commença à sentir des caresses de plus en plus insistantes sur son entrejambe, venant à la fois des mains de sa petite amie et d'autres parties de son corps, comme ses cuisses ou la partie plus centrale de son bassin. Anya initia un nouveau baiser, et commença à onduler sensuellement son ventre pour que l'érection d'Alfred soit forcée de se retrouver à quelques millimètres de sa peau, seulement séparées par deux bouts de tissus. Alfred tint deux minutes avant d'interrompre leur baiser pour la regarder intensément, et enlever son caleçon pour l'envoyer balader à l'autre bout de la pièce.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu dirais d'en faire autant ?

Anya ne put s'empêcher de se mordre légèrement la lèvre en contemplant enfin le corps complètement nu de son amant. Tout en muscles mais sans en faire dans l'excès, il y avait de quoi faire se retourner tout le monde sur les plages de la côte ouest... Mais c'était elle qu'il dévorait du regard en cet instant et elle s'en sentit – non sans surprise – flattée et jalousement heureuse. Elle prit tout son temps pour l'imiter, et ils se rallongèrent aussitôt l'un contre l'autre, plus aucun obstacle ne se posant entre leurs intimités respectives. Un peu hésitants au départ à s'aventurer sur les zones sensibles de l'autre, leurs gestes se firent vite plus assurés et des gémissements de plaisir vinrent envahir la pièce et couvrir la musique.

Anya hoqueta de surprise lorsque les doigts d'Alfred glissèrent vers l'intérieur de ses cuisses, ne laissant aucun doutes sur ses intentions immédiates. Elle eut un regard légèrement inquiet pendant une fraction de seconde, n'étant pas spécialement habituée à l'amour d'un point de vue féminin. Un baiser détourna ses pensées, et les premiers frôlements d'un point particulier de son anatomie envoyèrent une onde de plaisir dans tout son corps, éloignant définitivement toute inquiétude. Refusant d'être en reste, elle entreprit de saisir le membre dressé de son amant pour lui rendre la pareille, et prit plaisir à trouver ses différents points sensibles.

Toutefois, la jeune russe fut incapable de se concentrer au bout de quelques minutes de ce duel, son partenaire ayant décidé d'intensifier ses assauts jusqu'à ce qu'elle soit incapable de faire autre chose que profiter de chaque vague de plaisir montant. Une ultime déflagration nerveuse l'envoya dans les étoiles, et il lui fallut plusieurs instants pour être de nouveau capable de raisonner. Entre deux regards de désir pur vers Alfred, elle eut le temps de penser que les orgasmes masculins faisaient bien pâle figure à côté du ressenti féminin.

\- Ça t'a plu ? demanda innocemment l'américain.

\- Il faut vraiment que je réponde ? répliqua-t-elle en le dévorant des yeux.

\- Si tu ne réponds pas, menaça Alfred, je recommence jusqu'à ce que tu me le dises.

\- Désolée, mais j'ai autre chose en tête, fit la jeune femme avec un sourire taquin.

Elle se positionna de façon à empêcher l'américain de pouvoir recommencer à la distraire et commença toute une série de caresses et de va-et-viens sur son sexe. Hors de question pour la jeune femme de laisser tout le contrôle de leur première fois à son petit-ami. Celui-ci se laissait d'ailleurs faire et s'était totalement allongé pour mieux profiter de ce que sa partenaire lui faisait. Après un mouvement particulièrement aguicheur, il se remit à balader une main dans les cheveux et sur le corps d'Anya. Elle remarqua le geste et eut un petit sourire mutin, avant de mettre en oeuvre l'idée qu'elle venait d'avoir. S'il pensait pouvoir reprendre la direction de leurs ébats, il se trompait lourdement et elle allait le lui faire savoir très vite. La russe se positionna de façon à davantage le coller, et entreprit de déposer une série de baisers papillons sur le cou et le torse d'Alfred, en se dirigeant vers des zones de plus en plus bas.

Un premier coup de langue sur son sexe fit frissonner l'américain. Il ne pensait pas qu'elle voudrait faire ce genre de choses dès la première nuit, mais il n'allait certainement pas refuser. Sauf que deux minutes plus tard, il comprenait de quelle genre de surprise sa petite amie avait parlé. Elle jouait avec son plaisir comme un chat avec une souris, le rendant tour à tour haletant et fou de désir, sans jamais complètement le prendre en bouche, mais en lui faisant parfaitement comprendre qu'elle pouvait le faire n'importe quand.

\- Please... finit-il par dire.

\- Mmm... envie d'avoir la suite ?

\- Yes !

Un fin sourire étira les lèvres d'Anya. Elle avait réussi à le rendre assez désireux pour qu'il lui demande carrément d'aller plus loin. Pas tout à fait encline à céder facilement, la jeune femme joua encore une vingtaine de secondes avant de prendre d'un coup tout le membre dressé. Le gémissement de plaisir surpris qu'elle arracha ainsi à Alfred la ravit, et elle s'appliqua à en obtenir d'autre en initiant des montées et descentes plus ou moins profondes. Ou plus ou moins serrées. Ou plus ou moins rapides. Tout ce qui comptait était son imprévisibilité pour que son amant ne puisse jamais deviner quel type de plaisir allait arriver. L'américain en question prenait son pied comme rarement et – bien qu'essayant de s'en empêcher – gémissait régulièrement de plaisir. Il fut tout juste capable de la prévenir en sentant monter son orgasme, et même là Anya ne se retira qu'au dernier moment pour ne pas avoir le sperme en bouche. Néanmoins, elle s'essuya symboliquement les lèvres avant de retourner s'allonger à côté de lui.

Alfred attrapa rapidement un mouchoir pour essuyer les traces restantes, et prit sa petite amie dans ses bras avant de l'embrasser fougueusement.

\- Ça t'a plu ? demanda-t-elle avec un soupçon d'ironie dans la voix.

\- You're gonna kill me.

\- Quelle idée... à moins que tu ne parles de ta petite mort, ajouta-t-elle pour le taquiner.

\- Et après c'est moi qui suis prétentieux !

\- Je me mets au niveau, voilà tout, pouffa Anya avant de l'embrasser tendrement.

L'américain grogna vaguement pour la forme, puis se tut quelques instants pour profiter du câlin.

\- Dis... finit-il par demander.

\- Moui ?

\- Tu serais partante pour un deuxième round ?

\- Avec plaisir, déclara Anya les yeux plein de feu.

Elle aussi avait envie de plus, et elle se mit immédiatement à reprendre des séries de caresses pour rallumer son partenaire, à qui il ne fallut d'ailleurs que quelques minutes pour bander de nouveau. Ils continuèrent à s'allumer mutuellement pendant quelques minutes avant qu'Alfred se rappelle in extremis d'un petit détail et grimace.

\- Heu... désolé de couper le moment mais... tu prends un contraceptif ?

\- Pilule et je fais régulièrement des analyses de sang.

\- Moi aussi pour les analyses.

Petit mensonge, mais c'était plus pratique qu'expliquer qu'une nation ne connaissait pas vraiment le problème des MST, et que son absence de rapport sur les dernières semaines garantissait qu'il ne pouvait en aucun cas être porteur de ce genre de choses.

\- Donc... pas besoin de préservatif ? demanda-t-elle en hésitant.

\- En théorie non, mais ça me dérange pas d'en mettre si tu veux.

\- S'il te plait. Je préfère être... prudente avec ça.

\- Pas de soucis princesse !

Et il tendit le bras pour ouvrir un tiroir de sa table de nuit et attraper ce qu'il fallait. Il l'enfila rapidement et se positionna au-dessus de la jeune femme qui écarta légèrement les cuisses pour qu'il puisse venir se poser plus facilement. Alfred se pencha doucement jusqu'à pouvoir embrasser sa partenaire, et commença lentement à la pénétrer. Il mourait d'envie d'y aller plus fort, mais se contenait pour lui laisser le temps de s'habituer. Quand enfin il fut entièrement entré, il dut encore se retenir pour commencer à bouger doucement. Il n'était pas habitué à ce que ce soit aussi serré autour de son sexe et si ça n'en était que meilleur pour lui, ce n'était pas forcément aussi simple que ça pour Anya. Celle-ci était totalement fixée sur son ressenti, et se demandait quelle tête aurait fait l'américain si elle lui avait annoncé que c'était sa première fois en tant que femme... Et bordel qu'est-ce que c'était bon. Un peu douloureux au début, mais terriblement bon après. Les lents allers-retours d'Alfred en elle étaient autant de décharges nerveuses et de vagues d'endorphines. La russe eut très vite envie d'accélérer le mouvement, mais visiblement ses mouvements de bassin pour accompagner son amant n'étaient pas des messages assez explicites.

Une main sur la nuque, l'autre sur le dos, Anya plaqua son américain contre elle en l'embrassant pendant que ses jambes s'accrochaient autour de ses hanches.

\- Tu pourrais... mmm... te lâcher un peu plus... tu sais...

\- Pas envie de te faire mal...

\- Please ?

Après tout, au diable son complot pour l'instant, songea-t-elle. Elle allait simplement être une personne en train de faire l'amour avec un mec attentif à ses envies, foutrement bien gaulé et délicieusement doué... Le mec en question en se fit pas davantage prier et accéléra son rythme. Alfred se redressa un peu, et inclut quelques modifications dans leur position afin de trouver plus facilement un moyen de lui rendre le plaisir qu'elle lui donnait en l'accompagnant dans ses mouvements.

Pendant un temps dont la durée leur sembla très floue, ils continuèrent à s'embrasser, se découvrir, se toucher, s'explorer, essayer d'autres positions et finalement s'allonger ou plutôt s'affaler après un dernier orgasme. Ils se réfugièrent bien vite dans les bras l'un de l'autre, et profitèrent des instants de bonheur magiques que sont les moments partagés juste après l'amour. Alfred regarda en silence Anya se blottir contre lui, visiblement en train de s'endormir. Elle avait les cheveux complètement emmêlés, les yeux rougis et brillants, quelques marques ici et là et ils étaient tous les deux en nage, mais il la trouvait encore plus belle que d'habitude. Sans se poser plus de questions, il la serra dans ses bras et l'embrassa sur le sommet du crâne, avant de murmurer une phrase si bas qu'elle ne l'entendrait certainement pas.

\- I love you.

Qu'elle ait entendu ou pas, elle se blottit encore davantage contre Alfred et il fut rapidement évident que la jeune femme s'était endormie. Avec un sourire à la fois attendri et fier, il la câlina quelques minutes avant de sortir discrètement du lit. Une fois sorti, il attrapa la couette et la posa doucement sur Anya pour qu'elle n'ait pas froid, avant de récupérer un caleçon propre et d'aller prendre une douche. Il en sortit rapidement et observa l'homme qui lui faisait face dans le miroir. Pour la première fois depuis un moment, malgré les marques de sommeil soigneusement maquillées et les quelques traces violettes un peu partout sur son corps, il vit quelqu'un d'heureux et put se sourire sincèrement à lui-même. L'américain passa vite fait grignoter deux ou trois choses en cuisine et retourna dans sa chambre à pas de loup. Le spectacle qui l'attendait le fit sourire plus largement encore. Anya avait agripé un oreiller en mode peluche et s'était enroulée dans la couette. Le plus doucement possible, il alla la rejoindre. Elle grogna un peu quand il récupéra sa part du tissu protecteur, mais il la prit dans ses bras et elle se calma aussitôt, retrouvant un sommeil paisible. L'américain ne tarda d'ailleurs pas à sombrer dans les bras de morphée à son tour.

* * *

Voilà... Bon je suis pas hyper hyper à l'aise, j'espère que ça vous a plu (pensez à vous protéger, on rigole pas avec ça). Si vous avez des conseils pour m'aider à m'améliorer dans ce registre, je suis preneuse, mais j'avoue que sur celui-là en particulier je veux bien savoir ce que vous en avez pensé.

Plein de crumbles pour vous !


	14. Chapitre 14 - Bonne nouvelle

Miou tout le monde !

Il neiiiiiiiige chez moi ! Comme à chaque fois, je perds environ dix ans d'âge mental mais on va dire que c'est pas grave. Et puis j'ai un chocolat chaud et des madeleines, donc tout va bien.

Bonne lecture !

Disclaimer : Je suis pas certaine qu'Himaruya soit du genre à aller faire le papillon dans la neige.

* * *

Le lendemain matin, Anya se réveilla la première, et se demanda franchement où elle était et ce qu'elle faisait dans ce lit qui n'était pas le sien. Quand elle se rappela les raisons de sa première question, sa deuxième pensée fut qu'elle était dans la merde. Et finalement, une inquiétude surpassa tout le reste. Combien de temps d'affilée pouvait-elle rester sous sa forme féminine ? En essayant d'attraper son portable, la russe se rendit compte qu'elle n'y arriverait pas, principalement parce que son téléphone était dans son sac, lui-même situé hors de la chambre. L'autre raison était qu'elle servait visiblement de peluche à un Alfred encore bien endormi. En se tortillant, la jeune femme finit par se retrouver face à l'américain et ne put s'empêcher de le trouver adorable.

Il avait l'air si détendu, si tranquille quand il dormait, qu'il aurait pu paraître inconcevable d'imaginer la même personne ultra énergique une fois réveillée. Sans réfléchir, elle voulut remettre en place une des nombreuses mèches folles qui cachaient ses yeux mais s'arrêta à la moitié de son geste en se rendant compte de ce qui se passait. Hors de question de s'énamourer du jeune imbécile hyperactif qu'elle devait ridiculiser. Alors oui ils avaient couché ensemble, oui elle avait adoré, mais c'était facilement explicable par l'excitation liée à la découverte d'une nouvelle sexualité. Un autre amant aurait fait le même effet. Russie ne tomberait pas dans un piège pareil, c'était bon pour les romans à l'eau de rose et les plans d'Hongrie. Le plus urgent était de savoir combien de temps elle pouvait rester dans son apparence féminine, et pour ça il fallait se lever sans réveiller le blondinet qui était à côté d'elle.

Trois minutes plus tard, elle était de retour dans la chambre après avoir envoyé un message pressant à Vlad. En voyant qu'Alfred dormait toujours paisiblement, Anya décida d'aller prendre une bonne douche avant de le rejoindre. Une fois sortie de l'eau chaude, elle découvrit que son américain s'était à peu près réveillé et l'attendait dans le lit. À peine fut-elle revenue qu'elle dut subir une attaque matinale connue sous le nom de câlin surprise.

\- Bien dormi princesse ?

\- Et toi marmotte ? le taquina la russe.

\- Le héros n'est pas une marmotte ! protesta Alfred. Et puis c'est toi qui t'es endormie dans mes bras hier soir.

\- Quand je me suis réveillée ce matin, tu te servais de moi comme d'une peluche !

\- Je vois pas le rapport !

Le couple continua à se chamailler jusqu'à ce qu'une série d'embrassades y mette fin. Suivie d'assez près par un gargouillement d'estomac, lui-même suivi d'un rire moqueur puis d'un lever pour une mission petit-déjeuner.

-oOo-

Quelques heures plus tard, ils se baladaient de nouveau dans New York. Alfred mettait un point d'honneur à démontrer à Anya que la culture américaine était la meilleure du monde, quitte à remettre le nez dans ses vieux bouquins pour se rafraîchir la mémoire. Ils étaient retournés à Central Park, qu'ils connaissaient mais que les deux adoraient voir sous la neige, et étaient montés sur un petit pont en se tenant la main quand une voix les interpella.

\- Tiens, salut Alfred !

Celui-ci eut juste le temps de penser "et merde" qu'un albinos plein d'énergie arrivait à leur hauteur, suivi d'un canadien plus modéré qui portait un ours en peluche aussi blanc que la neige environnante.

\- Gilbert, Matthew, qu'est-ce que vous faites ici ? demanda-t-il un peu gêné tandis qu'Anya se rapprochait de lui.

\- Franny et son rosbif sont venus squatter chez Birdie, donc on a préféré s'éloigner le temps qu'ils se réconcilient, ricana le prussien.

\- Salut Al', fit Matthew embarrassé également.

\- Salut bro...

\- Hum hum... L'awesome moi voudrait pas être indiscret, mais qui est la charmante demoiselle qui se cramponne à ton bras ?

Gilbert avait l'air ravi de celui qui tient un scoop et veut avoir plus d'informations avant de le balancer au maximum de monde possible. Avec un soupir, Alfred prit les devants pour ne laisser filtrer que le minimum nécessaire avec des présentations sommaires.

\- Gil', Mattie, le héros vous présente sa petite amie, Anya. Anya, mon frère Matthew et son copain Gilbert.

\- J'aurais deviné pour Matthew, vous vous ressemblez vraiment beaucoup, fit-elle en souriant. Enchantée de vous rencontrer.

\- Moi de même, fit Mattie en lui rendant timidement son sourire. Alfred m'a beaucoup parlé de toi.

\- Oh vraiment ?

En parlant, elle s'était tournée vers l'intéressé qui trouva d'un coup un certain intérêt héroïque aux nuages qui passaient.

\- Je m'offusque, l'awesome moi n'a pas été informé !

\- Gil', on a tous le droit d'avoir une vie privée, Al' comme les autres, le raisonna le canadien.

\- Mouais... Et donc, ça fait combien de temps que vous êtes ensemble ?

\- Qu'est-ce qui n'était pas clair dans vie privée exactement ? répliqua Alfred.

\- Hey, j'ai le droit de poser des questions !

\- Oui, mais là non !

Alors que les deux continuaient à s'affronter tranquillement, Anya et Matthew les regardaient en souriant. Finalement, les deux couples se séparèrent sur un éclat de rire et très peu d'informations réellement échangées. Une fois éloignés, le canadien lança un regard à la fois consterné et agacé à son compagnon.

\- Quoi ? demanda ce dernier.

\- Laisse mon frère gérer son histoire comme il veut, d'accord ?

\- Mais Birdie, j'ai rien fait de mal...

\- Ose nier que tu comptais en parler à tout le monde.

\- Ben...

\- Voilà. Al' est heureux avec elle et c'est le principal, pas besoin d'en faire le scoop de la semaine. Et accessoirement, c'est une humaine, donc mieux vaut rester prudent.

\- D'accord... Désolé Mattie, fit Gilbert avec un air de chiot abandonné.

Le canadien résista environ cinq secondes avant de rigoler et de l'embrasser, Kuma profitant de se retrouver au milieu pour récupérer un câlin.

\- Je peux au moins en parler à Franny et Tonio quand même ? demanda innocemment l'albinos.

\- Gil... autant me demander si tu peux le crier sur les toits.

\- De toute façon ça se saura.

\- Oui mais Al' le décidera lui-même et... Oh non.

\- Quoi ?

\- Je connais cet air sur ton visage.

\- Quel air ?

\- Ne me dis pas que c'est déjà fait.

\- Que quoi est fait ?

\- Gilbert, je te suggère d'arrêter immédiatement de me prendre pour un idiot. Tu as déjà envoyé un message à Papa et Antonio, pas vrai ?

\- Ils ont le droit d'être au courant quand même ! Je pouvais pas leur cacher un truc pareil ! protesta le prussien.

\- Al' va te tuer tu sais ?

\- Il oserait pas... et puis Anya a l'air adorable, elle l'en empêchera, affirma Gilbert le plus sereinement du monde.

Matthew allait répliquer lorsque son portable vibra, lui indiquant un message qu'il ouvrit avant de le lire rapidement et de le faire lire à son compagnon.

\- Alors... "La prochaine fois que je croise ton copain, il est mort". Heu...

\- Tu disais donc ?

\- Tu le laisserais pas faire, pas vrai ?

\- L'empêcher de te tuer, oui. Par contre, laisser passer un ou deux coups parce que tu as révélé sa relation alors qu'il ne voulait pas encore en parler, là c'est autre chose... menaça le blond.

\- Pitié Birdie, tu sais bien que je pouvais pas résister et qu'un seul de ses coups peut foutre un bison par terre ! fit Gilbert en se mettant à genoux dans la neige.

\- J'y réfléchirai... Si tu arrives à te rattraper pour cette bourde.

\- Tu peux compter sur l'awesome moi !

-oOo-

Un peu plus tôt, Francis et Arthur étaient en pleine engueulade lorsque le français reçut un message de Gilbert et s'interrompit un instant pour regarder son téléphone.

\- Bloody frog ! How dare you !? Look at me when I speak to you !

\- Deux minutes mon lapin, juste le temps de... Oh !

Il eut un air si ébahi qu'Arthur arrêta de crier pendant trois bonnes secondes.

\- Alors là pour du scoop... Alfred est en couple !

\- QUOI ? rugit l'anglais. Qui ose s'en prendre à mon bébé !?

\- D'après Gilbert, c'est une humaine qui s'appelle Anya, qui a un léger accent russe et qui est très jolie.

\- Une... humaine ? Alfred sort sérieusement avec une humaine ?

La colère avait nettement fait place à la surprise dans la voix de l'anglais.

\- Il semblerait, pouffa le grand blond. Je lui demande tout de suite confirmation, ajouta-t-il en pianotant sur son portable.

\- Si c'est le cas, il va falloir le briefer sur le danger des relations nation/humain, et vérifier s'il est vraiment sûr de cette fille, et s'il lui a déjà parlé de son statut de nation, et...

\- Thuthur, mon lapin en sucre adoré que j'aime, on va d'abord juste vérifier que ce n'est pas une blague de Gil.

\- Mouais. And I'm not your bloody rabbit !

\- Mais oui mon lapin. Tiens j'ai une réponse.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il dit ?

\- Qu'il va tuer Gilbert et qu'il espère qu'on ne va pas lui faire un sermon à la Ludwig sur les relations nation/humain, rigola Francis.

\- Grmbl... Il faudra quand même qu'on la rencontre.

\- Laisse-lui le temps, mon chéri. Il nous la présentera quand il se sentira prêt.

\- Mouais. Je vais quand même lui faire quelques rappels, déclara le mage en sortant son propre portable.

\- Si tu veux, en attendant je vais nous faire de quoi manger pour ce soir.

\- On a pas fini notre dispute, stupid frog !

\- J'ai plus très envie de la continuer après une nouvelle pareille, je préfère être heureux pour notre fils.

\- C'est fourbe ça, grinça l'anglais.

\- Digne de toi, mon lapin, répliqua le grand blond en lui envoyant un baiser.

* * *

Voilà, c'est tout pour aujourd'hui^^

Comme d'habitude, j'espère que ça vous a plus, laissez un ptit mot pour le dire ou dire que vous aimez les chatons, et on se retrouve mercredi.

Plein de madeleines pour vous !


	15. Chapitre 15 - Affrontement

Miou tout le monde !

Hetalia c'est bien, les révisions c'est chiant. Je vous laisse deviner vers quoi mon cerveau se tourne donc en ce moment...

Rien à voir mais j'aime les chats. Et le chocolat. Je propose donc de faire des chats en chocolat pour apporter la paix dans le monde.

Bonne lecture !

Disclaimer : Himaruya est le dieu qui a inventé et possède Hetalia, je ne suis qu'une prêtresse de cette religion.

* * *

Alfred grinçait des dents en continu ou presque alors qu'il recevait des messages d'à peu près toutes les nations qui demandaient la confirmation de sa relation. À côté de lui, Anya semblait beaucoup s'amuser de ses réactions. Elle avait elle-même reçu un message après lequel elle avait poussé un léger soupir de soulagement. Au bout du quinzième message, Alfred commença pour sa part à crier un bon coup.

\- Bordel mais qu'est-ce qu'ils ont tous à vouloir savoir si oui ou non je suis avec quelqu'un !

\- Il faut croire qu'un héros séducteur qui se case, ça surprend pas mal de gens, glissa la jeune femme en souriant.

\- Mais c'est ma vie privée !

\- Tant qu'il ne s'agit que de dire officiellement que tu es avec moi, ça ne devrait pas te poser de problèmes non ?

\- Non, bien sûr que non, mais j'aurais préféré choisir moi-même quand et comment je l'annonçais, protesta l'américain boudeur.

Avec un sourire attendri, la russe saisit son menton et l'embrassa avec douceur.

\- Tout va bien se passer. C'est pas plus grave que mettre l'option en couple sur un réseau social. Et puis ce n'est pas comme si je devais faire un repas avec ta famille le weekend prochain, rigola-t-elle.

\- Heu... alors à ce sujet...

\- Dis-moi que tu plaisantes.

\- Ben... mes parents... sont très curieux de te rencontrer.

\- Tout de suite ça change la donne... ça ne fait même pas trois mois qu'on se connaît, ça me semble un peu précipité.

\- Je te le fais pas dire. T'inquiète princesse, le héros s'occupe de le retarder jusqu'à ce que tu te sente prête !

\- D'ici un siècle ou deux ça devrait être bon, j'imagine, ironisa Anya.

Après quelques minutes de discussion supplémentaires, ils décidèrent de rentrer chez Alfred.

\- Bon, on a le choix entre jouer, regarder un film, ...

\- Jouer m'irait bien.

\- Jouer à quoi alors ? demanda l'américain.

\- Un jeu un peu spécial auquel on a joué hier soir, qu'est-ce que tu en penses ? fit-elle en le tirant par le col pour l'attirer vers la chambre.

\- Je crois, répondit-il en se dégageant pour la prendre dans ses bras, que ça fera parfaitement l'affaire...

Et il referma la porte d'un coup de pied.

-oOo-

Quelques jours plus tard, alors qu'Anya était rentrée à Moscou, un nouveau meeting international avait lieu. Le premier depuis l'annonce que l'américain était en couple, et il s'attendait au pire. Rien que l'arrivée dans la salle le lui confirma, quand il vit que sa place avait été repeinte en rose et des petits coeurs dessinés sur sa table. Il hésita une minute entre le BTT ou Pologne comme coupable possible, et finalement fusilla tout le monde du regard avant de s'asseoir ostensiblement sur la chaise voisine. Son attitude indiquait clairement que la première personne qui tenterait de l'emmerder davantage se prendrait une grosse baffe en pleine figure. Ayant appris la veille que Trump avait officiellement lancé la construction de son foutu mur sans le consulter l'avait déjà pas mal énervé, et le fait de savoir qu'il allait devoir rejouer les abrutis avait achevé son reste de bonne humeur. Gilbert s'avança vers lui, mal à l'aise et poussé par une crosse de hockey très menaçante dans son dos.

\- Salut Alfred, alors heu Birdie m'a forcé... enfin demandé... enfin je veux dire que je suis censé présenter... Fin bon c'était pas awesome de parler d'Anya à tout le monde.

\- T'inquiète Gil, je comptais en parler bientôt de toute façon.

\- Cool que tu le prennes comme ça, Mattie avait l'air de penser que tu...

Le reste fut interrompu par un magistral coup de poing dans l'estomac qui envoya l'albinos valser à l'autre bout de la pièce. Debout, des éclairs dans les yeux, Alfred s'adressa à la cantonade avant que quiconque réagisse.

\- Mais la prochaine personne qui se mêle des affaires privées d'un héros se prendra bien pire que ça. Là j'y suis allé cool parce que tu es le copain de mon bro, la prochaine fois je me retiendrai pas.

La totalité des personnes présentes dans la pièce déglutirent difficilement en se rappelant qu'elles avaient quasiment toutes voulu savoir si la rumeur était fondée. Après un hochement de tête approbateur, Matthew alla redresser Gilbert qui se tenait les côtes. Lui n'avait clairement pas eu l'impression que l'américain avait retenu son coup, mais préféra ne pas insister. Un Alfred énervé, ça peut faire beaucoup de dégâts en très peu de temps, et il n'y a quasiment qu'une seule personne qui ose le provoquer quand il est dans cet état.

\- Kolkolkol... On dirait que ça ne t'a pas calmé de te trouver une fille de chez moi. Enfin, peut-être que sur long terme elle arrivera à te dresser.

Une moitié de salle eut de nouveau du mal à déglutir, tandis que l'autre devenait toute blanche. Alfred eut un sourire déformé, et s'exprima calmement. Très calmement. Trop calmement.

\- Je conseille à tout le monde de changer de salle. Maintenant.

En moins de deux minutes, la salle était évacuée et même Ludwig attendit d'être dans le couloir pour protester de la complexité de trouver une autre salle disponible.

-oOo-

Quand une heure plus tard Alfred et Ivan sortirent de la salle, les deux nations avaient du sang un peu partout sur leurs vêtements et plusieurs fractures. Sans compter des regards fous de rage qui indiquaient qu'ils auraient bien continué, si un groupe militaire armé n'était pas intervenu en pensant à un attentat. Il avait alors fallut expliquer que non ils n'étaient pas des terroristes, oui ils étaient des représentants, et que seul l'autre avait besoin de soins. Une fois franchie la porte de l'infirmerie spéciale que le bâtiment mettait à disposition des nations, les deux réussirent à se taire quelques instants pour être examinés. Ou plutôt Siobhan, qui avait dû venir exprès pour s'assurer qu'ils se laisseraient soigner, leur cria dessus bien plus fort jusqu'à ce qu'ils se calment un minimum. Aucun des deux n'était assez fou pour énerver trop longtemps l'ancienne reine des sorcières qu'était la représentante irlandaise. Manque de chance ou petite vengeance de la seule femme de la fratrie Kirkland, ils furent obligés l'un comme l'autre de rester immobiles pendant une heure, le temps que la majorité de leurs fractures se remette et que le sang perdu se reconstitue. Pour s'assurer qu'ils resteraient bien allongés sur les lits de l'infirmerie, elle leur avait carrément lancé un sort d'immobilité et était retournée en réunion avec un petit sourire satisfait. On ne lui faisait pas quitter un débat sur les droits de l'enfance sans en payer le prix fort, non mais.

Par contre, ils pouvaient parler. Alfred rompit le silence au bout d'une demi-heure.

\- T'es un enfoiré, ruskof.

\- Tu n'es pas vraiment un enfant de choeur non plus.

\- Au moins moi je respecte la vie privée des autres !

\- Dixit celui qui remettait une vingtaine de caméras chez moi toutes les semaines dans les années soixante-dix...

\- On était en pleine guerre froide abruti, ça compte pas. En plus tu les virais.

\- Si tu avais tant que ça envie de me voir, tu pouvais venir dans mon bureau.

\- J'avais pas envie de te voir. J'ai toujours pas envie de te voir.

Le russe soupira. Comment un seul individu pouvait-il à la fois être un gamin prétentieux et arrogant avec qui il était impossible d'avoir un débat construit, et un ange de patience, d'écoute et de réflexion ?

\- Et dire que c'est une russe qui t'a tapé dans l'oeil... La vie est toujours pleine de contradictions.

\- Laisse ma copine en dehors de ça, menaça Alfred.

\- Je n'avais pas l'intention de lui faire du mal. Trop facile et franchement pas assez drôle.

\- Vaut mieux pour toi que tu lui foutes la paix.

\- Mais c'est qu'il est vraiment amoureux, le petit capitaliste...

\- Moi j'ai plus de coeur qu'un iceberg, dude. Ou qu'un caillou.

Ivan se sentit piqué au vif par la remarque. Pas de coeur ? Bien sûr que si, simplement il le protégeait bien. Les rares fois où il avait ressenti plus que de l'attirance dans une relation lui avaient appris que mieux valait enfouir ses sentiments. Aimer, c'était mettre en danger deux personnes.

\- Félicitations, tu t'es créé tout seul une faiblesse inutile, répliqua-t-il.

\- Le genre de faiblesse inutile qui a déjà fait gagner des guerres, si j'en crois les cinq derniers siècles...

\- Par exemple ?

\- Si Tino a réussi à te botter le cul pendant la guerre d'hiver, ça a été en bonne partie grâce au soutien de Berwald, répondit Alfred avec un sourire moqueur.

\- Je te rappelle qu'à la fin j'ai gagné et que c'est lui qui a cédé à mes exigences, fit Ivan après une légère grimace.

\- Oh c'est vrai, il a juste montré que tes tactiques étaient mauvaises, et tes pertes ont été cinq fois supérieures aux siennes alors qu'il n'était pas préparé. Sans parler des prisonniers, des chars, des avions, des blessés...

\- Et quatre ans plus tard, on était dans le même camp toi et moi pour mettre l'Allemagne à genoux. Sachant que ce sont mes soldats qui ont dû reconquérir toute l'Europe de l'Est.

\- Tu parles d'un cadeau, ricana l'américain. Ils ont juste changé de dictature.

\- Une dictature, comme tu y vas, sourit Ivan en se remémorant ses années de gloire. Et ne vas pas me faire croire que tu n'as pas aimé t'opposer à moi dans les années qui ont suivi.

\- Sur la fin c'est devenu trop facile, dude. Tu devenais trop prévisible et tes dirigeants tenaient plus la route.

\- Tu veux qu'on parle de Trump et de sa charmante visite à Poutine ? lança Ivan du tac au tac.

Alfred grimaça. Il oubliait constamment qu'il ne pouvait plus se moquer des dirigeants des autres avec celui qu'il avait.

\- Nan, lui je suis toujours convaincu que c'est une mauvaise blague de mon pote extraterrestre.

\- On verra ça quand il se fera réélire.

\- Hors de question que ce trou du cul fasse un deuxième mandat. Je le buterais moi-même.

\- Comme si tu allais vraiment le faire, sourit Ivan. Remarque, c'est vrai que tu as tellement besoin que tout le monde te regarde. Ce serait un magnifique moyen d'attirer l'attention.

\- Va te faire foutre.

\- Décidément c'est une idée récurrente chez toi.

\- Y a qu'à toi que ça fait envie, ruskof.

\- Il y a au moins à moi, tu veux dire, nuança le russe.

\- Même pas en enfer.

\- Allons... on sait tous les deux que le désir et l'affrontement sont très liés. Et je t'assure que tu adorerais t'envoyer en l'air avec moi.

\- Je te foutrais une beigne avant que tu poses un doigt sur moi. Va vraiment falloir que tu te trouves quelqu'un d'autre pour tes fantasmes.

\- Oh tu sais, rien que trouver quelqu'un qui n'a pas peur de moi, c'est déjà un exploit alors je reste raisonnable. Et puis je suis beaucoup plus calme depuis quelques années.

\- Je suis pas une récompense pour tes efforts ou ta bonne conduite, espèce de taré !

C'est à ce moment que Matthew entra, accompagné de Siobhan qui venait vérifier que la majeure partie des problèmes médicaux était bien réglée. En tant que seule personne ou presque qui ne serait pas blessée par les deux autres, le canadien avait proposé de l'accompagner pour remettre les deux en liberté. Il soupirait déjà dans le couloir en les entendant. Lui savait qu'Ivan avait énormément désiré son frère après la seconde guerre mondiale. Le fait qu'ils aient été les deux grands de cette planète et leur affrontement inévitable n'avait fait que renforcer cette attirance. Mais Alfred avait ri quand finalement Ivan était tombé. Il avait ri de sa défaite, piétinant par là la moindre chance que le russe lui pardonne jamais vraiment cette humiliation. Matthew se souvenait s'être interrogé plus d'une fois sur les réels sentiments de son frère pour le russe. Autant pour Ivan, il était certain, autant Alfred... il doutait. Lui qui connaissait son jumeau par coeur, il ne savait pas trop comment son frère voyait son ami sous la couche de mépris, de colère et d'amusement qu'il arborait quotidiennement. Avec le temps, les choses auraient pu s'améliorer, mais ni l'un ni l'autre n'avait pu ou voulu se détourner de l'image d'ennemi qu'ils avaient gardé.

Siobhan prit deux secondes pour les fusiller du regard avant d'annuler son sort. Elle les avertissait silencieusement mais clairement de ne pas recommencer à se battre dans l'immédiat. Dès qu'ils furent libre, Matthew joua son rôle de diversion parfaite.

\- Al', daddy et papa t'attendent en haut, ils veulent voir si tu vas bien. Ivan, tu as deux minutes pour un café ? On ne reprend la réunion que dans vingt minutes.

L'américain s'en alla rassurer ses parents – et probablement tout l'immeuble avec – et le russe accompagna calmement Matthew à la machine à café, sous le regard appréciateur de la rousse. Elle avait moins de mal à remarquer la présence de son neveu ces derniers temps et s'émerveillait de le voir épanoui... et aussi bon manipulateur. Le sang Kirkland, ça ne ment pas ! Alors combiné avec la séduction et le charme naturel de Francis, pas étonnant qu'il ne manquait à ce petit que de l'assurance pour devenir quelqu'un de redoutable. Et puis, songea Siobhan en rangeant deux ou trois choses machinalement, qui pourrait sincèrement se méfier de cette adorable nation qui se promenait partout avec un ours en peluche dans les bras ?

* * *

Voilà voilà... ça se sent que j'adore Mattie ?^^

Sinon je sais que je ne le dis pas souvent, mais un immense (genre giga énorme) merci à tous ceux qui prennent le temps de lire/reviewer/follower/favoriter (barrer mentions inutiles) les bêtises qui sortent de mon cerveau. Je vous aime.

Plein d'éclairs au chocolat pour vous !


	16. Chapitre 16 - Nouvel an

Miou tout le monde !

Aujourd'hui je poste assez tôt parce que ma journée va être chargée, j'ai pas beaucoup de temps pour écrire mes messages de début/fin alors je vous fait plein de bisous et je m'en vais vagabonder dans la pampa à la recherche d'une licorne arc-en-ciel qui me ferait des cookies.

Bonne lecture !

Disclaimer : Si Himaruya trouve une licorne, ça me fera un truc de plus à lui piquer.

* * *

À la machine à café – rapidement désertée à l'arrivée du russe – Matthew tentait de raisonner Ivan en douceur.

\- Tu y es peut-être allé un peu fort avec Alfred.

\- Tu trouves ? répliqua l'autre avec son gentil sourire.

\- Je plaisante pas, il y a déjà tout le monde qui lui tombait dessus à cause de sa relation... tu n'étais pas obligé de t'y mettre aussi.

\- Au contraire Matve, je me devais de lui faire également des félicitations. Sans compter qu'apparemment sa dulcinée vient de chez moi. De quoi aurais-je eu l'air si j'étais resté sans rien dire ?

Évidemment, songea Matthew, il fallait encore que leurs foutus egos d'adversaires ressortent dans ce genre de moment.

\- Tu sais... je pense qu'Alfred ressent quelque chose d'assez fort avec cette fille, et que c'est pour ça qu'il réagit aussi mal. C'est la première fois en plusieurs décennies qu'il s'attache autant à quelqu'un, alors s'il te plait, laisse-le être heureux.

\- Comment veux-tu que je le laisse tranquille quand il me fait un cadeau pareil ?

\- Peut-être... hésita le canadien. Peut-être que ça te permettrait de complètement tourner la page de votre affrontement.

Ivan se tendit imperceptiblement. Matthew avait ce don de deviner juste lorsqu'il se mettait à sonder une personne. Il détourna donc légèrement le sujet.

\- Le problème vois-tu, c'est que ton frère refuse autant que moi de passer à autre chose et ça ne m'a pas l'air près de changer.

\- Je pense qu'avec Anya, il devrait y arriver.

\- Tu as déjà rencontré sa chère et tendre ?

\- Une fois oui.

\- Elle est aussi jolie que Gilbert le prétend ? s'enquit le russe avec un sourire.

\- Franchement, fit Matthew gêné, je trouve qu'elle est très mignonne. Et puis ils ont vraiment l'air heureux ensemble. Il suffit de voir comment chacun des deux regarde l'autre quand ils ont le dos tourné.

\- Voyez-vous ça... Il sait ce qu'il risque à sortir avec une humaine ?

\- Je pense que oui, et puis s'il avait le moindre doute, ajouta le canadien en pouffant, daddy l'a noyé de recommandations en apprenant la nouvelle. Mais je pense qu'il ne va pas tarder à lui révéler son statut de nation.

\- Il me tarde de voir ça, murmura Ivan.

Et les deux amis se turent, chacun retournant à ses pensées. Sans le savoir, Matthew venait de donner une idée à Ivan. Si Alfred révélait vraiment sa nature à sa bien-aimée, ça signifierait qu'il lui accordait une confiance quasi totale. Ce qui ferait une occasion parfaite pour révéler la supercherie et faire le maximum d'effet. Il empêcha de justesse un sourire cruel de se dessiner sur son visage et recomposa rapidement son adorable allure de nounours. Il entra dans la salle de réunion en écrasant impitoyablement la petite étincelle de bonheur mental que la phrase de Matthew avait fait naître dans son esprit. Il n'avait eu ce regard attendri pour l'américain que parce qu'il devait jouer le rôle de la petite amie parfaite aux yeux de son frère. En aucun cas il n'avait ressenti quoi que ce soit de sincère. Il n'y avait qu'Alfred qui était sous son charme sans s'en rendre compte, leur relation était bâtie sur un mensonge et les sentiments de l'américain ne trouvaient aucun écho en lui. Ils ne pouvaient pas en trouver.

-oOo-

La fin du mois de décembre approchait, et avec elle l'habituelle frénésie des préparatifs de Noël. Même des êtres agés de plusieurs siècles n'y coupaient pas, et les nations comme les humains se ruaient dans les magasins, commandaient en ligne et prévoyaient leurs listes de courses diverses et variées. Le nombre de blagues et divertissements aussi variés qu'improbables augmenta également de façon significative pendant les réunions, si bien que les trois derniers jours précédant la fêtes furent déclarés plus ou moins fériés. Alfred n'avait toujours pas présenté Anya à ses parents, mais évoquait de plus en plus à son frère la possibilité de lui révéler sa nature un peu particulière.

Le couple avait communément décidé de fêter Noël chacun de son côté dans sa famille, mais de se retrouver à New York pour le nouvel an, Alfred insistant sur le fait qu'il n'y avait pas mieux que Time Square pour fêter la nouvelle année. Finalement, la russe se laissa convaincre et ils convinrent d'en profiter pour s'offrir leurs cadeaux à ce moment-là.

-oOo-

Aperçu du Noël côté Alfred.

Océane (horrifiée) : C'est super bon Francis, mais pourquoi tu as encore mis des escargots ?

Francis (amusé) : Des fois qu'un d'entre vous se mette à aimer ça.

Arthur (ronchon) : Personne n'aime ce genre d'horreur, frog !

Alfred (mort de rire) : Daddy, c'est l'inventeur de la jelly qui dit ça ?

Gilbert (moqueur) : Sinon on reparle carrément de tes scones, rosbif.

Matthew (blasé) : ça vous dit qu'on passe au plat principal ?

Aperçu du Noël côté Ivan.

Natalya (énervée) : Comment ça tu n'es pas là pour le nouvel an grand frère ?

Katya (fatiguée) : Pour une fois qu'il va aller passer un bon moment avec d'autres personnes que nous, laisse-le faire petite soeur.

Ivan (décidé) : De toute façon c'est déjà organisé !

Eduard (gêné) : Si tu veux on peut le passer ensemble Natalya ?

Raivis (terrorisé) : ça vous dit qu'on passe au plat principal ?

-oOo-

New York, Time Square, 31 décembre, 22h30. Encore plus illuminé et blindé de monde que de coutume, le quartier new-yorkais débordait de rires et de joie à l'approche du changement d'année. Le couple ne faisait pas exception et ils s'amusaient beaucoup à se raconter comment leurs Noëls respectifs s'étaient déroulés. Ils déambulaient un peu partout, s'immergeant dans l'ambiance festive sans même vraiment ressentir le froid. Vers onze heure et demie, Alfred réussit par miracle à trouver un coin moins fréquenté et moins bruyant que l'avenue principale, avec en plus un endroit où s'asseoir de façon presque correcte. Après encore quelques échanges sur la démesure américaine dès qu'il s'agissait de fêter quelque chose, ils échangèrent leurs présents. Alfred découvrit avec surprise une ravissante boîte de biscuits à l'air très appétissants et interrogea sa petite amie du regard en en croquant un.

\- Ils sont typiques de mon pays, expliqua-t-elle en rougissant légèrement. Je ne savais pas trop ce qui te ferait plaisir, alors je me suis dit que si je te faisais un assortiment de biscuits maisons, tu pourrais en profiter sans te demander quoi en faire...

\- C'est super bon ! Merci beaucoup, ajouta-t-il en l'embrassant.

Anya sourit en voyant que le cadeau avait vraiment touché Alfred. Elle essuya rapidement quelques miettes au coin de ses lèvres. Puis la jeune femme se pencha sur son propre cadeau, une petite boîte joliment enveloppé. À l'intérieur, elle trouva un écrin renfermant un pendantif argenté, avec une petite améthyste incrustée au centre.

\- Il est magnifique... souffla-t-elle.

\- Il peut s'ouvrir sur le côté, ajouta Alfred en rougissant à son tour.

La russe fit jouer un petit mécanisme et découvrit deux photos d'eux, une de chaque côté. L'une avait été prise à Moscou, et l'autre à New York. Sur celle de droite, ils s'embrassaient sous la neige, et sur celle de gauche ils regardaient l'appareil en riant.

\- Ça te plait ?

\- Il est absolument superbe. Merci beaucoup.

\- Un héros fait forcément un super cadeau à sa chérie !

\- Le héros a visiblement eu peur que ça ne me plaise pas, le taquina-t-elle.

\- Absolument pas, menti Alfred. Un héros n'a jamais peur !

\- Mais bien sûr...

Ils se chamaillèrent encore quelques instants, puis Alfred prit une grande inspiration avant de se lancer.

\- Au fait, avant qu'on retourne sur l'avenue principale... J'ai quelque chose d'important à te dire.

\- Ah ? Quoi ?

\- Je... ça concerne ce dont le héros n'a normalement pas le droit de parler, mais je te fais confiance.

\- Tu me fais un peu peur là... Je t'écoute.

\- Alors, tu vois toutes les nations dans le monde ?

\- Jusque là je te suis, répondit-elle avec ironie.

\- Et bien, chaque nation est incarnée par un représentant, expliqua Alfred un peu nerveux. En gros, une personne qui va _être_ la nation. Ça confère un statut un peu spécial, comme une guérison d'à peu près n'importe quoi ou être immortel tant que son territoire et son peuple existent.

\- Je vois... Et donc ?

\- Ben... je suis l'incarnation des Etats-Unis d'Amérique. C'est pour ça que je suis aussi proche du pouvoir alors que j'ai encore l'air vachement jeune. Et les autres gens avec qui je bosse sont les incarnations des autres pays du monde.

Anya resta silencieuse quelques instants. L'occasion qu'elle attendait était là. Le moment fatidique était arrivé.

\- Je vois... déclara-t-elle lentement. Donc tout ce que tu m'as raconté sur tes collègues étrangers, concerne en réalité les autres nations.

\- C'est ça. Ça... ça te pose un souci que je sois un peu... spécial ?

\- Oh, à moi ça ne m'en pose aucun, répondit-elle avec lenteur.

Son ton se faisait plus doux, presque trop calme. Dans la tête d'Alfred, une alarme se mit inconsciemment à sonner. Quelque chose clochait dans sa réaction.

\- J'imagine que le russe est vraiment comme tu l'as décrit ?

\- Mot pour mot... du moins selon moi, nuança-t-il. Pourquoi tu me demandes ça ?

\- Pour savoir, tout simplement... Tu m'embrasses ? demanda-t-elle avec un grand sourire.

Il refusa de réfléchir et l'embrassa. Pourtant, son alarme mentale sonnait de plus en plus fort. Le ton, le sourire, ce regard qu'il était sûr d'avoir vu ailleurs tout d'un coup.

\- Anya... je... j'ai l'impression qu'il y a quelque chose de bizarre.

\- Oh voyons, qu'est-ce qui peut te faire penser ça ? demanda-t-elle d'une voix suave.

Ces intonations. La façon de formuler la phrase. Son instinct lui hurlait qu'il y avait un danger.

\- Je sais pas... ta façon de parler, elle a changé tout d'un coup... ton regard aussi... Il est différent.

\- Il te rappelle quelque chose ? Ou... quelqu'un ?

Devant le silence de l'américain, elle pouffa, mais son rire sonna différemment. Un peu déformé. Assez proche d'un rire qu'il connaissait. Le cerveau d'Alfred fit le lien trop rapidement pour qu'il réalise ce qui se passait sous ses yeux, et son corps exprima des signaux de peur sans qu'il en ait conscience.

En voyant le léger voile d'inquiétude dans les yeux bleus de l'américain, Anya décida qu'il était temps d'assener le coup de grâce, avant qu'il ne comprenne complètement ce qui lui arrivait. Heureusement, elle avait prévu le coup et enfilé ses vêtements masculins, parfaitement cachés par son long manteau. Avec un grand sourire de nounours, elle prononça un mot en roumain.

\- Prelucrare.

Et la transformation s'opéra.

* * *

Voilà voilà, bon ben comme j'avais dit j'ai pas le temps de rester (non non je suis pas en train de fuir du tout).

Je vous aime très fort et promis je suis presque pas du genre sadique en temps normal. Je vous ai dit que je vous aimais ?

Plein de cookies arc-en-ciel pour vous !


	17. Chapitre 17 - Douleur

Miou tout le monde !

Décidément mes chapitres 17 sont pas joyeux hein... Sinon on a dépassé les 100 reviews. Enfin on. Surtout vous quoi. Je donne peut-être l'impression d'être calme en l'écrivant, mais je vous jure que dans ma tête c'est un grand huit incrédule et heureux^^' Alors merci merci merci merci et si j'écris pas 105 merci parce que c'est un peu long, sachez que le coeur y est. Pour la peine, je vous annonce officiellement que l'on a pas encore atteint la moitié de cette fic ! Donc vous allez encore en avoir pour un moment mwahahaha !

Tant que j'y suis, Freyja tu étais en guest donc ta réponse arrive ici : Je suis presque pas sadique (j'approuve le jeu de mot au passage). Presque. Et la suite... est là ^^

Bonne lecture !

Disclaimer : Pour autant que je le sache, Himaruya est toujours le seul, le grand, l'unique, le merveilleux, le fabuleux possesseur d'Hetalia.

* * *

Quelques secondes plus tard, Ivan se tenait face à Alfred, les yeux flamboyants et un sourire cruel sur le visage. L'américain était figé. Alors que le russe ricanait, il finit par articuler un mot.

\- Pourquoi ?

\- Pourquoi ? répéta Ivan.

Il plaqua Alfred contre le mur le plus proche sans que celui-ci, sous le choc, esquisse la moindre défense. Le russe rapprocha leurs corps, jusqu'à ce qu'il n'y ait plus qu'un minuscule espace qui sépare leurs visages.

\- Parce que je ne pardonne jamais une humiliation. Parce que tu m'as traité d'incapable et traîné dans la boue. Parce que tu m'as défié de pouvoir te tromper à nouveau. Et surtout, surtout, parce qu'au fond tu n'es qu'un gamin idiot et prétentieux qui pourrit le monde.

Il garda le contact visuel quelques instants supplémentaires pour être certain que chacun de ses mots s'était gravé dans la mémoire du petit capitaliste. Puis il s'éloigna d'un ou deux pas, savoura le regard de détresse infinie dans les yeux bleus et ricana de nouveau.

\- Ça fait mal, pas vrai ?

Il n'eut aucune réponse. Pas grave, il n'en attendait pas. Un dernier regard de cruelle satisfaction et il tourna les talons pour rejoindre la foule, non sans une dernière réplique.

\- Au fait, n'oublie pas tes biscuits et bonne année !

-oOo-

Alors qu'Ivan s'éloignait, Alfred restait dans un état second, plaqué contre le mur froid et humide à cause de la neige. Son corps et son cerveau étaient bloqués en état de choc. Il avait mal. Terriblement mal. C'était la seule chose qu'il arrivait à penser. La douleur, partout, déchaînée, hurlante, violente, destructrice. On lui aurait arraché le coeur de la poitrine qu'il aurait moins souffert. Finalement il tomba à genoux dans la neige boueuse du trottoir. Et dire qu'il croyait avoir connu le pire pendant la guerre de Sécession. Quelle douce illusion. Comment avait-il pu croire qu'il serait à jamais épargné par une peine de coeur ou la trahison d'un être cher ? La simple image d'Ivan se superposant à Anya lui donna envie de hurler. À la place, il se mordit le poing jusqu'à voir des gouttes rouges tomber par terre. Et même là, il fut incapable de ressentir une quelconque douleur physique. Il ne sentait que son coeur déchiré, broyé et piétiné en continu, laissant un vide béant et douloureux dans sa poitrine. Finalement, il se retrouva à vomir, son corps tentant vainement d'expulser physiquement le mal être immense qu'il ressentait intérieurement.

En sourdine, il entendit les gens crier une suite de chiffres. Un compte à rebours. Puis des hurlements, de joie, de fête, de bonheur partagé. Dans un soubresaut, son corps régurgita une deuxième fois en imaginant comment Anya et lui auraient dû se retrouver au milieu de la foule, à rire ensemble au passage de la nouvelle année. Et au lieu de ça... Alfred réalisa soudainement que des larmes ruisselaient sur ses joues. Il était à côté d'un boulevard blindé de gens, dans une ville avec plus de huit millions d'habitants, dans un des pays les plus peuplés du monde, mais jamais il ne s'était senti aussi seul. Seul avec une douleur tellement forte que son poing en sang et ses brûlures d'estomac ne représentaient que des broutilles. Il avait mal. Atrocement mal.

-oOo-

Loin de là, dans une ville canadienne, Matthew eut un étrange pressentiment. Quelque chose n'allait pas. Il ne savait pas pourquoi ni comment mais il sentait qu'il y avait un problème avec son frère. Gilbert n'étant pas disponible, il avait choisi de passer son nouvel an avec son peuple pour ne pas embêter Alfred, qu'il savait être avec sa petite amie. Et pourtant, il ne pouvait se défaire de son espèce de frisson dérangeant. Il tenta de se raisonner, puis envoya un message de bonne année à son jumeau. Si tout allait bien, il lui répondrait rapidement vu qu'il devait le passer à Time Square. Et puis Alfred répondait toujours rapidement. Cinq minutes passèrent. Puis quinze. Puis trente. Incapable de se défaire de son inquiétude, le canadien sauta jusqu'à New York pour rejoindre le couple.

Il avait juste besoin de se rassurer, de voir le sourire éclatant de son frère et celui plus doux d'Anya à côté de lui. Il pourrait toujours prétendre avoir eu envie de leur souhaiter la bonne année en vrai avant de s'éclipser. Une fois dans Time Square, il s'efforça de ressentir la présence de son jumeau et le chercha un peu partout. Au bout d'une heure, il commença à vraiment s'inquiéter. Alfred n'apparaissait nulle part et même avec leur lien particulier il n'arrivait pas à le sentir dans la foule. Mais il n'avait toujours pas répondu à son bonne année. Ni à ses deux autres messages.

Finalement, il s'engagea dans un coin de rue un peu à l'écart de l'artère principale pour souffler un peu. C'est là qu'il aperçut un homme par terre, en train de vomir tout ce qu'il avait dans les tripes. Encore un qui a trop forcé sur la bouteille, songea-t-il en grimaçant. Il allait repartir quand un détail attira son attention. Un mec qui a trop bu et qui vomit, c'est normal un soir de nouvel an. Avec le poing en sang, c'était déjà moins banal. Il pouvait au moins prendre deux minutes pour aller lui faire un bandage sommaire et éviter une infection. En se rapprochant, il sentit monter une vague de panique. L'homme par terre ne lui était pas inconnu. Pas avec ces cheveux blonds, cette veste d'aviateur et ces lunettes.

Matthew se rua vers son frère pour le prendre dans ses bras.

\- Alfie ! cria-t-il en le prenant par les épaules.

Alfred fut incapable d'aligner deux syllabes cohérentes.

\- Mais... Mais comment t'as fait pour être dans un état pareil ? Je croyais que tu étais avec Anya ?

Il n'eut pas le temps d'en dire plus que son frère s'effondrait dans ses bras en pleurant à gros sanglots. Choqué, Matthew le tint contre lui un moment, lui répétant des mots calmes. Puis il l'emmena le plus discrètement possible jusqu'à son appartement, et l'installa tant bien que mal sur le lit après l'avoir un peu nettoyé et lui avoir enlevé le gros de ses vêtements. Une bassine à côté du lit, le chauffage remonté, un gant frais à côté pour son front si jamais il en avait besoin, Matthew prépara tout ce dont son jumeau aurait pu avoir besoin. Jamais il ne l'avait vu dans un tel état. Quoi qu'il s'était passé, Alfred avait été dévasté.

Pendant deux jours, le canadien veilla sur son frère, qui alternait mauvaises périodes de sommeil avec crises de larmes et de vomissements. Il avait à peine pu boire et manger ce qui lui aurait fait un goûter en temps normal. Il n'avait pas parlé, ou presque pas, et les seuls mots qu'il avait prononcés n'avaient aucun sens. Finalement, l'américain revint un peu plus à lui le troisième jour. Suffisamment pour regarder son frère plus de trois secondes et articuler correctement.

\- Mattie...

\- Je suis là Al'.

\- Mattie...

\- Là, ça va aller, fit-il doucement en lui tenant l'épaule. Je suis là. Tout va bien.

\- Non, répliqua Alfred alors que les larmes se remettaient à briller dans ses yeux.

\- Alfie... qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ? Qu'est-ce qui t'a mis dans un état pareil ?

\- J'aurais jamais dû lui faire confiance, Mattie, répondit Alfred entre deux sanglots.

Jamais dû faire lui confiance, répéta mentalement Matthew. Faisait-il allusion à Anya ? La jeune femme lui avait-elle fait du mal ? Elle l'aurait quitté comme ça, du jour au lendemain ? Il mit de côté l'ensemble de ses questions pour n'en poser qu'une.

\- Pourquoi tu dis ça ?

\- Anya... elle existe pas. Elle a jamais existé ! reprit Alfred en criant presque avant d'enfouir sa tête contre le buste de son frère.

Le canadien ne comprit pas immédiatement. Elle n'existait pas ? Mais ça n'avait absolument aucun sens, il l'avait même rencontrée et était certain qu'elle existait en chair et en os !

\- Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire par elle a jamais existé ? Pourtant tu es bien sorti avec elle non ?

\- Non...

\- Al', je dois être bouché mais je ne comprends pas. Tu peux m'expliquer ?

\- Anya existe pas... c'était qu'une apparence !

Matthew prit soudainement peur. Peur de ce que son frère allait dire. Peur de ce qu'il allait lui annoncer. Il se força à poser la question en voyant qu'Alfred repartait dans ses sanglots et ne dirait rien de plus s'il ne lui demandait pas.

\- Tu veux dire que quelqu'un a pris l'apparence d'Anya ?

L'américain ne répondit rien mais acquiesça, les joues baignées de larmes et les yeux rouges.

\- Qui ? réussit-il à demander en serrant les dents.

Alfred mit un moment à répondre, comme si les mots lui brûlaient la gorge. Au bout de plusieurs minutes, il prononça un nom dans un souffle.

\- Ivan.

Le nom fut prononcé si faiblement que Matthew eut du mal à l'entendre et mit une seconde ou deux à le comprendre. Puis ses yeux se voilèrent de rage. Il sentit l'ensemble de son corps se contracter sous la tension et la fureur. Il se mettait rarement en colère. Très rarement. Si rarement que personne ne devait être capable de dire à quoi il ressemblait dans cet état. Une grande respiration. Son frère avait besoin de lui. Deux grandes respirations. Il ne pouvait pas le laisser seul maintenant. Trois grandes respirations. Il devait se contrôler.

\- Je vois, se força-t-il à dire calmement sans pouvoir effacer totalement la colère de sa voix.

Et il resta à s'occuper de son frère pendant encore une heure ou deux, jusqu'à ce que celui-ci arrive à s'endormir. Il lui laissa un mot pour dire qu'il serait absent quelques heures maximum pour faire des courses. Et sauta jusqu'à Berlin où une réunion européenne se tenait, en faisant un rapide passage chez lui pour prendre quelque chose.

* * *

Voilà... vous vouliez savoir comment Alfred allait réagir, maintenant vous le savez (patapé sivouplait).

Si vous voulez laisser un mot pour dire que je suis pas cool avec mes persos, allez-y, vous aurez raison. Sinon si quelqu'un a une idée de dessert/sucrerie qu'iel souhaite voir apparaître à la fin de mes chap, allez-y aussi. Et toujours rien à voir, FrauleinMathilde, si tu passes ici aujourd'hui, bonne fête chère homonyme ;)

Plein de chocolats fourrés pour vous !


	18. Chapitre 18 - Vengeance canadienne

Miou tout le monde !

Toutes mes excuses pour mon absence de samedi, mais le site était – hélas, trois fois hélas – inaccessible, a minima pour mon profil, donc pas moyen de poster. Je me prosterne devant vous et votre patience pour éviter de me faire répudier.

Bonne lecture !

Disclaimer : je me prosterne aussi devant Himaruya tant que j'y suis.

* * *

À Berlin, tout le monde s'ennuyait en écoutant vaguement Ludwig parler d'un sujet quelconque. Ou alors primordial pour l'avenir du monde, mais ça n'avait pas beaucoup d'importance moins d'une semaine après le nouvel an. Toujours est-il que la plupart des nations baillaient à s'en décrocher la mâchoire lorsque des bruits leur parvinrent du couloir. Le genre de bruits que fait un corps qui heurte un mur sans que ce soit de son plein gré. En moins de trente secondes, tout le monde s'était réveillé et avait relevé la tête, et même Ludwig avait arrêté de parler. Si quelqu'un essayait de les attaquer, ils devaient tous être prêts à se défendre. Finalement la porte fut ouverte par un éclat de pied monumental qui la fit à moitié sortir de ses gonds. Matthew entra dans la pièce, fou de rage, sa crosse de hockey à la main et l'air décidé à s'en servir.

\- IVAN ! rugit-il en se dirigeant droit sur lui.

Pendant quelques instants, la salle crut à une hallucination générale. La vision du paisible, effacé et pacifique représentant canadien dans une fureur folle avec des intentions hostiles envers Ivan avait quelque chose de surréaliste. Le russe mit une fraction de seconde à comprendre pourquoi son Matve si adorable pouvait bien vouloir l'attaquer. Le temps qu'il fasse le lien qui s'imposait, Matthew était devant lui et lui balançait un coup de crosse. Droit dans les côtes. Sous l'impact, il fut propulsé de sa chaise et atterrit contre le mur. Le temps qu'il se relève, il se prenait un deuxième coup dans la mâchoire. Puis un troisième dans le ventre. Un quatrième. Un cinquième. Et il arrêta de compter.

Le reste de l'assistance était figée. Ce ne fut que lorsque Ivan commença à baigner dans une mare de sang que quelques nations sortirent de leur hallucination pour tenter d'arrêter le canadien.

\- Birdie ! Arrête ! Qu'est-ce qui te prend !?

\- Mattie, arrête, tu vas le tuer !

Mais rien n'y fit, et personne n'osa s'approcher pour l'arrêter physiquement. Finalement, ce fut Arthur qui immobilisa son fils avec un sort.

\- Daddy, lâche-moi tout de suite ! cria-t-il.

\- Pas avant que tu nous donnes des explications.

\- Pour ça, demandez-LUI et on verra si vous voudrez toujours m'empêcher de l'atteindre après ! répliqua amèrement Matthew.

En silence, Ludwig s'était approché du russe et vérifiait son pouls. Mort. Il s'y attendait un peu. Gilbert lui avait déjà parlé de la force physique du canadien et de l'importance de ne pas le sous-estimer au combat.

\- Pour l'instant, il est mort donc il va falloir attendre qu'il revienne si on veut des explications de sa part. Matthew, pourrais-tu... et bien...

\- Nous dire pourquoi tu débarques comme ça en plein milieu d'un meeting européen pour tabasser Ivan ? compléta Antonio, toujours incrédule.

\- Daddy, lâche-moi, s'il est mort ça n'a plus de sens que je lui tape dessus.

Après un regard vers Francis qui hocha la tête, Arthur annula son sort et regarda son fils. Jamais il ne l'avait vu dans une telle colère, et Francis non plus, il le savait. Peu de choses pouvaient le pousser à s'énerver, et rien à ce point. À moins que... Pris d'angoisse, il allait poser une question lorsque son amant, visiblement arrivé à la même conclusion, le devança.

\- Mon trésor, où est Alfred ? Il va bien ?

Le visage du canadien se décomposa. Le désespoir que le couple lut dans les yeux de Matthew achevèrent de confirmer leurs craintes.

\- Chez lui. Non. J'y retourne, il a besoin de moi, ajouta-t-il dans un murmure.

\- On vient avec toi.

Le ton était sans réplique. Personne n'envisagea la possibilité de contredire le couple franco-britannique. Quand la sécurité ou le bonheur de leurs enfants étaient en jeu, il valait mieux les laisser tranquilles et même Gilbert ne dit rien. Il laissa les trois nations disparaître sans tenter de les accompagner. Matthew reviendrait vers lui quand il en aurait envie ou besoin, mais pour l'instant il lui semblait qu'il s'agissait d'une affaire à régler en famille. À la place, l'albinos se tourna vers Ivan et alla se poser à côté de lui. Quoi qu'il ait pu fait faire, ça devait vraiment, vraiment être grave pour mettre Matthew dans une rage pareille. Et il comptait bien avoir des explications. D'un regard, il consulta Siobhan, qui hocha la tête avant de l'aider à transporter le russe jusqu'à l'infirmerie. L'irlandaise aussi avait des questions à poser. Quand ils furent sortis de la salle, le reste des nations expira d'un coup, comme si la tension partait un peu.

\- Bastardo, tu as bien vu la même chose que moi ? demanda Lovino qui frottait ses yeux pour la dixième fois en quinze minutes.

\- Si tu parles de Canada qui est rentré dans la salle complètement furax pour tuer Ivan à coup de crosse de hockey, oui on a vu la même chose mi corazon. Ou alors on a fait une hallucination collective mais je jure que je n'y suis pour rien !

\- Vu qu'on a absolument tous vu la même chose, je dirais que ça s'est vraiment passé, intervint Tino. Je crois que je n'avais jamais vu Canada en colère. Il fait peur.

\- Mais pourquoi il s'en est pris à Ivan ? fit Matthias un peu perdu. Je croyais qu'ils étaient potes !

\- Ivan a fait quelque chose à Alfred, et quelque chose de très, très mal.

Tout le monde se tourna vers la personne qui venait parler. Ukraine, que personne n'avait vu partir, venait de rentrer dans la salle, pâle comme un linge.

\- Qu'est-ce que l'abruti vient faire là-dedans ? râla Lovino.

\- C'est logique, expliqua Lukas calmement. Il faut quelque chose qui énerve Canada, et qui justifie que Francis et Arthur partent avec lui immédiatement après. Si tu ajoutes qu'il s'en est pris à Ivan, soit la personne qui doit le plus détester Alfred, ça donne une bonne idée de ce qui s'est passé.

La moitié de la salle le regarda avec des yeux ronds. En quelques phrases, il avait donné l'explication la plus simple et logique qui soit.

\- Et... qu'est-ce qu'il a fait exactement ? Katya, tu le sais ?

La jeune femme était toujours très pâle, mais semblait en plus être un peu effrayée.

\- J'ai peut-être une idée mais... mais je préfère attendre que les autres reviennent pour le confirmer. Je... j'espère sincèrement que j'ai tort, fit-elle en commençant à pleurer.

-oOo-

À l'infirmerie, Siobhan et Gilbert étaient parvenus aux mêmes conclusions que Lukas, et attendaient patiemment qu'Ivan sorte de l'inconscience. Quand finalement il revint à lui, ce fut pour croiser deux paires d'yeux qui le fixaient. Et ils n'avaient pas l'air spécialement contents.

\- Parfait, il se réveille. Ivan, je crois que tu as des explications à nous donner.

\- Moi ? demanda-t-il innocemment.

\- Pas la peine de faire ce sourire, grinça Gilbert en serrant les poings. Birdie ne s'énerve jamais comme ça. T'as forcément fait un truc grave à son frère. Ou à sa copine. Mais dans tous les cas t'es dans la merde.

Ivan eut l'air légèrement surpris.

\- Tiens, l'américain s'est senti mal au point d'appeler Matve ?

\- Ivan, tu as trente secondes pour nous donner des explications. Après c'est moi qui m'énerve.

La rousse était intervenue et ses yeux prenaient déjà les teintes dorées annonciatrices d'un sortilège. Alfred était bruyant, un peu niais et souvent insupportable, mais il était son neveu. Et la famille, pour la reine des sorcières, était quelque chose de sacré. Peu enclin à mourir une deuxième fois en une matinée (c'était tout de même assez désagréable), le russe s'allongea confortablement sur le lit.

\- Alfred devenait de plus en plus odieux et prétentieux. J'ai estimé qu'il avait besoin d'une leçon, alors je la lui ai donné moi-même.

\- Oh bordel... fit Gilbert qui commençait à entrevoir la vérité. Me dis pas que t'as fait ça.

\- Qu'il a fait quoi ? demanda Siobhan, dont les cheveux se mirent à voleter.

\- J'ai pris une apparence féminine et j'ai fait en sorte qu'il tombe amoureux avant de lui annoncer qu'il s'était fait avoir comme un crétin, expliqua Ivan le plus tranquillement du monde avec un grand sourire.

Il savoura son effet de surprise une fraction de seconde en observant l'air abasourdi des deux représentants, puis disparu avant que le sort de l'irlandaise ne l'atteigne.

\- Oh bordel... je comprend mieux pourquoi Birdie a débarqué.

\- Tu remontes expliquer ça à tout le monde, ordonna Siobhan. Moi j'appelle tout de suite Arty pour avoir des nouvelles d'Alfred.

Le prussien ne se le fit pas dire deux fois et remonta expliquer rapidement ce qui s'était passé aux autres. Devant le deuxième choc que cela causa, Ludwig abandonna – encore – l'idée de poursuivre sa réunion et laissa tout le monde rentrer. Comme d'habitude, Féli resta un peu avec lui après le départ de tous les autres.

\- Vee... je suis inquiet pour Alfred.

\- Ses parents et son frère sont avec lui, je suis sûr que ça va aller.

\- Pas moi. Il avait l'air très amoureux quand même... Il a vraiment dû avoir mal. Canada ne se serait pas autant énervé autrement.

Pensif, Ludwig aquiesça. L'argument de Féli se tenait. Et il avait du mal à imaginer ce que l'américain avait pu ressentir. D'un point de vue totalement rationnel, ça lui ferait peut-être se remettre en question et l'aiderait à avoir une vision plus réaliste du monde. Toutefois, le point de vue moral ne pouvait pas être écarté dans ce cas de figure, et Ivan était clairement allé trop loin dans la cruauté. Donner une leçon, d'accord, briser émotionnellement quelqu'un, c'était autre chose.

* * *

Voilà voilà... J'avais prévenu que j'aimais Mattie et qu'il pouvait être badass. Sinon la FACE family est au complet au prochain chapitre. Par ailleurs, merci FrauleinMathilde de ta recommandation auprès de tes lecteurs ;)

Pour finir, Dulanoire, j'ai peur que juste un truc aux myrtilles, ce soit un peu léger comme description de dessert... place donc à la demande de FrauleinMathilde qui veut voir des chocolatines en fin de chapitre. Et comme d'hab, n'hésitez pas à laissez un ptit mot pour donner votre avis ou la pâtisserie/sucrerie/dessert que vous aimeriez avoir au prochain chapitre !

Plein de pains au chocolat pour vous ! (faut pas déconner non plus)


	19. Chapitre 19 - Réunion familiale

Miou tout le monde !

Je sais pas vous, mais moi je le sens moyen ce premier jour du printemps... Mais après tout la vie continue, les oiseaux chantent et j'ai toujours du chocolat dans mes placards, donc au final ça va. Et puis au pire on refera des raclettes en avril (thug life tavu tmtc).

Au passage, Guest : merci pour le j'aime, ça fait plaisir !

Bonne lecture !

Disclaimer : peut-être qu'en invitant Himaruya à manger une raclette, il acceptera de m'offrir Hetalia.

* * *

À New York, la famille franco-britannique était réunie et Matthew avait briefé ses parents quelques minutes avant d'entrer dans l'appartement de son frère. Leurs regards s'étaient alors extrêmement durcis avant de revenir à de l'inquiétude. L'état de leur fils passait avant une quelconque vengeance.

Installés chacun d'un côté du lit, ils attendirent qu'Alfred se réveille. Quand l'américain émergea, il fut surpris mais accepta rapidement l'idée de se laisser épauler par ses parents. Quelques minutes plus tard, Matthew arriva à son tour dans la chambre.

\- Daddy, ton portable sonne. Je crois que c'est Sio.

\- J'y vais, fit l'anglais. Remplace-moi une minute.

Arthur se doutait de la raison pour laquelle sa soeur l'appelait. Elle avait dû comprendre et venait aux nouvelles, ou alors avait elle-même des informations à lui donner. Il décrocha.

\- Oui ?

\- Arty ? Comment va Alfred ?

Il soupira, cherchant le meilleur moyen de décrire la situation sans dramatiser.

\- Mal.

\- À ce point ?

\- Je crois qu'il n'y a que pendant sa guerre civile que je l'ai vu dans un état pareil, déclara amèrement le britannique.

\- Le temps de retrouver Ivan et je vais le tuer.

\- Tu seras gentille de m'attendre pour ça. Et comment ça le retrouver ?

\- Il s'est barré dès qu'il a fini de nous raconter ce qu'il a fait.

\- Réunion Kirkland demain.

\- Je préviens les autres et on se retrouve chez toi dans l'aprèm.

\- Parfait.

Arthur ferma les yeux et se concentra avant de retourner voir Alfred. Hors de question qu'il aille voir son fils avec des envies de meurtre dans les yeux. Alistair et Sean n'avaient pas intérêt à l'emmerder quand ils se verraient.

\- Ça va mon lapin ?

\- Réunion Kirkland demain, je te laisserai t'occuper d'Al'.

\- Pas de soucis. Tu me tiens au courant, énonça le français comme si c'était une évidence.

\- Ça va de soi.

\- Daddy, intervint Alfred qui se redressa. C'est pour quoi ta réunion ?

\- Tout va bien, Al, fit Arthur en allant immédiatement s'asseoir sur le bord du lit. On va juste retrouver un russe qui a fui comme un lâche.

\- Pourquoi Ivan aurait fui ? demanda-t-il en se redressant.

Devant le silence gêné qui lui répondit, il eut un sourire fatigué.

\- Evidemment. Mattie, t'étais pas du tout allé faire des courses, pas vrai ?

\- Je voulais pas que tu t'inquiètes, s'excusa le canadien en serrant sa peluche.

\- Pas grave. Daddy, papa, je sais que vous êtes furax. Mais c'est moi l'abruti dans l'histoire. C'est moi qui aurait dû faire gaffe et être plus méfiant. Ivan avait au moins raison sur ce point-là. Je suis qu'un gamin idiot et prétentieux qui pourrit le monde, ajouta-t-il dans un murmure.

\- Jamais de la vie ! s'offusqua Francis.

\- Ah ouais ? Alors va falloir m'expliquer toutes les fois où vous m'avez dit de la fermer dans un meeting en me balançant que j'agissais comme un gosse, balança Alfred avec un regard noir.

Arthur grimaça. Il ne s'était pas attendu à ce genre de réaction aussi vite. Son fils était en train de lancer toutes les bases d'une bonne dépression en se dévalorisant auprès de ceux qui l'aimaient.

\- Al', tenta-t-il pour le calmer, tu n'es pas un imbécile, et on sait que la plupart de tes dernières interventions... farfelues, doivent d'une façon ou d'une autre être liées à ton abruti de président. Toi, tu vaux mieux que ça et on le sait tous très bien.

L'américain esquissa un sourire qui s'élargit beaucoup trop rapidement pour être totalement naturel. L'instant d'après, il commençait à partir dans un rire aux accents hystériques et une lueur de folie brilla dans son regard. Finalement, Matthew intervint en lui mettant une grande paire de claques, sous les regards surpris de ses parents. L'américain eut encore quelques hoquets et s'arrêta avant d'expliquer.

\- Dire que ces derniers mois tout le monde crachait dans mon dos... Il faut que je touche le fond pour enfin entendre autre chose.

\- Alfred... murmura Francis.

\- Tout va bien papa. J'y vois enfin un peu plus clair.

\- De quoi tu parles ? demanda Arthur inquiet.

\- De rien. Mais par contre... je vais vous demander un truc.

\- Tout ce que tu veux mon trésor, répondit le français après un regard aux deux autres.

\- Laissez Ivan tranquille.

\- WHAT ? hurla l'anglais. No way ! Ce qu'il t'a fait est impardonnable et je refuse qu'il s'en sorte...

\- Daddy ! coupa Alfred, le regard dur. C'est comme pendant la guerre froide. Il a joué, et j'ai perdu. C'est tout. Vous n'avez pas à vous en mêler.

\- Mon trésor, expliqua calmement Francis, ni Arthur ni moi ne pourrons tenir une promesse pareille. C'est tout bonnement impossible. On n'est plus pendant la guerre froide.

L'américain soupira. Il se doutait que ses parents seraient difficiles à convaincre. Il n'avait plus qu'à leur proposer une alternative qu'ils jugeraient acceptable.

\- Dans ce cas, vous ne le faites qu'une fois. Une seule agression, et après c'est fini. Je ne veux pas de vengeance éternelle en mon nom.

Après un moment d'hésitation et quelques grimaces expressives, le couple franco-britannique finit par céder, puis le sujet de discussion changea. Ce soir-là, ils mangèrent en famille et Matthew resta passer la nuit avec son frère pendant que Francis et Arthur repartaient en Europe, le français ayant finalement décidé de se joindre aux recherches.

Vers deux heures du matin, Alfred ne dormait toujours pas. Avec un soupir, il attrapa son portable et envoya un message. Il avait perdu, soit. À lui de montrer qu'il savait se relever, tourner la page et devenir plus fort.

À quelques milliers de kilomètres de là, Ivan reçut un message sur une carte dont il ne pensait plus avoir besoin.

„Tu vas avoir mes parents sur le dos. S'ils t'ont une fois ils te foutront la paix après. Bonne chance."

Le russe ne cacha pas son étonnement. Il avait pourtant cru comprendre que l'américain avait été dévasté par sa tromperie, la colère de Matthew ne trompait pas. Qu'il le prévienne, et même qu'il ait obtenu de ses parents qu'ils ne l'attaquent qu'une fois... C'était franchement anormal. Pas du tout le genre de réaction à laquelle il s'attendait. Enfin, il pouvait toujours essayer. Dans tous les cas, le couple franco-britannique allait vouloir le tuer au moins une fois, donc il ne perdait rien à les laisser faire.

„Merci. Pourquoi m'avoir prévenu ?"

La réponse ne tarda pas. Vu le décalage horaire, l'américain devait faire une belle petite insomnie.

„Pour que tout ça soit vite fini."

Ivan sourit. Ça, ça ressemblait déjà plus au Alfred qu'il connaissait.

„Hâte que ta défaite soit oubliée ?"

Alfred ne sourit même pas à la réception du message. Il ressentit juste une énorme lassitude. On le prenait encore uniquement pour un gamin avec qui jouer. En voyant son frère endormi à côté de lui, il se leva le plus discrètement possible pour passer dans le salon, où la lumière de l'écran ne risquerait pas de le réveiller.

„J'ai juste envie de passer à autre chose et je pourrai pas le faire si tout le monde est après toi à cause de ce qu'il s'est passé."

Le russe haussa un sourcil. L'américain ne prenait même pas la peine de nier le fait qu'il avait subi un affront et ne faisait pas de promesse de vengeance.

„Ne me dis pas que te faire plaquer par moi t'a fait gagner en maturité..."

En recevant le message, Alfred hésita, écrit trois débuts de messages, puis laissa tomber avant d'éteindre son portable et de retourner dormir. Ou du moins essayer.

-oOo-

En Angleterre, au début de l'après-midi, Arthur attendait chez lui avec Francis que sa fratrie veuille bien arriver. Siobhan se présenta la première, et ne fit aucun commentaire quant à la présence du français. À circonstances exceptionnelles, actions exceptionnelles. Une demi-heure plus tard, ils virent par la fenêtre une voiture arriver en crissant sur le gravier et les représentants de l'Ecosse, de l'Irlande du Nord et du Pays de Galles en sortir. En entrant de la pièce, Alistair siffla de surprise.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu fous à une réunion Kirkland, Franny ?

\- Invité exceptionnel, répondit Arthur laconiquement.

\- Ouais, ben je suppose que ça veut dire qu'il y avait pas besoin de nous convoquer... j'y vais perso.

\- Je te suis, ajouta Sean.

\- Bon ben je rentre avec vous, compléta Cymru en rigolant.

Ils avaient à peine atteint la porte qu'une tornade rousse leur barrait le passage. Les yeux d'un doré étincelants, Siobhan s'adressa à ses frère en criant à moitié.

\- Bordel, y en a pas un pour rattraper l'autre ! C'est trop dur d'aligner deux neurones pour vous dire que si Francis est là, c'est parce qu'il est aussi concerné que nous !? Alors maintenant, vous allez poser vos fesses et vous écoutez pourquoi Arty et moi on vous a convoqué !

Soufflés par l'attitude de leur soeur, aucun des trois incriminés n'osa dire un mot de protestation et ils allèrent tous s'asseoir avec un verre ou une tasse. Si Siobhan était déjà autant énervée, c'était probablement que le sujet du jour était un poil plus important que ce qu'ils pensaient.

\- Bien, commença Arthur. Vous êtes au courant de ce qui s'est passé hier à Berlin ?

\- Mattie est allé démolir Ivan, répliqua l'écossais. Si c'est ça le sujet, je vois pas bien l'intérêt de faire une réunion entre nous.

\- Est-ce que vous savez pourquoi il l'a fait ? demanda l'anglais en ignorant complètement la remarque de son frère.

Un éclair passa dans le regard des trois britanniques. Visiblement, aucun ne s'était vraiment posé la question, et ils ne sautaient que tardivement à la conclusion qui s'imposait.

\- Holy shit... murmura Cymru. Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ?

\- Vous voyez Anya, dont Alfred était tombé amoureux ? répliqua Arthur en se contrôlant de son mieux pour ne pas trembler de rage.

\- Yes. So what ?

\- Il s'avère qu'il n'y a jamais eu d'Anya. Juste Ivan qui a pris une apparence féminine pour l'humilier.

Scotty cracha son cigare, Sean avala son thé de travers et Cymru ouvrit des yeux assez grands pour rendre jaloux un merlan frit. Le temps qu'ils jurent un bon coup, l'irlandaise en profita pour redemander des nouvelles à son frère.

\- Il a l'air d'aller vaguement mieux, aujourd'hui il s'est levé et il a un peu mangé. Mattie s'occupe de lui et il nous tient informés.

\- Comment ça, il a _un peu_ mangé ? s'étouffa Alistair pour la deuxième fois.

\- Et bien sur les derniers jours, intervint Francis glacial, c'est à peine s'il avalait un peu d'eau, et ce midi il a pu manger des pâtes. Et ça faisait au moins trois jours qu'il n'était quasiment pas sorti de son lit.

Nouvel étouffement, de Sean cette fois-ci. Son hyperactif de neveu était notoirement connu pour être incapable de se calmer ou de rester plus de deux minutes sans bouger. Même enfant, parvenir à le faire s'endormir relevait parfois de l'exploit tant il était agité, alors qu'il reste allongé plusieurs jours de suite...

\- Il va si mal que ça ? demanda Cymru.

\- Oui.

Parfois, les réponses les plus courtes sont les meilleures. Une petite flamme de colère commençait déjà à s'allumer dans les yeux de Cymru. Lui non plus n'aimait pas qu'on s'en prenne à sa famille.

\- Bon... déclara Alistair en faisant craquer ses doigts. Par quoi on commence p'tit frère ?

\- De quoi tu parles ? lui demanda Sean.

\- Alfred m'a toujours cassé les couilles et il est chiant en plus d'être idiot, mais s'en prendre à quelqu'un du même sang que moi, même éloigné...

\- C'est la garantie que la personne qui s'y est pris va le payer et cher, coupa Siobhan.

\- On est d'accord, appuya Cymru. Et puis c'était de la cruauté gratuite. Alfred est chiant mais il méritait pas qu'on lui brise le coeur.

\- Alors au boulot, on a un russe à retrouver, termina Arthur avec un sourire cruel.

* * *

Oui je sais, j'aime voir tout le monde en mode badass. Confrontation diplomatique musclée au prochain chap (au cas où c'était pas assez obvious).

Comme d'hab, laissez un ptit mot pour donner votre avis si vous avez le temps/l'envie/des chaussons/200g de sucre/une licorne/rayer les mention inutile.

J'ai longuement hésité entre deux suggestions de reviews pour les sucreries/desserts. And the winner is...

Plein de tir d'érables pour vous ! (demandé par Djodjocute)


	20. Chapitre 20 - Vengeance groupée

Miou tout le monde !

Il fait beau ! Et ça c'est cool ! Aujourd'hui, je vous file un chapitre un poil violent mais pas trop (j'essaie de passer sur le plus gros des détails parce que c'est pas mon truc). Sinon je vous fais des gros bisous au chocolat parce que j'aime le chocolat et les bisous.

Réponse à Guest : merci beaucoup, j'espère que la suite te plaira autant !

* * *

Ils mirent moins d'une journée à trouver l'emplacement d'Ivan. Les traces magiques ne trompaient pas, mais Arthur flairait l'entourloupe. Le russe devait se douter qu'il serait cherché et savait que des sorciers étaient sur sa trace, mais c'était comme s'il n'avait même pas essayé de se cacher. Il était selon toutes vraisemblances dans sa résidence officielle la plus connue, et n'avait pas bougé de là sur les dernières vingt-quatre heures. Autrement dit, il devait les attendre.

Quelques heures plus tard, le groupe était devant l'entrée.

\- On fait quoi, on sonne poliment pour qu'il vienne nous ouvrir ? demanda Alistair ironiquement alors qu'ils attendaient depuis vingt secondes sans se décider.

\- Il pourrait avoir mis des pièges, rétorqua Arthur.

\- Aucune nouvelle trace d'énergie magique dans le coin à part le sort auquel il est lié, déclara laconiquement Sean.

\- C'est pas une raison pour pas être prudents, fit Siobhan, et d'ailleurs...

Un bruit de sonnette les interrompit. Lassé, Francis avait appuyé sur le bouton. Le temps que la fratrie britannique ferme la bouche, un Raivis à l'air encore plus terrorisé que d'habitude vint leur ouvrir.

\- B... Bonjour.

\- On vient voir Ivan. Je te conseille sincèrement – comme à tes frères s'ils sont là d'ailleurs – de ne pas rester dans le coin.

\- I... Ils sont déjà p... partis. Et j... je dois faire pareil après vous avoir accueilli.

\- Alors file, fit sèchement Alistair.

\- Tout de suite. Porte de gauche au fond du couloir, indiqua le Balte en s'éloignant après avoir pris de quoi se couvrir.

Et il fila sans demander son reste. Pourquoi est-ce que c'était toujours à lui de se retrouver dans ce genre de cas... Sans un regard en arrière, il se demanda si la maison serait encore debout le lendemain matin. En attendant, il allait aller retrouver Feliks et Toris, chez qui il dormirait.

Pendant ce temps, le groupe était entré, lentement, et se dirigeait vers la porte indiquée par Raivis. Finalement, ils arrivèrent devant et après une vérification sommaire, ils l'ouvrirent sans aucun problème. Ivan les attendait, tranquillement assis dans un fauteuil, un verre de vodka à la main. Il avait tout du parfait hôte qui attendait ses invités, même un sourire presque accueillant.

\- Je pensais que vous seriez plus rapides que ça. Et j'ai droit à tout le clan _anglais_ , quel honneur.

Immédiatement, les Kirkland se raidirent. Deux insultes en deux phrases, plus leur énervement déjà conséquent, c'était proche de suffire pour que le russe se prenne un combo magique des plus désagréables dans les cinq secondes. Mais Francis, meilleur connaisseur d'Ivan, prit la parole pour poser quelques questions avant que l'atmosphère n'explose.

\- Je croyais que la magie n'avait pas d'effet sur toi. Comment as-tu fait ? Et pourquoi est-ce que tu nous attendais aussi tranquillement ?

Avec un petit sourire en coin, le russe fit tourner la boisson dans son verre avant de répondre.

\- Toujours aussi indiscret, Francis... Mais après tout l'information est déjà connue. Je ne suis immunisé que contre les formes de magies aggressives, dangereuses pour ma santé ou tout simplement celles que je ne souhaite pas recevoir. Le sort que j'ai reçu n'entrait dans aucune de ces catégories, par conséquent ça n'a pas posé de problème. Et pour répondre à ta deuxième question, je me doutais que vous ne lâcheriez pas l'affaire. Ce qu'Alfred m'a confirmé, d'ailleurs.

\- ALFRED A QUOI !?

Le hurlement avait été général. Ivan sourit devant le résultat du mélange des voix. Il aimait toujours autant surprendre les gens. Il avala une gorgée du liquide transparent avant de reprendre, un air innocent sur la figure.

\- Oh, il ne vous l'a pas dit ? Il m'a informé de votre petit accord, comme quoi vous ne pouvez vous en prendre à moi qu'une seule fois avant de... classer l'affaire, termina-t-il suavement.

Arthur serra si fort les poings que ses jointures en devinrent blanches. Il était à deux doigts d'atomiser le russe. Il était peut-être insensible aux sorts directs, mais il ne faisait aucun doute que la magie élémentaire et les bonnes vieilles méthodes physiques fonctionneraient parfaitement. Sa fratrie était dans un état semblable au sien. Ivan sentit l'atmosphère s'alourdir et décida de leur donner le coup d'envoi. Plus vite il en aurait fini avec ça, mieux ce serait. Il n'avait pas l'intention d'y passer la soirée. En une seconde, il termina son verre et le posa à côté de lui.

\- Je crois, ajouta-t-il en souriant, que cette expérience lui a été particulièrement bénéfique.

Comme prévu, ce fut la phrase de trop. Pour un peu, il aurait pu distinguer les différentes couleurs de magie utilisées par les sorciers. Sauf que seuls trois d'entre eux en usèrent, et que les autres sortirent des armes à feu plus conventionnelles. Son éternel sourire de nounours sur les lèvres, il ne bougea pas de son fauteuil et laissa chaque attaque l'atteindre.

-oOo-

Moins de cinq minutes plus tard.

\- Je crois que ça ne sert à rien de faire plus.

Effectivement, le fauteuil était réduit en charpie, les murs autour comportaient un nombre conséquent de trous de diverses grandeurs et le sol portait les traces successives d'une tornade, d'un incendie et d'une inondation. Quand au russe lui-même, son corps avait pris de plein fouet toutes les attaques et il lui faudrait sans doute plusieurs heures avant de se recomposer complètement. Certains de ses membres manquaient et pas plus Francis que les Kirkland n'auraient pu dire qui avait porté le coup ou le sort fatal. Ils étaient à peine essoufflés, toujours en colère, mais quelque part un peu apaisés. Pas beaucoup, mais assez pour souffler quelques instants et remettre leurs pensées en ordre.

\- Dommage qu'on ne puisse pas recommencer dès son réveil, regretta Arthur.

\- Et pourquoi on pourrait pas ? demanda Sean dont les doigts le démangeaient.

Comme Cymru, il avait choisi de ne pas utiliser de sort mais une bonne vieille arme à feu de gros calibre. Sauf que maintenant, il était très fortement tenté de retuer Ivan une fois avec un de ses sorts élémentaires ou en l'étranglant avec des plantes magiques.

\- On a fait une promesse à Alfred, répondit Francis d'un air sombre. Une fois, pas plus. Pour le reste, on pourra prendre notre revanche sur le plan politique.

\- Au pire, il en saura rien... tenta Cymru.

\- Cym ! intervint Siobhan. Il est hors de question de briser une promesse de plus envers Alfred. Il nous a accordé sa confiance alors qu'il ne va vraiment pas bien, la moindre des choses c'est de respecter sa demande !

Le gallois se tut et se recroquevilla après avoir bredouillé une excuse à sa soeur. Avec un dernier regard noir, ils repartirent tous de la résidence et rentrèrent chez Arthur à la demande de celui-ci. Une fois arrivés, il alla chercher une vieille bouteille dans sa cave. Très vieille. Un authentique scotch écossais qui datait de l'époque où celui-ci avait commencé à en produire et en entreposait un peu partout où il était susceptible de passer. Ce qui incluait le manoir de son frère.

Alistair siffla en reconnaissant la bouteille pendant que l'anglais servait un verre pour chaque personne.

\- Il t'en reste encore ?

\- Je n'y touche quasiment jamais. Je te rappelle que je suis plutôt rhum moi.

\- Dans tous les cas t'es torché en trois verres, alors pour ce que ça change...

\- Shut up ! Je propose qu'on lève nos verres, fit-il en donnant l'exemple, à l'importance de la famille, aussi tordus que soient nos liens.

\- À l'importance de la famille, reprirent-ils tous en choeur avant de les vider d'une traite.

Il y eut quelques instants de silence, puis chacun y alla de son commentaire.

\- Eh ben il envoit hein...

\- On sent bien les siècles de maturation en tout cas.

\- Y a pas à dire, c'est du costaud.

\- C'est sûr que c'est pas le truc à sortir pour n'importe quelle occasion...

\- Il a du corps.

\- Même à l'époque je faisais déjà du super bon boulot !

\- Après, toi et l'alcool hein...

Ils discutèrent encore un peu, puis chacun repartit, non sans garantir que s'il y avait de nouveau besoin d'eux, ils étaient dispos. Quand Arthur leur rappela qu'il avait justement besoin de leur aide pour le brexit, ils grimacèrent et s'empressèrent de préciser qu'ils parlaient de disponibilité pour botter des culs. Après diverses chamailleries, chacun rentra chez soi à l'exception de Francis. Il ne se sentait pas plus de rentrer seul à Paris que de laisser Arthur seul ou de retourner voir Alfred.

En revanche, ils appelèrent Matthew pour lui demander des nouvelles.

\- Papa, daddy ! Vous allez bien ?

\- Nous oui. On a fait ce qu'on avait à faire et on tiendra notre parole, tu pourras le transmettre à ton frère ?

\- Je vous ai mis en haut parleur, il vous a entendu.

\- Alfie, comment tu te sens ? demanda Arthur un peu inquiet.

\- Mieux, vous en faites pas, leur répondit l'américain. Je reprend un peu de sport demain.

\- Ne force pas trop mon trésor, d'accord ? intervint Francis.

\- Je ferai gaffe. Juste un peu de footing et de muscu légère pour reprendre.

Le couple se regarda, assez étonné. Alfred qui parlait d'être raisonnable, de reprendre en douceur, c'était clairement différent de ce à quoi il les avait habitués.

\- D'accord... Tu nous tiens au courant et tu nous appelle s'il y a le moindre problème ? On s'arrangera pour passer te voir demain.

\- Ça marche.

\- On vous aime les enfants.

\- Nous aussi on vous aime, à demain.

À New York, les jumeaux discutèrent encore un peu avant de se coucher. Comme la nuit précédente, Alfred ne trouva pas le sommeil. Et comme la nuit précédente, il finit par envoyer un message à Ivan. Il faisait complètement confiance à ses parents, mais une précaution supplémentaire n'était pas de trop. Plus aucune précaution supplémentaire ne serait jamais de trop.

„Toujours mort ou tu t'es enfin réveillé ?"

„Réveillé depuis peu. Mes félicitations, ta famille a réussi à me tuer à six contre un"

„Ils voulaient une vengeance, pas un combat à la loyale"

„J'ai cru comprendre oui. Ils ont tous pensé à te consoler au moins avant de venir me tuer ?"

„Mes parents oui. Ma tante a pris de mes nouvelles. Les autres n'ont pas pris contact avec moi"

„Il faut croire que c'est plus simple de taper sur le coupable que de consoler la victime"

„C'est toujours plus simple."

Ivan pouvait presque entendre le ton de l'américain, ironique et amer. Après tout, lorsqu'il avait rencontré sa version féminine, c'était à peu près ce qui s'était passé.

„Sinon, pourquoi tu me demandes de mes nouvelles ?"

Assis dans son canapé, Alfred se posa la question en même temps qu'il lisait le message. Une réponse vint automatiquement : pour être sûr que ses parents avaient respecté leur parole. Après... parler à quelqu'un qui ne soit pas sa famille ou qui soit disposé à lui parler d'autre chose que de vengeance, ça lui faisait du bien aussi.

„J'arrive pas à dormir, je me suis dit que te parler pourrait remplacer un somnifère."

„Tu retrouves déjà ton piquant, moi qui espérait que tu serais calmé pour au moins quelques semaines... Et sinon ?"

L'américain hésita. Et céda en soupirant. Il avait des questions sans réponses, autant les poser rapidement, ça lui faciliterait la tâche.

„A défaut de te casser la gueule, j'ai deux trois questions."

„Tu peux toujours les poser, mais je ne garantis pas que tu auras des réponses."

„Tu as vraiment tout inventé de l'histoire d'Anya, ou il y a des trucs que tu avais vécu ?"

Ivan hésita également. Mentir ou le laisser dans le doute était tentant, mais quelque chose le retint, sans qu'il sache trop identifier quoi. Peut-être le fait qu'Alfred avait déjà eu sa dose de mensonges venant de lui ces dernières semaines.

„Je me suis servi de ce que j'avais vécu pour une bonne partie du personnage. Par exemple, je n'ai jamais rien compris au baseball. Trop américain pour moi."

-oOo-

Le lendemain matin, à New York, Matthew se leva encore à moitié endormi avec Kuma dans les bras. Il eut à peine le temps de s'inquiéter de l'absence de son jumeau qu'il trouvait un mot lui disant qu'il était allé courir. En baillant, le canadien se lança donc dans la préparation de ses fameux pancakes de petit-déjeuner au sirop d'érable. Son frère aurait sûrement faim en rentrant, son appétit revenait progressivement depuis la veille.

* * *

Et voilà, normalement je crois qu'aucune âme sensible ne devrait être en PLS, en tout cas je l'espère.

Passez un bon weekend, moi je vais filer me balader au soleil. Comme toujours, ça me ferait vraiment énormément plaisir que vous laissiez un ptit mot (promis je réponds), et n'hésitez pas à continuer les suggestions de sucreries !

Plein de niniches de quiberon pour vous ! (demande de Dulanoire)


	21. Chapitre 21 - Reconstruction

Miou tout le monde !

J'espère que vous allez bien, et je profite du moment pour vous refaire un immense merci pour tous vos retours, c'est formidable d'en avoir autant et aussi positifs. Donc voilà, j'avais envie de vous remercier et de vous dire que je vous aime et que je vous fais à tous/toutes de gros câlins fluffy.

Réponse à guest : merci pour le j'aime !

Réponse à Freyja Manga : les Kirkland sont badass quand ils veulent, c'est aussi ça qui est cool avec eux. Quant à Al... je n'irais pas jusqu'à dire qu'il va bien, mais il sait évoluer et faire face aux changements quand il le faut, tu verras ça assez vite. Et il n'y a absolument rien de mal à être une maman-poule avec les personnes/personnages qu'on aime (sinon je suis dans la merde). Ah et sinon j'aime les pavés donc merci^^

Bonne lecture !

Disclaimer : on peut passer un pacte avec le diable mais pas avec Himaruya apparemment, donc pas moyen d'obtenir Hetalia en échange de mon âme.

* * *

Dans le froid du matin, Alfred courait à une allure régulière. Il espérait que son frère ne se serait pas levé trop tôt et ne devinerait pas combien de temps il avait réellement été courir. Il avait eu besoin de se vider la tête après sa conversation avec Ivan et avait été incapable de dormir plus de trois heures après son dernier message, auquel il n'avait pas répondu. Il avait souri. Souri. Pas un grand sourire comme il avait l'habitude de faire, ou un rassurant à moitié feint, mais un vrai sourire un peu amusé. Comme quand il parlait à Anya. Et ça l'avait perturbé de retrouver ce genre de sensation... dans ces circonstances. Alors il était allé courir partout dans sa ville après avoir laissé un mot à Matthew, en espérant que celui-ci ne se réveille pas trop tôt.

Il rentra à son appartement aux alentours de neuf heures, et trouva le canadien en train de faire cuire des pancakes, son ours dans les jambes. Son frère sourit en le voyant rentrer, un peu essoufflé.

\- Tu as fait une bonne balade, non ? lui demanda Matthew.

\- Pas mal.

\- Tu es parti à quelle heure ? Je t'ai même pas entendu te lever.

\- Je sais pas, quelque chose comme sept heures et demi, huit heures, mentit Alfred.

\- On s'est pas loupés de beaucoup alors, plaisanta le canadien. Pancakes ?

\- Dès que je sors de la douche !

Matthew fut un peu surpris alors que son frère partait dans la salle de bain. En temps normal, Alfred en grignotait au moins un ou deux avant d'aller se rincer quand il rentrait du sport. Toutefois, il se contenta de hausser les épaules et de finir de cuire son bol de pâte. Au moins, il avait toujours l'air d'en avoir envie, c'était déjà ça.

\- Tiens, ta pile c'est celle sans sirop d'érable, fit-il en poussant l'assiette quand Alfred sortit de la douche.

\- Thanks bro.

\- You're welcome. Tu as un programme pour la journée ?

\- Je pense que je vais bosser sur quelques-uns des dossiers que j'ai en retard. Et faire un peu de muscu aussi.

\- Daddy et papa pensent passer dans l'aprèm, tu veux un peu de temps seul jusque-là ?

L'américain lança un regard reconnaissant à son jumeau. Toujours plein de tact et attentif, son frère avait compris sans rien demander qu'il avait besoin d'un peu de tranquillité.

\- Je pense que je survivrai jusqu'à cet après-midi, répondit-il avec un sourire ironique. Merci frangin.

\- Je t'en prie. Le temps de finir la bouteille et je te laisse.

Alfred sourit en entendant l'habituelle tournure de phrase de Matthew. Son canadien de frère comptait toujours en bouteille de sirop d'érable et pas en nombre de pancakes. Une quinzaine de minutes plus tard, il partait en lui faisant promettre de l'appeler si jamais il en avait envie. Autrement dit, s'il avait le moindre problème ou le moindre besoin de parler à quelqu'un. Sauf que l'américain avait justement besoin d'être seul pour réfléchir.

Depuis la fin de la guerre froide, il jouait de plus en plus les idiots pour ses différents présidents qui foutaient plus ou moins la merde dans le monde. Quant aux rares qui avaient essayé de faire changer les choses pour aller dans une direction plus responsable, ils en avaient rapidement été empêchés. Et les Etats-Unis avaient plongé dans une spirale infernale d'auto-satisfaction et d'aveuglement. À tel point que lui-même commençait à se prendre au jeu et à se bercer d'illusions.

Il était temps que tout ça change. Le regard dur et sérieux, il attrapa un de ses ordis les mieux sécurisés et se mit au travail, des carnets papiers à côté pour les informations susceptibles de le rendre suspect d'une manière ou d'une autre. L'américain prit une grande inspiration et se mit au travail.

Il avait un pays à remettre sur le droit chemin.

-oOo-

Deux mois plus tard, en plein meeting international à Pékin.

\- Alfred aurait quand même pu faire l'effort de venir-aru !

\- Yao, détend-toi, ça fait deux mois qu'il évite tous les meetings à cause du boulot de malade que Trump lui demande, c'est pas contre toi.

Le chinois râla encore un peu avant de se taire. Tout le monde s'accordait à dire que l'américain manquait à ses devoirs internationaux, mais ses parents et son frère garantissaient qu'il avait une dose de travail plus qu'énorme à gérer. Par ailleurs, il était tacitement admis qu'il reviendrait en meeting quand il se sentirait prêt à y retourner. Sauf que l'absence du représentant des Etats-Unis se faisait sentir. Il constituait une des meilleures distractions qui soit, même si c'était pour dire des conneries. Et puis, un meeting international des nations sans Alfred qui hurle qu'il est le héros ou qui balance des inepties... ça donnait l'impression qu'il manquait quelque chose.

Le plus grand changement en dehors de l'absence de l'américain était l'attitude de la totalité des nations vis-à-vis d'Ivan. Tous avaient condamné son acte de cruauté gratuite, à l'exception de Natalya qui était furieuse qu'il ait accordé autant d'attention à Alfred. Pour le russe, la seule différence notable avait été le changement d'attitude de Matthew à son égard. Le reste des représentants évitait déjà de lui parler en temps normal, mais le canadien était l'une des rares personnes qu'il pouvait considérer comme un ami. Alors à la place, il s'ennuyait. La seule exception était les quelques moments où Alfred lui parlait, ce qui arrivait quand l'américain faisait des insomnies. Soit à peu près chaque nuit, de ce qu'il pouvait en juger.

Au début, le russe avait été surpris que son adversaire reprenne contact avec lui, mais maintenant il s'y faisait. Ils échangeaient une vingtaine de messages maximum chaque nuit, puis Alfred arrêtait de répondre jusqu'au lendemain où il abordait un autre sujet. La plupart de ses questions visaient des points de détails du personnage d'Anya, mais parmi les premiers soirs, il lui avait dit qu'il était allé récupérer ses biscuits. Ivan avait traduit son geste comme une façon de marquer le fait qu'il acceptait de tourner la page, et ça l'avait surpris. L'américain semblait avoir gagné en maturité, ou alors laissait tomber ses faux-semblants pour se montrer un peu plus tel qu'il était réellement. Dans tous les cas, le résultat était surprenant.

-oOo-

À Washington, le représentant des Etats-Unis avait été appelé dans le bureau ovale pour discuter avec son président.

\- Vous m'avez demandé ? fit-il en entrant.

\- Ah oui ! Vous faites un super boulot en ce moment, tous les projets avancent super bien ! Enfin sauf ceux sur lesquels vous bossez pas, mais je pense que je vais virer ceux qui s'en occupent et vous mettre responsable à la place.

\- Monsieur, je ne peux pas gérer plus de vingt projets en même temps, répondit Alfred en se retenant d'insulter son président. Il va falloir que vous trouviez quelqu'un d'autre.

\- Vous en gérez déjà vingt ?

\- Oui.

\- Bon sang mais vous êtes trop fort, Jones ! Un vrai exemple pour tous les américains !

\- Merci monsieur.

\- Enfin ça n'empêche qu'il faudrait quand même que vous preniez en main trois dossiers prioritaires. Vous n'aurez qu'à en déléguer d'autres.

Alfred eut un sourire crispé. Depuis deux mois, il se noyait dans le travail et accomplissait autant de réformes que possible pour remettre son pays dans une meilleure voie. Pour ça, il gérait certains projets impossibles et les modifiait de façon discrète pour les rendre acceptables.

\- Quels dossiers ?

\- Le mur à la frontière mexicaine, l'expulsion des immigrés et la relance de toute l'industrie du charbon. Ah et trouvez-moi un moyen de virer définitivement l'obamacare aussi. Et si vous avez deux minutes pour gérer la crise des abrutis qui veulent faire interdire les armes aux enfants, ce serait bien. Et balancez-moi des procès à toutes ces organisations écologiques terroristes aussi, ils font que foutre la merde et empêcher les entreprises agricoles de bosser correctement.

Le représentant serra les dents. Chaque dossier demanderait des mois de travail à une équipe complète, et Trump les lui refilait comme s'il voulait que tout soit réglé dans la semaine. Sans compter leur totale absurdité.

\- Je vais voir ce que je peux faire, se força-t-il à répondre.

\- Parfait ! Heureusement que vous êtes là, Jones. Vous vous rendez compte que la totalité des abrutis de citoyens de ce pays s'attend à ce que je fasse tout le boulot moi-même ? Une vraie plaie d'être au pouvoir, vous avez pas idée.

\- J'imagine.

Et il sortit, tous ses muscles tendus à l'extrême. Dans le couloir, il croisa une des secrétaires de la maison blanche, qui avait une pile de dossiers dans les bras. En fait, elle avait largement le niveau d'être secrétaire d'état, mais Trump n'avait même pas voulu envisager sa candidature. Elle s'arrêta quelques instants pour le saluer.

\- Ça va Alfred ?

\- Je sors du bureau ovale, ça répond à ta question ?

\- Assez bien. Le gymnase est ouvert si tu veux aller te défouler une demi-heure.

\- J'aimerais bien mais j'ai trop de boulot.

\- Comme nous tous, soupira-t-elle. Tu devrais quand même y aller, trente minutes de retard de plus ou de moins ne changeront pas grand-chose et je ne suis pas sûre que dans ton état actuel tu avances beaucoup.

\- Pas faux. À plus, Alice.

\- Bon courage, lui lança-t-elle en s'éloignant.

Alfred se dirigea vers la salle de sport et salua le coach en entrant. Pousser ou soulever des poids pendant un moment ne l'aidait pas vraiment mais lui permettait d'expulser un minimum de tension. Son président était un imbécile et tout le monde avait abandonné l'idée de le destituer. Il allait achever de foutre son pays et la planète en l'air s'il le laissait faire. Et ça le rendait hors de lui de ne rien pouvoir faire de plus marquant que trafiquer des dossiers pour avancer à tout petits pas vers une nation plus juste et responsable. Quant à ces nouveaux dossiers... Il ne pouvait tout simplement pas les gérer en plus. Il ne voulait pas les gérer, et en fait il ne voulait même pas les voir aboutir.

Alfred rentra chez lui à la fin de la journée, épuisé. La secrétaire personnelle de Trump avait fait en sorte que les dossiers dont il avait parlé lui soient officiellement remis dans son bureau. Il n'avait pu que contempler avec exaspération les cartons s'entasser dans son espace de travail déjà surchargé. La jeune femme lui avait lancé un regard d'excuse avant de partir.

Il s'affala dans son canapé, une bière à la main. Dire qu'il était censé ne pas tenir l'alcool. En deux mois, sa résistance s'était singulièrement améliorée. Et s'il mangeait toujours autant, il avait grandement modifié son régime alimentaire. Les féculents simples accompagnés d'une viande remplaçaient de plus en plus souvent les burgers. Et il avait presque complètement arrêté les milkshakes.

En soupirant, il appela son frère pour avoir un compte-rendu rapide du meeting qui avait eu lieu le jour même. Matthew décrocha à la première sonnerie.

\- Al' ! Comment tu vas ?

\- Trump pense que je suis capable de supporter dix fois plus de boulot que n'importe qui, mais à part ça rien de neuf. Et toi ?

\- Le meeting était long, mais en gros on a pu arriver à deux ou trois accords. Je t'envoie un récap par mail dès que je suis rentré.

\- Thanks.

\- De rien. Tu veux qu'on essaie de se voir ce weekend ?

\- Je vais pas avoir le temps. J'ai le mur, les expulsions, le charbon et deux autres trucs en plus maintenant.

\- ... WHAT !? Mais il est complètement fou ! Tu as une équipe avec toi ?

\- Nope.

\- Al', faut vraiment que tu ralentisses, à ce rythme tu vas faire un burnout avant l'été.

\- Je sais. Mais t'en fais pas, je bosse sur un gros truc depuis quelques temps, ça devrait calmer un peu l'abruti.

\- Quoi comme gros truc ? demanda le canadien curieux.

\- Le genre qu'il va forcément comprendre. Mais faut encore que je le peaufine.

\- Ok, je te fais confiance. Tu me tiens au courant.

\- Comme d'habitude Mattie.

Et il raccrocha. Alfred savait que son frère commençait à se méfier, et dans ces cas-là mieux valait lui donner quelques informations avant qu'il ne vienne les chercher lui-même. Et dans le cas présent, il ne fallait surtout, surtout pas qu'il les trouve. Son idée n'était pas complètement aboutie. Il lui manquait encore un peu de préparation et d'organisation avant de la mettre en oeuvre.

Vers une heure du matin, il envoya un message à Ivan.

„Salut."

La réponse ne tarda pas. Après tout, c'était devenu leur petit rituel.

„Toujours insomniaque ?"

„Faut croire."

„Tu devrais en parler à ta famille, depuis le temps"

„Pourquoi faire ? Ils ne pourraient rien y changer."

„Tu mens."

„Pas du tout"

Chez lui, Ivan sourit. Certains aspects d'Alfred ne changeaient pas. Il avait du mal à voir la vérité en face dès qu'elle le concernait.

„Tes parents pourraient te donner des conseils et t'aider à trouver ce qui t'empêche de dormir"

„J'ai pas besoin d'eux pour ça."

„Mais bien sûr... J'imagine que tu ne leur as toujours pas dit que tu me parlais presque tous les soirs depuis notre rupture ?"

Et la conversation s'arrêta là. Le silence de l'américain équivalait à une réponse parfaitement claire pour les deux.

* * *

Je sais, je ne peux pas m'empêcher de dépeindre Trump comme un abruti fini (on se défoule comme on peut). Et promis, Alfred n'est pas vraiment masochiste à reparler comme ça à Ivan (après tout, c'est loin d'être un crétin). J'espère que ça vous a plu, n'hésitez pas à laisser un commentaire sur la couleur de vos chaussettes si jamais vous avez envie.

Plein de pasteis de nata pour vous ! (demande de Heaven-Sama)


	22. Chapitre 22 - Mise en place

Miou tout le monde !

On devait avoir un temps de merde mais finalement il y a du soleil, il y a un magnolia en fleur en bas de chez moi, et cet aprèm c'est goûter-lecture... La vie est belle ! J'espère que ce chapitre vous plaira aussi, je vous remercie encore pour tous vos commentaires (record de Sugar Sugar Hetalia battu !) et je vous fais plein de gros bisous ensoleillés (si si c'est possible).

Réponse à guest : merci pour ton j'aime !

Bonne lecture !

Disclaimer : Les personnages appartiennent à Himaruya et il a pas l'air prêt à accepter de céder ne serait-ce que la mèche d'Alfred...

* * *

À Paris, Francis fut réveillé en sursaut par sa sonnerie de portable, provoquant les grognements de son amant.

\- Stupid frog, turn it off immediatly !

\- Tout de suite mon lapin... Attends une minute c'est Mattie.

\- So what ?

\- Mattie ne m'appelle jamais aussi tôt sans une bonne raison.

Alors que l'anglais, dans un geste très mature, cachait sa tête sous son oreiller, Francis décrocha en baillant.

\- Allô ?

\- Papa ? Désolé d'appeler si tôt.

\- C'est rien mon trésor, qu'est-ce qui t'arrive ?

\- Juste une impression... Tu trouves pas que Al' est bizarre en ce moment ?

\- Il y a un problème avec ton frère ?

Aussitôt, Arthur sortit sa tête de sa cachette. S'il était question d'Alfred, ça changeait la donne. Après un regard échangé, le grand blond mit le haut-parleur et prévint Matthew que son daddy l'entendait.

\- Pas un problème, juste une intuition.

\- Mais encore ?

\- Eh bien... Vous trouvez pas qu'il a beaucoup changé depuis... sa rupture ?

Encore une fois, le couple se concerta du regard.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu entends par changé ? intervint Arthur.

\- Je sais pas... Il a l'air plus fatigué, il bosse comme un dingue, il s'arrange au maximum pour éviter les meetings, il ne s'appelle plus du tout le héros, il mange beaucoup moins aux fast-food et j'ai l'intuition très nette qu'il nous cache quelque chose.

\- Se plonger corps et âme dans autre chose, c'est assez classique après une déception amoureuse, répondit l'anglais en repensant à sa propre expérience.

\- Et je trouve assez logique qu'il n'ait pas envie de revoir Ivan, ajouta Francis.

\- Ça se défend, concéda Matthew à contrecoeur.

\- Mais dans le doute, on peut essayer de le tenir à l'oeil, proposa Arthur.

\- Pourquoi pas. Bon, désolé de vous avoir réveillé, je vous laisse.

\- Pas de souci mon trésor.

À Toronto, Matthew raccrocha sans être satisfait. Ses parents ne prenaient pas assez au sérieux l'état de son frère, il en était persuadé. Alfred s'était relevé trop vite et donnait trop l'impression de bien se remettre pour que ce soit honnête. Sauf que personne ne semblait s'en inquiéter. Les autres nations remarquaient à peine son absence aux meetings et avaient tout au plus manifesté leur sympathie à Francis et Arthur quand Alfred avait eu le coeur brisé. À croire qu'il était le seul à comprendre qui était son frère, et encore.

-oOo-

En mai, Alfred réussit enfin à achever son plan. Tout était prêt jusqu'aux moindres détails, il ne restait plus qu'à le mettre en place. Il était trois heures du matin quand il l'acheva en se renversant dans sa chaise de bureau. Enfin, il était prêt à donner à l'Amérique le changement dont elle avait besoin. Il n'avait plus qu'à régler le lancement, ce qui se ferait sans trop de problème.

-oOo-

En début de semaine, l'américain appela Gilbert.

\- Ici l'awesome Gil' !

\- Salut, ça va ?

\- Alfred ! Depuis le temps que tu fais silence radio... Comment tu vas ?

\- Un peu fatigué avec la tonne de boulot que j'ai mais je m'en sors toujours.

\- Ouais Mattie m'a dit que ton abruti de dirigeant te donnait quinze fois trop de travail à faire.

\- Justement, rebondit Alfred, à ce sujet j'ai un service à te demander.

\- L'awesome moi aide toujours ses potes quand il peut ! C'est quoi qu'il te faut ?

\- Matthew s'inquiète trop pour moi ces derniers temps, je pense que des vacances lui feraient du bien, mais si c'est moi qui lui dit...

\- ... il va se braquer et penser que tu lui caches quelque chose, compléta le prussien, alors que si c'est moi ça passera tout seul.

\- Voilà.

\- C'est cool de ta part de penser à lui. Je l'invite de suite à passer une semaine avec son awesome copain en rando dans les Alpes !

\- Merci Gil'.

\- De rien héros !

Première étape réussie, pensa Alfred en raccrochant. Son frère ne douterait jamais d'une proposition de vacances de son compagnon, et en plus ça lui ferait effectivement le plus grand bien. Quant au reste... il attendit d'être de retour à la maison blanche pour solliciter un entretien auprès du président, ce qui lui fut naturellement accordé en moins d'une demi-journée.

\- Bonjour monsieur le président, fit-il en entrant.

\- Ah, Jones ! On m'a dit que vous vouliez un entretien, c'est ça ?

\- Oui monsieur. J'ai des nouvelles pour vous.

\- Des bonnes j'espère, pas des fakes news haha !

\- Je pense avoir trouvé une solution commune aux principaux dossiers que vous m'avez donné, annonça Alfred avec un sourire de vainqueur.

\- Non !? Mais vous êtes génial ! réagit Trump avec son manque d'élégance habituel. Et c'est quoi cette solution ?

\- Si vous le permettez, je pense qu'il vaudrait mieux carrément en profiter pour renforcer votre popularité auprès des grandes entreprises de tous horizons et organiser un gala des PDG.

\- Mais c'est une idée formidable ! Votre annonce vaut le coup ?

\- Croyez-moi, elle le vaut largement. Les lobbies seront ravis.

\- Dans ce cas, je vous charge de l'organiser pour cette semaine ! Disons jeudi soir, d'accord ?

\- Je vais mettre tout le service d'organisation de la maison blanche sur le coup monsieur, ce sera fêté en grandes pompes.

\- Il faut que ça en jette, haha ! Make America great again, pas vrai ! Il faut que tout le monde le voit !

\- Vous avez parfaitement raison...

Deuxième étape réussie, songea-t-il en sortant. Il s'autorisa un sourire dur, puis transmit l'information au service concerné qui s'arracha les cheveux en voyant la date. Après une excuse de la nation principalement basée sur le fait que Trump n'en faisait jamais qu'à sa tête sans prendre en compte la logique ou le protocole, il leur donna une liste d'invités en leur demandant de lui transmettre le moindre changement.

-oOo-

Dans la nuit de mercredi à jeudi, Alfred envoya un message à Ivan. Comme d'habitude.

„Réveillé ?"

„Vu l'heure qu'il est chez moi, ça n'a rien d'anormal."

„Très drôle"

„Je sais. Il paraît que tu as une solution commune à un paquet de projets de Trump ?"

„Les bonnes nouvelles vont vite on dirait"

„L'imbécile l'a twitté en invitant publiquement un bon nombre de dirigeants de lobbies à l'évènement."

„Quel con..."

„Toi, tu prépares quelque chose"

Alfred hésita avant de répondre. S'il s'en tenait à leurs conversations habituelles, il devrait s'arrêter là. Mais pour une fois, il avait envie de continuer. Que quelqu'un sache ce qu'il s'apprêtait à faire, sans pour autant essayer de l'en empêcher. Il tapa trois lettres sur son clavier et envoya le message.

„Oui."

Immédiatement après, il reçut un appel du russe. Il eut un sourire triste et décrocha.

\- Salut.

\- Ça faisait un moment que je n'avais plus entendu ta voix, initia Ivan d'un ton joyeux.

\- J'ai un peu tendance à éviter les meetings.

\- J'ai remarqué. À cause de moi ?

\- Plutôt des autres. Toi je m'en fiche.

À Moscou, Ivan sentit une petite pique désagréable s'enfoncer en lui. Il réprima aussitôt la sensation. Peu lui importait ce qu'Alfred pensait de lui. Il l'avait battu et c'était tout ce qui importait. Du moins c'est ce dont il essayait de se convaincre depuis des mois.

\- J'apprécie la remarque, répondit-il simplement.

Alfred sourit en entendant la réplique. Il n'était pas dupe du ton neutre qu'avait pris le russe et fit un deuxième test pour s'assurer de ce qu'il soupçonnait.

\- Les autres m'auraient jugé faible et fragile si j'étais revenu avant une action forte. Toi, je sais que tu aurais compris que le simple fait de revenir prouvait ma revanche.

\- Oh.

Dans ce simple oh, il y avait une myriade de messages et Alfred ne s'y trompa pas. Le russe était compréhensif et flatté, mais avant toute chose il était heureux de l'entendre. L'américain eut un faible sourire. Il avait une dernière question à poser.

\- Ivan ?

\- Da ?

\- Tu penses vraiment que je ne suis qu'un gamin idiot et prétentieux qui pourrit le monde ?

\- ...

Le russe resta silencieux pendant trois secondes et raccrocha sans répondre.

Alfred contempla quelques instants son portable qui lui indiquait froidement la fin de la conversation téléphonique. Il eut un sourire triste en repensant à la logique de leurs échanges habituels. Une absence de réponse signifiait oui. Quelques larmes perlèrent aux coins de ses yeux. Il en avait la confirmation à présent, personne ne le prenait au sérieux, pas même son adversaire. Il ne lui restait donc plus qu'une option, qu'il exécuterait dans quelques heures. Il n'avait qu'à espérer que le complice qu'il avait appelé ne lui ferait pas défaut, mais il n'y avait pas de raison. Il lui avait fait miroiter une récompense plus que satisfaisante. Pour la première fois depuis deux mois, il s'autorisa à pleurer avant d'aller dormir.

* * *

Aloooors ça se sent peut-être un touuuuut petit peu, mais Alfie a une idée en tête. J'aimerais bien voir vos théories sur la question, histoire de voir si c'est prévisible ou pas trop :p (celleux qui savent, vous ne dites rien sinon c'est pas drôle)

Bisous à tous et plein de macarons pour vous ! (demande de Freyja Manga)


	23. Chapitre 23 - Make America Great Again

Miou tout le monde !

J'espère que vous avez passé de joyeuses Pâques, moi oui, j'ai eu plein de chocolats (et j'aime le chocolat). Par contre j'ai choppé des coups de soleil et une crève (mon corps est un troll) donc c'est moins cool.

Rien à voir avec la choucroute, mais (sans spoil) il va y avoir un chouia de violence dans ce chapitre. J'ai essayé de faire en sorte que ça ne soit pas trop trash donc tout le monde devrait le supporter, mais je préfère prévenir au cas où.

Bonne lecture !

Réponse à Freyja Manga : Grandiose, c'est le mot ;) Ivan n'a pas répondu parce qu'il avait ses raisons. Promis, ça va finir par s'arranger. Peut-être. Au bout d'un moment. Sait-on jamais. Encore que les deux peuvent être rancuniers... tu verras bien (de toute façon ils en font jamais qu'à leur tête et je n'ai aucune influence sur eux).

Disclaimer : Himaruya est notre Dieu bien-aimé créateur d'Hetalia. Moi je suis une cloche de Pâques qui envoie des chapitres au lieu des chocolats.

* * *

Le jeudi soir, tout le gratin financier et politique était présent à ce qui s'annonçait d'ors et déjà comme le plus fabuleux gala de l'année. Il avait lieu dans un sublime panorama, une scène avait été montée spécialement pour l'occasion, et le site se trouvait à des lieues de toute habitation. Sur demande spéciale, seules les familles destinées à régner sur les empires concernés étaient présents, ce qui représentait déjà plusieurs centaines de personnes. Le tout était filmé et retransmis dans le monde entier, et la plupart des nations étaient devant leur poste aussi. Le président américain avait promis une annonce à caractère exceptionnel pour, selon ses propres dire, concrétiser sa promesse électorale de rendre sa gloire à l'Amérique.

Il y eut quelques discours ennuyeux, puis Trump arriva à la tribune en saluant la foule avec des airs de vainqueurs. Dans les coulisses, Alfred finissait de faire partir tout le staff, prétextant une excuse quelconque à propos de la volonté expresse du président de lui laisser faire tout le travail de coordination. D'un coup d'oeil, alors que son président parlait, le représentant des Etats-Unis vérifia que son complice était en place. C'était le cas. Tout était prêt pour le top départ, il ne manquait plus qu'un signe de Trump pour lancer un simple diaporama.

Celui-ci terminait d'ailleurs son discours, comme toujours dénué de tact ou même de sens. Il eut un geste ample de la main et désigna l'écran derrière lui.

\- Et voici enfin cette fabuleuse solution que nous avons attendu toute la soirée ! Fini les problèmes de l'Obamacare, les terroristes écologistes, les immigrés, les musulmans islamistes, les invasions de mexicains et les fous qui veulent retirer aux américains le droit naturel d'avoir une arme !

Il descendit de la tribune sous les acclamations alors que des images commençaient à s'afficher sur l'écran géant. Des images accompagnées de textes ou de graphiques.

„Les lobbies pharmaceutiques ont coûté la vie à plusieurs centaines de milliers d'américains qui ne pouvaient pas payer les soins qu'ils auraient dû recevoir en tant qu'êtres humains"

„Les lobbies de l'industrie alimentaire épuisent les sols et empoisonnent la planète, les animaux et les hommes sans se soucier des conséquences."

„Les groupes et sectes racistes encouragent le meurtre et les violences physiques et psychologiques envers des millions de personnes qui n'aspirent qu'à vivre en paix."

„Les lobbies des armes se servent du second amendement, complètement dépassé aujourd'hui, pour faire des profits sur le dos des meurtriers en puissance et empêchent les citoyens américains de comprendre que s'il n'y a pas d'armes à disposition, il est plus difficile de commettre un meurtre."

Au fur et à mesure que les chiffres, les images choquantes et les graphiques défilaient, l'assistance se mit à huer.

Partout dans le monde et aux Etats-Unis, l'audience atteignait des chiffres records, personne ne parvenant à croire ce qui se passait. Les nations comme les autres étaient scotchées devant leur télé ou leur ordinateur, abasourdies devant l'illogisme total de ce qui était en train de se produire.

À Moscou, Ivan eut un mauvais pressentiment. Quelque chose ne tournait pas rond. Alfred préparait quelque chose, il le lui avait clairement avoué, mais le russe soupçonnait maintenant que ce quelque chose était extrêmement dangereux. Dans le doute, il sauta jusqu'à l'endroit du gala et se posa à quelques distances. Assez pour lire et entendre, pas assez pour se faire repérer par la sécurité... qui d'ailleurs était absente, à sa plus grande surprise. Même pas un ou deux agents en vue histoire de donner un semblant d'illusion.

Sur la scène, le diaporama finissait de passer.

„Les politiciens du devant de la scène vous ont tous abandonnés. Leur envie du pouvoir est passée devant votre bien-être et vos besoins."

„Quant aux lobbies et à leur dirigeants, ils n'accepteront jamais de renoncer à leurs privilèges et continueront à vous faire peur pour que vous restiez soumis et convaincus que vous ne pouvez rien faire contre eux."

Ivan sentit un frisson le long de sa colonne vertébrale. Son instinct hurlait au danger et il se déplaça discrètement jusqu'à un côté de la scène, derrière une caméra.

Et soudain Alfred apparut. Il portait son éternelle veste d'aviateur, ses lunettes, et se posta en plein sur la tribune, un micro à la main.

\- Vous voyez, fit-il en s'adressant à la caméra la plus proche de lui, vous ne pouvez peut-être rien faire contre eux. Mais moi je vous propose une solution. Je vous donne la possibilité de reprendre à zéro et de réapprendre à vivre, en respectant les autres et la planète sur laquelle vous vivez.

Pendant un instant, un seul instant, il eut un sourire. Le genre de sourire que le russe avait déjà vu. C'était le sourire de quelqu'un de désespéré qui entrevoit enfin la fin de ses tourments. En une fraction de seconde, Ivan remarqua ce que l'américain tenait dans son autre main. Une petite télécommande avec un seul bouton.

\- Je m'appelle Alfred F. Jones, et je ne veux plus jamais être le gamin idiot et prétentieux qui pourrit le monde, murmura-t-il dans le micro en levant son autre main.

Et il appuya sur le bouton.

En un instant, l'enfer se déchaîna et les explosifs enterrés sous les chaises sautèrent, se déclenchant les uns les autres après qu'Alfred ait appuyé sur le bouton relié au premier détonateur. La panique n'eut même pas le temps de se répandre parmi les invités que les trois quarts d'entre eux étaient déjà morts, leurs corps jonchant la terre. Pas toujours en un seul morceau.

Internet se déchaîna en moins d'une minute, le chaos s'abattant sur la toile. La totalité des personnes dirigeant la politique et les diverses branches de la finance et des lobbies américains avaient été réduite à l'état de cadavres par un homme dont personne ne savait rien. Cependant, si les êtres humains étaient réduits en charpie par les explosifs, les caméras fonctionnaient toujours, comme si elles avaient été délibérément placées de façon à pouvoir transmettre ce qui allait se passer.

Sur le bas-côté, Ivan s'était jeté à terre en voyant Alfred appuyer sur le bouton, et s'efforçait à présent de ne pas le perdre de vue. Jamais il n'aurait pensé le pousser à une telle extrémité. Assassiner de sang-froid la quasi-totalité de sa classe dirigeante n'était clairement pas ce à quoi il avait pensé quand l'américain lui avait annoncé préparer quelque chose. Enfin au moins il était vivant. Ivan n'avait plus qu'à neutraliser les caméras et aller le récupérer sur scène avant qu'il ne soit pris dans une explosion.

Ce fut à ce moment précis qu'un bruit de tir retentit. Le genre de tir que seul un sniper expérimenté peut réussir au milieu d'explosions, de mottes de terres et de corps qui volent partout. La balle alla se loger droit dans la poitrine d'Alfred, qui s'effondra sous l'impact.

-oOo-

À des milliers de kilomètres de là, Francis et Arthur, rejoints pour l'occasion du gala par une bonne partie des nations européennes, hurlèrent ensemble en voyant leur fils tomber par terre et du sang jaillir d'une blessure. Moins de trois secondes après ça, l'écran devint noir. Les caméras avaient cessé de transmettre quoi que ce soit. Fous d'angoisses, ils se précipitèrent sur le territoire outre-atlantique pour tenter de retrouver Alfred, mais le temps qu'ils arrivent sur le site, l'américain avait disparu.

-oOo-

Lorsqu'Ivan avait vu Alfred tomber, le sang avait déserté son visage et il était resté figé. À côté de lui, la caméra s'éteignit sans même qu'il s'en rende compte. Avant qu'il se reprenne pour aller voir l'américain, une personne en tenue de camouflage se tenait sur la scène et se penchait sur son corps. Une cagoule empêchait de voir son visage mais il sembla satisfait de sa vérification et entreprit de traîner Alfred hors de la scène, alors que les explosions cessaient et que l'ensemble du lieu retrouvait un silence macabre.

Ivan finit par sortir de son état de choc et suivit discrètement le tueur et sa victime, qu'il chargea sur une moto avant de démarrer et s'éloigner dans une direction. Le russe grimaça. De nuit et dans le silence qui régnait, il n'avait aucune chance de réussir à les suivre discrètement dans un véhicule. Il n'avait pas d'autre choix qu'effectuer des mini sauts pour ne pas les perdre totalement de vue, mais c'était une entreprise risquée et délicate.

Une demi-heure plus tard, le tueur rangeait la moto dans le garage d'une villa avant d'y entrer avec sa victime, en ouvrant tranquillement la porte. Ivan entra quelques minutes après et se posta discrètement à côté du salon, où le sniper avait ligoté Alfred et attendait son réveil. Réveil qui ne tarda pas trop.

\- Bien dormi ? demanda ironiquement le tireur.

Pour la deuxième fois, Ivan se figea. Il connaissait cette voix. Il la connaissait très bien, même.

\- C'est jamais un plaisir de mourir mais j'ai connu pire, répondit l'américain. Tu veux pas enlever ta cagoule maintenant Natalya ?

D'un geste, la biélorusse enleva le morceau de tissu qui dissimulait son visage et eut un sourire satisfait, semblable à celui d'un chat qui a enfin attrapé sa souris.

\- Au fait, pourquoi tu m'as attaché ? demanda Alfred. Je crois pas que ça faisait partie du marché.

\- Je sais, répondit-elle suavement. Je t'aide à buter tous ces immondes dirigeants, et en échange je peux te tuer devant tout le monde pour faire croire à ta mort officielle.

\- C'est le deal qu'on a passé, oui. Où tu veux en venir exacteme...

Alfred s'interrompit, puis il eut un air las et reprit avec un sourire fatigué.

\- Je vois. Évidemment, tu ne te satisfais pas de me tuer une fois et de loin par un seul tir propre.

\- Exact, confirma-t-elle avec un sourire cruel. Je n'ai pas du tout apprécié que tu ailles jusqu'à coucher avec mon frère et que tu prennes autant de son temps. Et je ne t'ai toujours pas pardonné la guerre froide non plus.

\- J'imagine que le fait qu'il m'ait manipulé ne rentre pas en jeu ? soupira le blond.

\- Bien sûr que non, déclara Natalya en ouvrant sa boîte d'instruments.

La porte du salon claqua et les deux occupants tournèrent la tête vers le nouvel arrivant.

\- Ça devrait.

\- Grand frère ? Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? J'allais juste punir le capitaliste pour t'avoir...

La biélorusse s'interrompit et déglutit difficilement. Les iris mauves d'Ivan flamboyaient de colère. Pour une raison incompréhensible, son frère adoré était furieux contre elle.

\- Natalya, tu dégages, ordonna-t-il. Maintenant.

La jeune femme faillit protester, mais l'étincelle de folie furieuse qu'elle lut dans le regard du russe la contraignit finalement au silence et elle partit sans un mot.

* * *

Alors avant toute chose, je tiens à prévenir la NSA et le FBI que si jamais ça se produit en vrai, je suis pas responsable (sait-on jamais).

Ensuite... pour celleux qui ont essayé de deviner ce qu'Alfred avait en tête, maintenant vous êtes fixés (et je suis curieuse d'avoir vos impressions j'avoue^^). Et avant qu'on me le demande, oui nos chères puissances vont avoir une petite discussion au prochain chapitre (dont je ne dévoilerai rien ici, nanmého).

Plein de nougats au miel pour vous ! (demande d'Alpharius6)


	24. Chapitre 24 - Rôles inversés

Miou tout le monde !

On a encore la bonne dose de neige sur les montagnes mais il fait 25 l'aprèm, au calme. Du coup je commence dès maintenant mon alternance fromage blanc/ homard au niveau de la peau pour m'habituer à cet été. D'ailleurs suite à une résistance héroïque, j'ai toujours pas fini mes chocolats (héroïque je vous dis).

Bonne lecture !

Réponse à guest : moooooh mais enfin merci beaucoup mais quelle idée de faire des compliments comme ça :s

Disclaimer : Himaruya est le créateur papounet d'Hetalia et moi je lui pique ses persos en mangeant du chocolat.

* * *

Ivan attendit quelques instants pour être certain que sa petite soeur était bien partie, puis s'installa dans le fauteuil en face d'Alfred. Ils restèrent silencieux pendant une minute, se contentant de s'observer, puis le russe brisa le silence.

\- Tu es complètement fou d'avoir demandé à ma soeur de t'aider.

\- C'est vraiment ce qui t'a le plus marqué de la soirée ? répliqua Alfred ironiquement.

\- J'ai hésité avec te demander ce qui t'a pris de massacrer toute ta classe dirigeante à coup de bombes, mais je trouve ton recours à Natalya un peu plus choquant, répondit-il avec un sourire.

Nouveau silence d'une minute ou deux, puis Alfred reprit la parole.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ?

\- Tu veux dire, à part te sauver la mise ?

\- Je vois mal ce que tu sauves, fit-il en éclatant les cordes qui le retenaient. Il faudrait un peu plus que ça pour m'immobiliser.

\- Il faut toujours que tu en fasses des tonnes.

\- T'as pas répondu à ma question.

\- Je sais.

\- On va faire simple. Ou tu réponds, ou tu te barres, mais une seule option valable. J'ai eu ma dose de soviétiques pour la soirée.

Les yeux bleus d'Alfred ne lançaient aucun défi, juste un avertissement dénué de compétition. Ivan ne bougea pas et répondit calmement.

\- On a tous les deux des questions à poser.

L'américain soupira, passa sa main sur son visage dans un geste de profonde fatigue, puis remis ses lunettes et acquiesça.

\- Ok, mais pas longtemps. Et je commence. Qu'est-ce que tu fous là ?

\- Je suspectais quelque chose de louche et dangereux de ta part, donc je suis venu voir ton gala sur place, je t'ai vu faire exploser tout le monde puis être abattu et je vous ai suivis jusqu'ici.

\- C'est qu'à moitié une réponse.

\- Ta question n'était pas complètement franche non plus. Moi j'aimerais savoir pourquoi tu as opté pour une solution aussi radicale envers tes dirigeants.

Le visage d'Alfred se ferma soudainement et ses poings se serrèrent sur ses genoux.

\- Je n'ai pas eu d'autre choix.

\- Pardon ?

\- Personne n'aurait arrêté Trump et les lobbies sans ça, et mon pays aurait continué à s'enfoncer dans une spirale aveugle et destructrice. Si je les laissais aller au bout des quatre ans, ils auraient foutu trop de choses en l'air pour que ce soit rattrapable, expliqua l'américain.

\- J'avoue être impressionné. Je ne te pensais pas capable de prendre des décisions aussi... radicales.

Alfred garda un regard dur. Il ne regrettait pas ses actes et était persuadé que son pays se relèverait. Il avait tout organisé pour qu'une transition s'effectue en douceur et pour qu'il ne reste plus comme candidats que des personnes un peu plus responsables. Ivan reprit la parole après avoir longuement observé le langage corporel de son interlocuteur.

\- J'ai l'impression de me revoir à la chute des tsars. Tu as la même dureté dans le regard que moi à l'époque.

\- Je dois prendre ça comme un compliment ?

\- À toi de voir. Je te conseille juste d'éviter de basculer autant que moi dans l'autre extrême. Essaie de faire une transition en douceur.

\- Je rêve ou tu me donnes des conseils pour redresser mon pays ?

\- Tout arrive, sourit le russe. Je me suis vraiment inquiété pour toi, espèce d'idiot, ajouta-t-il dans un murmure.

\- Comme c'est touchant...

\- Je ne plaisante pas.

\- Dixit celui qui n'a pas hésité à prendre une autre apparence pour me briser le coeur et m'humilier.

Ivan grimaça légèrement. La pique faisait d'autant plus mal qu'elle était juste, et le ton glacial sur lequel elle avait été prononcée renforçait l'aspect cruel des paroles.

\- À ma décharge, je ne pensais pas que tu t'emballerais aussi vite.

\- Alors que tu as absolument tout fait pour incarner la personne qui serait la plus séduisante possible sur tous les terrains ? Tu t'attendais à quoi ?

\- En fait, je pensais que tu serais plus méfiant, répondit le russe en haussant les épaules.

\- Pas en ayant trouvé quelqu'un qui m'écoutait et qui ne me prenait pas pour un idiot ! cria Alfred tout d'un coup en se redressant.

Ivan resta sans rien dire. Son silence était calculé pour pousser l'américain à vider son sac.

\- Bordel, évidemment tu peux pas comprendre ça toi, les gens ont peur de toi et vont forcément te respecter ! Personne va jamais te traiter d'imbécile ou de sale gosse en public ! Quand tu parles, tout le monde se tait et ne fait pas semblant de t'écouter en jouant sur leur portable ! Alors que moi...

Sa voix se brisa et il retomba sur son fauteuil, des larmes se mettant à couler sur ses joues sans qu'il fasse rien pour les arrêter.

\- Moi, reprit-il en sanglotant, tout le monde me voit comme un gamin idiot et prétentieux qui pourrit le monde.

\- Non.

L'intervention et le ton étaient sans appel, et pourtant Alfred secoua la tête.

\- Si. C'est ce que tu penses. C'est ce que tout le monde pense. Personne ne me voit autrement.

\- Moi je ne te vois pas comme ça.

\- Je suis censé te croire alors que c'est toi qui me l'as balancé ?

\- Ce que j'ai dit ce soir-là, je l'ai dit dans le but unique de te faire mal.

\- Félicitations, c'est une magnifique réussite.

\- Ça ne veut pas dire que je le pense.

Alfred releva la tête. Il observa Ivan en face de lui. Le russe se tenait droit dans son fauteuil, les coudes sur les accoudoirs et les mains jointes devant son buste. Une légère lueur méfiante et calculatrice passa dans le regard de l'américain.

\- Et dans ce cas, qu'est-ce que tu penses de moi ?

\- Au moins, répondit prudemment Ivan, que l'expression que j'ai utilisée au nouvel an n'était pas la plus adaptée pour te décrire.

\- Je vois. Et comme par hasard, tu te retrouves ici à m'annoncer que tu t'es inquiété pour moi.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu vas t'imaginer, Jones ?

Alfred ferma les yeux un instant, image même du calme et de la sérénité. Cette impression vola en éclat dès qu'il les rouvrit. Une colère froide brûlait dans ses prunelles azur.

\- Je n'imagine pas. J'observe et je déduis. Depuis deux semaines, tu t'es fait de plus en plus amical avec moi dans nos conversations, et ce soir, fabuleuse coïncidence, tu arrives héroïquement juste à temps pour me sauver de ta très chère soeur.

Il utilisait à présent les mots comme des armes. Avec précision et efficacité. Pour augmenter un peu la tension, il sorti de sa veste un de ses couteaux à lancer et le tint entre ses mains. Hors de question de retomber dans le panneau du sentimentalisme confiant. En face de lui, Ivan mit quelques instants à comprendre où son interlocuteur voulait en venir. Finalement, l'évidence de la réponse lui sauta aux yeux.

\- Tu penses que je suis en train d'essayer de te séduire une deuxième fois, mais avec ma vraie apparence.

\- Tu vois, quand je t'ai senti arriver, je me suis demandé ce que tu faisais là, expliqua Alfred en jouant avec la lame. Ce qui, naturellement, impliquait la question de savoir comment tu pourrais me faire souffrir et m'humilier davantage que tu ne l'as déjà fait. En analysant un peu ton comportement, la déduction s'est faite toute seule.

\- Tu n'as même pas envisagé la possibilité que je me sois sincèrement inquiété pour toi ?

\- Il te faudrait une raison valable, et je n'en ai pas trouvé, répliqua l'américain. Encore que...

\- Oui ?

\- J'ai bien une théorie qui pourrait l'expliquer, commença le blond, mais elle repose sur une ironie du sort assez monumentale.

Ivan hésita un instant à lui demander de l'exposer. Le russe commençait à peine à analyser avec objectivité ses propres réactions, et si ce qu'il pressentait était juste, rester plus longtemps ici était dangereux pour lui.

\- Je vais juste faire un petit test, si tu veux bien, fit Alfred.

En parlant, il avait retrouvé son ancien regard pétillant de joie et de curiosité, et un sourire enfantin était revenu sur ses lèvres. Ivan ne put retenir un sourire en le voyant retrouver cet air simplement heureux.

L'instant suivant, il savait qu'il était perdu. L'air joyeux et innocent avait fait place à une allure sombre et froide, avec toutefois une pointe de satisfaction. Le coeur du russe rata un battement devant la violence du changement.

\- Ainsi, murmura Alfred, mes suppositions étaient justes...

\- Quelles suppositions ? demanda sèchement Ivan.

L'américain eut un sourire plus large, mais toujours de très mauvais augure. Sans un mot, il posa son couteau, se leva et se pencha sur le fauteuil où le russe était assis. Une fraction de seconde plus tard, il caressait sa main en amenant son visage à moins d'un centimètre de celui du russe. Le moindre mouvement les aurait fatalement poussés à s'embrasser.

Ivan savait qu'il devait réussir à rester de marbre face à cette proximité soudaine et inespérée. Non, pas inespérée. Surtout pas inespérée. Il n'attendait ni n'espérait rien de l'américain, il l'avait battu et c'était tout ce qui comptait. Il s'obligea à se répéter qu'il n'avait aucun regret, qu'il ne s'était pas réellement inquiété pour lui, et qu'il n'avait gardé le contact que pour se distraire. Son rythme cardiaque était à peine plus rapide qu'à l'accoutumée, Alfred ne remarquerait pas la différence. Il n'avait qu'à se contrôler encore un peu et ne pas céder à son envie.

Il regretta immédiatement d'avoir ne serait-ce que pensé le mot. Le simple fait d'admettre qu'il désirait l'embrasser augmentait considérablement la difficulté du contrôle qu'il essayait de maintenir sur lui-même.

Ivan sentit qu'il avait perdu en acceptant l'idée qu'il désirait toujours ardemment celui qui lui faisait face. Peut-être même plus qu'avant. Le léger souffle qu'il sentit sur ses lèvres le fit craquer, et il franchit le dernier espace qui le séparait d'Alfred pour l'embrasser passionnément.

Il était foutu.

Leur baiser ne dura que quelques secondes, juste le temps pour le russe de réaliser toute l'ampleur de son erreur. Il avait été aveugle. En voulant à tout prix séduire Alfred sans se départir totalement de sa personnalité, il s'était fait prendre à son propre piège sans s'en rendre compte. Et maintenant qu'il le réalisait, il était trop tard pour faire marche arrière. Lorsqu'Alfred s'éloigna pour le regarder avec un éclair de triomphe dans les yeux, Ivan baissa les siens. Lui, le russe sanguinaire, la nation qui terrorisait tout être vivant par sa simple présence, baissa les yeux. Dans un réflexe inutile, ses paupières se fermèrent un tout petit peu plus longtemps que nécessaire.

\- Je peux presque sentir à quel point tu détestes le moment qui arrive, murmura Alfred.

\- C'est déjà assez... humiliant que tu l'aies compris avant moi.

\- Il faut que je fasse semblant d'être compatissant ?

\- Je pense que tu peux t'en dispenser. Qu'est-ce que tu comptes faire ?

\- Ça t'importe autant ? demanda l'américain avec un vague sourire.

\- Disons que j'aimerais bien être fixé maintenant sur la façon dont tu vas me faire regretter ce que je t'ai fait.

Alfred réfléchit quelques minutes. Il avait déjà envisagé diverses possibilités, mais jusqu'au dernier moment il n'avait pas été certain des sentiments du russe. Ou du moins de ce qu'il prétendait ressentir pour lui. Ivan lui avait déjà démontré à quel point il pouvait être un bon acteur, alors même si les signaux biologiques de son corps tendaient à prouver qu'il était bel et bien amoureux, Alfred ne s'y fierait qu'à moitié. Il lui fallait en conséquence un plan qui puisse le rendre vainqueur quelle que soit la réalité des sentiments de son adversaire. Fort heureusement, il en avait un.

\- Tu n'as pas à t'inquiéter de ça. Je ne vais rien te faire.

\- Tu espères vraiment que je vais te croire ? répliqua Ivan.

\- Tu tiens peut-être à ce que je t'explique avec plus de détails ?

\- Ce serait très aimable à toi.

Alfred se cala de façon à s'allonger dans le canapé et sembla trouver un intérêt incroyable au plafond.

\- Je ne vais littéralement rien te faire. À part ne rien te dire sur mes propres sentiments à ton égard.

\- Mais encore ? réagit le russe.

Une étincelle d'espoir s'empara de lui et il comprit où Alfred voulait en venir. C'était beau. Oh oui, c'était même magnifiquement bien joué de sa part.

\- Je suis sincèrement tombé amoureux d'Anya, expliqua le blond toujours en train de contempler le plafond. Hors tu as mis beaucoup de toi-même dans ce personnage. Je vais te laisser vivre tranquillement, je ne vais pas chercher à t'humilier, personne ne saura rien de ce qui s'est passé ou dit ce soir. Mais je vais te laisser avec un doute éternel sur l'existence possible ou non de sentiments réciproques.

Ivan pouvait déjà sentir le besoin de savoir le tenailler, maintenant que l'américain lui avait fait miroiter la mince possibilité. Il s'inclina imperceptiblement.

\- C'est digne de toi.

\- Merci. Je sens que mes parents ne sont plus très loin d'ici, tu ferais mieux d'y aller. Je me charge de leur fournir une explication à ta présence si jamais ils te voient partir.

\- Tu as pensé à tout, fit le russe en se levant.

Il eut pour seule réponse un haussement d'épaules. Au moment où il allait franchir la porte, Alfred apparut dans le couloir, une lueur ironique dans les yeux.

\- Au fait, j'ai fini tes biscuits. Ils étaient vraiment bons.

Ivan se crispa légèrement. Touché, coulé, Alfred savait exactement ce qu'il faisait en terminant leur échange par une phrase pareille. Sans un mot, sans même se retourner, le russe disparut au moment où Arthur, Francis et Matthew qui les avait rejoints arrivaient en vue de la maison.

* * *

Voilà voilà... je me rends compte en relisant que je suis peut-être un tout petit peu sadique avec mes persos. Un tout petit petit peu. Vous en pensez quoi, vous ? *bouille d'ange*

Plein de dorayaki pour vous ! (demande de Heaven-Sama)


	25. Chapitre 25 - Renouveau

Miou tout le monde !

Merci pour tous vos retours sur le précédent chapitre, j'étais pas certaine d'avoir réussi à rendre l'effet que je voulais et vos compliments m'ont fait chaud au coeur. Pour la peine je vous offre une pluie de coulis de framboise (parce que c'est trop bon les framboises).

Sinon aujourd'hui on retrouve la FACE et spoiler, Alfred va un peu se faire secouer les puces.

Bonne lecture !

Réponse à guest : Merci beaucoup je suis ravie que ça te plaise autant ! Promis je n'ai pas l'intention de m'arrêter tout de suite^^ (ah et est-ce que tu crois que tu peux signer avec un petit pseudo particulier ? que je sache si c'est toujours la même personne ou non :) )

Disclaimer : Je suis une quiche galactique en japonais et ne peux donc pas être Himaruya.

* * *

Toujours dans la même maison mais quelques minutes plus tard, Alfred finissait un résumé de son plan et de la soirée, après s'être fait copieusement hurlé dessus par sa famille pour ne pas les avoir prévenus.

\- Vous auriez essayé de m'en empêcher, ça me laissait pas d'autre option !

\- On aurait pu trouver d'autres moyens ! contra Matthew.

\- Comme quoi, essayer de le virer gentiment en suivant les procédures puis convaincre les lobbies d'arrêter de ne penser qu'au profit ?

\- On aurait au moins pu t'éviter d'avoir recours à Natalya ! Bon sang mais qu'est-ce qui t'a pris de lui demander de te tuer !? cria Arthur encore sous le choc.

\- Au moins je savais qu'elle hésiterait pas !

\- Ah ça pour ne pas hésiter ! grinça Francis avec des éclairs dans les yeux. C'est déjà une chance incroyable qu'elle ait attendu ton réveil pour commencer à te torturer !

\- Comme si je risquais quelque chose... Elle avait juste mis des cordes pour me retenir.

Alfred avait répondu avec un haussement d'épaule et personne n'eut rien à redire à son argument. Les trois autres maintinrent encore leur regard furieux pendant quelques secondes, puis abandonnèrent presque en même temps pour aller lui faire un câlin familial.

\- On s'est énormément inquiétés pour toi, Al', chuchota le français. Ne nous refait pas un coup pareil s'il te plait.

\- Promis. En plus maintenant tout devrait aller mieux.

L'américain s'était tendu imperceptiblement en reconnaissant la phrase qu'Ivan avait employée moins d'une heure plus tôt. Le ton résonnait de la même sincérité. Ils s'éloignèrent finalement, Arthur et Francis s'installant dans les fauteuils pendant que les jumeaux se posaient sur le canapé.

\- Au fait, commença Matthew en s'efforçant d'avoir l'air neutre, il m'a semblé voir Ivan partir au moment où on arrivait...

\- Ouaip, il est passé.

\- Paaaaardon ? fit Arthur dont les doigts s'illuminèrent de scintillements verts.

\- Relax, c'était juste par curiosité. Il se demandait juste ce que j'avais en tête et on a un peu discuté. Et il est parti.

\- C'est tout ? demanda Francis franchement étonné.

\- Disons que j'ai trouvé un moyen de prendre ma revanche et qu'à présent on est quittes lui et moi, répondit Alfred lentement.

Pour le coup, les trois autres ouvrirent si grand les yeux qu'ils auraient pu concurrencer un lapin devant un étalage de carottes. Arthur tenta de déceler la moindre faille de son fils qui indiquerait un mensonge, mais il ne trouva rien.

\- Comment tu t'y es pris ? demanda-t-il en haussant un sourcil.

\- Secret défense, répondit l'américain avec un clin d'oeil.

L'anglais tenta d'obtenir plus d'informations, mais finit par renoncer devant l'obstination de sa tête de mule de fils. En soupirant, il se leva.

\- Tu nous appelles au moindre besoin, d'accord ?

\- Je suis censé être mort là tu sais, répliqua-t-il en riant. Je vais me prendre une bonne semaine de vacances avant de retourner à Washington.

Francis hocha la tête avec un sourire. Il retrouvait dans les yeux de son Alfred quelque chose qui ressemblait à une petite flammèche. Pas les étoiles qu'il y voyait avant, mais un petit quelque chose qui semblait dire que le pire était passé, et que son fils allait enfin retrouver le goût de vivre.

Matthew se leva du canapé, s'étira un peu et fit une proposition avant que Kuma ne revienne dans ses bras.

\- Puisqu'on a tous un peu de temps libre, ça vous dirait qu'on se fasse une semaine de vacances juste tous les quatre chez moi ? Il y a plein de coins géniaux pour les randos et on ne croisera personne.

Le canadien souriait, Arthur grogna un peu pour la forme et Francis fut très enthousiaste, mais Alfred ne fut pas dupe pour autant. Sa famille voulait le garder à l'oeil pendant un moment. Après tout, pourquoi pas ? L'intérêt serait des deux côtés et ça lui ferait du bien de passer du temps simplement avec son frère et ses parents. En souriant, il se leva aussi.

\- Bon, ben le temps de prendre quelques affaires et on y va ?

\- Vous embêtez pas avec ça, rigola le canadien, j'ai tout le matos adapté chez moi.

\- Mon trésor, tu as aussi ce qu'il faut pour qu'on ait tous à manger pendant une semaine ? s'inquiéta Francis.

\- Heu... Au pire on pourra aller acheter ce qui manque demain matin.

\- On s'en fiche de ça frog, c'est un détail.

\- Un détail ! Comment oses-tu qualifier mon art de détail ! s'emporta le français en exagérant sa grimace d'horreur.

Au bout de plusieurs minutes de chamailleries diverses et variées, ils réussirent enfin à partir chez le canadien.

Loin de là, à Moscou, Ivan souriait tristement en attaquant une deuxième bouteille de vodka.

-oOo-

Six mois plus tard.

Après quelques jours de panique et quelques semaines d'organisation fiévreuse, les Etats-Unis s'étaient redressés et remis de la fin spectaculaire de la classe dirigeante. Ce qui restait de personnes compétentes à la maison blanche avait abattu un travail formidable et le pays entier avait demandé le retour d'Obama, au moins le temps de sortir de l'épisode de crise. Celui-ci avait accepté de revenir pour six mois et pas davantage, malgré les demandes du congrès. Enfin libéré de la pression des lobbies et des sénateurs véreux, il avait entrepris une modification en profondeur des Etats-Unis avant de relancer des élections.

Ce soir-là, un gala très simple était de mise pour célébrer l'arrivée au pouvoir du nouveau président des Etats-Unis. Ou plutôt de la nouvelle présidente. Alice Anderson, ancienne secrétaire du gouvernement Trump, avait largement prouvé son mérite dans la gestion de la crise, et affichait depuis des positions résolument modernistes. Elle avait bâti son principal argument de campagne sur le besoin évident qu'avait son pays d'écrire une nouvelle constitution, adaptée aux besoins du XXIème siècle et plus à ceux du XVIIIème. Elle avait été élue avec une écrasante majorité face à son concurrent, un des derniers à vouloir continuer dans la voie du protectionnisme à outrance et suivre les traces de Trump.

Quelques nations avaient été invitées à l'évènement, notamment Arthur, Francis et Matthew, chacun représentant le lien historique qui existait entre leur pays et les Etats-Unis. À la fin du discours d'introduction de la présidente, ils applaudirent en souriant.

\- À présent, sourit-elle, je cesse enfin de parler et je vous laisse profiter de ce magnifique buffet !

Il y eut de légers rires, et tout le monde se leva pour aller se servir en petits-fours et flutes de champagne. Parfaitement respectueux des convenances, les trois nations allèrent présenter leurs félicitations.

\- Je vous remercie. Dites-moi, ajouta-t-elle en baissant la voix avant de les entraîner légèrement à l'écart, vous êtes la famille d'Alfred, n'est-ce pas ?

Ils acquiescèrent et le sourire de l'élue s'élargit.

\- Il est formidable. Même si son acte nous a horrifié au début, avec les explications qu'il a donné et le soutien inestimable qu'il représente depuis, il s'est largement rattrapé. C'est presque à l'unanimité qu'on a finalement renoncé à exercer une sanction malgré la gravité de son acte, c'est vous dire ! Vous n'imaginez pas à quel point il nous est précieux à la maison blanche.

\- On en a entendu parler oui, lâcha Arthur en essayant de ne pas trop montrer à quel point il était fier.

\- Il semble vous tenir en haute estime, ajouta Francis.

La dirigeante rosit légèrement.

\- C'est lui qui m'a poussée à me lancer dans la campagne. Il avait l'air persuadé que j'avais ce qu'il fallait et m'a soutenue tout le temps que ça a duré. Ce poste, c'est en grande partie à lui que je le dois.

\- Dommage qu'il n'ait pas pu venir, regretta Matthew. Je suis sûr qu'il aurait aimé être là.

Alice secoua doucement la tête.

\- Je le lui ai proposé, mais il pense que l'Amérique n'est pas prête à le revoir officiellement. Même s'il a beaucoup changé son apparence et sa façon d'être, il pense avoir un peu trop marqué les esprits et être trop reconnaissable.

\- Il n'a pas tout à fait tort...

\- Je sais. En revanche, je pense le renvoyer bientôt en meeting international. Nous avons besoin d'un représentant après tout, fit-elle fièrement, et il a l'air prêt à y retourner.

\- C'est aussi l'impression qu'il nous donne, répondit Francis avec un sourire.

\- Je vous fait confiance pour qu'il réussisse à s'y sentir bienvenu.

\- Ça va de soi, fit Matthew en souriant.

\- Merci. Sur ce, si vous voulez bien m'excusez, j'ai une dizaine de sénateurs à affronter ce soir et je crois qu'il vaut mieux que je leur parle séparément.

Les trois nations s'inclinèrent légèrement et s'éloignèrent de la présidente, qui s'approcha avec un sourire amusé d'un homme visiblement ravi du buffet.

\- Sénateur Wilson, comment allez-vous ?

-oOo-

Quelques heures plus tard, la famille était rentrée chez Alfred et commentait la soirée.

\- Elle a l'air prometteuse, ta présidente.

\- Je sais, répondit l'américain en souriant. Elle est du genre motivée et compétente, c'est pour ça que je lui ai filé un coup de pouce.

\- J'ai hâte de voir comment elle va s'en sortir, enchaîna Matthew. Certains de ses projets de réformes risquent d'avoir du mal à passer auprès du congrès.

\- Le but c'est surtout de faire passer la nouvelle constitution, si elle arrive à faire ça, le reste suivra. Mais je suis confiant, ça va le faire.

\- On te le souhaite, intervint Arthur. Il paraît que tu reviens bientôt en meeting ?

Sous une allure enjouée et une curiosité courtoise, la question était sérieuse. L'absence de l'américain se faisait sentir, et mener des réunions internationales sans la présence de la première puissance mondiale se révélait compliqué. Alfred prit un air plus sérieux et hocha la tête.

\- J'en ai parlé avec Alice. Je reviens à partir de la semaine prochaine pour la série de réunions exceptionnelles, mais selon le boulot que j'aurai ici, je pourrai difficilement assister à tout.

\- Fait à ton rythme, déclara Francis en souriant. Personnellement j'ai surtout hâte de voir la tête des autres devant ton nouveau style, ajouta-t-il en pouffant.

Il eut comme réponse un clin d'oeil amusé.

\- Même les héros sont capables d'évoluer.

* * *

Petit suspense de fin pour le prochain chapitre, juste parce que... ben j'avais envie x)

Sur ce je vous fait des bisous au chocolat, je vous fais des yeux de chaton Kirkland pour que vous me laissiez un ptit mot (je réponds toujours et je mords pas à travers les écrans, promis) et je m'envole une fois de plus vers d'autres cieuuuuuux !

Plein de brownies pour vous ! (demande de Djodjocute)


	26. Chapitre 26 - Retour à l'international

Miou tout le monde !

Je poste plus tôt que d'habitude, à la demande expresse d'une certaine personne qui se reconnaitra... Sinon c'est de nouveau un petit chapitre (désolée) mais le découpage de cette partie de l'histoire a été quelque peu délicat.

Bonne lecture !

Réponse à FreyjaManga : Son nouveau style est juste en dessous ;) Je comprends ta réaction pour Ivan, et ne t'en fait pas, pour le voir, il va le voir...

Disclaimer : Je crois pas qu'Himaruya ait une peluche licorne qui s'appelle Aliénor. Moi oui et elle vous fait des câlins.

* * *

Comme convenu, l'annonce du retour d'Alfred en réunion fit rapidement le tour des nations, et la plupart manifestèrent autant de soulagement que de curiosité. Qu'il revienne pour une séance exceptionnelle où presque toutes les nations d'Europe, d'Amérique et d'Asie seraient présentes, ne faisait que renforcer l'impression d'un retour triomphant.

Le jour de son retour, par un espèce de miracle, tout le monde était là à l'heure à l'exception de l'américain. Alfred avait envoyé un message à son père français, chez qui se tenait la réunion, pour le prévenir qu'il aurait quelques minutes de retard à cause de ses transports en commun. Tous les représentants sans exception considérèrent qu'il en avait donc au moins pour un quart d'heure à arriver, ce qui provoqua quelques protestations de Francis. En conséquence, Ludwig suggéra d'attendre cinq minutes avant de commencer, afin qu'il ait le temps d'arriver ou ne manque pas trop de choses.

Les cinq minutes étaient écoulées depuis quelques secondes et l'allemand avait réclamé et obtenu un silence relatif, quand des pas dans le couloir se firent entendre. Immédiatement, tout le monde tourna la tête vers la porte. Celle-ci s'ouvrit sur le représentant des Etats-Unis.

Pendant quelques instants, l'assemblée des nations se transforma en assemblée de poissons rouges. Ils s'étaient attendus à retrouver en Alfred la caricature de l'américain décontracté, avec sa veste d'aviateur, ses burgers, son milkshake toujours en main et l'air perpétuellement ailleurs. À la place, ils avaient devant eux un jeune homme blond, sûr de lui et souriant, pantalon et veste ouverte de costume d'un noir sobre, avec une chemise blanche légèrement entrouverte. Et malgré le sur mesure évident, l'ensemble réussissait l'exploit de donner un équilibre parfait entre chic et détente. Il alla s'asseoir tranquillement à sa place dans une posture décontractée mais sérieuse, prêt à travailler.

\- Sorry pour le retard, mais bon, le métro parisien...

\- Mes transports en commun fonctionnent parfaitement, mon trésor, et il n'y avait pas de grève aujourd'hui, déclara Francis avec un sourire ironique.

Un léger clin d'oeil lui répondit, accompagné d'un petit rire amusé de la part de Matthew et Arthur. Chacun des trois s'étaient douté de la volonté d'Alfred de ménager un petit effet de surprise pour marquer son retour.

Dans le reste de la salle, la plupart des représentants commençaient à refermer la bouche, et la quasi-totalité des célibataires le regardaient comme s'ils venaient juste de s'apercevoir à quel point il était sexy.

Ludwig lui-même eut besoin de quelques secondes pour se remettre de la surprise causée par le changement radical d'apparence de l'américain. Il se reprit rapidement, mais ne put s'empêcher d'espérer que le reste de son attitude avait connu la même évolution. Il toussa deux ou trois fois pour ramener l'attention, et commença sa présentation.

-oOo-

Une heure et demie plus tard, ils faisaient une première pause et l'allemand était ravi. Alfred avait visiblement également changé de façon de raisonner, et ses interventions avaient presque toutes été intéressantes bien qu'un peu trop teintées d'humour à son goût. Son pays semblait également se lancer sur une voie nettement plus favorable à une évolution vers le développement durable. Quand l'américain sortit de la salle avec son frère et Gilbert en leur proposant d'aller prendre un café, la moitié de la salle le suivit des yeux... voire le dévora du regard dans certains cas. Hongrie ne se priva pas d'en faire la remarque à haute voix lorsqu'il fut hors de vue.

\- Je suis la seule à réaliser seulement maintenant qu'Alfred est diablement sexy ?

\- T'inquiète, moi c'est pareil, répondit Brésil en souriant. Qu'est-ce que ça le met en valeur cette tenue bordel...

\- Tu l'as dit, renchérit Thaïlande. Je sais pas comment j'ai pu ne pas remarquer qu'il était aussi bien foutu.

\- Et vous avez vu comme ça fait ressortir ses yeux ? lança Mexique.

La discussion continua entre les nations, hommes comme femmes, qui semblaient d'un coup tomber sous le charme de l'américain. Personne ne remarqua la porte claquer d'un coup.

Aux toilettes, Ivan se passa un coup d'eau sur le visage pour essayer de se calmer. S'il était resté une minute de plus dans la salle à les entendre baver sur Alfred, il aurait craqué et se serait mis à tuer tout le monde. Le russe tenta de se reprendre. Il était stupide d'être jaloux et possessif envers quelqu'un qui était libre. Et encore, le pire était sans doute de les voir se rendre compte seulement maintenant qu'Alfred était fascinant. Sans compter qu'ils ne s'arrêtaient qu'à son apparence physique, alors que l'américain avait tellement plus que ça pour lui.

Ivan jeta un coup d'oeil à son reflet dans la glace. Un homme dont les yeux violets lançaient des éclairs lui renvoya son regard. Il ne pouvait pas retourner dans la salle comme ça. Il avait une image impitoyable à tenir, malgré la revanche de ce fichu blondinet qui s'était une fois de plus débrouillé pour transformer sa défaite en victoire. Oh, il l'avait bien vu ce petit regard discret quand il était entré. Ce petit regard qui était destiné au russe et à personne d'autre. Un signe de plus que ses sentiments à lui étaient réciproques, ou juste une façon de le saluer comme un égal ?

Ivan s'appuya contre une des portes et regarda le plafond. Pendant la guerre froide, il aurait pu parier que l'attitude agressive de son adversaire cachait un puissant désir sexuel. Lorsqu'il l'avait séduit dans une autre apparence, il avait su avec certitude qu'il avait réussi à conquérir son coeur. Et maintenant, Alfred faisait tout pour maintenir le doute, en calculant chaque action pour qu'elle puisse être interprétée des deux façons. Un sourire se dessina sur ses lèvres. Il reconnaissait bien dans cette façon d'agir l'intelligence de celui qu'il aimait.

Sa pensée s'arrêta un instant. Ça avait beau faire des mois qu'il avait osé se l'avouer à lui-même, il était toujours un peu surpris de l'admettre. Comme à chaque fois, il alla chercher sous son écharpe le médaillon qu'Alfred lui avait offert et regarda les deux photos. Dire qu'au départ, il avait pris l'habitude de le porter pour pouvoir garder un symbole de sa victoire à portée de main...

Le russe garda le bijou en main quelques secondes avant de le refermer d'un coup sec et de le cacher sous son écharpe. Il ferma les yeux un instant, et en les rouvrant il regarda une deuxième fois son reflet. Il avait de nouveau son sourire habituel et son regard était parfaitement normal.

De son côté, Alfred discutait à la machine à café avec son frère et Gilbert qui n'en revenait toujours pas de sa transformation.

\- Là j'avoue que tu fais franchement awesome... Bon pas autant que moi, mais quand même pas mal.

\- Enfin Gil, on sait très bien que de nous deux c'est moi le plus génial ! plaisanta l'américain avec un air de défi.

\- Jamais de la vie ! Pas vrai Birdie ?

\- Heu... je me vois mal choisir entre mon copain et mon frère, esquiva le canadien.

Les deux autres se regardèrent, l'air de penser que l'argument était recevable.

\- Sinon, reprit Matthew en sentant venir une bêtise, on peut dire que vous l'êtes tous les deux mais pas de la même façon... ?

Encore une fois, l'américain et le prussien se consultèrent du regard. Matthew reprit la parole en comprenant que les deux allaient probablement sortir une énorme connerie du type défi stupide pour déterminer lequel des deux étaient le meilleur.

\- Au fait Gil', il paraît que Tonio, papa et toi n'avez pas prévu de bêtises pour aujourd'hui ?

\- Hein ? Ah non, Franny nous a convaincu de laisser au moins une journée pour le retour d'Alfred. Mais on devrait se rattraper rapidement dans les semaines qui viennent, t'en fais pas pour ça !

\- Vous avez trouvé quelque chose de mieux que la bataille de pelotes de laine ? fit Alfred.

\- Cette idée-là était particulièrement awesome, mais on a quelques plans sympas...

Avec un léger soupir, Matthew recommença à tranquillement câliner sa peluche. La crise était évitée. En retournant dans la salle, il nota discrètement toutes les têtes qui se tournaient sur le passage de son frère. Celui-ci n'aurait probablement aucun mal à retrouver quelqu'un s'il le souhaitait... Au moins pour coucher. Mais Alfred n'avait pas trop l'air de penser à ça en ce moment, avec son pays en plein redressement. Du coin de l'oeil, le canadien remarqua Ivan, tranquillement assis sur son siège, qui avait l'air de légèrement s'ennuyer en attendant la reprise de la réunion. Il allait passer à autre chose, quand un détail attira son attention. Son esprit avait remarqué quelque chose d'inhabituel chez le russe, comme si son attitude n'était pas exactement celle qu'il avait en temps normal. Sans avoir l'air de s'en préoccuper, il l'observa plus attentivement. Et il trouva enfin ce qui clochait dans sa posture. Ivan avait nonchalamment posé ses coudes sur la table, et sa tête reposait sur ses mains, légèrement dissimulées par son écharpe. Mais ses jointures étaient bien trop blanches par rapport à la couleur naturelle de sa peau. Étonné, Matthew en conclut que son ancien ami était dans une colère monstrueuse mais s'efforçait de le cacher.

Très intrigué par ce qui pouvait pousser le représentant à être dans un tel état, le canadien se promit de trouver un moment pour tirer ça au clair.

* * *

Et ben vous savez quoi ? Vous m'avez fait remarquer que j'avais été sadique avec Alfred. Maintenant, c'est au tour d'Ivan d'en chier ! (comment ça c'est une justice de merde ?) Sinon je vous fait plein de bisous à la fraise (parce que c'est bon les fraises) et si vous avez envie de donner votre avis sur ce chapitre ou dire quel est votre pokemon préféré, sentez-vous libre !

Plein de meringues pour vous ! (demande de FreyjaManga)


	27. Chapitre 27 - Explications

Miou tout le monde !

J'ai des révisions à faire et comme j'aime pas ça, je procrastine. En plus il fait beau, c'est pas motivant du tout. J'espère que vous allez bien et que cette fic vous plait toujours (les deux derniers chaps ont un poil dégringolé au niveau des stats du coup je m'inquiète un peu). Oui je sais il en faut peu pour inquiéter le petit evoli que je suis (j'adore les evolis, c'est trop mwenion comme pokemon).

Bonne lecture !

Disclaimer : Hetalia appartient à Himaruya. Exclusivement. Et même en croisant les doigts très forts ça ne sera jamais qu'à lui.

* * *

En sortant de la salle, quelques nations félicitèrent l'américain pour son changement et lui souhaitèrent bon courage pour sa nouvelle constitution. Celui-ci les remercia en souriant joyeusement, fit un au revoir général à tout le monde et mit ses écouteurs dans les oreilles avant de s'éloigner de son côté. Pour éviter la cohue des gens qui partaient tous aux mêmes horaires, Alfred prit le parti d'utiliser les escaliers de secours. Pas vraiment autorisé normalement, mais tellement plus tranquille. Sans entendre son frère qui le suivait à quelques mètres de distance pour le rejoindre, il se retrouva face à Ivan qui sortait d'une autre pièce et s'arrêta.

\- Ivan.

\- Alfred.

\- La sortie c'est plutôt de l'autre côté tu sais, lança l'américain ironiquement.

\- Trop de monde. J'allais passer par les escaliers.

\- Quelle coïncidence, moi aussi. On descend ensemble ?

Pendant une poignée de secondes, la tension sembla presque palpable et Matthew se décala volontairement hors de leur champ de vision.

\- Je ne crois pas, répondit finalement le russe. Tu étais en train d'écouter de la musique.

\- Oh tu sais, j'aime bien Scorpions mais je peux quand même interrompre Wind of Change le temps de descendre quelques marches, déclara Alfred avec un sourire éblouissant.

Ivan accusa le coup. Encore un espoir dilué dans la possibilité d'une coïncidence. Il poussa donc la porte et les deux nations s'engagèrent dans les escaliers, rapidement suivis par Matthew qui avait lancé à fond sa capacité à effacer sa présence. Une chance que son daddy ait insisté pour lui apprendre à utiliser sa capacité dans les deux sens. Ainsi, il pouvait écouter les deux parler sans se faire remarquer. Il n'aimait pas espionner les autres, mais la situation lui semblait clairement anormale.

\- Pour un premier jour, tu t'es surpassé, commença Ivan.

\- Je tenais à ce que tout le monde comprenne qu'à partir de maintenant, il va falloir me prendre au sérieux.

\- Voire te prendre tout cours, pour certains.

\- Oh, vraiment ? fit innocemment l'américain.

\- Tu ne me feras pas croire que tu n'as pas remarqué que tout le monde bavait en te voyant.

\- Pas toi ? demanda Alfred d'une voix suave.

\- Je ne pense pas que la question se pose, répondit prudemment Ivan.

\- En effet, elle ne se pose pas.

Et il plaqua Ivan contre la rambarde, ne lui laissant pas d'autre choix que se rapprocher de lui pour ne pas tomber. Les deux puissances se défiaient du regard alors que leurs visages étaient à moins de dix centimètres l'un de l'autre.

\- La question ne se pose pas, reprit Alfred en murmurant, parce que ton corps parle pour toi.

\- Tu devrais arrêter de jouer avec le feu, Jones.

\- Je ne compte pas le faire indéfiniment, rassure-toi.

En parlant, l'américain avait passé ses mains sur la rambarde dans le dos du russe, de façon à ce que leurs corps soient complètement collés l'un à l'autre. En voyant la petite étincelle d'espoir se rallumer dans les yeux mauves, Alfred se pencha pour déposer un baiser sur les lèvres d'Ivan. Une seconde plus tard, il s'était éloigné et semblait prêt à continuer son chemin. Avant de remettre ses écouteurs, il adressa une phrase au russe.

\- J'arrêterai quand tu ne ressentiras plus rien pour moi.

Et il recommença à descendre les marches, laissant Ivan toujours immobile contre le rebord.

Quand Alfred fut hors de vision, Matthew se rendit de nouveau visible et descendit le demi-étage qui le séparait du russe. Celui-ci ne bougea pas en le voyant arriver, les yeux toujours dans le vague.

\- Ivan ?

\- Ah, c'est toi Matve, fit Ivan après un temps de surprise. Je ne t'ai pas entendu arriver.

\- Je suivais mon frère.

\- Oh, je vois. Donc tu as tout vu.

Ce n'était même pas une question.

\- Oui. Et j'avoue qu'une explication serait la bienvenue.

\- Tu peux en demander une à ton frère.

\- Je ne pense pas qu'il acceptera de me la donner.

\- Tiens donc ?

\- Il a refusé de nous dire de quoi vous avez parlé le soir où il nous a annoncé qu'il avait pris sa revanche, expliqua Matthew en haussant les épaules.

Sans répondre, Ivan sourit. Il n'aurait pas cru qu'Alfred aurait tenu sa parole au point de ne pas en parler à son frère. Sans doute avait-il préféré garder le plaisir de sa revanche pour lui.

\- J'imagine qu'il a une bonne raison.

\- Ivan, je t'en voudrai toujours pour ce que tu lui as fait, mais là il se passe vraiment des choses bizarres entre son changement radical depuis ce soir-là et ton attitude aujourd'hui.

\- Toujours aussi observateur à ce que je vois.

\- L'avantage de n'être remarqué par personne. Et j'ai très bien vu tes mains quand mon frère est rentré dans la salle après la pause ce matin.

\- Vraiment ?

\- Je te connais, attaqua Matthew. Et tu avais clairement l'air furieux.

\- Je crois que tu es le seul à avoir vu ça, contra le russe avec légèreté.

\- Et je suis aussi le seul à avoir vu Alfred te plaquer contre une rambarde, t'embrasser et repartir comme si de rien n'était. Alors ?

Ivan prit un instant pour peser le pour et le contre. L'amitié du canadien lui manquait et il avait une occasion inespérée de passer un moment avec lui. Mais admettre ce qui s'était réellement passé entre Alfred et lui ce soir-là ne lui plaisait pas. Après, son Matve était particulièrement discret quand il le décidait.

\- Alors si on en discute, c'est dans un endroit plus approprié qu'au milieu des escaliers de secours d'un immeuble.

\- Je connais un café à trois rues d'ici, proposa Matthew.

\- Parfait.

Quelques minutes plus tard, ils étaient tous les deux installés à une table discrète au fond d'une salle. Si l'arrivée d'un géant russe et d'un blondinet qui portait une énorme peluche d'ours avait étonné le serveur, il ne les en avait pas moins installés et servis.

\- Ça me fait plaisir de pouvoir repasser un moment avec toi.

\- Ce n'est pas exactement pour ça qu'on est là. Je ne compte pas lâcher le morceau, Ivan.

Le russe soupira. Et raconta. Le canadien ne l'interrompit pas une seule fois et fit de son mieux pour contenir ses questions et ses expressions d'incrédulité. Quand Ivan s'arrêta, Matthew inspira un grand coup, posa ses mains sur la table et tenta de remettre en ordre ses pensées pour coordonner ce qu'il savait avec ce qu'il venait d'entendre.

\- Donc, si j'ai bien compris, tu es tombé amoureux de mon frère après l'avoir séduit, mais tu ne t'en es rendu compte que lorsqu'il s'est mis en danger de mort, et pour se venger de son coeur brisé il te maintient dans un doute perpétuel sur ses sentiments pour toi.

\- C'est un résumé correct, fit le russe.

Il aurait pu être gêné si l'air incrédule de Matthew n'avait pas été aussi drôle. Le canadien avala une grande gorgée de son chocolat, puis le reposa doucement dans sa soucoupe, son regard concentré sur le contenu de sa tasse.

\- Bien. Donc on en est là. J'imagine qu'en plus, ce que tu ressens pour lui va plus loin qu'une simple inclination ou un désir purement physique ?

\- Si c'était juste ça, il ne s'en servirait pas contre moi, ironisa le russe. Et je n'aurais pas autant envie de tuer tous ceux qui se retournent pour mater son cul.

Matthew sourit un instant, avant de noter les flammes dans les yeux du russe. Il était on ne peut plus sérieux et avait visiblement du mal à se contenir. Les réactions que les autres nations avaient eu toute la journée sur Alfred et son charme l'avaient rendu hors de lui.

\- Je vois... Qu'est-ce que tu comptes faire ?

\- Moi, rien. Quelle que soit mon attitude envers lui, la sienne ne changera pas.

\- Comment ça ?

\- Quand je dis qu'il me maintient tout le temps dans le doute, ce n'est pas une façon de parler. Il passe son temps à m'envoyer des signaux, juste ce qu'il faut pour que je ne puisse pas me dire une bonne fois pour toutes que je n'ai aucune chance.

Il y eut un moment de silence. Matthew connaissait bien mieux Ivan que la plupart des nations et savait repérer quand il était vraiment sur les nerfs. Son état de tension ne laissait aucun doute sur la sincérité de ce qu'il avait dit. Et puis tout se combinait trop bien avec les propres déductions du canadien. Ce qui le mettait dans une belle impasse. Il hésita un instant, maudit son intuition, puis fit une proposition au russe.

\- Je peux essayer d'en apprendre un peu plus si tu veux. Al' est un excellent manipulateur, mais je pourrais peut-être l'amener à baisser sa garde.

Le regard d'Ivan s'éclaira soudainement.

\- Tu ferais ça ?

\- Et bien, hésita Matthew, je t'en veux toujours pour ce que tu lui as fait. Mais d'un autre côté, si tu es amoureux au point de te mettre dans cet état pour lui, ça change la donne.

\- J'apprécierais que tu gardes ça pour toi. Je tiens à conserver ma réputation.

Son interlocuteur acquiesça avant de se lever. En sortant du café, ils discutèrent encore un peu avant de se séparer.

\- Alfred ne va pas changer de mode opératoire, le prévint le plus jeune. Son apparition d'aujourd'hui était calculée pour faire tourner les têtes, et je suis prêt à parier qu'il va recommencer à chaque meeting. Entre sa nouvelle apparence et l'évolution qu'il est en train de donner à son pays, tous les yeux vont se tourner vers lui à chaque réunion.

\- Pourquoi tu me dis ça ?

\- Pour te mettre en garde. Mon frère peut être extrême dans sa façon de se venger, et je ne serais pas surpris de le voir flirter avec une ou deux personnes, si possible devant toi.

Ivan se renferma. Il n'avait pas envisagé la possibilité qu'Alfred aille jusque-là. Il salua brièvement Matthew après l'avoir remercié, et repartit pour son hôtel. Sur le chemin, il essaya d'imaginer Alfred en train de flirter avec une des nations célibataires qui le dévorait des yeux. Et il sentit la fureur lui tordre le ventre. Il refusait tout bonnement l'idée de le voir en couple avec une de ces nations incapables de l'apprécier à sa juste valeur. Si le lendemain, l'américain recommençait son manège ou allait plus loin, Ivan pressentait qu'il aurait besoin de passer la nuit dans les quartiers mal famés de Paris pour se défouler.

* * *

Promis on retrouve un peu d'action au prochain chapitre. Si vous voulez me laisser une review pour donner votre avis, ça me ferait très très plaisir et j'enverrais des licornes magiques saupoudrer votre route de pétales arc-en-ciel et de paillettes. Et continuez à me laisser des demandes de gâteaux, j'aime bien et en plus j'en découvre que je ne connaissais pas dans le lot^^

Plein de croustades aux pommes pour vous ! (demande de Djodjocute)


	28. Chapitre 28 - Bataille à Paris

Miou tout le monde !

Je vous présente mes excuses d'avance, ce chapitre est particulièrement cours par rapport aux autres, mais le prochain sera bien plus long (encore et toujours les fameux problèmes de découpage, vous allez comprendre). Sinon je vous informe que j'ai déjà chopé mes premiers coups de soleil de l'année et que je souffre. Au passage, je fais de gros bisous d'encouragement et de réconforts à tous/toutes les français/françaises allergiques au pollen (et aussi aux gens d'autres pays hein, mais comme on est en alerte rouge partout en ce moment...).

Bonne lecture !

Réponse à guest : Merci beaucouuuup ! Serait-ce en revanche abuser que te demander en quoi Alfred t'énerve ? (rien d'agressif ou de négatif dans ma question, c'est juste de la curiosité^^)

Disclaimer : Tout est à Himaruya. Sauf peut-être les idées du BFT quand c'est mon cerveau qui les produit.

* * *

Le lendemain, Alfred fut présent à l'heure dans le même genre de tenue que la veille, mais prévint poliment qu'il ne pourrait pas être présent aux réunions suivantes car son gouvernement avait besoin de lui sur place. Personne ne trouva rien à redire.

Si possible, il se montra encore plus séduisant et intéressant que la veille. Une dizaine de représentants donnaient l'impression littérale de boire ses paroles, d'autant plus qu'il s'efforçait de regarder tout le monde. À la pause, alors que le BTT s'éclipsait discrètement en donnant tous les signes avant-coureurs d'une bonne bêtise, il alla tranquillement à la machine à café. En moins de trois minutes, il fut rejoint par Mexique.

\- Salut Alfred !

\- Tiens, Miguel, ça va ?

\- Beaucoup mieux depuis que tu n'as plus un abruti qui veut mettre un mur entre nous ! lança joyeusement le jeune homme.

L'américain eut un grand sourire.

\- Il en aurait chié de toute façon, mes états se préparaient déjà pour en faire un cauchemar d'organisation. Mais ça me fait un bien fou qu'il ne soit plus là.

\- Ça fait un bien fou à tout le monde.

\- Tu veux un café ? proposa le blond.

Miguel secoua la tête en grimaçant et les deux retournèrent vers la salle.

\- Je sais même pas pourquoi ils appellent ça du café. C'est juste de la flotte.

\- C'est pas les pires que j'ai bu, après tout j'ai été élevé par Arthur !

Ils rentrèrent dans la salle en rigolant.

\- Mon pauvre... Faudrait que tu viennes chez moi un de ces quatre, là il y en a du bon. Du café bien sûr.

\- Aux dernières nouvelles Miguel, lança une jolie brune, c'est chez moi qu'on trouve le meilleur... Alfred, mon invitation vaut aussi, tu es le bienvenu si tu veux découvrir les charmes de la Colombie, ajouta-t-elle avec un clin d'oeil.

Le mexicain fit une légère grimace. La ravissante Lucia, représentante de la Colombie, avait visiblement elle aussi envie de se faire remarquer par l'américain.

\- Sinon, intervint Gabriel, j'attends toujours que tu viennes confirmer que j'ai le plus beau carnaval du monde...

L'intervention de la nation brésilienne avait fait monter la tension déjà élevée. Les trois pays se regardaient avec des éclairs dans les yeux. Eux qui détestaient cordialement Alfred depuis plus de cinquante ans se retrouvaient d'un coup à le trouver bien plus attirant. Et comme ils présentaient l'avantage d'être plus ou moins sur le même continent, chacun y allait de ses méthodes pour obtenir les charmes du blond. Celui-ci laissa passer quelques secondes, jeta un petit coup d'oeil discret dans un coin de la salle, et répondit en riant.

\- Trop d'invitations à la fois ! Plus sérieusement, ce serait avec plaisir mais en ce moment je suis surbooké.

Les trois autres firent des mines quelque part entre la déception et le soulagement de ne pas être le seul évincé.

\- Après, reprit l'américain avec un sourire enjôleur, il faudra qu'on se voit pour rediscuter de certains traités, donc je suis sûr de pouvoir dégager un peu de temps pour chacun d'entre vous d'ici les prochaines semaines...

\- Ce sera avec plaisir, répondit suavement Lucia dont les yeux brillaient. Tu me tiens au courant, que je puisse me mettre à ta disposition quand tu me rendras visite.

\- Ça va de soi.

\- Il en va de même pour moi, intervint Gabriel avec un clin d'oeil taquin. De toute façon je suis presque toujours dispo quand il s'agit d'ouvrir des négociations avec toi.

\- Pas de soucis.

\- Pas la peine de me prévenir, lança Miguel avec un sourire triomphant. On est voisins après tout, je te sentirai immédiatement entrer dans mon territoire.

\- J'imagine, fit Alfred avec un sourire ravageur. Je vous tiendrai au courant, ajouta-t-il en retournant à sa place.

Trois regards déshabillèrent sa silhouette avec un manque de discrétion particulièrement évident pendant les quelques instants où il leur tourna le dos.

À côté de lui, Matthew retenait son souffle. Il avait comme tout le monde suivi l'échange entre son jumeau et les trois autres nations, dont les allusions étaient aussi subtiles qu'un tractopelle sous ecstasy. Mais plus que tout, il avait observé en parallèle l'attitude séductrice de son frère et les expressions d'Ivan. À la lumière de ce que le russe lui avait révélé la veille, le comportement d'Alfred prenait un tout autre sens. Et il était forcé d'admirer le self-contrôle du russe, dont la rage contenue semblait invisible à tout le monde sauf lui.

Ivan était immobile. Il se forçait à l'être. Si jamais il bougeait ne serait-ce qu'une infime partie de son corps, il sentait qu'il allait massacrer trois nations dans les secondes qui suivaient. Et ce petit regard en coin qu'Alfred lui avait envoyé pendant leur échange. Une provocation comme tant d'autres. Sauf que cette fois, il était vraiment en train de se laisser draguer et ne dirait peut-être pas non à un plan cul avec une des nations de son continent. Alors le russe s'était figé. Tout son corps était contracté à l'extrême pour ne pas bouger, ce qui donnait l'impression extérieure qu'il était simplement en train de s'ennuyer. À l'intérieur, il bouillait comme rarement et il était presque certain que son seul regard aurait pu faire mourir de peur le premier qui s'approchait de l'américain.

La réunion reprit juste après le retour d'Antonio, Francis et Gilbert. Les trois avaient une mine si innocente que chacun se douta qu'il y avait anguille sous roche. Au bout de dix minutes de débat, il durent fort opportunément chacun aller aux toilettes à moins de deux minutes d'intervalles. Les gros bruits dans le couloir achevèrent de convaincre tout le monde d'être prêt à se mettre à l'abri sous les tables. Chose surprenante, quelqu'un toqua poliment à la porte et après que Ludwig ait répondu un oui très formel, ce fut la tête du représentant écossais qui apparut.

\- Oh, excusez-moi pour le retard. J'ai manqué beaucoup de choses ?

\- Alistair, qu'est-ce que tu fous ? lança Arthur de plus en plus méfiant.

\- Les gars avaient besoin d'un coup de main pour trimballer deux ou trois trucs, répondit-il innocemment.

La moitié des nations reculèrent leurs chaises en entendant ça, prêt à se protéger de toute attaque imprévue. Personne n'avait oublié la magistrale bataille de pelotes de laine. Finalement, l'écossais entra, suivi par les trois amis comploteurs, tous trois les mains derrière le dos, dans la plus parfaite file indienne. Spontanément, trois personnes se levèrent de leur siège avec un air menaçant.

\- Frog...

\- Gil'...

\- Bastardo...

Et aucune des trois n'eut le temps de terminer sa phrase, pour cause d'attaque aérienne immédiate par projectile aquatique. Alistair finit de lancer son sort presque au même moment. Cette fois ce furent non pas trois mais six cartons remplis à ras bord de bombes à eau – tiède, après tout l'eau froide en plein mois de novembre c'était vraiment sadique – qui apparurent un peu partout dans la salle.

Et comme de bien entendu, moins de vingt secondes plus tard la bataille était générale. La seule différence notoire par rapport à la dernière consistait en une répartition géographique et non pas historique des différents camps. Autrement dit, chaque personne s'était alliée de facto avec celles qui étaient les plus proches d'elle et du même carton. Les alliances étaient donc... assez étranges pour la plupart.

\- Bordel Vash tu es le meilleur tireur d'entre nous ! hurla Lovino. Tu vas te décider à t'y mettre ?

\- Même pas en rêve ! Ma neutralité avant tout !

* * *

\- C'est pas du jeu, les nordiques étaient à côté et Tino est le meilleur sniper du monde !

\- Hahaha ! Allez vous faire foutre on va tous vous poutrer !

\- Matthias, tu te calmes.

\- Désolé Nor, fit le danois d'un air contrit.

* * *

\- Frog, si tu arrêtes pas de me viser ce soir c'est canapé !

\- Tu vas vraiment tenir une menace pareille ? souffla Cymru avec des yeux ronds.

\- Non mais comme ça il se calmera peut-être.

\- Redoutable...

* * *

\- Les gars, je vais viser un autre camp !

\- Mais Franny tu es le meilleur pour repérer le rosbif !

\- T'as entendu ce qu'il a dit ? Tu ferais quoi si Lovi te menaçait de ça ?

Antonio grimaça.

\- Ouais en fait je comprends. Tu vises Lovi, je vise Arthur ?

\- Vendu !

\- EEEEEEEH ! Qui vise Birdie dans ce cas ?

\- Ben... Toi ?

\- Hors de question ! Il tient autant d'Arthur que de toi, je prends aucun risque ! Alistair, tu peux te charger de lui ?

\- Si tu t'occupes d'Alfred on échange sans problème.

\- Ça marche !

* * *

Voilà voilà, c'est court mais j'avais prévenu hein *bouille de chaton désolé*

Sinon merci à vous, j'ai de nouveau plein de sucreries à mettre en fin de chapitre (et des idées pour cuisiner aussi, c'est cool de cuisiner).

Et puis je voulais vous dire encore merci à tous de lire, de favoriter, de follower et/ou de reviewer, vous n'imaginez pas à quel point ça m'est précieux. Donc voilà, je vous aime et je vous remercie du fond du coeur.

Plein de gâteau basque aux cerises pour vous ! (demande de Dulanoire)


	29. Chapitre 29 - Séance de drague

Miou tout le monde !

J'espère que vous allez bien, moi je commence à être un peu perdue au milieu de la météo aléatoire, de mes révisions dont je ne suis pas sûre qu'elles serviront, et du contexte social ultra tendu en France. Je m'offre donc quelques instants de pause dans un monde imaginaire, et je vous invite à m'y rejoindre !

Bonne lecture !

Réponse à Guest1 : Je comprends mieux^^ en même temps, il n'allait pas lui tomber dans les bras non plus, ce serait trop simple... mais ne t'en fait pas, les choses vont bouger entre eux.

Réponse à Guest2 : Alors je ne sais pas trop si tu es guest1 qui a laissé deux reviews ou quelqu'un d'autre... Mais dans tous les cas merci beaucoup, je suis contente que ça t'ai plu et j'espère que tu surkifferas la suite aussi ;)

Disclaimer : Il faut rendre à Himaruya ce qui appartient à César. Ou l'inverse.

* * *

Une demi-heure plus tard, et malgré les tentatives de sort des divers sorciers présents dans la salle, plus aucun ballon ne résidait dans les cartons. En revanche, une couche d'eau recouvrait tout le sol de la salle et les trois quarts des représentants étaient trempés et sortaient en rigolant de leurs abris respectifs. Francis prit la parole avant que les grincheux ne commencent à râler, son lapin en tête de file.

\- On a prévu des fringues de rechange pour tout le monde !

\- Elles sont juste dans le couloir, renchérit Antonio pour couper la parole à Lovino.

Derrière eux, Gilbert ricana en voyant l'air furieux des compagnons de ses amis, puis trouva le moyen de pâlir en entendant une voix menaçante dans son dos.

\- Gilbert Beilshmidt...

\- Heu... Birdie ? tenta-t-il avec son plus beau sourire en se retournant.

Devant l'air furieux du canadien, l'albinos recula de quelques pas vers ses complices qui s'écartèrent prudemment. Gilbert se demanda environ deux secondes pourquoi son petit ami avait l'air autant en colère, puis remarqua sa peluche. Son Kuma adoré avait visiblement été touché par une ou plusieurs bombes à eau et s'ébrouait en non-stop depuis, aspergeant copieusement son propriétaire.

\- S'il te plait Birdie je suis désolé ! Je visais que toi, pas ta peluche, et puis...

\- Parce qu'en plus tu me visais ?

\- Heu alors en fait...

Le prussien s'aperçut que tout le monde les regardait d'un air hilare. C'était mauvais pour son awesome réputation. Il allait tenter une autre explication un peu hasardeuse, quand son chéri eut un grand sourire machiavélique.

\- Tu as donc toi-même choisi de m'affronter lors de quelque chose qu'on peut qualifier de mélange entre un jeu et un sport.

\- Scheiße... murmura l'albinos. C'était pas exactement un affrontement Birdie, nuança-t-il maladroitement.

\- Chacun de nous a lancé des projectiles à l'autre dans un but de victoire évident, et c'est toi qui l'a initié. Notre accord à ce sujet est assez clair.

Gilbert eut l'air perdu pendant une ou deux secondes, puis céda et fusilla son ami du regard.

\- Francis, un jour je vais te maudire pour avoir formé ton fils au droit, tu le sais ?

\- Moi je suis très fier de mon trésor, répliqua le français qui rigolait déjà. Quel genre d'accord vous avez passé exactement ?

\- S'il initie ce genre de choses, il me doit un temps équivalent en entraînement de hockey, sourit son fils.

\- Donc si je calcule bien...

\- Il en a pour deux heures ce soir à jouer contre moi.

Dans un magnifique ensemble, les nations firent une grimace de douleur compatissante. La plupart avaient eu l'occasion de voir le canadien à l'oeuvre sur une patinoire, et une vidéo où même Alfred ne réussissait pas à gagner contre lui avait longtemps fait le tour de leur réseau social. Même Arthur et Lovino en oublièrent momentanément leur propre mécontentement. La sanction était particulièrement dure et personne ne s'y trompait, aussi quand Gilbert sortit avec Matthew en essayant de négocier à grands renforts de supplications, nul ne l'en empêcha.

\- Pfiouuuu... souffla l'espagnol. Il est redoutable ton fils !

\- Je lui ai appris très tôt à manipuler les mots et leur pouvoir, répondit fièrement Francis. Pour le reste, Arthur a géré le côté fourbe et esprit tordu.

\- Frog...

\- Oui mon lapin ? Tu ne vas pas nier l'influence que ton éducation a eu sur nos enfants quand même ? demanda le français avec un grand sourire.

Piégé par la remarque, l'anglais se contenta de grommeler qu'il s'était simplement assuré que ses enfants sauraient se débrouiller dans le domaine de la stratégie. En entendant la remarque, Alfred se mit à rigoler avant de remarquer qu'une ou deux personnes commençaient à grelotter.

\- Bon, ces fameuses fringues sèches, on va peut-être aller les chercher ?

\- Ouaip. Il y a des serviettes aussi.

\- Nickel. Je vais prendre les cartons, en attendant essayez de faire un semblant de vestiaire pour se changer, sauf si ça dérange personne d'être en sous-vêtement devant tous le monde.

Haussement de sourcil généralisé dans la salle. En soupirant, Ludwig résuma la pensée commune.

\- C'est aimable de t'en inquiéter, mais je pense qu'on a tous déjà vécu ce genre de choses et que personne ne sera gêné. Au pire, on entassera un ou deux bureaux dans un coin pour ceux qui sont vraiment mal à l'aise, ajouta-t-il en voyant le visage rouge de Kiku.

\- OK !

Quelques instants plus tard, trois bureaux avaient été relevés pour cacher un coin de la salle et l'américain revenait en portant deux cartons énormes, l'un contenant des serviettes, l'autre des vêtements. La distribution fut rapide, mais à l'exception du japonais qui fila vers le vestiaire improvisé, il y eut un instant de flottement lorsqu'il fallut commencer à se déshabiller.

Avec un haussement d'épaule et un sourire moqueur, Francis commença à enlever sa chemise, vite imité par Alfred qui ne se priva pas de faire un commentaire ironique.

\- Je croyais que ça ne dérangeait personne ?

\- Oh crois-moi, intervint Miguel, ça ne dérange pas du tout.

Le mexicain, comme plusieurs autres, dévorait du regard le torse désormais nu du représentant américain. Pour un peu, il aurait été possible de voir un filet de bave couler de certaines bouches lorsqu'Alfred passa sa main dans ses cheveux pour les ébouriffer un peu et enlever l'eau. Naturellement, celle-ci se mit à couler sur sa peau en suivant les courbes de sa musculature, ce qui augmenta considérablement son air d'Apollon. Lucia ne put s'empêcher de se mordre les lèvres et Gabriel eut quelques difficultés à déglutir, avant de commencer comme les autres à se déshabiller pour pouvoir se sécher.

Au bout de quelques minutes, tout le monde était en sous-vêtements et se séchait avec plus ou moins d'efficacité. Remarquant Ivan toujours immobile dans son coin, Alfred prit une serviette dans le tas et s'approcha de lui en souriant.

\- Tiens, tu as oublié d'aller en prendre une il me semble.

\- Mon manteau est imperméable et personne n'a tenté de m'atteindre, répondit-t-il en se forçant à sourire.

\- Te fous pas de moi, dude, ton écharpe est trempée. Tu devrais l'enlever, sinon c'est l'assurance d'une bonne crève dans les jours qui viennent.

\- Hors de question. Et il en faudrait un peu plus pour me rendre malade.

\- Comme tu veux, répondit Alfred en haussant les épaules.

Et il repartit en laissant la serviette. Ivan dut se faire violence pour ne pas lui sauter dessus immédiatement. Simplement vêtu d'un boxer bleu sombre qui mettait parfaitement ses fesses musclées en valeur, l'américain marchait avec un très léger déhanché. Juste ce qu'il fallait pour révéler quelques érections sur son passage, et quelques nations féminines se retrouvèrent comme par hasard à prendre des poses aussi sexy que non pratiques lorsqu'il passait devant elles.

Incapable de se retenir davantage, Ivan se leva et se dirigea droit vers la sortie alors que ses yeux commençaient à révéler à quel point il était hors de lui. Tous ceux qui se trouvaient son chemin s'écartèrent immédiatement devant l'aura meurtrière qu'il dégageait. Une fois dans le couloir, il appuya sa tête contre un mur froid pour se calmer.

\- Ivan ?

Le russe tourna un regard de fureur pure vers la personne qui l'avait appelé. Matthew, accompagné de Gilbert, saisit immédiatement le danger.

\- Gil', va te sécher. Je te rejoins dans deux minutes.

Le ton était pressant, aussi le prussien ne fit-il pas d'histoires. Lui aussi savait à quel point le slave pouvait être dangereux.

En rentrant dans la salle, il se fit chambrer deux minutes avant de poser une question avec un regard sérieux.

\- Vous lui avez fait quoi au psychopathe pour le mettre dans cet état ?

\- De quoi tu parles ? demanda Antonio.

\- Ivan. Je connais le regard qu'il avait. C'est déjà un miracle que personne ne soit mort.

\- Personne ne lui a parlé...s'étonna Francis. Enfin à part Alfred, mais il allait juste lui donner une serviette et ils n'ont pas dû échanger plus de trois ou quatre phrases.

\- Bizarre... résuma l'albinos en se tournant vers l'américain.

Alfred discutait tranquillement avec Thaïlande un peu plus loin. Enfin il parlait, et elle le bouffait des yeux. En haussant les épaules, Gilbert laissa tomber. Si l'évolution d'Alfred n'avait pas eu d'impact sur la tension qu'il y avait entre lui et Ivan, ce n'était pas son problème.

Dans le couloir, Matthew s'était approché d'Ivan, mais restait à une distance convenable. Il attendait simplement qu'il commence à parler.

\- S'il continue comme ça, je jure de tuer tous ceux qui le regardent.

\- Il en a fait des caisses pour se sécher ?

\- Bel euphémisme.

\- Il est venu t'allumer avant d'aller se faire draguer par quelqu'un ? devina le canadien.

\- Plus ou moins.

Ivan se retourna et se laissa glisser contre le mur jusqu'à s'asseoir par terre, rapidement rejoint par Matthew.

\- Même la tension qu'il y avait pendant la guerre froide ne m'a pas mis dans un état pareil, murmura le russe.

\- Je vois ça.

\- Et il ne va pas s'arrêter là.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ?

\- Tu l'as entendu ce matin.

\- Tu penses qu'il va sérieusement aller jusqu'à avoir un plan cul avec eux juste pour te rendre fou ? résuma le blond.

\- Ce serait bien son style. Sauf que ça pourrait aussi être simplement parce qu'il en a envie.

Malgré lui, Matthew se sentit profondément peiné par ce que vivait Ivan. Comment les autres pouvaient-ils ne pas voir à quel point il était torturé ? C'était à croire que seuls son frère et lui étaient dotés d'yeux. Instinctivement, il mit sa main sur l'épaule de son ami en signe de soutien.

\- Il repart demain, ça devrait aller mieux pour toi. Et je vais essayer de lui parler ce soir.

Ivan lui lança un regard à la fois surpris et reconnaissant

\- Merci.

\- Je n'ai pas dit que j'allais réussir quoi que ce soit.

\- Merci d'essayer de m'aider malgré ce que j'ai fait, précisa le russe.

\- Oh. De rien, répondit Matthew. Ça se fait entre amis.

Le sourire qu'ils échangèrent sembla calmer un peu les envies meurtrières du slave.

\- Je vais y aller, fit ce dernier en se relevant. Je préfère éviter de recroiser ton frère en sortant.

\- Je comprends. Je te tiens au courant.

Ivan hocha légèrement la tête et se dirigea vers la sortie. Avec un soupir, Matthew rentra dans la salle pour un séchage rapide.

\- Birdie, ça va ? s'inquiéta immédiatement Gilbert.

\- Oui pourquoi ? s'étonna-t-il.

\- Vu l'état du psychopathe, je préfère demander.

Le canadien haussa les épaules.

\- Il ne s'en est jamais pris à moi.

\- C'est pas une raison !

\- Au fait, je décale l'entraînement à demain soir, annonça Matthew pour détourner la conversation.

\- C'est vrai ? Merci Birdie !

\- J'ai pas dit que je l'annulais !

\- Au moins tu me laisses une chance de me rattraper d'ici là...

Le ton plus que tendancieux du prussien fit rougir son petit ami, avant que celui-ci lève les yeux au ciel dans un simulacre d'exaspération. Il se dirigea ensuite vers son frère, à présent habillé d'un jean et d'un t-shirt noir, et toujours en train de discuter.

\- Al', tu as deux minutes ?

\- Pour mon frangin, toujours ! On se reparle plus tard, Mei !

La ravissante thaïlandaise lui fit un sourire magnifique et un petit signe de la main, avant d'arborer une moue contrariée. Elle n'appréciait guère que sa conversation soit interrompue, fut-ce par le frère de celui qu'elle draguait. Elle ne se priva toutefois pas d'envoyer un regard triomphant à Lucia, qui la fusilla des yeux.

\- De quoi tu voulais me parler ? demanda Alfred sans se soucier de la bataille de regards derrière lui.

\- Comme tu repars demain, je me suis dit qu'on pouvait peut-être passer la soirée tous les deux ? On a pas eu beaucoup de temps pour se voir ces derniers mois.

\- Super idée !

\- On se retrouve dans ta chambre et on commande ?

\- Ça marche ! On dit pizza et à dix-neuf heures ?

\- On dit ça.

\- À tout à l'heure alors Mattie !

Et l'énergique représentant retourna aider à remettre les bureaux et la salle en ordre, alors que le canadien soufflait un bon coup. Jusque-là, tout allait bien et son jumeau ne se doutait de rien. Plus qu'à espérer qu'il était toujours capable de le décrypter.

* * *

Avant toute chose, je plaide non coupable en cas de saignements de nez intempestifs suite à la lecture de ce chapitre en imaginant toutes les nations en sous-vêtements !

Pour le reste, j'espère que ça vous a plu, n'hésitez pas à laisser un p'tit mot pour le dire (ou pour exiger que je ne m'approche plus d'un quelconque moyen d'écriture pour les dix prochaines années) ou juste pour faire coucou. C'est bien aussi de faire coucou.

Plein de cornes de gazelles pour vous ! (demande d'Alpharius6)


	30. Chapitre 30 - Discussion fraternelle

Miou tout le monde !

Il fait pas si beau que ça mais les oiseaux chantent et c'est le weekend donc la vie est presque belle (sans ces f*****g partiels à réviser). Et comme toute flemmarde qui se respecte, je procrastine un maximum dans mes révisions. Donc cadeau, ce chapitre arrive tôt (cette rime de malade). Et on (enfin vous du coup) avez passé la barre des 3 000 vues cumulées ! Vous êtes topissimes et je vous aime !

Bonne lecture !

Réponse à FreyjaManga : chacun ses chouchous ;) j'ai préféré laisser chacun.e imaginer à sa guise qui était là ou pas et baver en conséquence. Merci et j'espère que le suite va te plaire !

Disclaimer : Always be yourself, unless you can be Himaruya. Then always be Himaruya.

* * *

Quelques heures plus tard, les deux frères s'affrontaient sans merci sur une partie endiablée de jeu vidéo. Naturellement, quand la partie s'acheva sur une victoire nette d'Alfred, Matthew bouda quelques instants. Le livreur les appela toutefois à ce moment-là pour les prévenir qu'il était arrivé, et le semblant de maturité qui restait les abandonna aussitôt. D'un même mouvement, ils levèrent les bras en hurlant.

\- PIZZAAAAAA !

Après avoir explosé de rire, ils descendirent les chercher et remontèrent en rigolant. Chacun attaqua la sienne, et ils se mirent à discuter de tout et de rien en mangeant, observés par Kuma que Matthew avait posé sur un coussin, loin de la sauce tomate.

\- Ça vaut pas celles de Féli et Lovi, remarqua Alfred.

\- D'un autre côté, contra Matthew, même papa reconnaît qu'ils font les meilleures pizzas du monde...

\- Pas faux, admit l'américain.

\- D'ailleurs ça fait un bail qu'on en a pas mangé, faudra qu'on leur en demande un de ces jours.

\- Et faudra redemander à papa son espèce de méga dessert framboises chocolat aussi.

\- Celui avec la génoise et les mousses ? C'est vrai que c'est un de ses meilleurs, fit le canadien en y repensant.

\- Tant qu'on y est, on pourra demander à Yao de nous refaire ses bouchées vapeurs aussi.

\- Et à Sadiq d'apporter ses supers pâtisseries orientale.

\- En fait ce qu'il faudrait ... commença Alfred en souriant.

\- ... c'est qu'on s'incruste à la prochaine réunion du club des gourmets ! termina Matthew.

Et ils se remirent à rire.

\- On tient quand même pas mal de papa, à parler de bouffe alors qu'on mange, remarqua le canadien entre deux bouchées.

\- Vaut mieux ça que daddy, grimaça Alfred. J'ai toujours pas compris comment il a réussi à faire un rôti cru à l'extérieur et carbonisé à l'intérieur.

\- D'un autre côté, daddy et la cuisine...

\- Il a eut de la chance que papa soit patient aussi longtemps avec lui, remarqua l'américain.

\- J'avoue qu'ils se sont tellement affrontés dans tous les domaines possibles... Pourtant c'était évident qu'ils étaient fous l'un de l'autre, commenta innocemment Matthew.

\- On est d'accord, ça crevait les yeux. À un moment j'ai même eu l'impression qu'ils essayaient de se convaincre eux-mêmes qu'ils se détestaient.

Matthew hocha la tête, puis lança une phrase l'air de rien.

\- Ils ne sont pas les seuls.

\- Tu penses à qui ?

\- Lovino justement, il a mis plus d'un siècle à accepter qu'il était fou amoureux d'Antonio. Ou Sadiq et Héraklès aussi. Ou Lukas et Matthias. Ou...

\- Ou en fait pratiquement tout le monde à part toi et Gilbert, s'esclaffa Alfred.

Le canadien sourit tendrement. Leur relation était un peu spéciale et était une des rares qui ne s'était pas basée sur des siècles de conflits ou d'alliances. Et ça leur allait très bien.

\- J'imagine qu'il faut une exception à tout, répondit-il en souriant.

\- Yep.

\- En parlant de relations, on dirait que tu fais des ravages depuis ton retour, taquina Matthew.

\- Boaf... des flirts, rien de plus, répliqua Alfred blasé. C'est pas comme s'ils s'intéressaient vraiment à autre chose que mon cul et la direction politique que prend mon pays.

\- Pourtant tu les laisses faire. Pour être honnête, j'ai même l'impression que tu les encourages...

Le plus timide laissa sa phrase en suspens en soulevant un sourcil d'un air interrogateur. S'il connaissait toujours bien son frère, ça devait à peu près être le moment où il esquiverait sa question.

\- Ça m'amuse, rien de plus, répondit l'américain en souriant. Et puis c'est drôle de les voir sortir des allusions aussi lourdes, comme si j'étais pas capable de comprendre des sous-entendus plus subtils.

Gagné, songea le canadien. À présent, il hésitait sur la marche à suivre. Son jumeau pouvait être très perspicace quand il le souhaitait. Autant y aller presque directement.

\- Al'... Tu esquives.

\- J'esquive quoi ?

\- Ma dernière question. Tu caches quelque chose à ton frère adoré ? fit-il en prenant un air horrifié exagéré.

Comme prévu, Alfred éclata de rire. Les mimiques de Matthew pouvaient être extrêmement drôles. En se calmant, son esprit tourna à plein régime pour choisir quoi dire à son frère. Il pouvait être discret, mais lui dire toute la vérité n'était sans doute pas la meilleure option. Après tout, il avait été très longtemps ami avec Ivan, et il n'était pas impossible que son sens de l'amitié reprenne le dessus. Il se décida finalement pour une partie de la vérité.

\- Honnêtement, je compte pas m'envoyer en l'air avec eux. Que ce soit Miguel, Lucia, Gabriel, Mei ou tous les autres qui me matent en non-stop depuis que je suis revenu, ils m'intéressent pas.

\- On progresse, l'encouragea son jumeau avec un clin d'oeil. Si ça ne t'intéresse pas, pourquoi tu les laisses faire ? Le fait que ça t'amuse, je dis pas que c'est faux, mais franchement là tu fais tout pour qu'ils te draguent.

\- T'es trop observateur bro.

\- Je sais, c'est pour ça qu'on se complète bien tous les deux.

L'attaque porta ses fruits. Titiller Alfred sur leur complémentarité était quelque chose qui marchait toujours pour le décider à lui révéler ce qu'il cachait à tout le monde. Parce qu'ils avaient toujours été deux. Parce qu'ils avaient toujours su qu'ils pouvaient compter l'un sur l'autre, aussi loin que leur mémoire remontait. L'américain passa sa main dans ses cheveux, hésita quelques instants et finalement se décida à être franc.

\- On est d'accord que tu gardes ça pour toi.

\- Tu m'as déjà vu répéter nos secrets ?

\- Jamais. Même pas la fois où Arthur nous a puni tous les deux pour avoir planqué sa jelly alors que c'était que moi, rappela Alfred en rigolant.

Matthew rit aussi quelques instants à ce souvenir d'enfance particulièrement vivace, puis se calma et regarda son frère droit dans les yeux. Après une grande inspiration, celui-ci se lança.

\- Le soir où j'ai fait exploser Trump... Ivan est passé me voir et on a discuté.

\- Mais encore ? l'encouragea le canadien.

\- Ce soir-là, il m'a plus ou moins avoué qu'il était tombé amoureux de moi.

Bien qu'il le sache déjà, Matthew rouvrit des yeux ronds derrière ses lunettes. D'une certaine façon, que les choses se soient passées ainsi avait toujours un aspect surprenant..

\- Pour être honnête, ça faisait un moment que je m'en doutais, reprit Alfred. On avait continué à se parler après qu'il m'ait largué. Et j'ai profité qu'il soit en face de moi pour vérifier ses signaux biologiques.

\- Le rythme cardiaque au poignet ? demanda Matthew.

\- Et la dilatation des pupilles, confirma son frère. Plus le fait que je lui laisse la possibilité de m'embrasser. Possibilité qu'il a saisie.

\- Donc pas de doute possible ? résuma le canadien.

\- En théorie non, déclara l'américain d'un air soudain sombre. Mais je ne me baserai plus jamais uniquement sur mes observations en ce qui le concerne. Il peut très bien contrôler suffisamment son corps pour envoyer de lui-même ce genre de signaux.

\- Quel serait son intérêt à faire ça ? l'interrogea sincèrement Matthew. Il se mettrait dans une position de faiblesse, ça ne l'avantage en rien.

\- Sauf... si son but est de me séduire une nouvelle fois. En réussissant ce pari à la fois avec une autre apparence et avec la vraie, il s'assure de m'humilier et de me briser sentimentalement pour toujours. Ou pas loin.

\- À ce point ? souffla le canadien.

\- Il a déjà en partie réussi avec Anya, avoua Alfred dans un murmure. Je ne suis plus capable de faire confiance à quelqu'un qui veut venir vers moi.

Matthew resta bloqué plusieurs secondes sur sa dernière phrase, bouche bée, trop choqué par ce qu'il venait d'entendre. Les séquelles de sa rupture étaient donc si profondes qu'il ne se sentait plus capable de croire quelqu'un qui serait attiré par lui. D'un côté, ça expliquait aussi pourquoi il se laissait draguer de façon si peu subtile. S'il pouvait être sûr de ce qui intéressait vraiment ses prétendants, il n'avait pas de faux espoir concernant le fait d'être aimé et désiré pour sa personnalité. Pour la première fois, le canadien eut l'impression de voir la prison mentale dans laquelle son frère était en train de s'enfermer. Sa confiance naturelle faisait place au doute et à la méfiance, pour éviter à son coeur meurtri de subir de nouvelles blessures. Matthew attrapa son ours presque sans s'en rendre compte, et l'espace d'une fraction de seconde, il vit l'image de son père anglais se substituer à celle de son jumeau. Tant bien que mal, il réussit à reprendre la parole en serrant sa peluche contre lui.

\- Tu... ne te sens plus capable... d'aimer quelqu'un ?

Le sourire triste que lui rendit Alfred perça le coeur du canadien. Il comprenait à présent pourquoi son frère se montrait aussi cruel. Il agissait en animal blessé.

\- Alfie... C'est pour ça que tu es aussi dur avec Ivan ?

\- Il mérite d'avoir un aperçu de ce que je vis par sa faute. Sachant qu'en plus c'est même pas sûr qu'il ressente quelque chose pour moi...

\- Mais... Al', tu es aveugle ? réagit Matthew immédiatement.

Celui-ci le regarda en haussant un sourcil interrogateur.

\- Enfin, ça le bouffe de l'intérieur ce que tu lui fais ! explosa le canadien. Il doute en permanence, il a des envies de meurtres dès qu'il te voit te laisser draguer ! Il t'aime à en crever, ça saute aux yeux, calisse !

\- Comment tu peux en être si sûr ? attaqua durement l'américain.

\- Parce que je connais Ivan. Parce qu'il ne peut pas me cacher ce qu'il cache aux autres. Et tout à l'heure... il a admis que même la tension de la guerre froide ne l'avait pas mis dans cet état. Alfred, je te jure que ça le tue. Tu ne lui pardonneras jamais, très bien, il n'a aucune chance avec toi, pas de soucis. Mais dis-le-lui, s'il te plait. Arrête de le laisser espérer pour rien.

\- Je peux pas faire ça, répondit Alfred en serrant les dents.

\- Pourquoi ? insista Matthew. Ça te prendrait une minute, tu lui dis juste que tu le détestes, que tu ne l'aimeras jamais, et c'est réglé ! Et comme ça vous arriverez peut-être tous les deux à tourner la page.

\- Tu comprends pas.

\- Qu'est-ce que je comprends pas !?

\- Rien.

\- Dis-moi.

\- Non.

\- Alfred, dis-moi !

\- Non !

\- Pourquoi ?

L'américain se leva brusquement et lui tourna le dos pour aller se poser devant la fenêtre. La ville lumière était magnifique, mais le représentant ne la voyait même pas. Sa colère évaporée, Matthew se rapprocha lentement. C'était la première fois que son frère fuyait comme ça pour éviter de répondre.

\- Alfie... Explique-moi. S'il te plait.

Les yeux brillants de larmes, Alfred lui expliqua.

Quand Matthew regagna sa chambre, environ une heure plus tard, il n'arrivait toujours pas à croire ce qu'il avait entendu.

* * *

Voilà, c'était tout pour ce petit chapitre spécial bro de North America. J'espère que ça vous a plu, que ça faisait pas too much, et que vous avez encore un peu de patience parce que c'est toujours pas fini... N'hésitez pas à laisser un ptit message pour donner votre avis, ça me fait toujours super plaisir.

Plein de mousse de myrtilles pour vous ! (demande de Dulanoire)


	31. Chapitre 31 - Révélations

Miou tout le monde !

C'est une terrible chose d'avoir des examens qui se dressent entre soi et ses vacances. Surtout avec une convention dans sa ville la veille d'un triple partiel.

Mais je m'égare. Je vous laisse sur un nouveau chapitre qui ne révèlera toutefois pas ce que notre cher américain a dit à son frère...

Bonne lecture !

Réponse à guest : merci pour ton j'aime !

Réponse à Freyja manga : Merci ^^ mais Alfred m'a menacée, j'ai pas le droit de le répéter. Enfin pas tout de suite.

Disclaimer : J'ai essayé d'attraper Himaruya avec une pokeball mais ça n'a pas marché.

* * *

Le lendemain matin, l'absence d'Alfred se fit de nouveau cruellement sentir et les bâillements en série reprirent. Ivan avait l'air de manquer de sommeil et se montrait encore plus hostile que d'habitude envers tout le monde.

À la pause, Matthew resta avec Gilbert pour discuter tranquillement, et fit semblant d'ignorer tous les commentaires de couloirs sur son frère. Il espérait sincèrement qu'Ivan ne les entendrait pas avant qu'il puisse aller lui parler discrètement. D'ailleurs, il allait avoir du mal à trouver quoi lui dire. Les explications de son frère lui posaient un énorme problème d'ordre moral et il n'avait personne à qui demander conseil sans griller immédiatement son secret.

\- Birdie, ça va ? s'inquiéta Gilbert. Tu as l'air complètement ailleurs depuis ce matin.

\- Juste un peu fatigué.

\- Pourtant tu as bien dormi cette nuit.

Matthew soupira. Il adorait son chéri mais quelques fois il était compliqué de lui expliquer qu'il avait mis les pieds dans une famille particulièrement bordélique dès qu'il s'agissait de sentiments et de relations. En parlant de ça... le canadien eut une idée.

\- J'ai un truc à demander à daddy en fait, mais comme tu peux imaginer c'est le genre de chose qui va prendre trois plombes.

\- Oh je vois. Dans ce cas vas-y maintenant, comme ça ce sera fait. Et si vraiment ça te fatigue trop, ajouta-t-il à son oreille, je pourrais toujours trouver un moyen awesome de te remonter le moral après...

En rougissant, Matthew s'éloigna pendant que Gilbert pouffait. Le prussien adorait voir son petit ami rougir, c'était tout bonnement adorable.

En rentrant dans la salle, le canadien alla retrouver sa peluche avant d'aller voir son père anglais, en pleine conversation avec Norvège par rapport à leurs licornes respectives.

\- Daddy... fit-il d'une petite voix.

\- Oui Mattie ? Excuse-moi Lukas, on continue plus tard ? fit-il en voyant la tête de son fils.

Le calme norvégien hocha simplement la tête avant de retourner voir ses collègues nordiques.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

\- Je voulais juste te demander un truc à propos de papa et toi.

\- Mais encore ? s'inquiéta l'anglais qui se mit à prier.

Tout, songea-t-il, mais pas l'histoire de leur rencontre ou de la conception des jumeaux...

\- Tu étais vraiment persuadé que papa ne pouvait pas t'aimer ?

Arthur fut surpris. Il s'attendait à beaucoup de choses mais clairement pas à ça.

\- Oui, répondit-il simplement.

\- Qu'est-ce qui t'a fait changer d'avis ?

\- Et bien...

Le mage avait l'air assez gêné.

\- Ton père est... assez démonstratif et plutôt tenace.

\- Mais ça, il l'a été pendant huit siècles et tu étais quand même sûr que vous vous détestiez, contra Matthew.

\- Bon, soupira Arthur, c'est juste qu'il s'est passé certaines choses entre nous qui font que... avoir des doutes n'était plus possible.

\- Quelles choses ? insista son fils.

\- Pour ça, tu demanderas à ton père !

Le canadien eut beau insister avec ses plus beaux yeux de chaton Kirkland, rien n'y fit et Arthur resta catégorique alors qu'une légère rougeur s'installait sur ses joues.

De guerre lasse, Matthew attendit la pause déjeuner pour aller demander à Francis le reste des informations. Une fois qu'il lui eut répété la conversation, celui-ci fit un grand sourire.

\- C'est bien mon lapin, ça... Toujours un peu dans le déni, même après des années de relations !

\- Comment ça ?

\- Dans les choses en questions, il y a un ou deux détails qui viennent de lui.

\- Tu veux dire des fois où daddy a fait un pas vers toi ? s'étouffa le canadien devant l'improbabilité de la chose.

\- Et oui ! Je crois que ce qui m'a le plus marqué dans ce registre, se remémora Francis, c'est la fois où il nous a tous les deux enfermés pour qu'on se hurle dessus pendant des heures. À la fin je lui ai clairement demandé pourquoi il avait fait ça et il m'a avoué qu'il avait juste envie de passer du temps avec moi. C'était tellement touchant de sincérité... J'étais tellement surpris que j'ai foncé vers lui pour l'embrasser, il s'est laissé faire et ça a fini au lit avec...

\- Stop ! l'interrompit Matthew. C'est bon papa, je veux pas savoir la suite !

Le français rigola devant les joues en feu de son fils. Ses deux enfants tenaient d'Arthur pour ça, ils étaient si facilement gênés dès qu'il fallait aborder un sujet sexuel en public.

\- Et sinon, pourquoi tu voulais savoir ça mon trésor ?

\- En fait, je me suis souvent posé la question de comment daddy a réussi à passer au-delà de sa fierté pour admettre qu'il était amoureux.

\- Probablement quand il a commencé à accepter l'idée d'être sincère avec lui-même, de prendre un risque sentimental... Et surtout, évidemment, quand il a enfin réalisé qu'il était impossible de me résister éternellement !

Les deux rigolèrent encore un peu, puis changèrent de sujet jusqu'à la fin du repas. Après être sorti, Matthew retourna en avance devant la salle en envoyant un message à Ivan. Moins de trois minutes plus tard, le russe arrivait devant la porte.

\- Ça va ? demanda le canadien en voyant les cernes.

\- Paris compte quelques agresseurs de moins. Mais j'imagine que ta question était rhétorique.

\- En fait, je voulais surtout te dire que j'ai pu parler avec mon frère.

\- Et ?

Une étincelle d'espoir s'était aussitôt allumée dans les yeux violets.

\- Et j'ai au moins quelques informations.

\- Je t'écoute.

\- Il n'est pas intéressé par les nations qui le draguent. Il les laisse faire pour s'amuser, mais je peux te garantir qu'il n'a pas prévu de s'envoyer en l'air avec l'un ou l'une d'entre eux.

Ivan soupira de soulagement. C'était déjà ça, au moins Alfred ne se retrouverait pas avec quelqu'un incapable de l'apprécier à sa juste valeur. Cette seule information lui ôtait déjà un poids énorme.

\- Merci.

\- De rien, c'était pas compliqué de savoir ça. Ça ne lui ressemblait pas comme comportement.

\- Possible, mais merci de t'en être assuré. Tu as réussi à savoir... autre chose ?

Et là, Matthew hésita. Parce que oui, il avait effectivement appris autre chose. Mais il n'était pas du tout certain qu'il était sage de dire à son ami de quoi il s'agissait.

\- En fait... oui. Mais je ne peux pas vraiment t'en parler.

\- Pourquoi ? Qu'est-ce qu'il t'a dit ?

\- Je... vraiment, je t'assure que j'aimerais pouvoir t'aider et te le dire, mais là... c'est juste impossible.

Le visage du russe se rembrunit immédiatement. Le silence forcé du canadien ne pouvait signifier qu'une seule chose.

\- Il ne me pardonnera jamais, c'est ça ?

\- C'est plus compliqué que ça, tenta d'expliquer Matthew.

\- Je prends ça pour un oui. J'aurais dû m'y attendre. Quel imbécile pardonnerait à quelqu'un qui lui a brisé le coeur juste pour le plaisir de l'humilier...

\- Ivan, attends, c'est pas ce que tu cr...

\- Merci de m'avoir au moins éclairé sur ça, Matve, le coupa Ivan avec un sourire. Maintenant je vais rentrer à Moscou, je ne pense pas qu'il y ait besoin de moi pour la suite des réunions.

\- Ivan, attends !

Mais le russe avait déjà disparu. En jurant, Matthew essaya de l'appeler. Et laissa tomber au bout de la troisième tentative qui tombait directement sur le répondeur. De toute évidence, Ivan avait éteint son portable et ne souhaitait pas être dérangé. Le canadien pouvait presque le visualiser en train de sortir une bouteille de vodka. Il sortit un nouveau chapelet de jurons fleuris jusqu'à ce que ses parents, son petit ami et le couple italo-espagnol débarquent en le regardant avec des yeux ronds.

\- Eh ben... Mi corazon, on dirait que tu as de la concurrence !

\- Ta gueule bastardo ! En plus il y en a qui sont de moi !

\- Je me disais bien que je les avais déjà entendus quelque part...

\- Mattie, pourquoi tu hurles comme ça tout seul au milieu du couloir au fait ? s'interrogea Francis.

\- Parce que j'en ai marre des gens !

Devant la réponse, le petit groupe de spectateurs resta coi un instant, avant que Gilbert explose de rire et aille enlacer son compagnon.

\- Birdie, tu es génial.

\- Je rigole pas, Gil'.

\- Plus sérieusement, fit Arthur, qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ?

\- Je commence à comprendre à quel point papa et toi avez dû être insupportables pour ceux qui vous connaissaient.

\- Pardon !?

\- Quelqu'un a parlé d'Arthur insupportable ? intervint Alistair en arrivant avec un grand sourire.

\- Toi, tu restes en dehors de ça ! imposa l'anglais.

\- Certainement pas ! Pour te répondre Mattie, mon cher petit frère a été assez idiot pour penser que déclarer la guerre à l'objet de son coeur était une excellente méthode de séduction. Et encore, ce n'est que le début de son histoire de déni... Je crois que même Lovino ne peut pas le battre sur ce terrain.

\- Vee ! Il y a quelqu'un qui veut battre fratello dans le déni ? demanda Féli qui arrivait.

Trois minutes plus tard, la discussion était générale et plus personne ne se rappelait du sujet initial. Ludwig eut toutes les peines du monde à clore le débat involontaire et n'y parvint finalement qu'en menaçant de rattraper chaque minute perdue. Sur son siège, Matthew exaspéré tentait vainement de contacter Ivan, sans succès.

Dans sa chambre, le russe avait complètement oublié l'existence de son téléphone. Il contemplait d'un oeil triste une bouteille de vodka presque vide, dont le cadavre irait bientôt rejoindre celui d'une dizaine d'autres qui jonchaient le parquet. Son autre main était refermée sur le médaillon argenté. Avoir finalement une réponse ne l'apaisait pas comme il l'avait espéré, loin de là. Sans réfléchir, il vida ce qu'il restait de la bouteille avant de la laisser tomber par terre.

* * *

Voilà voilà, je vous laisse là-dessus... Vous m'en voulez pas, pas vrai ? Tant que j'y pense, il y aura une petite ellipse temporelle au prochain chapitre. Et si quelqu'un sait où s'inscrire pour une réorientation vers un CAP chat option maison, je suis preneuse.

Sinon vous pouvez quand même laisser une review, même ceux qui n'en laissent pas d'habitude, je vous vois, je sais que vous êtes là, j'ai des stats miahahaha ! *s'étouffe dans son rire de grand méchant*

Plein de méga desserts chocolat framboises pour vous ! (demande de Djodjocute, fallait pas me tenter comme ça)


	32. Chapitre 32 - Visite officielle

Miou tout le monde !

Vous avez envoyé cette fic dans le club des plus de 200 reviews. Plus. De. Deux. Cent. Reviews. Gwakajgkfblaourg. Je vous raconte pas comment mon cerveau a planté en voyant ça. C'est juste complètement dingue. Je sais pas comment vous remercier, je suis juste super heureuse d'avoir droit à autant de retours, et surtout aussi positifs. Je me perds un peu dans mes mots, mais l'idée c'est que je vous fais un énorme merci sincère qui vient du fond de mon petit coeur d'evoli.

Bonne lecture !

Réponse à guest : encore merci pour ton j'aime, je suis contente que ça continue à te plaire^^

Disclaimer : Je me prosterne devant le génie divin et absolu du créateur d'Hetalia, Maître Himaruya.

* * *

Trois semaines plus tard, la présidente américaine envoyait une invitation officielle au président russe. L'équipe de communication de la maison blanche était unanime : il fallait marquer le changement entre Trump et Anderson au niveau international. Et ce changement passait nécessairement par une rencontre avec Poutine. Par ailleurs, le besoin de revanche ressenti à cause des dernières visites américaines en Russie était assez fort.

Moins de vingt-quatre heures après, Moscou répondait par l'affirmative à l'invitation et annonçait la venue d'une délégation russe une semaine plus tard. Matthew fut également invité, le Canada ayant une forte histoire commune avec les deux pays. Il était également prévu qu'il serve de tampon entre les deux autres représentants si jamais les choses tournaient mal, ce dont personne ne doutait.

Les dernières rencontres des deux nations s'étaient systématiquement mal terminées. Dans le meilleur des cas, un froid glacial se dégageait de leurs rares échanges.

Tout avait commencé quand Alfred avait remarqué qu'Ivan semblait ne plus être affecté par ses actions. Désarçonné au début, il avait rapidement réagi en usant d'une méthode radicale. Et un matin, Ivan était comme par hasard tombé sur l'américain en train d'embrasser passionnément Miguel, qui avait l'air de particulièrement profiter du moment. La porte avait explosé dans les trois secondes, et les sarcasmes avaient fusés, rapidement suivis par les insultes. Puis par les coups. Et depuis, ils avaient gardé l'habitude de se battre. Si Alfred restait séduisant et efficace en réunion, il ne se privait désormais plus d'envoyer des piques au russe, qui lui rendait la pareille. D'une certaine façon, leur relation était retournée au point de départ, du moins c'est ce que tout le monde en déduisait.

Sauf Matthew. Le canadien s'arrachait les cheveux à chaque fois qu'il les voyait. Si aucune autre nation ne faisait la différence, lui en était capable. Il voyait les marques dissimulées des larmes nocturnes de son frère, et les taches d'alcool nettoyées sur le manteau d'Ivan. Il voyait, mais ne pouvait rien faire sans risquer de plonger l'un des deux dans le désespoir ou la paranoïa. Et il détestait ça. En conséquence de quoi, il était secrètement allé voir la présidente de son frère pour lui demander un service. Par chance, elle aussi avait observé le changement sur Alfred et souhaitait le voir aller mieux. Elle garantit au canadien un soutien total et fit en sorte de régler les détails techniques de son plan elle-même, malgré la tonne de travail qu'elle abattait déjà quotidiennement.

Le jour J, en début d'après-midi, tout était prêt pour accueillir la délégation russe dont Ivan faisait naturellement partie. Seule la garantie que son ami serait présent avait réussi à le convaincre de faire le déplacement. Ça et le besoin de respecter le protocole international pour des questions de crédibilité nationale. Sans le moindre enthousiasme, il avait fini par céder. En descendant, son président et lui furent accueillis par Alice Anderson et Alfred Jones en personnes, ainsi que quelques personnages officiels.

\- Quel plaisir d'être attendu par la présidente elle-même ! lança Poutine.

\- Entre dirigeants, rien de plus normal, répondit-elle avec un sourire. Il aurait été honteux de ma part de vous faire accueillir par un simple officiel.

Le sourire du président russe disparut immédiatement devant la remarque. La critique courtoise n'était rien de moins qu'une insulte déguisée sur la façon dont il avait reçu l'ancien dirigeant américain. De toute évidence, celle-ci ne serait pas aussi simple à manipuler.

Derrière Alice, Alfred faisait un grand sourire. Il était fier de sa nouvelle élue et était persuadé qu'elle serait de taille face à l'intimidant président soviétique. Ivan en revanche était sombre et silencieux. Il n'avait aucune envie d'être là et ne s'en cachait pas. Même son sourire avait disparu et il avait l'air prêt à balancer un direct du droit au premier qui l'agacerait.

Dans un échange poli de banalités qui dissimulait une véritable joute verbale, les délégations se rendirent aux voitures pour être directement conduites à la maison blanche. Fort heureusement, les deux nations furent séparées pendant le trajet. Matthew arriva au bâtiment officiel quelques minutes après son frère et alla directement le voir.

\- Alfie !

\- Mattie ! Si tu savais comme ça me fait plaisir de te voir !

\- À moi aussi. Ça va ? Tu as encore l'air d'avoir mal dormi...

\- Une insomnie, ça m'arrive.

Le canadien se retint de répliquer qu'apparemment, ça lui arrivait presque toutes les nuits. Il avait un plan parfaitement organisé, tout ce qu'il avait à faire était de le suivre à la lettre. L'après-midi se passa dans un calme relatif, les deux présidents occupant suffisamment l'espace verbal pour empêcher une intervention extérieure. Par ailleurs, une âme charitable avait placé chaque nation entre plusieurs membres de sa délégation. En fin de journée, alors qu'un débat particulièrement houleux sur l'exploitation de l'uranium se terminait, les deux dirigeants se levèrent en même temps, signifiant ainsi la fin de la séance. Alors que tout le monde se préparait à partir en se félicitant qu'aucun incident ne soit arrivé, Alice s'adressa à son représentant.

\- Alfred, puisque nous étions dans ce débat, peut-être pourriez-vous montrer à vos collègues Williams et Bradinsky notre abri anti-nucléaire ? Je suis sûre que ça les intéressera. N'y prenez pas ombrage, Vladimir, ajouta-t-elle en s'adressant au dirigeant russe, je suis certaine que vous avez d'autres préoccupations à l'heure actuelle. Par ailleurs, votre représentant saura sans nul doute vous en faire un rapport détaillé.

Contrarié par la demande plutôt incongrue, Alfred se leva de mauvaise grâce et invita d'un geste son frère et Ivan à le suivre. Ils choisirent tous de rester silencieux durant la quasi totalité du parcours. Après avoir descendu de nombreux escaliers et emprunté des couloirs interminables, ils arrivèrent enfin devant deux ou trois énormes portes blindées. En fait, ça ressemblait même plutôt à des portes de coffre-fort qu'à des portes normales et Matthew ne se priva pas de le faire remarquer.

\- C'est normal, on les a commandées à Vash, répondit Alfred en rigolant. Bon, vous voulez voir lequel ?

Matthew se remémora le dernier message d'Alice. Le premier à droite.

\- Je sais pas, celui-là ? fit-il en désignant la porte concernée. De toute façon c'est tous les mêmes non ?

\- En théorie oui, mais ils peuvent être modifiés sur demande présidentielle et je crois qu'Alice en a fait changer un ces derniers jours... Bah, au pire je prendrai deux minutes de plus pour vous montrer les autres, ça prendra pas trop de temps.

\- Formidable, intervint Ivan. Moi qui me réjouissait de rentrer à l'hôtel...

Alfred se tendit, mais une main de Matthew sur son épaule le convainquit de garder son calme encore quelques minutes. Il posa tranquillement sa main sur le lecteur et fut surpris de voir son accès refusé pour cause de non-reconnaissance des empreintes digitales.

\- Doit y avoir un bug... Deux secondes.

Il sortit son portable et appela sa présidente.

\- Alice ? C'est moi, il y a un bug avec les abris, il ne reconnait plus ma main...

\- ...

\- Ah d'accord, t'inquiètes pas c'est pas grave.

\- ...

\- Ok attends je me met devant pour le code manuel. C'est bon je t'écoute.

Il y eut une série de touches enfoncées, puis un déclic retentissant et la porte se déverrouilla.

\- C'est bon merci.

\- ...

\- Yep, à tout de suite pour le debriefing.

Il raccrocha, rangea son téléphone puis se retourna avec un sourire.

\- Tout va bien, il y a juste une grosse mise à jour du service info pour l'identification et ils ont oublié de me prévenir vu que je devais pas en avoir besoin tout de suite. Du coup Alice m'a donné le code, c'est bon on va pouvoir entrer.

\- Tu as l'air vraiment proche d'elle en tout cas, le taquina son frère.

\- En même temps je l'avais repérée dès le début. Elle est efficace, motivée, elle a une super image médiatique et elle tient vraiment à faire de son pays une nation d'avant-garde, énuméra Alfred en souriant.

\- Et puis elle est jolie aussi... pas vrai ? lança Matthew avec un clin d'oeil rieur.

\- Très jolie, mais il ne faut pas le dire sinon d'autres gens vont s'en rendre compte !

Et ils rirent tous les deux pendant que l'américain ouvrait la porte. Du coin de l'oeil, Matthew observait Ivan. Le canadien n'avait pas fait ces remarques au hasard et pouvait presque sentir son aura meurtrière. Parfait, songea-t-il.

\- Allez-y, fit Alfred après avoir entrouvert la porte vers un premier sas.

\- Son jumeau entra, vite suivi par Ivan qui évita soigneusement tout contact visuel, puis Alfred repoussa la porte sans pour autant la refermer.

Simple mesure de précaution, expliqua-t-il alors qu'il enlevait ses chaussures. Vu que l'identification des empreintes ne marche pas et que ce n'est pas le même code pour entrer que pour sortir, il ne faudrait pas qu'on se retrouve coincés à l'intérieur.

À côté de lui, Matthew acquiesça et se mit d'un coup à frénétiquement fouiller ses poches.

\- Un problème bro ?

\- Je trouve plus mon portable.

\- Merde, tu veux que je t'appelle ?

\- Ça servira à rien il est en silencieux... J'ai dû le faire tomber en chemin. Je retourne vite fait checker par où on est passés, continuez sans moi. Au pire, je les verrai la prochaine fois que je viens.

\- Ok, tu me tiens au courant ?

\- Comme d'hab ! fit le canadien en sortant.

Alfred soupira légèrement. Il n'avait aucune envie de rester seul avec Ivan pendant plus d'une minute. Il allait ouvrir la deuxième porte lorsqu'un déclic familier retentit. L'américain pâlit immédiatement et fonça vers la porte blindée. Qui ne s'ouvrit pas.

\- FUCK ! Mattie, qu'est-ce que tu fous !?

\- Vu l'épaisseur, je ne pense pas qu'il va t'entendre, fit ironiquement Ivan.

\- Shut up ! Mon bro nous a enfermé ! On est coincés jusqu'à ce que quelqu'un vienne nous ouvrir ! Même moi je peux pas défoncer un truc pareil !

Le russe garda une expression neutre, mais son regard s'assombrit davantage.

\- Je suis certain que ta chère présidente s'inquiètera lorsqu'elle verra que tu n'es pas à votre rendez-vous.

\- De quoi je me mêle, ruskof ?

\- Tu crois peut-être que je suis aveugle ?

\- What !?

\- Après tout, tu n'es pas le premier à te taper un de tes dirigeants. Et vu son allure je comprends très bien que tu lui accordes plus facilement tes faveurs qu'à Trump.

Le coup de poing partit comme un boulet de canon. Ivan ne l'esquiva que de justesse et vit le mur à côté de sa tête s'enfoncer sur plusieurs centimètres.

\- Aurais-je touché juste ? demanda-t-il avec un grand sourire.

\- C'est si dur que ça d'envisager que je peux juste l'apprécier ? gronda Alfred.

Ses yeux habituellement bleu océan s'étaient assombris au point de faire penser à une mer en pleine tempête. Avec la désagréable sensation qu'il s'enfonçait lui-même un poignard en plein coeur, Ivan dut admettre que ça le rendait encore plus désirable que d'habitude.

\- Vu comme tu en parles, oui. Mais après tout vous êtes célibataires tous les deux... Sauf si tu as déjà trouvé un remplaçant à ce cher Miguel bien sûr.

\- Dude, t'es mort.

La remarque avait fusée. Impossible de s'y tromper, l'américain était hors de lui. D'une certaine façon, Ivan aimait ça. D'une part, ça le rendait terriblement sexy, et d'autre part... il ne s'intéressait qu'à lui dans ces moments-là.

\- Peut-être qu'on pourrait passer à côté alors, proposa-t-il. On aura plus de place.

\- Pour moi ça change rien, dans tous les cas dans cinq minutes tu baignes dans une flaque de sang.

En levant les yeux au ciel, le russe se décala légèrement pour atteindre la poignée de la porte et l'ouvrir avant d'entrer. Si l'intérieur ressemblait aux siens, il devrait y avoir une énorme table, des chaises, des réserves de denrées qui se conservaient bien et de quoi constituer des lits de fortune.

* * *

Alors suspense... à votre avis, à quoi ressemble l'intérieur du bunker ? Et que va donner la confrontation qui arrive ? Je suis curieuse de voir vos théories^^

Encore merci à tous les lecteurs de France, de Navarre et d'ailleurs de lire, de suivre et/ou de commenter cette fic. Je vous envoie des ondes de bonheur nymphaliennes (parce que plus précisément qu'un evoli, je suis un nymphali en fait) et je vous fais plein de bisous.

Plein de chocolats liégeois pour vous (demande de moi-même, parce que c'est ma coupe de glace préférée)


	33. Chapitre 33 - Aveux part 1

Miou tout le monde !

Dobby est liiiiiiiibre ! Mes exams (enfin la quasi totalité) sont finis ! Je vais pouvoir repasser pleiiiiiin de temps à faire autre chose que réviser et stresser, genre écrire ;) pour preuve de ma bonne volonté à encore spammer des fanfics, voilà un nouveau chapitre (comment ça c'est juste parce qu'on est mercredi et que le mercredi c'est de base un jour où je poste ? Mais enfin ça n'a absolument rien à voir).

Bonne lecture !

Réponse à guest : encore et toujours merci pour ton j'aime encourageant ^^

Disclaimer : Himaruya n'a pas encore été exposé en musée mais ça ne devrait pas tarder.

* * *

En temps normal, c'est ce qu'il y aurait effectivement eu. Mais sur demande expresse de la présidente, quelques petites modifications avaient été apportées. Un énorme lit à baldaquins trônait contre un mur, des tapis moelleux recouvraient chaque centimètre carré du sol, une immense télé faisait face au lit et divers moyens de divertissements étaient mis à disposition un peu partout. La porte entrouverte de la salle de bain semblait démontrer que cette dernière avait eu droit au même chamboulement.

\- What the...

Alfred avait l'air tellement surpris qu'il ne réussit même pas à terminer sa phrase. Quant à Ivan, il était tout aussi étonné mais sentit une colère sourde gronder en lui.

\- Seulement modifiable sur volonté présidentielle, c'est bien ce que tu as dit ?

\- Je comprends pas... Elle m'a jamais parlé de ça !

\- Moi je comprends très bien. Et même si tu es un bon acteur, là ça ne prend plus.

\- Mais de quoi tu parles, bordel !? J'étais pas au courant qu'Alice avait fait changer tout ça !

\- Tu m'excuseras de mettre ta parole en doute. Mais je te conseille de l'assumer.

\- Assumer quoi, holy shit !

\- De t'envoyer en l'air avec ta présidente. Je te l'ai dit, tu n'es pas le premier et tu ne seras sûrement pas le dernier.

Les deux se fusillaient du regard, furieux.

\- Pour la vingtième fois, je couche pas avec elle !

\- Dans ce cas j'imagine que tu as une excellente explication pour tout ça ? répliqua Ivan en faisant un large geste du bras pour montrer la pièce.

\- I - DIDN'T - KNOW ! hurla l'américain.

\- Après tout, je suis peut-être fermé d'esprit, elle peut l'avoir fait pour faciliter tes précédentes conquêtes. Il y en a eu combien d'autres à part Mexique ?

Ce fut trop pour Alfred. Il se rua sur son adversaire pour le faire tomber, puis le plaqua au sol avant de lui bloquer les poignets et s'asseoir sur lui pour l'empêcher de bouger.

\- Je couche avec qui je veux, quand je veux, où je veux et comme je veux. Rentre-toi bien ça dans le crâne.

\- Si ça t'éclate de baiser avec le premier abruti qui bave devant ton cul, libre à toi.

\- Qui te dit qu'il ne m'aime pas pour ce que je suis ?

Avec un soupir, Ivan laissa tomber sa tête sur le tapis.

\- Matthew.

\- Pardon ? fit l'américain choqué. Qu'est-ce que mon bro vient faire dans cette histoire ?

\- Lorsque tu es revenu en meeting il y a quelques semaines, il m'a dit qu'il avait réussi à parler avec toi.

Le visage d'Alfred perdit toute trace de couleur et il s'éloigna immédiatement jusqu'à se retrouver assis dos au mur.

\- Il m'avait promis... murmura-t-il. Il m'avait promis de ne rien dire à personne.

\- Il a fait une exception pour moi, fit Ivan en se redressant pour s'asseoir et voir son interlocuteur.

L'expression de douleur pure qui animait le visage de l'américain le cloua sur place.

\- Qu'est-ce... qu'est-ce que mon frère t'a dit ? put-il à peine chuchoter.

\- La vérité, répondit Ivan laconiquement.

Nouvelle vague de douleur. Le choc était trop fort pour être supporté par Alfred dans l'état nerveux où il se situait depuis des semaines.

\- Il... il t'a vraiment... tout dit ?

\- Il m'a expliqué que tu n'étais pas intéressé par les abrutis qui te draguent. Que tu avais conscience qu'aucun n'était vraiment intéressé par plus que ton cul et le redressement de ton pays. Et autre chose aussi.

\- Quelle autre chose ? insista Alfred.

\- Pourquoi ça t'importe autant ?

\- Il me semble que je suis un minimum concerné.

\- Je pense pas que ce soit nécessaire de rappeler quelque chose qu'on sait déjà tous les deux.

Les yeux d'Alfred cessèrent de montrer leur colère pour se mettre à briller de larmes. Avant qu'elles ne deviennent trop visibles, il baissa sa tête pour la mettre entre ses genoux.

\- Donc tu as adopté cette attitude... à cause de ce qu'il t'a dit ?

\- Comment voulais-tu que je réagisse autrement !? répliqua le russe, les yeux brillants de colère. Qu'est-ce que tu aurais fait à ma place !?

L'américain ne répondit pas. Il n'en était pas capable, et de toutes façons il n'avait rien à répondre. Quant à Ivan, sa fureur se calma un peu devant l'étrange silence du plus jeune. Avec un soupir, il ferma les yeux et reprit plus doucement.

\- J'ai encore du mal à admettre que j'ai pu être aussi naïf face à toi. Ce n'est pas un sujet très agréable à aborder.

\- Naïf ? releva faiblement Alfred. De nous deux, tu penses que c'est toi qui a été naïf ?

\- Jusqu'au bout tu as réussi à me faire croire qu'il existait une chance que tu me pardonnes. Que j'avais une chance avec toi. Et il a fallut que ce soit Matthew qui vienne m'ouvrir les yeux.

Les mains dans les cheveux, la tête baissée, Alfred se figea soudainement. Il ne comprenait pas ce qu'il entendait. Si son frère avait vraiment trahi sa promesse, les paroles d'Ivan n'avaient aucun sens. Une minuscule voix se fit entendre dans sa tête. Il la repoussa immédiatement et redressa son cou pour regarder son interlocuteur.

\- Qu'est-ce que mon frère t'a dit exactement ?

\- Pourquoi tu tiens tant que ça à le savoir ?

\- ... Please.

Les yeux d'Ivan s'agrandirent sous la surprise. Il ne comprenait pas pourquoi il était si important pour Alfred de savoir ce que Matthew lui avait avoué. Il céda en détournant le regard.

\- Il m'a dit qu'il avait appris autre chose, mais a refusé de me dire quoi exactement. J'ai compris que son silence ne pouvait signifier qu'une chose. Tu ne me pardonnerais pas ce que j'avais fait. Quand je lui ai demandé confirmation, il m'a dit mot pour mot que c'était plus compliqué que ça. J'ai pris ça pour un oui, je l'ai remercié de m'avoir enlevé ce doute et je suis parti. Mais je ne vois pas pourquoi c'est si... Alfred ?

Les yeux dans le vide, l'air hébété, le langage corporel de l'américain exprimait un état de choc particulièrement violent. Inquiet, Ivan se rapprocha de lui et le secoua par les épaules.

\- Alfred ! Qu'est-ce qui se passe ?

En quelques secondes, il revint à lui et son regard exprimait toute la détresse de l'incompréhension.

\- Pourquoi... Fuck !

Et il repoussa violemment le russe, qui se retrouva par terre sans trop comprendre ce qui se passait, alors qu'Alfred se levait, dans un mélange de colère et de... tristesse ?

\- Pourquoi tu agis comme ça si tu sais que tu n'as aucune chance !? Qu'il ne se passera jamais rien entre nous !?

\- Tu as quelque chose à reprocher à ma façon d'agir ? attaqua agressivement Ivan qui s'était relevé aussi.

\- OUI ! C'est comme si même savoir que ça ne sert plus à rien n'avait eu aucune influence sur toi ! Tu me laisses pas tranquille ! Tu es toujours à m'observer et à donner l'impression que tu vas tuer tous ceux qui s'approchent de moi !

\- Tu préfèrerais peut-être que je me taise, que je laisse faire et que je redevienne un iceberg émotionnel ? demanda Ivan sur un ton glacial.

\- Bordel, c'est ce que tu es ! C'est comme ça que tu m'as eu, alors arrête de faire semblant maintenant que ça n'a plus de sens !

Ivan s'immobilisa, touché au coeur.

\- Faire... semblant ? Semblant de quoi ? finit-il par articuler.

\- De ressentir quelque chose pour moi.

Incapable de comprendre où l'américain voulait en venir, le russe ne put que difficilement répondre avec un sourire triste.

\- Je ne fais pas semblant.

\- Liar !

\- Alfred... Je ne comprends pas où tu veux en venir. Vraiment.

\- Tu ne peux pas ressentir quelque chose pour moi. Pourquoi tu n'arrêtes pas d'essayer de me faire croire le contraire ? Mon frère t'a dit que ça ne servait à rien.

\- Et tu crois que juste parce qu'il m'a dit que tu m'étais à jamais inaccessible, je vais réussir du jour au lendemain à t'oublier ?

Alfred se bloqua devant le ton agressif de son interlocuteur, qui se relevait lentement.

\- Tu n'as pas besoin de m'oublier.

\- Alfred... S'il te plait, arrête deux minutes.

\- Arrêter quoi ?

\- Je vais être honnête. Une fois. Une seule. J'attends de toi que tu le sois en retour.

\- De quoi tu parles ? fit l'américain dont le stress commençait à remonter en flèche.

Ivan s'approcha doucement de lui. Alfred recula. Ivan continua à avancer. Alfred se retrouva bloqué par le mur. Alors qu'il s'attendait à être immobilisé par son adversaire, l'américain eut la surprise de le voir prendre sa main et l'amener doucement contre sa joue. Puis Ivan passa son autre main sous son écharpe et en sortit le médaillon, sous le regard incrédule d'Alfred.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu...

\- Pour cette fois, laisse-moi parler.

Muet, l'américain hocha imperceptiblement la tête.

\- Tu n'es pas le seul à être tombé sincèrement amoureux lorsque j'étais sous une autre apparence. Je me suis fait avoir comme un débutant et j'ai mis un temps fou à le réaliser. Le temps que je m'en rende compte, il était trop tard mais ça n'a rien changé pour moi. Je refuse de te laisser à un de ces imbéciles qui sont incapables de voir plus loin que les apparences. Je te veux, et pas seulement physiquement.

\- Qu'est-ce que ça veut dire ? demanda Alfred dont le rythme cardiaque s'emballait.

\- Je t'aime, espèce d'idiot.

\- Tu...

\- Ça ne va pas changer juste parce que ce n'est pas réciproque. Ce n'est pas comme si j'avais le choix.

\- Mais...

\- Maintenant, je te demande d'être honnête à ton tour. Si tu n'as pas changé d'avis et que tu me hais toujours autant, dis-le-moi. Mes sentiments à ton égard sont intacts, mais un mot de toi suffira à me réduire au silence.

\- Je...

\- Je veux te l'entendre dire. Si vraiment tout ce que tu ressens pour moi, c'est de la haine, j'arrêterai. Je te laisserai tranquille, je t'ignorerai en réunion, je serai indifférent à toutes tes conquêtes.

Les yeux baissés du russe exprimait mieux que les mots à quel point sa tirade lui coûtait. Et le rythme cardiaque d'Alfred ne redescendait pas. Quand Ivan arrêta de parler et leva son regard vers l'américain, les iris mauves brillaient d'une tristesse infinie.

* * *

Alors. Il faut savoir qu'après avoir fini de préparer le dernier chapitre, je me suis fait la remarque que j'étais pas hyper sympa de finir en suspense, et qu'il me semblait que - heureusement - je me rattrapais avec les suivant. Hum. Oups. Comment dire. Chuis désolée et en réalité je vous aime ?

N'hésitez pas à laisser un ptit mot (ça me fait toujours vraiment très beaucoup énormément plaisir, même si c'est juste pour dire que c'était trop rose, j'aime, j'aime pas, ou même patate, c'est vous qui voyez).

Plein de tiramisù pour vous ! (demande de Djodjocute)


	34. Chapitre 34 - Aveux part 2

Miou tout le monde !

Ce soir c'est l'eurovision ! Autant vous dire que je prévois une soirée de franche rigolade en perspective, surtout si on a d'aussi belles performances que l'an dernier (coucou Féli). Sinon ça fait deux jours que je passe mon temps à écrire et franchement c'est le bonheur, j'en suis presque à vomir des papillons licornes pailletés (si si ça existe je vous jure) tellement ça m'avait manqué pendant mes révisions.

Bonne lecture !

Disclaimer : J'aime le chocolat, je veux un evoli, je possède Hetalia, j'ai des chaussettes noires, je suis classée dans la catégorie humain. Une de ces affirmations est fausse.

* * *

Quelques instants passèrent, pendant lesquels un silence parfait s'installa. Finalement, Alfred tenta de parler, la gorge nouée.

\- Je... je peux pas... tu es...

\- Je te laisse un moment, fit le russe en s'éloignant lentement.

Alors qu'Alfred essayait toujours de rassembler ses pensées, Ivan se rapprocha de ce qui ressemblait à un minibar et jeta un coup d'oeil à l'intérieur avant de saisir une bouteille de vodka. Il grimaça légèrement en voyant qu'il n'y en avait que trois. Insuffisant pour lui, il allait être obligé de compléter avec d'autres alcools pour vraiment obtenir le résultat qu'il souhaitait. Il nota en la débouchant qu'il s'agissait d'une bonne marque, ce qui lui donna vaguement l'illusion de lui remonter le moral. Le russe la portait à ses lèvres quand une main attrapa son poignet à mi-chemin pour le bloquer. Sans un regard vers l'américain, Ivan soupira.

\- Tu serais gentil d'au moins me laisser ça.

\- Non.

\- Je t'assure que je vais en avoir besoin.

\- J'aime pas le goût de la vodka.

\- D'où l'intérêt de me laisser la boire.

\- D'où l'intérêt de ne pas te laisser la boire.

Agacé, Ivan reposa la bouteille avant de se tourner vers Alfred. Le regard à la fois dur et inquiet du plus jeune le surpris, mais il n'était pas d'humeur à écouter un sermon quelconque sur l'alcoolisme. Après s'être assuré que la vodka ne tomberait pas de l'endroit où il l'avait posée, il poussa brutalement l'américain contre un mur et lui bloqua les poignets avant de parler.

\- Je vais être très clair. Que tu ne daignes même pas me donner une réponse, je m'y attendais. Mais si tu essaies de m'empêcher de me mettre une cuite, là, je vais très mal le prendre.

Alfred détourna le regard à son tour. Au bout de quelques secondes, Ivan estima que le message était passé et le lâcha, non sans méfiance. Bien lui en prit puisque l'américain tenta immédiatement de reprendre le dessus et de l'immobiliser contre le mur. Ses premières attaques ayant été esquivées ou parées, Alfred usa d'une autre méthode très efficace, qui consistait à surprendre son adversaire par un mouvement qui n'avait a priori aucun sens. Il se laissa donc tomber par terre dans une parfaite imitation d'une perte de connaissance. Par réflexe, Ivan alla immédiatement le rattraper pour éviter que sa tête heurte le sol trop violemment. À la seconde où il le prenait dans ses bras, Alfred rouvrit les yeux et le déséquilibra pour le faire tomber sous lui.

Ils se retrouvaient donc dans la même position qu'un peu plus tôt, Ivan allongé sur le dos avec Alfred assis sur lui de façon à l'empêcher de bouger les jambes, pendant qu'il utilisait ses mains pour bloquer ses poignets au sol.

\- Sorry dude, mais je te laisse pas boire ce soir.

\- Je vois mal ce qui va m'en empêcher.

\- Je t'ai dit que j'aimais pas le goût de la vodka.

\- Et alors ? C'est moi qui la boit.

\- Justement.

\- Justement quoi ? Tu n'es pas concerné.

\- Moi qui pensais que j'étais clair, fit Alfred en levant les yeux au ciel.

\- Qu'est-ce que ça peut te faire que je boive de la vodka alors que tu n'aimes pas ça ?

Ivan était franchement agacé par l'attitude de son adversaire.

\- Laisse tomber, déclara soudainement Alfred en se levant.

\- Pardon ? Tu ne crois pas que tu peux au moins m'expliquer ?

\- Pas la peine. Je te laisse faire, ajouta l'américain en haussant les épaules. Après tout, tu connais tes limites. Mais si possible, j'aimerais que tu utilises un verre.

Le russe l'ignora et lui tourna le dos pour aller chercher la bouteille et un contenant approprié. Son cerveau enregistra mécaniquement qu'Alfred faisait un peu de bruit derrière lui, il était probablement en train de bouger ou de chercher quelque chose. Ivan se servit un premier verre et en profita pour reposer sa question.

\- J'aimerais quand même avoir une explication, commença le russe. En temps normal, ajouta-t-il en se tournant, il me semble que ma consommation d'alcool te laisse plutôt indiffé...

Le mot se bloqua dans sa gorge. À quelques pas de lui, Alfred lui tournait le dos, sa chemise dans une main qui traînait nonchalemment le long de sa jambe alors que l'autre se baladait dans ses cheveux. Il n'avait conservé que son pantalon noir, et de dos celui-ci permettait de se faire une parfaite idée de la forme de ses fesses. Il avait des allures de gravure de mode. En plus musclé et plus sexy. L'américain se retourna lentement en envoyant valser sa chemise un peu plus loin, et fit jouer ses muscles en se dirigeant vers le lit.

\- Tu n'as pas fini ta phrase, remarqua-t-il innocemment en s'allongeant lascivement sur les draps.

Ivan se força à reposer calmement son verre.

\- Je ne te savais pas sadique à ce point, remarqua-t-il en fermant les yeux.

\- Je ne te savais pas aussi long à la détente, répliqua Alfred en se levant silencieusement.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ?

En quelques mouvements souples, l'américain le rejoignit et s'arrêta à moins d'un mètre.

\- Tu sais, tu peux garder les yeux ouverts.

\- Quand tu te seras rhabillé.

\- Pas envie, il fait chaud ici.

Ivan se détourna et déglutit difficilement en imaginant la silhouette d'Alfred à moitié nu aussi proche de lui. Il ne rouvrit les yeux que lorsqu'il fut certain de ne pas pouvoir le voir.

\- Alfred...

\- Oui ?

\- Arrête ça. Reste dans ton coin, et je resterai dans le mien jusqu'à ce qu'on vienne nous sortir d'ici, fit-il en reprenant son verre.

D'un geste sec, Alfred stoppa de nouveau le mouvement du russe. Mais cette fois, il se colla à lui en même temps et lui murmura une phrase à l'oreille.

\- J'aime pas la vodka, je t'ai dit.

\- Qu'est-ce que ça peut me faire ! s'énerva Ivan. Et arrête de te coller à moi.

\- Si tu en bois, ça sera moins agréable pour moi.

Dans un soupir d'exaspération, le russe reposa son verre et se tourna avec la ferme intention de repousser le plus jeune avant de l'obliger à lui donner une explication. Il n'en fit rien.

Parce qu'au moment où il ouvrait la bouche pour parler, Alfred l'embrassa. Pas en effleurant ses lèvres comme il l'avait fait auparavant, un vrai baiser, profond et passionné, qui affola les sens d'Ivan. Incapable de résister à un tel déferlement, le russe se laissa emporter sans chercher à comprendre, jusqu'à ce qu'Alfred s'éloigne. Ce ne fut qu'à ce moment-là qu'il remarqua que l'américain avait une main sur sa nuque et l'autre sur ses fesses.

\- C'est assez évident cette fois ? demanda-t-il en souriant.

Ivan le regarda sans rien dire. Il n'osait pas espérer. Il n'osait pas se fier aux étoiles qui brillaient dans ces yeux trop bleus. Il enleva lentement l'une puis l'autre main d'Alfred et les garda dans les siennes. Il ignora complètement la question rhétorique du plus jeune et le regarda droit dans les yeux.

\- Pourquoi fais-tu ça ? Je n'ai pas envie d'une coucherie sans lendemain où tu te forces pour mieux me voir aller mal après.

\- Moi non plus.

\- C'est-à-dire ?

Alfred hésita, soupira, puis alla s'allonger de nouveau sur le lit en faisant signe à Ivan de le rejoindre. Ce dernier s'assit sur l'extrême bord, le plus loin possible de son interlocuteur qui regardait le plafond, les bras croisés derrière la tête.

\- Tu penses que je ne te pardonnerai jamais, pas vrai ?

\- Ça me semble assez évident.

\- Et tu te bases sur ce qu'a dit mon frère.

\- En effet.

\- Ou plutôt sur ce qu'il n'a pas dit.

\- Où tu veux en venir ?

\- Est-ce que mon bro t'a clairement dit que tu n'avais aucune chance avec moi ?

\- Non, fut obligé d'admettre le russe. Mais pour ce que ça change...

\- Ça change beaucoup de choses.

\- Par exemple ? demanda Ivan ironiquement.

\- Tu ne sais pas ce que je lui ai avoué ce soir-là, pas vrai ?

\- Non. J'imagine que je vais avoir droit à la version détaillée ?

\- C'est l'idée.

Le plus grand ferma les yeux. Un discours détaillé sur les raisons qui poussaient Alfred à le détester ne l'enchantait pas spécialement.

\- Ce soir-là, il a beaucoup insisté pour que je sois honnête avec toi et que je t'annonce franchement que tu pouvais oublier l'idée de m'avoir.

\- Formidable.

\- Je lui ai répondu que ce n'était pas possible. Et là il s'est vraiment mis à insister pour savoir pourquoi.

\- Si tu peux écourter la liste des raisons de pourquoi tu ne veux pas de moi, j'apprécierais, maugréa Ivan en se tournant vers l'extérieur.

\- Je ne pouvais pas honnêtement te dire ça, reprit Alfred en murmurant. Parce que c'était faux.

Le russe se figea. Et se retourna lentement pour voir son interlocuteur qui continuait à parler.

\- Tu as mis trop de toi dans Anya. Quand je te vois, je vois la personne dont je suis tombé amoureux. Peu importe la forme que tu prends. Crois-moi, ajouta-t-il en souriant, j'ai tout essayé pour m'en défaire.

\- Ça a marché ?

\- Que dalle. Même pendant la guerre froide j'en ai pas autant chié pour me débarrasser de toi.

Avec un sourire incrédule et heureux, Ivan se rapprocha d'Alfred qui tourna la tête vers lui. Le russe caressa son visage d'une main, avant de relever son menton pour permettre à leurs lèvres de se retrouver. Ce baiser, plus doux, était plein d'espoir.

\- Et maintenant, tu ne veux plus te débarrasser de moi ?

\- Plus vraiment. Trop fatiguant et pas franchement efficace.

\- Désolé, je suis du genre tenace.

\- Je suis au courant. Au fait, je sais que tu préfères le froid, mais ici il fait plutôt chaud... tu ne crois pas que tu pourrais au moins enlever ton manteau ?

\- Tu as monté le chauffage exprès pendant que j'avais le dos tourné ?

\- Et je l'assume complètement, répliqua Alfred avec un sourire taquin.

\- Je l'enlève si tu vires ton pantalon, négocia Ivan.

\- Si je vire mon pantalon, toi aussi, contra l'américain.

\- Pas vraiment intéressant comme échange, s'amusa le russe en se levant.

\- Moi aussi j'ai le droit de me rincer l'oeil.

Avec un sourire malicieux, Ivan se dirigea vers la salle de bain et laissa tomber des vêtements au fur et à mesure.

\- Je crois surtout, fit-il en arrivant à la porte sans se retourner, qu'après toutes ces émotions et ces heures de voyage, j'ai besoin d'un bain...

Et il entra en repoussant légèrement la porte, juste assez pour ne pas pouvoir être vu du lit. Cinq secondes plus tard, son pantalon valsait depuis l'intérieur, vite suivi par son boxer. La bouche ouverte avec une expression faciale entre désir et frustration, Alfred se leva d'un coup en enlevant également ses derniers vêtements avant d'entrer dans la salle de bain, qu'il trouva déserte.

\- What the...

Il n'eut pas le temps de finir sa phrase qu'une main se plaquait sur sa bouche pendant qu'une autre le tirait en arrière par la hanche.

\- Tu croyais vraiment que ce serait aussi simple ? murmura suavement Ivan à son oreille.

L'américain rougit rapidement en sentant l'érection naissante contre ses fesses.

\- Tu n'as même pas vérifié si tu entendais l'eau couler, continua-t-il.

Tout en parlant, il glissa sa main vers l'entrejambe d'Alfred pour une série de caresses. Son autre main quitta la bouche pour venir se perdre sur son torse et sa hanche.

\- Dude... c'est déloyal.

\- Je sais. Mais si ma mémoire est bonne, tu aimes ça.

\- Et c'est moi qui suis sadique.

\- Je n'ai jamais dit que je ne l'étais pas...

Pendant qu'il parlait, Ivan se mit à embrasser et mordiller le cou d'Alfred, qui se laissa faire un moment avant de comprendre le réel objectif de la manoeuvre.

\- Attends, qu'est-ce que tu fais là ?

\- Je m'assure que tu ne me feras pas d'infidélités... Au moins pour les prochains jours, répondit le russe en souriant.

\- T'es sérieux ? Oh shit... fit-il en s'approchant du miroir.

Il avait une énorme marque violette sur le cou. Aucun doute possible sur ce que c'était, elle allait se voir à des kilomètres pendant au moins une semaine.

\- Ivan... reprit-il d'un air menaçant.

\- Da ?

\- Tu t'en tireras pas comme ça.

\- Oh vraiment ? répliqua celui-ci sans cesser de sourire. J'ai hâte de voir ça.

\- Hors de question que je sois le seul avec un suçon.

\- Pourtant ça te va bien.

\- Menteur, tu veux juste t'assurer que personne n'osera venir me draguer.

\- Exact. Tu ne vas pas me le reprocher après avoir joué les Don Juan comme tu l'as fait, quand même ? attaqua malicieusement le russe.

\- Je suis quand même furax, là !

\- On peut régler ça au lit, si tu veux...

Il avait à peine fini sa phrase qu'Alfred se jetait sur lui pour l'embrasser et l'entraîner jusque dans les draps.

* * *

Si je vous dis que le prochain chapitre va être tout en pureté et en innocence, vous me croyez ? (si oui, je peux plus rien pour vous mais sachez que la naïveté peut avoir quelque chose de tout à fait charmant).

Comme d'habitude, je vous fais un arc-en-ciel en guimauve avec des paillettes en chocolat si vous prenez quelques secondes de votre présssssssssieux (gollum style) temps pour me dire ce que vous pensez de cette page pleine de mots beaucoup trop roses et fleur bleue (que voulez-vous, je suis irrécupérable).

Plein d'oursons en guimauve pour vous ! (demande d'Alpharius6)


	35. Chapitre - Extase

Miou tout le monde !

Et maintenant que je suis en vacances définitives... Il fait un temps de merde. Je suis de plus en plus convaincue qu'un chat est aux commandes de la météo. C'est le bordel dans mon cerveau pour réussir à savoir quoi mettre ou quoi manger cette année. D'un autre côté, c'est le bordel toute l'année dans mon cerveau. D'ailleurs la preuve, j'ai un poil dérivé dans cette intro, donc je me tais et j'envoie le chapitre !

Réponse à guest : et oui, ils ont pris leur temps pour y arriver, mais cette fois c'est bon ! Merci pour le compliment^^

Bonne lecture !

Disclaimer : Les persos d'Hetalia sont tous mes bébés chéris, mais leur vrai papa est Himaruya.

* * *

Ils ne surent pas comment ils étaient parvenus jusqu'au lit. Haletants, ils avaient un mal fou à se séparer plus de cinq secondes sans recommencer à se dévorer immédiatement après. Fort opportunément, des sachets de lubrifiants se trouvaient dans le premier tiroir des tables de chevet. Lorsqu'Alfred fit mine d'en ouvrir un, Ivan le lui subtilisa.

\- Laisse-moi faire, ajouta-t-il devant son air outré.

\- Tu veux te préparer tout seul ? tenta le plus jeune.

\- Certainement pas. Tu as un peu trop souvent pris le dessus lorsque j'avais une apparence féminine, murmura-t-il en en glissant ses doigts jusqu'à son intimité. Il me semble que c'est un juste retour des choses.

\- C'est pas du jeu ça...

La mine boudeuse de l'américain s'effaça immédiatement lorsqu'Ivan enfonça doucement un premier doigt. Son explication n'était pas totalement vraie. En réalité, il avait été tenté bien trop de fois pendant leurs ébats de se transformer et de pouvoir le prendre. Et il était hors de question pour le grand représentant de laisser son amant dominer pour leur première fois. De plus, il était prêt à parier que contrairement à ce que son attitude semblait démontrer, Alfred n'avait pas tant d'expérience que ça de l'amour entre hommes ou même entre nations. En attendant, et bien qu'il s'efforce de le cacher, l'américain laissait échapper des gémissements étouffés. Savoir que c'était dû à ses attentions excita davantage le russe et il se pencha sur son amant pour l'embrasser avec passion. Alfred en profita pour l'entourer de ses bras et le plaquer contre lui, les yeux brûlants.

Quelques instants plus tard, son regard vibrant de désir avait convaincu Ivan de passer à l'étape supérieure. Sans cesser de l'embrasser, il se positionna entre ses cuisses. Une légère inquiétude apparut dans le regard de l'américain et Ivan soupira avant de le rassurer.

\- Tout va bien se passer, fais-moi confiance.

\- En fait... commença Alfred en rougissant.

\- Oui ?

\- Ben...

\- Ne me dit pas que c'est une première pour toi ? fit Ivan incrédule.

Alfred détourna le regard en devenant franchement écarlate. Son silence valait confirmation. Immédiatement, le russe revint se poser à côté de lui et le prit dans ses bras.

\- Tu n'as jamais eu l'occasion de le faire avec un homme ?

\- Bien sûr que si, mais jamais en étant...

\- En dessous ? compléta Ivan en souriant.

Une fois de plus, Alfred fuit le contact visuel en gardant les joues en feu. Il était atrocement gêné par la situation.

\- Décidément, tu n'arrêteras jamais de me surprendre...

\- Pas la peine d'en rajouter.

Ivan soupira derechef en voyant l'américain transformer sa gêne en agressivité. Pour le calmer, il l'embrassa longuement avant de le regarder droit dans les yeux.

\- Tu sais qu'on n'est pas obligés d'aller jusqu'au bout ?

\- T'en crèves d'envie, contra Alfred.

\- Évidemment, fit le russe en levant les yeux au ciel. Mais je peux attendre si tu ne te sens pas prêt.

\- For real ?

\- Je suis convaincu que commencer une relation par un viol conjugal est une très mauvaise idée, répliqua-t-il ironiquement. Alors oui j'ai envie d'être en toi et de te faire crier, mais si tu ne veux pas... Je pense qu'on peut parfaitement trouver d'autres moyens de s'amuser.

\- Tu te fous de moi.

\- Pas du tout. Par contre, j'avoue que l'idée d'être le premier pour toi est particulièrement excitante.

\- Je vois ça.

\- Donc, ta décision ?

Alfred réfléchit. Pour être honnête avec lui-même, il devait avouer qu'il en avait envie, et les attentions tactiles de son amant ne faisaient que renforcer l'aspect tentateur de la chose.

\- Tu saurais... y aller en douceur ? se força-t-il à demander.

\- Je ne sais pas si tu t'en souviens, mais je t'ai déjà prévenu un nombre assez incalculable de fois que tu adorerais faire l'amour avec moi. Bien sûr que je ferai attention. Le but, ajouta le russe avec un sourire moqueur, c'est que tu en redemandes.

\- On verra après ce soir...

\- C'est un oui ?

Pour toute réponse, Alfred s'arrangea pour retrouver les lèvres d'Ivan et le rendre fou de désir en jouant avec ses mains en même temps. Lorsqu'il s'arrêta, le russe avait la respiration sifflante et le regard brûlant.

\- Par contre, si tu veux que je sois calme, il va falloir que tu arrêtes de me chauffer comme ça.

\- Il paraît que tu as du self-control, contra Alfred avec un sourire de défi. C' est le moment de le prouver.

\- Envie de passer à la suite ?

Le plus jeune hocha la tête, un peu hésitant sur la conduite à suivre pendant que son amant russe se remettait entre ses jambes.

\- Contente-toi de m'embrasser, fit doucement Ivan en se penchant vers lui. Je me charge du reste.

Légèrement stressé, l'américain obtempéra et sentit progressivement le russe entrer en lui. Sous le coup de la douleur, il enfonça ses ongles dans sa peau et une larme coula sur sa joue. Attentif, Ivan l'embrassait en continu, lui murmurait des mots rassurants et continuait à caresser son corps et stimuler son érection, jusqu'à ce qu'il sente son jeune amant habitué à sa présence. Et même là, il se força à attendre les signes indiquant qu'Alfred était prêt à supporter des mouvements. Pour cela, le russe dut faire appel à toute sa maîtrise de lui tant son excitation était forte. Il tenait celui qu'il désirait dans ses bras, et comble de fantasme, il était le premier à le prendre. Aucun doute possible là-dessus, il le sentait serré comme un étau autour de son membre, malgré l'excitation et la préparation préalable. Se retenir de bouger et d'envoyer de grands coups de reins décuplait le désir et l'envie du grand représentant.

\- What are you... waiting for ? articula difficilement Alfred.

\- Simplement que tu sois prêt à supporter ce qui va suivre, murmura Ivan à son oreille après avoir couvert son cou de baisers.

\- I'm ready.

Un peu sceptique mais joueur, le slave commença à lentement faire des allers-retours dans l'intimité de l'américain. Celui-ci renversa rapidement sa tête en arrière dans diverses expressions de plaisir. Et commença à ne plus pouvoir retenir ses gémissements. Après en avoir laissé échappé un particulièrement sonore et expressif, il jura, les joues rouges de gêne.

\- Fuck !

\- C'est déjà ce que je fais, répondit Ivan avant de retourner l'embrasser.

\- You... commença Alfred.

\- Laisse-toi aller.

Et il s'assura de lui couper la parole en initiant un grand coup de bassin. Celui-ci eut l'effet escompté et Alfred laissa tomber l'idée de cacher ses démonstrations de plaisir. De son côté, le russe était tenté de se laisser complètement sombrer dans un abyme de plaisir charnel. Il était presque certain de n'avoir jamais connu une expérience aussi intense. Suite à un mouvement dans un angle légèrement différent, Alfred poussa un premier cri et des étoiles dansèrent dans ses yeux. Un peu haletant, Ivan s'adressa à son amant.

\- On dirait que ça t'a plu...

\- What... ne put que répondre l'américain.

\- On va voir si ça te fait le même effet si je recommence.

Alfred eut juste le temps d'ouvrir de grands yeux pour voir son amant se préparer à relancer une série de coups de bassins. Et il ne chercha plus à comprendre ce qu'il lui arrivait lorsqu'il sentit le premier arriver. Quelques minutes plus tard, les deux nations criaient en atteignant l'orgasme à quelques secondes de décalage.

En sueur, hors d'haleine, ils tombèrent dans les bras l'un de l'autre et restèrent immobiles quelques instants avant de se décaler pour se faire face.

\- Je retire ce que j'ai dit, fit finalement Alfred.

Devant le regard interrogateur d'Ivan, il précisa en souriant.

\- T'es pas un glaçon niveau émotion. Ou alors faut changer la définition d'un glaçon.

Le russe soupira en secouant la tête, mais un grand sourire se dessinait sur ses lèvres. Il enlaça son désormais petit ami et lui répondit.

\- Je t'avais prévenu que le vrai froid donnait plus une impression de brûlure.

\- Je vois ça...

L'américain se pelotonna davantage contre le grand slave.

\- Plus de coups bas ? demanda-t-il tout bas.

\- Plus de coups bas, répondit Ivan en embrassant ses cheveux. Mais tu n'as pas intérêt à me laisser tomber.

Alfred rigola et secoua la tête pour manifester qu'il n'en avait pas l'intention. Après plusieurs minutes de câlins, ils arrivèrent à se lever et à se diriger vers la salle de bain, main dans la main.

-oOo-

Le lendemain après-midi, Matthew était un peu stressé devant la porte blindée. Il hésitait à l'ouvrir et n'était tout à coup plus sûr que son idée était si bonne que ça. Et si les deux nations n'avaient pas réussi à aller au-delà de leurs peurs et colères respectives ? Et si en faisant ça il avait perdu la confiance de son frère ? Il souffla un bon coup pour se calmer. Quelques instants plus tard, le canadien entrait le code de sécurité pour déclencher l'ouverture de la porte et la poussait pour entrer. Matthew prit une grande inspiration avant d'ouvrir la deuxième porte. Tout allait bien se passer, dans le pire des cas il avait préparé à l'avance une série d'excuses plus ou moins crédibles. Il entra en silence... et tomba sur une scène assez improbable.

Les deux autres nations lui tournaient le dos. Ivan comme son frère était torse nu, et Alfred enlaçait son ennemi de toujours dans un câlin visiblement destiné à convaincre le russe de céder à quelque chose.

\- Alleeeeeez... C'est un de mes films préférés !

\- Trouve autre chose, celui-là c'est non !

\- Sinon on est pas obligé de regarder un nouvel espoir, on peut commencer par la menace fantôme...

\- Dans tous les cas après tu vas vouloir tous les regarder.

\- On peut faire des pauses entre chaque film tu sais.

\- Quel genre de pauses ? demanda le russe.

Le ton employé par Alfred puis Ivan laissait très clairement entendre à quel type d'occupation ils comptaient consacrer lesdites pauses. Rouge jusqu'aux oreilles, Matthew se mit à toussoter pour signaler sa présence. Immédiatement, les deux autres se retournèrent.

\- Mattie ?

\- Salut Al', salut Ivan.

Un seul regard suffit au couple pour comprendre pourquoi le canadien revenait seul les chercher. Dans un grand sourire, Alfred se rua sur son frère pour le prendre dans ses bras.

\- Merci bro.

\- On dirait que vous avez réussi à parler, fit celui-ci d'une petite voix alors qu'Ivan se rapprochait.

\- Un peu plus que parler, sourit le grand représentant en prenant la main d'Alfred. Merci Matve.

\- Donc c'est bon vous arrêtez de vous mentir et vous vous mettez ensemble une bonne fois pour toute ?

Avec un sourire amusé, le russe désigna du menton la marque que l'autre avait dans le cou.

\- Je pense qu'on peut dire ça, oui.

\- Ça tombe bien parce que Ludwig a envoyé hier soir un mail à tout le monde pour demander une nouvelle réunion exceptionnelle pour demain à Berlin, déclara un peu trop innocemment Matthew.

Alfred ne manqua pas de s'en apercevoir et prit une allure suspicieuse.

\- Dis-moi, tu n'y serais pas pour quelque chose à tout hasard ?

\- Alors là je ne vois pas de quoi tu parles.

\- Bro...

\- Bon je vous laisse vous rhabiller et sortir, faut que j'aille retrouver Gil', fit le canadien en reculant rapidement jusqu'à la porte avant de partir en courant.

Les hurlements d'Alfred le poursuivirent sur quelques mètres, vite accompagnés par le rire d'Ivan. Dans les couloirs, Matthew avait un grand sourire scotché sur le visage et eut le plus grand mal à résister à la tentation de prévenir tout le monde qu'enfin son frère et son meilleur ami arrêtaient d'être aveugles. Bon, ils formaient aussi un couple potentiellement capable de détruire le monde si jamais ils le décidaient, mais là n'était pas la question. En souriant, il se demanda comment les deux amoureux allaient annoncer la chose au reste des nations.

* * *

Eeeet je ne suis toujours pas à l'aise sur les scènes interdites aux moins de dix-huit ans x) (à ma décharge c'est seulement la quatrième fois que je m'y risque). Donc si vous avez des conseils/avis/observations, je prends ! Après si vous voulez dire autre chose, sentez-vous libre aussi, je suis pas un tyran. Par ailleurs, il ne reste vraiment plus beaucoup de chapitres, donc si vous voulez voir votre dessert préféré, c'est le moment de le dire !

Plein de gelati pour vous ! (demande de Djodjocute)


	36. Chapitre 36 - Annonce internationale

Miou tout le monde !

J'ai cru naïvement qu'une fois mes exams finis, j'étais tranquille. Que nenni, j'ai quatre administrations différentes à contacter pour *frissons d'horreur* établir ou modifier des dossiers... Que les dieux d'Hetalia aient pitié de mon âme ! Et aussi des vôtres si vous avez des exams ou des administrations à affronter en ce moment.

Bonne lecture !

Disclaimer : Himaruya a créé Hetalia, Himaruya aime les sushis. Je n'aime pas les sushis, cqfd.

* * *

En se rendant à la salle, Gilbert bailla puis soupira trois fois d'affilée. Fallait-il qu'il soit vraiment très amoureux de Matthew pour demander à son frère d'organiser une réunion exceptionnelle. En arrivant devant la salle, il croisa justement son cher et tendre en train de discuter avec son jumeau. Dans une arrivée awesomement stylée qui manqua de se finir en chute, il enlaça Matthew.

\- Salut vous deux !

Le temps d'échanger un baiser et quelques moqueries, les autres nations commencèrent à arriver et ils entrèrent dans la salle. De façon surprenante, Alfred portait un col roulé malgré le chauffage assez fort du bâtiment, mais son attitude était parfaitement normale, aussi personne ne fit de remarque.

Environ une demi-heure après le début du discours ennuyeux de Ludwig, l'américain s'étira lentement et enleva son pull, sous lequel il ne portait qu'un léger sweat de couleur claire. La marque sur son cou se détachait ainsi nettement, et provoqua un semi-étouffement chez la plupart des nations qui le draguaient. Sans compter les expressions de surprise chez les autres, l'allemand compris. Parfaitement conscient et satisfait de son effet, Alfred fit comme si de rien n'était et continua à faire plus ou moins semblant d'écouter jusqu'à la pause en ignorant les regards.

Dès que Ludwig décréta la sacro-sainte pause de moitié de réunion, le représentant des Etats-Unis se leva et se dirigea vers la machine à café. Sa boisson était en train de couler dans le gobelet lorsque Mexique le rejoignit.

\- Salut Alfred.

\- Miguel, le salua le blond d'un hochement de tête. Ça va ?

\- Heu... oui, répondit le latin d'un air à la fois dévoré de curiosité et légèrement embarrassé. Tu as passé un bon weekend ?

\- Assez mauvais, mais j'ai eu un excellent début de semaine, répliqua l'américain en insistant sur le excellent avec un clin d'oeil.

Le mexicain déglutit difficilement sous l'effet conjoint de l'envie de savoir, et de l'agacement d'avoir été relégué à la seconde position dans les préférences d'Alfred. En voyant que celui-ci lançait une deuxième boisson, il se rasséréna et lui rappela gentiment qu'il ne buvait pas le café qu'on trouvait dans le bâtiment.

\- Je sais, lui répondit Alfred le plus tranquillement du monde.

Sous la surprise, Miguel bugga au point d'oublier de lui demander pour qui il le préparait avant que l'américain reparte avec ses deux gobelets en main. En arrivant devant la porte laissée à moitié ouverte, il croisa Mei et Gabriel, qui lui firent chacun un sourire radieux en le voyant s'approcher avec les deux boissons. Sourires qui s'effacèrent rapidement lorsque l'américain continua son trajet, avec une excuse polie pour passer entre ses deux prétendants. D'ailleurs, toutes les nations se mirent à observer son manège avec plus ou moins de discrétion. Une dizaine de représentants au total trouvèrent le moyen de se fusiller du regard les uns les autres, sans perdre de vue celui qu'ils avaient escompté conquérir. Entre le suçon qu'il avait dans le cou et le deuxième café qu'il avait préparé à l'attention de quelqu'un d'autre, il paraissait clair que l'un d'entre eux avait retenu son attention. Ils le suivirent avec la plus grande attention alors qu'il atteignait puis dépassait sa propre place, sans se priver pour autant de détailler sa silhouette avec un air d'envie.

Les nations s'étaient presque toutes arrêtées de parler pour voir à qui le désormais très désirable représentant avait accordé ses faveurs. Dans un bel ensemble, ils grognèrent de déception en le voyant s'asseoir directement sur le bureau d'Ivan et poser le gobelet sans même le regarder.

\- Café ? demanda-t-il simplement.

Il était de notoriété publique que le russe emmenait partout une flasque de vodka avec lui. L'acte de la jeune nation ne fut donc interprété que comme une énième provocation à l'égard du grand slave, pour le plus grand soulagement de ses prétendants. Avec un sourire ironique, celui-ci saisit le contenant en plastique et observa son contenu avant de s'adresser à l'américain.

\- Tu as quelque chose à redire à ce que je consomme habituellement ?

\- Je t'ai déjà dit que j'aimais pas la vodka, répliqua Alfred avant de boire une gorgée pour dissimuler son sourire.

Sans se concerter une seule seconde, la totalité des nations qui se trouvaient dans un rayon de moins de cinq mètres autour des deux puissances ressentit un soudain et puissant besoin de s'éloigner. Les premières phrases semblaient indiquer une bagarre en approche. Impression qui fut renforcée quand Ivan se leva lentement et qu'Alfred se tourna suffisamment pour que leurs regards se croisent. La tension devenait palpable lorsque le russe saisit le gobelet et vida d'un trait la boisson qu'il contenait. Le temps que le reste de la salle se demande la raison de ce geste inattendu, les deux représentants s'embrassaient sans retenue. Lorsqu'ils se séparèrent, ils souriaient et leurs fronts se touchaient.

Retrouvant son sourire de nounours habituel, Ivan s'adressa à Alfred.

\- Tu permets ?

L'américain se contenta d'un hochement de tête et d'un sourire hilare comme réponse, en conséquence de quoi l'expression faciale du plus grand se fit encore plus dangereusement enfantine que de coutume. Il sauta facilement par-dessus son bureau, son robinet à la main, et le fit tourner quelques secondes avant de lui faire taper bruyamment le sol. Lorsque ses yeux se rouvrirent, la majeure partie des nations d'Amérique du Sud envisagea un instant une fuite aussi rapide qu'inutile.

\- Bien, j'ai maintenant une idée très précise de qui se permet de mater et draguer mon compagnon. Je ne pense pas avoir besoin de préciser que je n'apprécie pas.

Ses prunelles étaient devenues violet sombre et une étincelle de folie y dansait. Sans se concerter, les représentants concernés reculèrent d'un pas en bredouillant pour certains qu'ils n'étaient pas au courant, et qu'ils ne se permettraient plus aucune familiarité avec l'américain. Seul Miguel, dont la colère et l'incompréhension dépassèrent de peu la peur inspirée par le russe, parla sans réfléchir.

\- Sérieusement Alfred, tu préfères te taper ce taré plutôt que moi ?

Mauvaise réponse. L'étincelle de folie se fit plus forte alors que la jeune superpuissance grimaçait. Ivan fit deux pas en avant et le mexicain se rendit alors compte de son erreur. Ne jamais énerver la nation russe. Sans plus réfléchir, il se mit à courir comme un dératé en hurlant des excuses terrorisées à travers les couloirs du bâtiment allemand. Avec un sourire cruel, Ivan s'apprêtait à le suivre lorsqu'Alfred arriva derrière lui pour prendre sa main.

\- Je crois qu'il a compris.

\- Je m'en assurerai la prochaine fois que je le croise.

Toute la salle interpréta à juste titre la phrase comme une déclaration de décès à court terme du représentant mexicain. Alfred levait les yeux au ciel dans une expression ironique lorsqu'un rire retentit, faisant se tourner toutes les têtes. Francis était plié en deux dans un monumental éclat de rire et à côté de lui, Arthur était tout rouge.

\- Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? demanda Matthew.

\- Rien du tout ! déclara l'anglais.

\- Arhur... fit Francis en retrouvant un semblant de calme. C'est pas bien de mentir.

\- Qu'est-ce que daddy a fait ?

\- Il vient... de me demander...

Et le français repartit dans un fou rire sans parvenir à terminer sa phrase. Perplexes, ses fils regardèrent leur deuxième père dont la tête gardait une couleur rose soutenue. Au bout de plusieurs minutes de silence obstiné d'Arthur et de rire inarrêtable de Francis, ce dernier parvint à sortir son explication.

\- Il m'a demandé si je savais toujours où étaient les morceaux de la chaise maudite pour reconfigurer la malédiction en sort qui pourrait atteindre Ivan !

\- Shut up frog ! grinça Arthur. Quoi ? fit-il ensuite en regardant Alfred.

\- Daddy ! protesta celui-ci.

\- Un réflexe, répliqua l'anglais pour toute explication.

\- Daddy, intervint Matthew, tu as déjà fait vivre un enfer à Gilbert quand on s'est mis ensemble...

\- Je confirme ! coupa l'intéressé en fusillant (mais pas trop) Arthur du regard.

\- ... et ça n'a eu aucun effet à part m'énerver, acheva le canadien. Tu ne crois pas que tu peux éviter ça à Al' ?

\- Je ne laisse pas mes bébés à n'importe qui !

\- Mon lapin... intervint Francis avant que la discussion dégénère. Mattie n'a pas tort.

\- Pardon !? Tu as oublié ce qu'il a fait à Alfred ?

\- Tu sais, répliqua le grand blond en levant les yeux au ciel, je pense qu'il s'en rappelle aussi bien que nous.

\- Point pour Franny ! lança Gilbert en rigolant.

Il se prit un léger regard de reproche de la part de Matthew mais n'arrêta pas de rigoler pour autant. Quant à Alfred, il remerciait mentalement son père français d'être intervenu avec un argument imparable.

Dix minutes de discussions plus tard, Alfred avait réussi à exiger de son daddy que celui-ci ne tente rien de physique, magique ou psychologique sur son amant sans son accord préalable. Ivan avait observé la discussion en souriant, très flatté de l'énergie que mettait Alfred à convaincre Arthur de ne rien faire contre lui. Ce ne fut qu'à la fin que tout le monde remarqua Ludwig, tête dans les mains sur son bureau, avec Féli qui essayait de lui remonter le moral.

\- Veee ! Doitsu, ils ont fini !

\- Enfin ?

\- Oui !

\- Bon.

Il se redressa jusqu'à se remettre debout, se passa une main sur la figure dans un geste de profonde lassitude et se força à poser une question calmement.

\- Est-ce que d'autres personnes dans cette salle ont besoin de menacer quelqu'un ?

Après quelques regards échangés, chaque nation secoua la tête. L'allemand prit une grande inspiration et tout le monde prit peur en voyant Féli se reculer légèrement et se boucher les oreilles.

\- ALORS TOUT LE MONDE RETOURNE A SA PLACE !

Ce fut le début d'une gueulante allemande qui devait rester dans les annales comme l'une des plus mémorables que les nations aient connu depuis la formation de l'Organisation des Nations Unies. À la fin, tous les représentants eurent la sensation d'avoir perdu un pourcentage élevé de leurs capacités auditives et le reste du meeting se passa dans un silence quasi complet. En temps normal, les discussions auraient repris moins de quinze minutes après, mais Ludwig menaça de recommencer dès qu'il estimerait qu'il y avait trop de bruit. Et personne ne se risqua à lui demander ce qu'il entendait par trop de bruit exactement.

* * *

Je sais, je suis incapable de ne pas faire faire de conneries à au moins un personnage plus de trois chapitres d'affilée. Que voulez-vous, je suis irrécupérable... Mais comme je suis en réalité un chat en chocolat, il paraît que c'est pas grave. Comme d'habitude, vous me combleriez de bonheur en laissant une review (de toute façon si vous ne le faites pas, je ne fais que vous damner éternellement, rien de grave).

Plein de tartes au citron meringuées pour vous, plus une sans meringue pour moi ! (demande d'Alpharius6)


	37. Chapitre 37 - Cafétéria

Miou tout le monde !

C'est le dernier chapitre. Je ferai un blabla détaillé en bas, pour l'instant je vous laisse lire.

Bonne lecture !

Disclaimer : Je m'incline avec respect devant maître Himaruya, dont le travail m'a inspiré tant de bêtises.

* * *

En sortant vers midi et demie, Alfred et Ivan se dirigèrent ensemble vers la cafétéria. Ils furent suivis par les regards perplexes de certains, déçus d'autres, attendris de Matthew et Francis, ravi de Hongrie et calculateur d'Arthur qui n'avait pas abandonné l'idée de contourner l'accord passé avec son fils.

Le nouveau couple s'installa à une table à l'écart.

\- Ça s'est bien passé, commenta Alfred en souriant.

\- Je suis quand même déçu que Mexique ait pris la fuite. Tu aurais dû me laisser le rattraper.

\- Dude, il a été tellement terrorisé qu'il ne va plus oser sortir de chez lui pendant un mois !

\- Je lui ferai quand même un rappel pour être sûr.

\- Jaloux ? demanda l'américain avec un sourire en coin.

\- Je n'oublie pas que tu l'as déjà embrassé. Il pourrait penser qu'il a encore une chance.

Alfred sourit devant le demi aveu du russe. Il aimait bien l'idée d'être avec quelqu'un qui ne le considèrerait jamais comme acquis. Soudain, une pensée lui vint et il changea le sujet de conversation.

\- Au fait, tu peux toujours... te transformer ?

\- Non. J'ai fait annuler le sort après t'avoir quitté en début d'année.

\- Tu l'avais demandé à qui, ce sort ?

\- Vlad. Il a le double avantage d'être efficace et d'avoir toujours peur de moi.

\- Logique, admit l'américain en enregistrant l'information.

\- Pourquoi ces questions ?

Le plus jeune ne répondit pas mais ses joues prirent une légère coloration. Ce fut suffisant pour qu'Ivan comprenne et résume en souriant.

\- Envie de me revoir comme ça dans certaines situations ?

\- J'ai jamais dit ça !

\- Inutile de nier, ton corps parle pour toi.

De façon très mature, l'américain se mit à détourner le regard avec une moue boudeuse devant la réplique déloyale.

\- De toute façon, ce sort était instable, reprit Ivan.

\- Comment ça instable ?

\- Je ne pouvais pas rester dans ma version féminine plus de quelques jours d'affilée, expliqua le russe. L'enchantement d'origine permettait de changer de sexe pour quelques semaines, ou quelques mois au maximum. Mais comme j'en ai reçu une version modifiée pour pouvoir me transformer plusieurs fois par jour, il y avait forcément des contreparties. Tricher trop longtemps aurait fini par être dangereux sur long terme, du moins si j'ai bien compris les explications de Vlad.

\- Dommage... Tu avais vraiment l'air de passer un bon moment quand on couchait ensemble, le taquina Alfred.

Ivan leva les yeux au ciel. Son jeune amant ne lâchait jamais complètement l'esprit de compétition qui régnait entre eux.

\- Je pense que ça vaut tes expressions sur les dernières nuits.

\- On a pas encore eu l'occasion d'inverser les rôles ! contra l'américain.

\- Tu ne donnes pas vraiment l'impression d'avoir envie de changer.

Alfred vira écarlate en entendant la remarque, parfaitement justifiée. Le fier représentant des States avait encore du mal à assumer cette dernière découverte. Il grommela une protestation quelconque avant de changer une nouvelle fois de sujet, sous le regard à la fois attendri et amusé d'Ivan.

Un peu à l'écart, Matthew et Gilbert regardaient discrètement le nouveau couple se chamailler. L'albinos secoua la tête et eut un regard inquiet en s'adressant à son petit ami.

\- Tu crois vraiment que c'était une bonne idée de faire en sorte qu'ils se mettent ensemble ?

\- Évidemment, pourquoi ? demanda le canadien d'un air surpris.

\- Ben... déjà qu'ils ont chacun de leur côté le potentiel de faire exploser la planète, qu'est-ce que ça va donner s'ils sont ensemble ? La fin du monde ?

En souriant, Matthew jeta de nouveau un regard vers son frère, dont les joues s'étaient colorées. Il avait de nouveau des étoiles dans les yeux, et Ivan avait également l'air nettement plus heureux. Il songea un instant qu'ils formaient un couple aussi adorable qu'improbable, puis se retourna vers son propre compagnon pour lui répondre avec un sourire amusé.

\- C'est l'option qui me semble la plus réaliste, oui.

FIN

* * *

C'est fou comme trois lettres ça suffit à mettre une boule au ventre. Mais cette fic, c'est mon plus beau bébé jusqu'à maintenant. De toutes celles que j'ai écrites (et j'ai encore un bon paquet de trucs non publiés), c'est ma préférée. D'ailleurs à une semaine près, ça fait un an que j'ai commencé à écrire, donc finir de publier cette fic aujourd'hui... ça fait tout drôle.

Enfin bon, je vais arrêter là parce que sinon dans cinq minutes je vais me mettre à chialer ^^'

Merci à tous les lecteurs/lectrices, des anonymes présents sur mes stats à ceux qui se sont démarqués. Merci de m'avoir suivie depuis le début, d'être arrivé en cours de route ou à la fin, d'avoir pris le temps de tout lire et (je l'espère) d'apprécier.

Merci à tous les followers et favoriteurs, qui m'avez avec ce geste montré que cette histoire vous plaisait.

Merci à celleux qui ont reviewé : FreyjaManga, Djodjocute, FrauleinMathilde, Heaven-Sama, Dulanoire, Alpharius6, McFJones, LnOtter, Inje, Chat-Malowe et bien sûr Akebono-mimichan.

Et merci à ma bêta-lectrice/maître fangirl/motivatrice/encourageuse d'idées alakon, j'ai nommé : Anorluin *nuage de paillettes arc-en-ciel* qui a eu la patience de supporter touuuuuuute l'évolution de cette fic, du début à la fin de l'écriture.

Je vous fais de gros, que dis-je, d'énormes, d'awesome bisous sucrés à tous et je vous dis à bientôt pour de nouvelles aventures !

Plein de panna cotta aux fruits rouges pour vous ! (demande d'Anorluin)


End file.
